Futures Insight by lucifael
by paskin52
Summary: Girls, Technology, The TARDIS, Magic and Music. Harry's starting a new life after his old one gets kinda boring. This started as an what if scenario and then went BANG. It's also important to note that I shift time lines in this story. Firstly the Potter Verse is up to date. As in I set this story at the start, at 2006. A lot of the other shows are being dragged up to match.
1. Chapter 0

Futures Insight  
Prologue

Harry ran, every night he ran. Flat out, he ran through the corridors of his mind and what a bleak tattered place it was too. Every night, every single night the dream came. Harry had this self same dream ever since the end of school, and the fight at the Ministry. Voldemort had been inside his mind that fateful evening. The evil stench of it still clung to the tattered hallways of cognitive thought.

He was being chased, chased through the pathways of intelligence, emotion and rational thought. A presence getting ever closer to him, so close that he feared for his continued existence. Because he KNEW what that presence was. It was Voldemort hounding him in his dreams, seeking him out in a way he had not before. Chasing him down into the corners of his mind, Harry knew it was only a matter of time now. All of his life he felt like he had been chased by destiny of some form or another, even if that destiny was just Dudley's gang and he hated it. He had already had more than enough, he was Seventeen Years old, fated to kill, or die at Voldemort's hand.

Seventeen years compared to over sixty years of experience. It was laughable, had he gotten any real training? No, but then he had not done much of his own either. Therefore, he had no one to blame but himself really. This obviously did not much help make him feel any better. It really was a case, though, of help himself because no one else could.

Harry skidded to a stop, sliding into a huge room, grand sweeping designs that seemed alien to him. Bright lights, almost cheerful decoration and as weird as it sounded since Harry KNEW he was in his head. This did not seem like his mind, everything in HIS mind was in virtual tatters. Being hounded, the deaths he had witnessed including his godfather did not a healthy mental state make. While there were dark corners in this grand room, it was oddly healthy seeming.

"I have you now BOY," Voldemort's cold sibilant voice called in jubilation from just behind him.

Harry dived away, rolling to a stop a short distance from the nightmarish countenance of Voldemort's mental avatar.

"Such a pathetic little waste, to think Dumbledore appears to think you can stop me." Voldemort said, breaking into high laughter that was as insane as it was chilling.

Just then, an odd buzzing noise began. It started slowly at first but quickly built into a deafening, almost physical force.

Voldemort looked around with apprehension clear on his snake like visage. "What is this," he demanded to know.

Harry would not have told him even if he did have the first clue himself. He'd always known it would end like this with him crawling away from Voldemort, alone, scared virtually to the point of soiling himself and sure of his own demise.

The buzzing reached a new height of noise, though to call it a noise was underestimating things somewhat. Voldemort... blurred, shaking so fast he blurred, and then with an inrushing of air he was gone - just like that.

"Tsk tsk tsk. I really was a mess wasn't I?" came an oddly familiar voice.

Harry blinked back tears of relief and looked up at... himself. A few years older perhaps, filled out a lot and without glasses, which was more than slightly odd. So ingrained in his self image were his glasses that he always had them on even in his better dreams.

The elder Harry hunkered down before Harry and looked at him with eyes that were filled with knowledge... and power - lots and lots of power. "Aren't you tired of being like this," Senior asked.

"Wh-wh-what," Harry asked having a little trouble keeping up with his sudden change of fortunes.

"This; all this, the fear, the anger, oh and the fear," The elder Harry said a wry look on his face.

"You said that twice," Harry the younger, pointed out.

"It bears repeating; I had forgotten how scared I was all the time. Aren't you tired of it?"

Harry nodded to himself, and to... himself.

"Wouldn't you like that to change?"

"Of course, but..." Harry trailed off with a helpless shrug.

"But what," Senior asked standing and holding out a hand and helping Harry to his feet. The elder looked around, "Do you know what this is?" he asked.

"No"

"This is a bit of my mind. It's a bit more pleasant here than say..." the scene shifted back to the bleak hallways of Harry's own consciousness. "This don't you think?"

"Yes... I don't understand though what do you want?"

"It's more about what you want in a way," Senior said with a smirk. "But then both you and I are the same person." He paused taking a breath and looking at his younger self seriously for a moment, "I'll cut to the chase a bit, two years from now, all the people you call friend right now, will be dead." His tone was flat, his eyes showing a memory of pain and understanding in their emerald gaze.

Harry sat back down again, feeling lost and lonely. He could hardly argue with himself after all. Something told him that he was not lying to himself about that. "How do you know," he had to ask.

"I'm from..." Senior smiled, "Further along this time line." He hunkered down again and looked at Harry seriously. "Life pretty much sucks from that point on kiddo, you don't want that."

"No" Harry agreed, "My life already sucks; I don't want it to get worse."

"Don't blame you. So, I'm from the future, why do you think I'm here?"

"To give me information and training on how to kill Voldemort," Harry hazarded.

"There's a name I've not heard in a LONG time," Senior said with a grin. "In way that is true, but it's more of a side effect than anything else."

"Huh?"

"Harry, in 5 years time, you, or rather I, interrupted a spell snaky boy was casting. A last ditch effort to become immortal. He stopped the spell with what was at that point our usual method of doing such things. He jumped headlong in. How many times over the years, I have regretted that rash action. However, to be honest, the alternative would have been hell unleashed on earth. There are two thing of import here Junior. One, Voldemort as per usual had it just off whack slightly. Secondly, I/WE got the full dose of the spell."

"I'm, I mean, you are immortal?"

"Like I said, out of whack because I'm not immortal Harry, but I have been alive a staggeringly long time."

"How long," Harry found himself asking, something about the way Senior had said that made him wonder.

"At this point in my chronology - 5,032 Years," Senior told him with a hint of pain in his expression.

Harry would have sat down, but hey, he already was.

"That's a damn long time Harry. I have seen things that you wouldn't believe. Things to make you cry at their beauty and others that would chill your bones with their horror, But you know what's funny?"

Harry shook his head, trying to clear it not that it helped much.

"When you get past a certain age, you get a little lost in the past. You find yourself thinking, 'I wish I could go back and do that differently' - or - 'Oh to be a teenager again', blah blah. I have been cycling around that sort of thinking for a damn long time Harry. My life is no bed of roses and I get lost in the past so much now." he laughed, "People, think I'm insane actually, but then... I suppose I am a little."

Harry was starting to get a little worried.

"Put it this way kiddo. I have done the bitter thing. I've done the insane thing. I have been locked up, beaten, blown up and maligned- all, so you don't have to." Harry said, moving closer to his younger version he whispered. "Things are going to change Harry because you're going to change them."

"How, I don't know what I'm doing now, let alone what I'm going to do to change anything that may or may not happen."

"I know which is where I come in again. I want you to remember this VERY important expression. Quantum Resonance, Can you remember that Harry?"

Harry nodded, "Means nothing to me though."

"It actually means your salvation. However, I want you to understand something VERY important here. I am not doing this so you can defeat Voldemort. I am doing this so you can learn to live. TO have fun, to brighten this shit hole up into a mind you can be proud of. In the grand scheme, Voldemort is already dead. Right now, after I kicked him out of here he is in bed bleeding from his eyes moaning about the pain he's experiencing. Not very scary really is he?"

"He's my... Nemesis," Harry said frowning, not sounding as sure as he may have been before the conversation he was having.

"Pfft" Harry Senior said with complete derision in his tone. "Believe me when I tell you this junior - He's not that big of a fish. You'll come in time to realise that." he laughed again, "Fairly quickly too actually. This brings me back to the Quantum Resonance thing. Now normally it is a state of science that two quantum's resonate with each other allowing instant communication across any distance but if you throw magic into that mix and everything changes. So more exactly what is happening right now is Mystical Quantum Resonance, don't worry I know you're not with me; you will get it." The elder Harry paused, gathering his thoughts.

"Basically, right now you and I are merging into a single entity across space and time. Believe it or not Harry I am not even on Earth at this moment in my time. Now this is where I am taking a BIG risk, but I hope you will listen to these words Harry. It's time to learn to live, to have fun, sex, kissing, action, adventure and all that good stuff because if you follow the same path I did you will end up alone and bitter. I believe you already see the wisdom in what I say Harry. Voldemort is a dead man walking, when you wake up you will have all the knowledge in my head, and Harry, that is a lot of knowledge." he paused, "You ok there Harry?"

Harry nodded a light coming back into his eyes. If this was not just some sort of whacky dream then he had a real chance at getting out of the coming battles alive and he said as much to his elder double.

"Yes, you do Harry, but that said, the battles shouldn't be the main focus of your life. I have trained long and hard Harry, in a way so you don't have to. You will be able to do things when you wake up that you cannot fathom. I've travelled a LOT, learned from thousands of masters in aspects of magic not even invented yet. I have personally fought in oh... 600 odd battles. I am also sorry that you will have to bear the burden of some of the things I have done in my life. The good thing here is that you will not become some sort of out of time clone of me as I am now. Once merged you will be ... Harry 2.0. Don't let the bad memories colour you Harry can you try to do that for me?"

Harry nodded, slowly starting to smile. "God I hope this isn't a dream."

"It is a dream, but it is also happening to you Harry. Now, I have some bad news some shocking news, and some advice that I want you to try to follow, consider it my last wish."

Harry frowned at him slightly but nodded.

"Once we Merge Harry I will cease to exist... thank the creator for that. Don't get me wrong Harry I'm not suicidal, quite the opposite. I'm doing this for a chance at having a real life; one with some fucking fun in It." he said with a smile. "I'm counting on you to have a great deal of fun for me Harry. Anyway, let us start with some stuff that will upset you. I am sorry Junior, I happen to know - and excuse an old man's coarseness. In the forest behind Ottery St Catchpole, just to the rear of the Weasley house Hermione is on her knees with your best friends cock half way down her throat."

Harry flinched as if he had been slapped.

"I know and I am so sorry Harry. I know this, not because they told me, but because eventually I found out on my own and that ruins the relationship, I have with them both. We don't like being lied to do we Harry. I know what she is doing this moment, because while you are seeing a linear conversation I am... Not," Harry Senior said with a chuckle.

"Fear not Harry old son; it's just fucking. Hermione and Ron found their hormones at the same time during the end of last term. Things have escalated since that point to what they are doing together now, and will be doing later. Frankly, it's kind of scary the way that girl gets when she finds something new to explore and learn about."

Harry winced, at the bad images in his head.

"You told Ron after that crap with Cho how you felt about Hermione, well you feel a lot for a lot of different girls. However, you feel Hermione is your best option, he said he was not interested. Now I'm not sure about timing here since this is from second hand knowledge via conversations. But Ron was already to second base by that point."

Harry's eyes flashed in anger.

"But there's more, and it's not going to be nice to hear."

"Hit me," Harry said with a sigh, "The way I see it right now, this is the cost."

Harry Senior nodded, "I suppose you would see it that way, fatalistic little fuckers aren't we - change that Harry," he said with a smile. "The Weasley's DO care about you, but they were asked as a favour to Dumbledore to take you in. After saving Ginny they for some reason were grateful not to us, but to Dumbledore. Manipulative old bastard that he was, urm, is. He took advantage of that to ensure you were associated with a SAFE light side family. Believe it or not, Harry you have a lot more options than you would believe, some you wouldn't contemplate right now. However, after losing your current friends you find allies in the oddest places - believe me. Including someone you HATE right now." He paused flashing a smile, "Also, try to talk to Pansy."

"WHAT?" Harry said in shock.

"Get Draco out of the way and you will find that she is a VERY interesting girl and NOT what she appears. Just trust me on this because I came to call her friend." Harry smirked, "And my bitch but that's beside the point."

"Eww"

Harry Senior Laughed, "Just trust me on this; she's worth getting to know beyond the facade... honestly, trust me. There is another but frankly, you have had enough shocks for one night. You have already found out that Luna is probably going to be a good friend. Follow through on that if I were you and I am. Now, for some seriously odd time travel like information, be in London in three days. Canary Wharf to be precise, there will be a blue box standing off to one side - an old fashioned Police Box - you know the thing with the phone?"

Harry nodded, looking mystified as he did so.

"Knock on the door," Senior said. "This will surprise you but it will be answered by a fascinating man called simply The Doctor. I hooked up with him recently and asked him a favour - he owes me a few. If you do this, he will know I have been successful and offer to take you on a bit of a tour. Do it mate, do it for all that is holy. I have set this up so you can make connections in the Underworld and be able to take advantage of a source of information I did not realize existed for far too long. I have arranged a few pit stops for you; you'll know what they are when we've had resolution. However, I wanted to get you to hold this in your mind. This source of information will help you neutralise an enemy you know, but don't realise how bloody dangerous he really is."

"Who?"

"Fudge," Harry said. "You'll know why when we finish merging. I have to rush now, not long left for us to talk like this." Senior looked up in thought. "Don't easily trust Dumbledore," Senior said much to Harry Junior's shock.

"He's not evil, but he is blind to the small things and that makes him at the very least dangerous to your friends. He has controlled your friendships by setting things in motion that have thrown you together with people you may not have made friends with, like Ron. Do not get me wrong as far as I know he is your friend. Hermione without doubt was not one of his plans. He will try to guide you away from friendships with Pansy and any Slytherin's. They are not evil, but they are cunning and he does not want you to learn that. Because when you do, you'll see what he is doing. Oh, I know you're not convinced about Pansy, but he will also block your friendship with Luna. Do not let him; she has a wonderfully refreshing way of looking at the world. Those views do not fit with his pretty little picture of the light. As I said, he is not evil, perhaps... Myopic would be the world. That said I think he cares about us, in fact I know he does. Just you have to be - careful - how much trust you give him, especially while Voldemort is a threat."

"This will make you laugh. Trust Snape, he hates you for sure. Nevertheless, he loved mum something fierce and that means he WILL look after you. Take Draco out of the picture, he is more dangerous than you think. But not too bright." Harry thought for a moment, leaving a reeling Harry to have his head spin in place, or at least that was the way it felt. "Oh, shit running out of time this is stupid advice but all I can think of left. Move at least half of your assets into the Muggle world..." Senior said, seeming to become quieter with each word. "No time to explain, just do it."

Harry nodded, "What now?"

Harry Senior smiled and opened his arms. "Give an old man some sugar," he said with a laugh, even though his voice now seemed to be coming from a great distance.

Harry actually laughed and grabbed his older version in a tight hug.

"Learn to love yourself," were the last words from his elders lips before with a flash, they were both gone.

Leaving Harry as all that remained.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 01  
And So It Begins Again

Harry's eyes snapped open, whereas before the trials of his life and the horrible dreams had been getting him down and thus making his eyes fade they were now they were filled with both vitality and life. Fear was replaced with fire, loss replaced with hope and innocence with knowledge. Harry had always had power to spare and now that power was also visible in the way his eyes blazed brightly.

He bounded out of bed, landing lightly, but his glasses flying off of his face but he paid them no mind. Odd things started to happen after the first millennium of Harry's life, his body had changed quite a bit because of his specific magical nature and the way it interacted with his biochemistry. His sense of smell was sharper, his eye sight was perfect. He was stronger and faster than he had been before and a host of other odd little changes that had been passed to his younger self once resolution had been acquired.

As the elder Harry had said, 'Harry junior' was not a time clone; he was in fact now a 'new' Harry with a wealth of knowledge in his head and a new aim in life. Senior had been right, it was time to live and to enjoy that life. To cast of the despair he had been feeling and get a little fun, or tail he wasn't too sure yet because either was good. His already teenaged libido was going insane at the moment, possibly because he was now healthy and before he had been malnourished, depressed and a host of other mild maladies and worries that had put a cap on his more base desires. Somewhat luckily, he had kept his current preferences and age ranges as it would've been a little tricky to be chasing around women three times his age.

He reached for his clothes, his hand pausing over the cast off items with a mild look of distaste on his face. With a wave of that hand he transfigured his pyjamas into an almost Gothic looking ensemble of black jeans, knobbly boots that reached up his shins and black silk shirt open quite a few buttons showing a toned pectoral. His hair, that had been long straggly and limp, tied itself back into a short tail and a black floor brushing coat with a high collar took shape over his clothing.

He then bounded from his room with an almost insane grin on his face and he was infused with a devil may care attitude. Well, in a manner of speaking he'd been insane and right out the other side a few times in his life. A good hundred years of incarceration will do that to you, after all Minister Fudge had literally locked him up and thrown away the key. Boy the workman had been shocked when they found him, he shook off that memory with a laugh. THAT was not happening this time around that was for damn sure. For one thing there wasn't a prison built that had a slightest likelihood of keeping him now. He was without doubt the single most dangerous being on the face of the planet at that moment in time. Knowledge was power and he had a LOT of knowledge and raw power in spades. The power he had been in possession of the night before, he just had no clue how to use it compared to the way he did now.

"WAKE UP HORESEY, WAKE UP FATTY," he yelled at the top of his voice, and then promptly dived into Dudley's room. "Hey Dud, gunna rip apart your Laptop you don't mind do ya," he asked with every outward sign of politeness.

Dudley shifted in his bed, "Hmmprh" he commented.

"Didn't think so," Harry said cheerfully and grabbed the state of the art and expensive laptop from Dudley's desk, ripping out wires and sending panelling flying as he walked down the corridor. "OI FAT FUCK, UP A DAYS" he yelled as he passed his uncle and aunts room. He was not normally the sort of man to be so rude about a persons weight, but as far as he was concerned they deserved no thought to their personal pride.

The door was torn open and a purple faced Vernon glowered at the smiling Harry, "I BEG your Pardon."

"Well, I'm afraid I can't grant it tubs," Harry said with an insane grin. "What I can do, is not turn you into something even nastier than you already are if you have the car ready in oh... 20 minutes." Then he smirked, "Who am I kidding that's not possible," He said laughing slightly, "Nothing is nastier than you are. So, how about I turn you into something more pleasant like- well just about anything really."

Vernon smiled nastily, "I'm not sure what has gotten into you boy. But you can't do magic outside of school. So I think I'll be making you pay now," he growled.

Harry smirked, "Guess what happens when you mix Martial Arts with Magic," he asked cheerfully. So cheerfully in fact that it was confusing the hell out of Vernon.

"You get a bantam weight that can do THIS..." Harry appeared to blur to Vernon and hit him so hard the large man became airborne, "...To a heavy weight" Harry said to Vernon's now flying body. As the large man landed from where his nephew had just hit him and the house virtually shook.

"Car, now, you fat fuck." Harry commented still in that scarily pleasant voice. "Oh hey where's that soldiering iron you brought for those pansy ass models you make," he asked Vernon's groaning body. "Can't you remember? Oh well, I'll think of something," Harry said sauntering off with that manic smile fixed on his face.

With that Harry walked into his room and slammed the door behind him. His aunt then ran out of the bedroom to check on her crumpled husband.

-xXx-

Harry stepped out of his room 20 minutes later to the sound of an engine running down stairs. He smiled; as he had thought, a little fear had done marvellous things to motivate his uncle. Like most bullies he was a coward at heart. Harry reached back into his room and grabbed an odd looking bracelet he had spent the intervening time making and snapped it onto his arm. Several of the laptops innards were obvious in its construction including what looked to be a tiny version of its keyboard. Harry pulled the cuff of his long leather coat down over it and meandered down the stairs as if he didn't have a care in the world. Ignoring his aunt's glares he went straight outside and to the car where his uncle sat with the motor running and for a change a white face. Normally it was purple where Harry was concerned.

"Wotcha Unc, we're going to London. Hope you've got plenty of money on you because I'm going to want some of it," Harry said, "But good news fatso, I won't be coming back with you so do this and guess what," he said with great cheer, "We'll never have to meet again. How cool is that?"

Vernon looked quite pleased at the information but as the large bruise on his jaw testified, he was unable to speak at that moment.

"Bloody Marvellous, Shall we be off then? I don't know much about cars but I understand they are supposed to move..."

-xXx-

"What happened," Dumbledore asked patiently of Tonks who appeared to be hyperventilating. She had dashed to the headquarters after Harry and his uncle had left the house. Harry had not been very quiet that morning and being his guard for the day she had heard pretty much everything of note. So as soon as she was able she had done the dash to Grimmauld Place.

"Harry, He's gone bonkers," Tonks breathed out her eyes wide. Puffing still from the mad dash and frenzied apparition she had partaken in.

"Urm - Bonkers how?" the professor asked.

"I don't really know, but he's got a weird smile on his face, and was yelling insults at his uncle. I heard him hit him as well. A little while later the bugger came down to the car with a bruise on his chin and looking like he'd just shit a Kneazle."

"Lovely image I'm sure, why on earth, in fact HOW, would Harry hit his uncle."

"I dunno," Tonks admitted. "He was also dressed," she said thoughtfully as if it would make sense to anyone but her.

"I'm sure he was, it being still quite chilly after all at this time in the morning," Dumbledore note wryly.

"No I mean," Tonks said her tone annoyed, "Like he should be. Stuff that suited him, even if it was a bit," she paused, searching for the term. "What's that Muggle term again, Goth? It looked new, too. But Harry hasn't been anywhere this summer until now. I heard him telling his uncle that they were going to London and Harry wasn't coming back."

"Oh dear," Dumbledore commented now not looking anywhere near as amused.

"I'm telling you something has gone screwy with him. Being locked up in that," she paused as she fought the urge to snarl what she really thought, "PLACE, has driven him bonkers!" Tonks said with a glare at the man that put him in that PLACE for so long.

"I doubt that Nymphadora. Harry is a well grounded young man, I am sure there is a perfectly reasonable explanation for all of this."

Tonks just looked at him askance her belief in that possibility clear in her expression.

-xXx-

Harry let his uncle run away, a nasty shark like grin on his face as the large man waddled off in fear. Frankly he was never going to see that bastard again if he had any say in the matter. Oh boy did he ever have a say now.

He walked up to the nearest cash machine and looked at it with a smirk and then brought up his arm and tapped on the tiny keyboard he had shrunk on his bracelet.

The cash machine came to life showing options that normally only showed up after a card had been placed inside of it and a PIN entered. Harry then spent the next few minutes walking around the area extracting money from the cash machines. Once he had what he thought would be enough cash he walked to a nearby hotel and booked himself a room.

Once that task was out of the way he walked to the closest electronics shop and started buying various devices. Then a trip to a electronics hobbies shop followed by a trip into Diagon Alley and back to the hotel in time for his deliveries to be made. Once that was complete he disappeared into his room for the rest of the day.

-xXx-

"Any luck," Remus asked Dumbledore as he rushed into the HQ.

"Not thus far," Dumbledore said gravely. It had been a couple of days since Harry had gone into London and no one had seen him since Tonks. There had been reports of him being at various magical supply shops and then nothing; neither a sight nor sound of him. Even the elderly headmaster was starting to worry.

"What could've happened to him? I can't believe Harry has done this. You told me he was safe!"

"In the care of his aunt and Uncle he was. Harry left the warding placed there of his own free will, and thus the protections were not triggered."

"I thought you had some way of tracking him," Remus demanded to know.

"I do but it is not working properly. I feel confident that it would've told me if he was in trouble. But something is cloaking his location but not his signs of life. He is well and calm that I do know"

Remus subsided slightly, that was something at least he had to suppose. He had trusted the headmaster with Harry's care, perhaps against his own thoughts. Harry was all he had left of his old friends and he owed James and Lily enough that he thought of Harry as his own cub... child. Damn it was that time of the month again already?!

"Calm yourself Remus all will work out I am sure. Harry is a sensible young man he will come back to us shortly of that I am certain." Dumbledore told him patting him on the back, only to flinch back when Remus growled at him.

"Sorry," Remus said looking contrite.

"Ah, perhaps you should seek out Severus for your potion."

Remus nodded and walked out of the room leaving Dumbledore looking pensive.

-xXx-

Harry, a cigarette stuck out of one side of his mouth, a bottle of whisky beside him and a box marked RADIOACTIVE in front, was working on a huge looking circuit board. Around him where the remains of several household appliances, what looked to be a nuclear bomb he had, borrowed from America and part of a jet engine. It was true he hadn't been out, much lately. Certainly he hadn't been anywhere that a Wizard would look. A naval base in America wasn't the sort of place the Order of The Phoenix frequented after all.

He smirked at the thought, poured himself another drink and then finalised a bit of wiring. He nodded to himself in a satisfied way then with a wave of his hand the entire five foot long circuit board shrank to something the size of a postage stamp.

"God magic rocks," he commented and then reached behind him grabbing a blank board and began working on it. Off to one side there was a tissue box that appeared to have about 50 of the shrunken boards in it. What he was building, only Harry knew. He briefly checked a new watch that adorned his wrist. He had a the best part of a day before he had to meet with The Doctor; plenty of time to finish. He looked at the box with a bit of worry on his face, he hoped he had plenty of time to finish.

-xXx-

A day and a bit later found Harry walking calmly into the courtyard of the famous Canary Wharf tower and looking around. The Doctor was probably the most interesting person he had ever met, but that didn't mean he was punctual. The man had a knack for getting into trouble that eclipsed even his own. His smile grew when he spotted the slightly battered looking Police Box parked off right on the edge of the square in which he was standing. With no hint of a pause he strode over to it and knocked on the seemingly wooden door three times.

There was a pause, long enough that Harry worried The Doctor had indeed gotten in to trouble. Then suddenly the door was opened and a slender brown haired man looked out at him with a smile on his face. "Greetings," Harry said with a smile.

"Brilliant," he enthused, "You did it!"

"I did," Harry agreed with a wider smile.

"That smile is very nearly proof enough you have archived it but- just as a matter of interest. 100% resolution, or..."

Harry shook his head, "100% merged and resolved."

"Brilliant," The Doctor said with a big grin.

There was a pause, "Can I come in then?"

"Oh," The Doctor said with a 'doh!' face, "Of course, we've got a long way to go and lots to do."

Harry walked in saying, "How's Rose?"

-xXx-

"Oh Merlin," Ron whimpered as Hermione slithered down his body with that look in her eye that he had so come to love lately. Of course they were worried about Harry as it had been three weeks now, but this was the best way they had found to take their minds off of it.

He felt and heard his zipper sliding down and a large smile formed on his face. Merlin he loved this, and Merlin be praised for Hermione liking it too, oh and contraceptive charms. Without them of late he would've been a father several times over he reckoned.

His hand curled into Hermione's thick hair, not pulling her down. He'd quickly learned not to do that, she tended to bite. Just guiding her and riding her own motion as her lips met his shaft and heaven started to form.

BANG!

"OW, OW, OW, Fuck," he suddenly yelped.

Hermione pulled off of him, "Sorry, what the hell was that?"

"OW!" he said with a little more force.

"It made me jump," Hermione told him with an apologetic shrug.

Ron glared at her, and then looked around. They were at his family home, some way back in the small forest that surrounded his ancestral grounds.

Neither noticed that even further back someone was watching them with no expression on his face whatsoever. The bang they had heard was Harry Potter's temper flaring and exploding a nearby tree into shards of wood. He had hoped he had been wrong, or the elder him at any rate. After all, time had changed when they had merged. It was for all intents and purposes a brave new time line now.

Apparently though things hadn't changed that much yet. He ghosted the two back towards the ramshackle looking Weasley home; a place he had once thought of as a home away from home. The original home being Hogwarts, rather than his uncle's home at Privet drive. But with the things he now knew he wasn't so sure, he knew they DID care for him. That had been built on a lie, a manipulation in fact. He wasn't entirely sure what to make of that, after Harry saved Ginny for them they had been so grateful to, strangely not Harry, but Dumbledore, for some reason. They had agreed readily to do as asked, after all Ron and he were already friends, why not. Hell he had even saved their only daughter from the jaws of death itself. They had come to care for him, he was sure of that. As said already though, that was built on a manipulation from Dumbledore.

Harry had to admit they had been as manipulated as he had, still it smarted. Also, apparently, Ron wasn't quite the friend he had thought him to be, since he had mentioned to the red head his own interest in their female friend. Though, perhaps that had been too late at that point, he wasn't entirely sure when all that had happened after all. At the start of the year and some way into it he had been infatuated by Cho. That had quickly waned though, her constant crying hadn't helped at all. Hermione had entered his thoughts at that point in a way not normally associated with her.

It had taken a great deal of courage to talk to Ron about that. If he had his timing right Ron had by that point already been fooling around with Hermione, but, he was not totally sure. Still, Ron could have said he was interested as well, even if it was purely physical.

This is where he and his elder counterpart differed in opinion. Harry now knew what a purely physical relationship was, in a way he'd had a fair few of them now. He didn't think it was just sex with Ron and Hermione, as they had all been through too much together for that. There was more to it than that, there had to be.

Ron and Hermione walked hand-in-hand until they reached the edge of the forest and then broke away from each other slightly. Which was more power to Harry's theory, as shag buddies didn't tend to hold hands. Harry hung back at the edge of the forest watching, waiting until night fall, when he would make his presence known. To that end he seemed to fade into the background. He wasn't actually invisible, such methods actually stood out to a trained observer or people like Dumbledore and Moody who could see straight through most methods of invisibility. This was more along the lines of being something the eye would just slide over.

He stayed utterly still for 5 hours, until the sun was long since gone behind the horizon. Just a little skill he'd picked up somewhere that made his younger mind boggle, i.e. a different planet. Still it was a damn useful ability and vital to making the fade spell work. Then suddenly he was in the foreground again which was another useful skill, he could not only fade from sight but also pretty much become the centre of attention in much the same way.

He plastered a smile onto his face and strode towards The Burrow.

-xXx-

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

The sound of knocking made the Weasley's, who were present, look at the door in shock. Visitors generally came via Floo. The locals were Muggles and thus wouldn't even be able to see the door. This left the question of 'who on earth was knocking on their door?'

Molly took the most expedient method of discovery and walked to the door with wand in hand. Then putting one hand, her wand hand, behind her back with her husband backing her up, she pulled the door open.

"Greetings," Harry said with a bright smile as he was shown in all his glory.

Ginny, who was sat at the table, gulped aloud. Harry was sporting a very different look for Harry but god she liked it. Head to toe in black, with big boots on his feet that went almost to the knee, jeans, silk shirt over which was a ground brushing leather coat. His hair was long tied off in a slight pony tail and gone where his glasses; meaning that a positively glowing pair of emerald eyes surveyed the shocked Weasleys and one Granger.

"Harry," Molly gasped, "We have all been looking for you."

"Good for you, you found me," Harry said with a grin. "Can I come in," he asked, "I mean; I am still welcome aren't I?"

"Of course my boy," Molly said grabbing him and dragging him in through the door and going to grab him into a hug. Somehow he managed to side step her so she got an arm full of thin air. She looked a little shocked at the move, but quickly covered. "We're so pleased to see you." she enthused.

"I'm certainly glad to hear that. I was in the neighbourhood and, Well I thought I'd drop by and say Hi" Harry said cheerfully. His smile was actually a little, worrying, but no one could quite put their finger on why. "Hi," he said with a little wave. He looked around the room, spotting Hermione and Ron sat one side of the table with Ginny the other and Arthur at one end. Molly had apparently been tending to her pots but there was a place laid out for her at the end of the table opposite Mr Weasley.

"Please, join us Harry," Arthur said, pulling his wand, making Harry tense slightly. He conjured a place setting, "We were just about to eat. Doubtless Molly has plenty for another." he said jovially.

"Thank you Mr Weasley I am quite famished." Harry said and then caught Ginny's eye. He shot her a loaded smile, before taking a place next to her. Somehow he managed to suddenly be there without seeming to pass through the intervening space.

Ginny for her part blushed, but felt a certain something shift inside her at his smile. Harry looked at his two friends, "Don't I get a hello anymore?" he asked.

"Oh Harry we've been so worried." Hermione said.

Harry snorted slightly, "Apparently not. Hello Hermione, Hello Ron." he said with a trace of sarcasm.

Ginny stifled a giggle at their shocked expressions, then looked at her own personal saviour. Though he certainly didn't look like a white knight any more. For one thing, he was in black. But mostly there was something about him now that seemed to fill the space around him. Power was leaking off of him in waves for another. Harry had always had power, but it normally only showed itself when he was angry. Now it was there, just riding under the surface ready for use. For some reason Ginny felt that he knew exactly what to do with it as well.

"I must just -urh- attend to something," Arthur said, getting out of his chair.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Wow that was bad," he said with a smirk. "Go, call the Professor, but for god's sake next time think of something a little more original," he said with a joking expression on his face.

Arthur managed to look amused and contrite all at the same time, as he nodded and walked into the lounge to use the fire. "Wow your dad sucks at clandestine, doesn't he," Harry said to the still speechless Ron.

Harry scratched his arm idly as he waited for the inevitable arrival of Professor Dumbledore. Having recently installed his invention, well, it wasn't his invention actually it was fairly old tech by his standards but since he had now made it before anyone else had even conceived of it he supposed it was his invention. Either way the damn thing itched like a bitch still.

Just then a voice could be heard singing as if it was covered in cloth.

"Oh, I'm in love baby," it intoned in a tinny but musical voice.

"Oh" Harry said with a smirk, "Excuse me" he said and reached into his pocket and pulled out a top of the range Mobile phone. "Yo," he said by way of greeting.

"Uh huh," he said a moment later and then he smirked.

"Don't be like that you know I only love ya baby." he purred before then laughing.

"Sod your husband you know you want me," He listened for a few more moments and laughed again.

"Yeah right, in his dreams could he." another pause, and a frown followed it.

"Just tell that little pecker head to get it on time or I'll tear out his spine and feed it to my Rottweiler." a shocked silence surrounded him as he listened again.

"Well you know I don't have a dog and I know I don't have a dog. But he doesn't does he," he said with a grin.

He nodded for a few moments then smiled in a manner that made Hermione and Ginny take in a breath. "Of course I do my love and you know I'd never hurt you. But if Fitz doesn't deliver," he trailed off then smirked.

"Yes please be sure to pass that on to him. In the meantime payment has already been made for your services to your Cayman account." he said, "Bye luv" he said and snapped the phone shut.

"Sorry about that just a bit of a business," he told the shocked group of people around him.

"Harry," Hermione asked a hitch in her voice, she then cleared her throat and repeated herself.

"That's my name," Harry said with a odd fixed smile.

"What was that about mate," Ron asked.

"Ah, it speaks," Harry said with a mocking smile on his face. "It was as I said a little business. I do apologise but I've been waiting for that call. Normally I'd have let it go to my message service."

"Phone... how... here" Hermione managed to say.

"It is simply a matter of Sub-quantum uni-directionality theory." Harry replied honestly but he may as well have been speaking Greek. Five thousand years of not much to do other than slap down the occasional dark lord tended to allow one to learn things one might not normally.

"Sub-quantum," Hermione asked looking confused. "How can you have a SUB quantum?"

"Beautiful and intelligent, what a package," Harry said with a smirk.

She blushed, but still looked confused as hell.

"Now if you're good in bed, I may have to marry you." Harry finished bringing everyone to a stunned full stop.

"Harry, my boy how nice it is to see you safe and sound," the tones of Albus Dumbledore floated to them as he walked into the Weasley kitchen, straight from the fire. He did note the odd atmosphere of confusion, as he walked in. Not that any of that confusion was coming from Harry, who was looking at him steadily with very little expression on his face.

"Greetings," Harry said cheerfully, all smiles all of a sudden, which was quite hard work considering what he'd found out over the years. Dumbledore wasn't evil, per say, but he had dabbled far too much in Harry's life and contrary to popular belief the old man was not always correct.

"I must ask Harry: where have you been?"

"I've been sleeping with prostitutes all the way from John 'O groats to Landsend. It was quite the experience." Harry said seriously.

Dumbledore looked at him as if he could quite believe he'd heard that.

Harry cracked a grin and laughed, "Around headmaster, around." he said with a merry look on his face.

Dumbledore blinked for a moment, but decided to pretend he hadn't heard anything odd at all. "May I ask where?"

"By all means"

Dumbledore paused and Harry just looked at him with a smile on his face. His eyes seemed to glow with humour and, if Dumbledore wasn't mistaken, a large amount of just barely constrained power. "Where?"

"London," Harry answered much to the headmasters shock.

"The protections-"

Harry cut him off with a hand waved in the air. "Mean nothing if I can't call it home, which I don't. If anything I call this home, or Hogwarts, but not there. Besides I'm 16 I don't HAVE to stay with them if I don't want to. I could and have in fact, left home. Vernon was sent the paper work the day after I left and signed it with, I am sure, positive glee on his fat face. So, by British law, I am an emancipated minor. Was there something else I can help you with Headmaster?"

"I must insist..."

Harry stopped him again, gaining more shocked looks. No one had cut off Dumbledore so many times outside of politics in living memory. "It is done, live with it and move on. If you try to force me back there will be violence... I'm very good at violence Headmaster, as you well know," he said, his voice a dangerous purr at the end.

Dumbledore looked more than a little taken aback, but at that moment in time had nothing he could say. "Where are you staying then, if I may ask?"

"Did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Ask; I'm not entirely certain if you asked, or asked if you could ask."

"I am asking."

"Yes, but what are you asking?" Harry said with obvious signs of enjoyment at the conversation.

"Where are you staying Harry?"

Harry shrugged, "Pretty much anywhere I feel like. Not got a hotel for the night, thought I'd take a walk into town and sleep with Luna."

Hermione, Ron and Ginny all blinked at his choice of words.

"You can stay here of course," Molly said.

"You can sleep with me Mate," Ron put in almost on top of his mother.

"You're not really my type, but thanks for the offer mate." he said smiling at his friend.

At least one person in the room was enjoying the conversation. That person was obviously Harry who was finding confusing the hell out of people to be as much fun as his elder had.

"I mean I've got a soft spot for red heads," he said tossing Ginny a wink, "But I'm into girls mate. Well given half the chance at any rate."

For the adults in the room they were having a serious problem linking their memories of the shy retiring Harry Potter with this complete nut in his place. He was being irreverent, cheeky and seemed to be having a whale of a time confusing the hell out of everyone. They weren't sure if half the stuff coming out of his mouth was a joke or something else entirely since he was delivering his lines with such conviction and honesty in his tone.

"Are you quite well Harry," Dumbledore found himself asking.

"Yes I am thanks," Harry said, "How about you sir? Feeling well I hope."

"Yes, I am thank you," he replied with a grandfatherly smile.

"I'm very pleased to hear that sir." Harry said tagging, 'Wouldn't want you ill before I make your life a living hell now would I?' in his mind just below their surface where if could be picked up if Dumbledore was scanning his thoughts. From the stunned look on the man's face, he obviously was.

"So... urm..." Molly said looking confused, "Would you like to stay here?"

"If it is not an imposition Mrs Weasley, I'm sure Luna could've fitted me in, but ..." he trailed off his meaning a mystery in point of fact. "I'm sure you're much bigger"

"Actually Luna's house is over the printing room for the Quibbler it's huge." Ginny said, trying to find a topic of conversation that wasn't confusing the hell out of everyone. Her mum was looking like she wasn't entirely sure if she was insulted or not.

"Okay, well I'll have to ring her let her know I won't be sleeping with her tonight." Harry said.

"Luna has a phone," Hermione asked. She was grasping at something in much the same way Ginny was.

"Yes, she has now I've sent her one," Harry said. "I have one for each of you guys too actually." He flipped open his phone fingers dancing on the pad as he dialled a number from memory. One would think such a long life would've made his mind a mess but thanks to some study of techniques not yet invented Harry's mind was highly organised.

"Luna," he said with a grin, "Apparently I can sleep with Ginny, so I won't be sleeping with you tonight." he said. "Yes I know but I'm sure I can make it up to you later on." he said with a smirk. "Tomorrow sounds great" he added, "Okay then, catch you later."

"I didn't know you and Miss Lovegood where so ... close." Dumbledore said.

"Did you not," Harry replied. He then slapped his thighs and stood up, "Well, If I'm to stay here I should probably go get my bike."

"Bike - as in a pedal bike," Arthur asked with a curious expression on his face.

Harry laughed, "No Mr Weasley London is a little far to be peddling all that way. It's a motorbike."

"You're not old enough to ride a motorbike" Hermione said.

"Actually no I'm not, but that only really counts if I'm caught by the Bobbies don't it?" he said walking to the door. "Won't be a mo," he said, "I left it back in the forest." he put in smirking when Ron and Hermione tensed and with that he was out the door.

A moment later the kitchen was filled with everyone talking at the same time.

"What the hell is going on," Ron asked his sort of girlfriend.

Ginny smirked, "He's changed" she noted as the adults all seemed to talk to each other at the same time.

"Yeah, he's weird" Ron said thoughtfully. "I wasn't entirely sure what he was talking about half the time he had his mouth open."

Ginny laughed, "Nor was I," she admitted.

Hermione looked thoughtful, but said, "Me either."

"Did you know he and Luna were that close?" Ron asked them both.

"No, they seemed to be getting on well at the end of the year though. She said something to him to cheer him up quite a bit. But he wouldn't say what." Hermione told him.

"Luna has a special way of looking at the world." Ginny noted, "Sometimes that's a real comfort actually."

"I'm sure" Hermione said, though she didn't sound sure.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "You just don't get her. I think Harry does and oddly enough I think Luna get's Harry."

"Well, you're the expert" Ron said teasingly.

"I am" Ginny agreed amiably. "Though I have to admit he's confusing even me at the moment. But if I know Harry at all, he was having a lot of fun at our expense just then."

Hermione nodded, if anyone knew Harry as well as she did it was Ginny. She had made a study of all things Harry during her crush years, and continued it even afterwards. Truth be told, Hermione wasn't quite sure how she felt about that. She was the resident Harry expert in her mind. It was her... duty to be. She was his best friend, perhaps even more so than Ron was. For another woman to know him so well, it felt like competition oddly enough. Now for Luna to be getting in on the action as well was making her feeling oddly jealous. She had Ron, sort of, but still...

"When did he get a bike though?" Ron wondered.

"That is just one of many questions Mr Weasley" Dumbledore said with a sigh, having taken note of the younger generation's conversation and careful note at that. This Luna problem was not something he wanted to deal with. He would prefer to have control, in some way, of all Harry's friends and Luna Lovegood was not controllable. Not one tiny bit, she was as odd as her father and as clever as her mother. This was not a good combination in his mind, not in this situation at least. He would have to find some mechanism of control for the girl; he just wasn't sure as to what that method would be. It was of the utmost import that he keep careful reign of Harry in the foreseeable future, Harry had a destiny and he needed to be directed. Luna Lovegood and by extension her father's out of whack view of the universe would not help that goal.

Just then the sound of a large engine hit them and a headlight passed the kitchen window. Almost as one body they walked out of the kitchen door. The elder present all looked at the Harry's form of transport in shock.

"Where did you find that bike Harry," Dumbledore asked sternly.

"Find, It was a gift Sir."

"That is Sirius's bike Harry," Arthur said, "I thought it lost."

Harry flashed him a smile. "Not lost, she was just misplaced. I picked her up from his vault actually."

"When did you have access to Sirius's vault Harry," Dumbledore asked.

"After he left it to me in his will," Harry said as if it were obvious. He kicked down the stand and slid off the bike backwards. "She's quite amazing, she can fly you know." he said.

"Wicked," Ron said with a smile.

"Gave Rose a hell of a shock I can tell ya" Harry said with a grin.

"Rose," Hermione stated and then asked, "a girlfriend Harry?"

Harry burst into laughter, "Oh hell NO," he said firmly. "He'd ... do nasty things to me."

"He,s" Dumbledore said.

"Oh yes, I ... bumped into a new old friend last week." Harry said with a mysterious smile. He looked at Dumbledore in interest, "A very good Doctor." then looked mildly disappointed when the reference had no effect at all on the elderly headmaster.

"A doctor of what," Hermione asked.

"Everything" Harry said further confusing them, though in this case he was being entirely accurate. "After a little chat he helped me find a few things and pick up some others." he said with the beginnings of an evil smile. "I gave Rose a ride on the bike when we got back."

"From where?"

"Hmm?"

"Back from where," Dumbledore clarified.

"From where I was," Harry said smiling.

"Where was that," Dumbledore asked.

"Not where I am now, and not where I was previous to where I was that we're talking about for sure. Perhaps it was somewhere I had been before though, it's so hard to keep track."

Dumbledore freely agreed with that assertion.

"So, did we decide who I'm sleeping with tonight?"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 02  
Troubles Found, Troubles Forgotten

The house was silent, not a mouse moved or something like that. Well no mouse may be moving around but Harry was, walking with complete silence. Wide awake still even at coming up sunrise. Sleep was not something that came easily to him anymore. He had quite lost the knack near the end of his other life magic meant he did not have to in the end so relearning how was proving problematic. Instead, he faked it while the rest of the household fell asleep. Then he ghosted around the house, tinkering with a couple of items he was rebuilding, or sort of building. It was hard to keep it all straight since he had already made them, but then he had not. On his wrist was a converted Quantum storage device he had purloined from the future and then had to convert to work from his magic. All of which he had done before and of course, he had not. Time travel was so bloody confusing at times.

Not just to the mind, it confused his biometric rhythms and patterns too.

He ghosted into the living room and looked at the magically constant fire, the reflected flames dancing in his eyes. He promptly sat down on the couch and just stared into the fire for a while. The trouble with all his plans was that many of them did not even start for some time. Some may not be able to and some he had already begun. Nevertheless, for the next few weeks, the remains of the summer and into the beginning of term he had no real goals. Sure, he had a few things he could do. Pansy for one, well the idea had merit but what he meant was he had to try to get her on his side again.

They had ended up having an odd relationship with her in his near future previous timeline. After he had lost everyone, he had found friends in the oddest of places. Including some of those, he had called enemies even one he HATED at the time and had damn near killed. In the end though, if not for that one enemy in particular, all would have been lost and Voldemort would have had the 'curse/blessing' of Harry's longevity.

It is strange how life turned out, especially his.

As much as it would likely lose him a friend, he had to make friends with an enemy and sooner rather than later. Right now would be a good time to do it all things considered. The person in question was suffering with guilt for the first time in their destructive life, which meant that the iron was hot for a conversion. Of course, he needed to deal with them from a position of strength. Nevertheless, considering the things he knew and the way he could wield his power now. That was not a difficult prospect.

Then there was Voldemort, the snake faced bastard needed to be put down and put down HARD.

Harry sat back, stretching his legs out on the couch, plans floating around his head and decisions being made as he thought until well after the sun had come up. He was so deep in thought in fact, that it was not until he heard a gasp did he realise that the sun had moved at all. He sprang to standing, slipping into a martial stance, his power sizzling around him.

"Urm - Hello," Ginny said. Her eyes were fixed on his chest for a moment then began travelling down. Since Harry was dressed in just a pair of black silk boxers and nothing else so she considered herself treated that morning. She was not sure where he had picked up all the muscles from, but of course, Quantum Resonance would be Harry's confusing answer if she dared asked. Unfortunately, actual speech other than her hello was quite a long way out of her mind at that point.

What she really wanted to do at that point was to converse in tongues, hands or anything else she could think of.

Harry smirked at her, and yawned while stretching, putting his new physique on display. "Hi Gin," he said wandering past her. "Think the bathroom is free," he asked pausing at the bottom of the stairs for the sheer fact that it posed him.

Ginny managed a nod, blushing to her roots.

"Thanks," he said and sauntered off, seemingly unperturbed that he was mostly naked.

Ginny leaned against the wall and fanned herself with her hand, "Phew" she breathed.

-xXx-

Harry's expression looked amused as he watched the kitchen around him. Other than saying good morning, he had not said too much to anyone. Suddenly, he slapped his forehead. "I totally forgot this last night" he said, "I told you then forgot to give them too you." he said and reached into his coat pocket and pulled out mobile phones for Ron, Hermione and Ginny. After a pause, he then pulled out one for the elder Weasley's. "No doubt Hermione can show you how to use them" he said, "But- urm- Merry Christmas."

"It's August Harry," Hermione said with a smile of thanks on her face.

Harry shrugged, "Whatever, I didn't have anything else to say," he replied with a laconic smile. With that, he once more lapsed into silence. With age comes the realisation of the power of silence.

He noted wryly that Hermione was the first to break and try to find a topic of conversation. "So, how do they work?"

"Something about radio waves," Harry said with an airy wave of his hands.

"I mean; how is it that they work around magic. They aren't enchanted are they," she asked.

"Nope, nothing magical about them, it's all science."

"So what stops the magic from shorting them out?" Ron asked. "Dad's toys always give out in the end, that won't happen to these will it."

"Nope," Harry said. "And no offence mate you wouldn't understand what I said if I told you what stops the magic from frying the electronics. It took me quite a while to follow it, to put it mildly. Just be happy that it works."

Ron subsided with a frown, he was wondering if he had just been called thick, but he was not certain so he did not dare rise to what had seemed to be Harry baiting him. He was unsure why Harry would bait him of all people as well.

Ginny frowned at Harry, "That was a bit rude," she commented.

Harry frowned and then smiled, "Actually I honestly didn't mean it to be rude. It is just extremely scientific, and correct me if I'm wrong here, but with the exception of Hermione and I, no one here knows all that much about science."

"I wasn't aware that you did either Harry," Hermione asked with interest.

Harry shrugged, "Did you ever ask about my education before I went to Hogwarts? No, come to think of it, I didn't ask about yours either. After magic, normal science seems largely unimportant, which is of course our error," he said, took a bite of toast, a sip of coffee and continued, "Oddly enough I did alright in school and Science was one of the few topics that really interested me. I think you will be surprised at just how much I know about the subject to be honest. Though to be fair it has taken me a while this summer to - urh - get up to speed."

"Why would you want to when you have magic," Ron asked.

Harry chortled slightly, "No offence here but that is such a typical wizard response. Magic is Different, not better. Besides I was thinking about nuking Voldemort."

"Oh," Ron said having no idea what Harry had just admitted. Hermione though had dropped her toast and was looking at Harry with a blanched expression.

Harry caught sight of her and after laughing said, "I decided against it, don't worry. I had not factored in radiation and just what a good-sized bomb could do to the surrounding wild life. Not to mention the radiation sickness that would follow and depending on prevailing winds and their location I may have killed myself in the attempt," he said still laughing. "Boy getting that back on the base was tricky."

Hermione, who had let out a sigh of relief and started eating, suddenly began choking. Ron stood up and patted her on the back looking confused. "That was YOU," she breathed hoarsely.

Harry just smiled, "I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"An American base was in a state of high alert a week and a half ago when a large nuclear device was stolen. They had thought it a terrorist attack. My mum told me about it wondering if it was Voldemort. Then she told me the other day that the device had been returned. No one could understand why."

Harry smirked, "Now you know."

"You can't go around stealing nuclear weapons Harry," she said aghast and with a great deal of volume.

"I beg to differ since, you know, I did and if I felt like it could quite easily do it again. Odd they didn't mention that the plutonium was missing though," Harry said enjoying Hermione's second coughing fit in as many minutes.

"Harry," she yelled.

Luckily, the Weasley elders were not nearby at that moment, but Ron and Ginny were certainly concerned at Hermione's reaction.

"It's perfectly safe, It takes a large explosion to even trigger the damn stuff." Harry said with another wave of his hand.

"Where is it," Hermione asked.

Harry started patting down his pockets, much to Hermione's growing horror. Then he burst into laughter, "Yeah I carry radioactive materials around in my coat pocket," he mocked. 'Besides,' he thought, 'It's actually in my arm'.

"I gave it back, just separately," he told her. Which was also true, he had needed such a small amount in the end he doubted they had noticed any was missing all things being equal.

Hermione slumped and fanned herself, "God Harry, don't do that to me, Please, PLEASE, don't steal any more of them."

"What's the big deal," Ron asked.

"Well imagine a potion exploding." Harry said after a pregnant pause, "Imagine the potion that explodes manages to flatten most of greater London in the original blast. After that, there is the fallout, the nasty stuff in this potion being spread around, and depending on winds spreading for miles and miles. From point of the explosion the rate of death drops off something like 10% a mile, I think. I'm honestly not sure about that figure though, it is nasty as all hell though."

Ron shook his head, "I don't understand."

"Harry explained it well enough," Hermione admitted. "It's just hard for you to imagine when you have no frame of reference. Basically it was a bloody stupid idea."

Harry nodded, "I'd forgotten my factors affecting fallout science is all," he commented, munching on toast. "In point of fact, Magic can contain radioactive material completely safely, but I would've had to ward the entire area, but I have no idea where he is, and that could take weeks to make sure the blast would also be contained; so in the end, bad idea."

The whole thing was moot anyway because Harry had absolutely no plans to nuke anyone but watching Hermione turn that shade of white had been highly amusing to say the least.

"Anyway," Ginny drawled out slowly, "Any plans for today?" Having no point of reference, neither she nor her brother really saw the problem. Anyway, if she was any judge Harry was having fun again.

"I promised Luna I would go down and see her today," Harry said.

"We could all go," Ginny said with a bright smile. "I've not seen much of her this summer."

Harry shrugged, as he did not much care either way. He had plans that night, before then he was free and easy.

-xXx-

In the end, Ginny had fetched Luna up to them as they decided that going swimming would be a good idea. Harry was sat sun bathing, he could now swim but his friends did not know that. It was a nice summer's day and hot girls were in swimwear so all was good as far as he was concerned. It was oddly relaxing to hear them splashing around as he just soaked up the sun. That was probably a good thing, considering what he planned to do that night.

"Hello Harry," Luna said sitting down next to him and towelling off. Harry cocked open and eye and enjoyed the view for a moment. 5000 years in his head and because of the merge, he had the preferences and libido of a 17 year old. It was almost amusing really.

"Hello Luna," he replied eventually, remembering that he had not replied yet. She might be quite slender but she had some very curves going.

"Have you seen Ronald," she asked.

Harry frowned slightly then sat up and looked around. Neither Ron nor Hermione were in sight. He shook his head. "Nope" his tone mildly annoyed.

"I think I should find him, he's missing the sun."

Harry frowned again. "I'll come with," he said, wondering just what his friends were doing. Also out of pure academic interest to see how far they had gotten.

"Gin," he called, "going to grab something cool, want anything?"

She waived him off and swam around a bit.

He and Luna walked up to the house and looked around until they had reached the room he shared with Ron.

"Perhaps he has a headache," Luna asked, with some concern, which Harry missed. He was glaring at the door.

"You look angry," Luna noted.

"You can't see what I can see," he said his tone foreboding.

"Is Ronald alright," Luna asked.

"I think we should go back," Harry said.

Luna frowned at him and went to open the door, but it did not shift. She then realised the room was oddly, dead feeling. "What's going on," she asked.

Harry looked at her, his expression softening, "You don't want to know Luna," he said softly.

"I think you'll find I do," she replied with a little anger.

"I don't know it's a good idea," Harry said.

"Show me Harry," she demanded.

Harry let out a sigh and put his hand on the wall. A pulse of power later and the wall became like glass.

"Oh," Luna said, Harry had been watching her and for just a moment, she looked utterly crushed. Then she covered it with her usual dreamy expression. "She looks like she's in pain almost" she commented.

"Urm," Harry was not sure what to say to that.

"Does that spell come with sound," Luna asked, but her voice was wobbling a fair bit.

"Erh, you really don't want to hear what she's saying. I never knew Hermione had such a filthy mouth on her."

"You can hear them?"

"Nope," Harry said shaking his head. "I can read their –"he paused for a moment to settle his stomach, and his nerves before someone got hurt, more." Eww god, Ron, lips."

Luna looked like she was struggling to maintain her composure. Therefore, Harry dropped the spell.

"At some point Harry you must tell me how you come to be... doing... spells ... without a... I'm sorry I think I have to... leave." Luna said, turned, and fled.

Harry watched her go for a moment, and then chased after her. "Wait up Luna. I'll take you home."

-xXx-

The bike purred to a stop and Harry kicked down. He and Luna had only taken the time to change out of their swimwear before leaping on the bike and driving into town, if such a small place could truly be called a town. The building in front of them was large and had only two levels but it was obviously the largest building in the town. "Nice," Harry commented. It was not what he had expected. Ginny had gotten Luna earlier so he had yet to see Luna's home. This being his first visit in either lifetime it was a bit of a shock.

Luna had been silent in the short journey to the town but now said, "Its home."

"Well"

"Well" Luna repeated him, and then said, "Would you like to come in?"

"If that's okay," Harry asked.

"Better to have someone to talk to at the moment really." Luna said with none of her usual dreaminess apparent in her voice, she sounded a little lost actually.

"Yes, it is," Harry agreed, and then let Luna slide off the back of his bike before swinging his leg off it himself. He followed the blonde haired Ravenclaw into her home and through the main print room floor of the building. A large and long looking apparatus it was too. Then they were passed it and walking up a winding staircase into a small entranceway. That led into a comfortable and well loved looking home.

Harry smiled and Luna noted it, "You like?"

Harry nodded his reply.

"Would you like a drink," she asked.

Harry nodded again before clarifying, "Something cold please."

Luna went off to get him his order and Harry took off his coat and slung it over the arm of a nearby chair. Just looking around the most normal looking Wizarding home he had been in so far. There were a few wizarding photos around the place and above a fireplace was a normal, as in Muggle, portrait of a stunning blonde haired woman.

"My mother," Luna filled in when she saw what Harry was looking at. Handing him an iced lemonade, she sat down on one of the comfortable looking couches and Harry sat beside her.

There was a moment of silence, and suddenly Luna began to cry.

Harry just reacted and pulled the smaller girl in to his arms and held her as she cried herself out, gently stroking her long silken hair.

She sniffed, "I'm sorry," she said in barely a whisper.

"It's okay, but to be utterly honest with you, I don't see what you see in the big git."

Luna replied, "I don't know what you see in the book worm."

Harry smiled slightly. Apparently, Luna had his number and then some. "You can go off people," he said seriously.

"Besides I thought Ronald was your friend," she added, sniffling slightly, but not backing away from Harry's embrace.

"Friends," he began slowly, "don't lie to each other like that. If he had been straight with me I would have been upset for sure, but I would be over it already. The fact they felt the need to hide away like that and do it behind my back... Those are not the actions of a friend."

Luna pushed back until she could look into his eyes, her own baby blue looking into his emerald. "You knew already."

"I... yes, I suppose I did. What I had not realised was that you harboured feelings for the lanky git. If I had, you wouldn't have found out like that I assure you." Harry said with an apologetic tone.

Luna smiled slightly, "You're a good man Harry."

Harry laughed, "I'm really not Luna."

"Why would you say that," she wanted to know.

Harry just smiled and did not reply.

Luna leaned back onto him, her voice broken as she said, "Being intelligent is occasionally a curse."

"How so?"

"Because, that scene is running over and over again in my mind, in picture perfect detail."

"You need to take your mind off of it." Harry said, though he had no clue how she would really do that. Well, one clue, but somehow he doubted she would go for it.

Luna laughed slightly, "How would I do that Harry."

Harry shifted slightly.

"If you have a way for me to do that, please... show me," she said sitting up and looking at him in the eye again.

One inner battle won and lost later and he kissed her. Her eyes flew open in shock then with a little moan she gave herself to the kiss, her eyes fluttering closed. A few minutes of kissing later and Luna was lying on the couch with Harry on top of her. Her lips kissed swollen and a beatific expression on her face. "What a wonderful idea" she said with a feminine chuckle that went straight to Harry's libido. "I can't quite remember what I was trying to forget."

"Not quite? Then obviously I need to try something ... else." Harry said in a purr.

"Hmmm" Luna purred back, "Feel free."

"Do you trust me Luna?" Harry asked. "I know a way to make you stop thinking all together, but... afterwards you may hate me."

"I don't think I would ever hate you Harry. However, if you mean what I think you mean. I don't think I'm ready for that."

"I don't mean that." Harry said sliding down her body with a trail of kisses causing her to groan in pleasure. "That would be a bad idea all things considered. But I can... give you a gift that will take your mind off of everything."

"Ohh, I like gifts," Luna said with a purr to her voice.

Harry reached her waist, his hands moving up her dress and baring her lower body to his heated gaze. A flick of his wrist and he vanished her underwear. Five thousand years, you tend to pick up a few tricks. Any other 17 year old would not have the first clue what to do at this point. Nevertheless, Harry was looking at things with a wealth of experience and a LOT of tricks behind him. His head ducked down between her creamy thighs and Luna let out a small expiration of pleasure.

Five minutes later, she was screaming herself hoarse and she could barely remember her own name let alone anything else.

Ten Minutes later she had no idea who she was, what planet this was or even what a planet was.

Thirty minutes later, she was baked in sweat her eyes roving around in their sockets chest heaving after yet another orgasm and barely able to see.

Thirty-five minutes later, she was laying in a mess on the couch with a smirking Harry looking down on her satiated form.

"If ever you need your mind taken off of anything," she panted once she had regained some sense of equilibrium. "Please, come to me."

"Perhaps we can ... take each other's minds off of anything every so often." Harry said, taking a much-needed drink.

"Oh; I think I'd like that Harry." Luna said with a slight but very sexy chuckle.

"You urh... don't hate me?"

Luna laughed, "Honestly Harry I think you are my favourite person in the entire world."

"I hope you don't think I urh... took advantage of the situation."

Luna shook her head, a smile that may have to be surgically removed on her face. "No Harry; I know what you just did. Thank you. Thank you, THANK YOU." she said then did that sexy chuckle Harry was coming to rather like again.

Harry checked his watch, "Oh damn" he said.

Luna looked at him, taking a moment to focus. "What's the matter?"

"I... have to leave in a minute."

Luna nodded, her head flopping back, "Do you think you could do me a small favour first."

"Of course."

Luna chuckled again, "Carry me to my bed. I don't think I can walk."

-xXx-

Harry walked into the Weasley kitchen that evening looking smugly pleased with himself. What had happened with Luna was only a small part of that smug look too. He sat down at the table just as dinner was being prepared.

"Where have you been," Ginny asked. "Where did you and Luna get to?" She asked with a little jealousy along for the ride.

Harry's grin slid away to be replaced with a look of mild annoyance. "Luna saw something that upset her. So I took her home, and then I had a few things to do," he said glaring at Hermione and Ron.

The two 'transgressors' looked at each other and then back to the frowning Harry. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to tell you Gin, but Luna wanted to get away as quickly as possible. She really was quite upset by it all."

"Oh," Ginny said with concern on her face, "Perhaps I should check on her." she said half getting up.

"She's sleeping it off I'm sure," Harry said with no expression on his face whatsoever. "But I expect if you called her later she might want to talk then."

Hermione and Ron now looked more than a little worried.

"It's amazing really what people will do without thought of the ramifications of their actions," Harry said stonily.

"Mate," Ron began, glancing to his mother who was busy with her pans.

"Save it Ron, you should have been up front with me, both of you should. Do you not think I might have been Oh I dunno, happy for you both?" he said cutting off his friend with an angry expression. "Besides it's not I that is upset."

"You look upset," Hermione noted a curious expression on her face. Not as in being angry so much, but an expression that said she was very interested in his reaction.

Ginny looked back and forth between the three for a moment, "What's going on," she asked.

Harry glanced over to see Molly was on the way. "This looks amazing Mrs Weasley," he said warning everyone to change topic quickly.

"Thank you dear. It's just a hot pot," she said with a matronly smile, but a slight frown crossed her face when she got a sense of the atmosphere building up at her table.

Ginny looked slightly put out and very curious and Ron and Hermione looked almost panicked. Harry though was as cool as a cucumber.

There was a moment of silence and then, "What's it got to do with Looney anyway," Ron asked once his mother bustled off to get something else.

"Call her that again Ron and you and I will have a falling out," Harry said his tone dangerous. Ginny was also glaring at her brother who then subsided slightly. "As things stand, we're balanced. You don't want to push that."

"Oh," Ginny said suddenly getting a clue.

Harry nodded at her, "Seriously, all you had to do was tell me and this wouldn't be as sticky as it is."

"But the room was silenced," Hermione blurted.

Harry went still and Ginny blushed, "Talking of which, how did you manage that out of school anyway?" Harry asked but he knew of course. He had found out later that year originally that his friends had special licences to use their magic outside of school. Dumbledore had got them just in case Harry got himself into trouble again. The licences were new at this point, but Harry doubted they were meant to have that ability so they could get their rocks off without Molly finding out or anyone else for that matter.

"How did you get around it," Hermione shot back.

The atmosphere chilled and Harry smiled, "I don't have a license if that's what you mean," he said in a sub zero tone. "It may have been useful, these days though, wands just tend to get in my way. No wand means they have no way to track magic."

"Why would you check?" Ron asked his dander up, "Spying on us, Harry?"

"We were worried about you Ron," Harry said, "Well Luna was."

"Oh," Ginny said who knew about her friends feelings towards her brother.

Harry just nodded again. "I really wish I'd known about that," he said with regret in his tone. "I would never have let her see in the damn room if I had."

"So you were spying on us!" Ron spat, angrily, but still in a low tone as his mother was not far away.

Harry snorted a laugh, "Hardly. I've seen better technique on breeding Zebra's," he commented wryly.

Ginny giggled, but quickly sobered at her brothers withering expression.

Hermione also seemed to be containing either anger of laughter; it was hard to tell at that point.

Molly came back with some more pots, and the meal was carried out in silence. Ron was brewing steadily and Harry largely just enjoyed his meal. Then desert time came and Molly left the table again. Ron apparently decided it was time to move on the offensive. "You're just mad because you wanted her for yourself." he ground out. His words received a surprised look from Hermione and an angry one from Ginny. The smallest Weasley could see a friendship on the rocks, and an iceberg was looming.

"Ron," Ginny spat.

"So you remember that conversation then Ron. I had hoped you'd forgotten it," Harry said with a pointed look at his possible ex friend to be.

Hermione looked stunned by this piece of news, as did Ginny for an entirely different reason.

"You were too late by then," Ron growled out.

Hermione kicked her errant boyfriend under the table.

Harry just smiled and then nodded. "I suspected as much, you should've said something then you do realise," he said in an even tone.

"It was none of your business," Ron told him directly and leaving no room to argue the point.

Harry nodded again, "Apparently not," he said sadly. "But it would've been nice to know. I could have looked at my other interests. All of whom I was as interested in as Hermione. But few I would've trusted as much, with the exception of one," he said and then looked at Ginny pointedly.

"Go near her Potter and I'll..."

"You'll what," Ginny growled. "Is that why you didn't say anything? Oh and Harry don't think I'm happy to hear I'm second place." She spat, eyes flashing and red headed temper starting to show.

"Not second place, just a much less safe option if you like. If I got involved with you I would have to deal with Ron, and your brothers wouldn't I?" Harry said, not particularly caring what came out now. "You were actually my first thought after Chang and I fell apart so spectacularly. I just didn't want to hurt a friend in the process."

Ginny was not entirely sure if she was happy to hear that or not. Hermione obviously was not, that made her second choice. She had not even realised she WAS a choice at all either. She was not sure which she was more annoyed about in truth.

"What if it was," Ron, said answering his sister's question with a shrug. "He" he said with a point, "is bloody dangerous. Why would I want my baby sister anywhere near him?"

Harry looked hurt for a mere flash of time, "Thanks a lot Ron," he commented sadly.

Molly came back to a silent table once more. "What's going on," She asked, fed up with the oppressive silence.

"I'm afraid Mrs Weasley, that while I thank you for your hospitality, I will be unable to stay here tonight," he paused, "Or for the fore..."

Ginny slapped a hand over his mouth, "I CARE," she spat. Her eyes were luminous in their conviction.

He looked into her eyes, saw the truth of that statement, and nodded.

"I do too," Hermione said in a small voice. Ron shot her a betrayed look glowered at Harry and folded his arms.

"What. Is. Going. On?" Molly grated in a no nonsense tone of voice. For a change, it had little to no effect in the teens present. "Harry dear you are always welcome here."

Harry removed Ginny's hand and kissed the back of it. With a pointed look at Ron he said, "I don't think I am anymore," and with that he turned and walked out of the front door. Ginny scrambled to her feet and dashed after him to come to a screaming half when there was neither sight nor sign of him. She was more than a little confused by that, as she had not been very far behind him. Then with a huff, she stalked back indoors.

"What the HELL Ron," she demanded to know.

"He thinks he can have everything but he can't," he growled.

Hermione glared at him, "Oh, a possession, am I?"

"You're mine and not his," Ron spat, rather stupidly as it happened.

"No I am not," Hermione spat back.

"And I'm not some bloody doll you can lock up either. I am my own woman and I choose who I want not you," Ginny put in.

Ron feeling more than a little cornered spat, "You don't know what you want. You were WITH three different boys last year. What does that tell you? At least they were safe I suppose, other than the usual boy stuff. But Harry is dangerous to be around." He pulled Hermione's top to the side to the accompaniment of a squawk of surprise. "Look what he did!"

"Dolohov did that, not Harry," Hermione said, slapping his hand away and covering the still angry looking scar that went from her shoulder down to her stomach.

"If not for him you wouldn't have been there," Ron said. "I don't want you to be hurt again. Or you," he said looking at his sister. "Just being in the same school as him got you possessed by Bloody Voldemort himself!"

"Harry saved me, how is it his fault? Malfoy Senior slipped me that damn diary not Harry."

"He did that because of Harry though," Ron pointed out.

Molly for her part was watching her now Adult children argue. Not sure if she should be proud of Ron's protectiveness or angry at his bull-headed approach. She also had not known anything about Ron and Hermione. Nevertheless, for now she had to ride this one out. These three, four including Harry, were adults before their time. It was time they tried to settle this like adults. Whatever the outcome and how much it may hurt.

"Wh-Wh-" Ginny said, so apoplectic with anger she was unable to string together a word.

"See, you see I'm right," Ron said stabbing a finger in her direction. Not noticing that Hermione was shifting away from him with a strange look on her face. "He's nothing but trouble. I wouldn't be friends with him still if not for Professor Dumbledore asking me as a favour."

Ginny and Hermione both looked stunned at that revelation.

"Being around him, it's frightening. If it is not chess sets that are trying to kill you and brains with tentacles its death eaters and the Bloody Dark Lord himself. He was THERE, at the ministry, He WAS THERE. We all could have died at his fucking hand. That is what being Harry Potter's friend is like. What in Merlin's name, would being his girlfriend be like? Crazed fan girls attacking YOU, DARK LORDS KIDNAPPING YOU" he took a breath. With extreme effort, he brought his volume back under his control. "I don't want my little sister to deal with that. As for him trying to steal Hermione from me- It is just so typical that he wants everything and gives nothing in return. Despite all he has."

The entire kitchen was silent.

"I didn't realise that you felt so strongly," Ginny said, white faced.

"Well, I do," Ron said breathing hard.

Suddenly Harry was sitting beside Ginny and frankly, she had no idea how. His eyes were set on a now shaking Ron, and steadily glowing. Ginny wasn't sure if it was with anger or magic, either way it was not good. The room was now holding its breath waiting for the explosion that never came.

"Despite all I have?" Harry asked his voice soft. "You want it? The money, all that crap in my vaults, do you want it?" he asked.

"What," Ron asked confused.

Harry reached into his pocket and pulling out a notepad and pen. He scribbled for a few moments, fished in his shirt and pressed a signet ring to the paper. Somehow, it created a seal even not having any wax to hand. He tossed the sheet to Ron, "That is all but one of my vaults, transferred to your name," he said, his expression utterly unreadable. "Congratulations, you're rich, rich beyond your dreams of avarice."

Ron blinked at him owlishly.

"Think of it as payment for such friendship over the years. It is not much but I'm sure that I will be able to come up with a- fitting form of payment for you shortly. In the meantime, enjoy the wealth, I would give you the fame if I could," Harry said into the stunned silence.

"Harry that's a legally binding document" Hermione said.

"I know that Hermione," Harry said calmly.

"That was stupid Harry, what are you going to do for money?" Hermione asked, shifting further away from her smiling ex-boyfriend to be.

Harry laughed, "That is only everything I have in the wizarding world. Well nearly all of it."

Ron seemed to be in a daze at what he had in his hand.

"What does that mean," Ginny asked. "I don't want you to be hard up just because of him." she spat the last.

"It interests me how happy he looks," Hermione said, looking at Ron, her expression cold.

Molly was softly sobbing having realised exactly what had just happened. In addition, she was beyond disappointed in her son.

"All his grand words about protection and as soon as he has money in his hand all else is forgotten." Hermione said sadly, a tear falling down her face.

"Such is the way of avarice," Harry said. "Now this time I really will go. Remind Ron that he will need to take that to Gringotts to get his new keys."

Due to the nature of the document Harry had just created, there was no going back unless Ron himself signed it back. Therefore, Ron was now a very rich person and Harry was just Harry. Just as he always had been really.

With a sad shake of his head, Harry walked out of the kitchen for real this time. The things he had just heard went beyond anything he had found out before. Frankly it scared him how much one of his supposed best friends hated him. Of course, it saddened him greatly, but he had a new way of looking at the world now for which he was grateful. All things ended in time. He knew this from bitter experience. Even friendships, some lasted a lifetime, some faded and some... exploded.

Ginny skidded to a stop behind him causing him to turn and look at her with a slight smile on his face. "This doesn't affect us" he assured her. "We're still friends I hope."

"At the very least," Ginny told him with a slight blush.

He leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips. "At the very least," he said while walking away.

Ginny watched him go, holding her lips and feeling more than slightly stunned.

-xXx-

"Ron, Ron, Ron," Hermione said steadily, until finally she had his attention.

"Yes, Hermione," he said a little glassy still.

"You are dumped, just so you know."

Ron's expression grew dark, "Fine. Go do what you like with Potter the pauper. If you want to pass this up," he said shaking his document. "You're an idiot."

Molly glared at her son, however, she could not bear the thought of losing another son to an argument.

"I think I will see if Harry can give me a lift to my parents." Hermione said her tone glacial.

She arrived just as Harry was wheeling his bike to the front of the house, "Harry," she called out.

He looked at her quizzically.

"Could I have a lift," she asked.

Harry glared at her for a long moment, and then just nodded. "See you at school Gin," he said, kicking the bike into action.

"Be safe Harry," Ginny said sadly, as he moved away Hermione clinging to his back. She was half-tempted to go with them. Nevertheless, right now what she wanted to do was kick the ever-loving shite out of her brother. "Oh Ron," she called walking towards the house, picking up one of the logs used for firewood along the way.

-xXx-

"Where to," Harry asked once they had pulled onto the main road leading away from Ottery St Catchpole.

Hermione tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to the edge of the road rather than answer him. Puzzled but thinking what the hell, Harry pulled over and let the bike idle.

"Why did you do that Harry," she asked him.

Harry shrugged, "Ron obviously felt he deserved something for being my, heh, friend for all that time."

"You gave him all your money."

"No, I didn't"

"What exactly did you give him then?" Hermione asked.

"Nearly all my money, the vast majority of it at anyway, oh bugger."

"What?"

"I forgot to leave out my school vault. Oh well, I'll have to set something up."

"But you don't have any money."

"Oh, I assure you that I do." Harry said. "I gave him all but one of my vaults, which included my school vault. That is a minor inconvenience to be sure."

"What vault did you keep" Hermione felt compelled to ask.

"The Black Vault," Harry said, "As it's not really mine to give away. Well it IS mine, but I would not feel right giving it away. Ron is now a VERY rich man, if he is sensible with his money he will not ever have to worry about money for the rest of his life. Though, I doubt he'll be sensible to be honest."

"What is the Black vault?"

"Less than 10% of the wealth I had," Harry admitted. "But I had moved all the things in to it for safe keeping since it's by far the most secure being so old after all. Some of that might be worth a bit if I were of a mind to sell it, which I am not. I was going to arrange all the liquid wealth into a single vault, the Potter vault. However, as it is its spread around about six other vaults. Ron has several Million galleons to his name now. At rough estimate about 100 million odd."

Hermione blinked, "You just signed away 100 Million," she asked shocked to the core.

Harry shrugged, "It's only money and it is easy to come by if you know what you are doing. I've left myself enough liquid assets that within a few months wizard money won't be a problem again once I've set a few things up."

"How can you be so calm about this?"

"Friendships end Hermione, all the time and there is nothing you can do to stop that. As it turns out that friendship has been over longer than I had thought is all. At least he's happy now."

"Not that happy I dumped him," Hermione said with some satisfaction in her voice.

Harry shrugged again, "Good for you, but it won't make a big difference to him for some time yet. Perhaps when he realises that money is not everything then he will worry. Right now though. I doubt he cares."

Hermione frowned at that, but was forced to agree, she felt she had to say, "I was never asked to be your friend Harry - ever. I am your friend because I want to be, not because I was asked to be."

Harry shrugged again, "Time will tell on that I think."

She pulled him around to look into her eyes, "I am your friend," she said forcefully.

Harry nodded, but did not reply. "So; I have no idea how to get to your parents house."

"I don't want to go back there, not right now, too many questions would be asked. Things I have no answers for right now," she paused and then asked, "Do you have somewhere to go?"

"I do," Harry said.

"Could I come with you," she asked.

Harry studied her for a long moment, then in an athletic move managed to change positions so he was facing her on the bike without letting the bike drop. "Why have you got a licence?"

"I thought it would be useful in case you were attacked, or we were for that matter."

"Do you spy on me for Dumbledore?"

"No"

"Has he ever asked you to?"

Hermione dithered then said, "Yes"

"Why don't you."

"It didn't seem right."

"Okay, we will go to my place. It's fairly new, so you'll have to excuse the mess," Harry said, turning back around and kicking the bike into action. Hermione was then forced to grab onto Harry as they shot off down the road towards London.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 03  
Past Students = Femme Fatale

Several hours later, they arrived at an upscale looking apartment block. Harry drove to the underground parking and slid his bike into a numbered lot, all to Hermione's confusion. "I had exactly one half of my assets converted to Pounds from Galleons during the last week." Harry said with a slight smile on his face.

"But you said Ron had about 100 million Galleons," Hermione said sliding stiffly off the bike. They had not stopped and they had travelled a LONG way in a relatively short amount of time.

"Yes, he has," Harry said.

"You converted 100 Million Galleons to pounds."

"Yep, that's why it took a week; I did not want to crash the market completely. The goblins weren't too happy about doing it that fast but..." Harry shrugged. "What can I say; I wanted it done so it was done."

"But Galleons to pounds exchange rate is really quite good because of all the Muggleborns now."

"Actually, it's quite good because the Goblins are using Muggleborn money to invest outside of the wizarding world. They have quite a lot of pounds coming in now and to keep the balance they need to convert quite a bit to galleons. So they made sure the exchange rate was favourable to encourage more conversion. They don't want the Ministry knowing just how entrenched they now are in Muggle finances. With the current expansion the goblins are undertaking into untapped markets it works out for everyone," Harry said with a smirk, working a few kinks out of his body.

"But Harry... you must be..."

"Stinking rich outside of the Wizarding world, why yes I am. But I don't like to gloat," he said with a smirk, "Come on; let's go see my new apartment."

"Have you not been there yet," Hermione asked.

"Nope, not had the time, but I did get quite a lot of things delivered here. The doorman has been putting it all inside for me." Harry said leading them to an elevator. Once there he fished inside his pockets and slid a plastic card into a reader. It pinged at him after a short moment and the doors opened.

They waited in silence, despite Hermione bursting with questions, as the lift rose to the top floor. The doors opened directly onto his apartment, though penthouse would be more accurate a description.

Hermione stepped out into what could only be described as an extremely modern bachelor pad. Boxes littered the floor all through the area near the 'door' but there was some furniture at least. Some leather sofas and chairs in chrome and black in the huge living room. As well as a kitchen, that led straight into the lounge. It was very open plan, sleek, modern and obviously expensive. "Wow"

Harry shrugged, "It's not much, but I call it home," he told her, tongue firmly in cheek.

"What I don't understand though is why you've moved so many of your assets out of the wizarding world."

"I honestly like all this modern Muggle stuff. Computers, Espresso, the internet. It's brilliant. There's nothing like it in the Wizarding world," he said walking around with a smile on his face. "How can they do without MTV?" he asked. "Rock, Techno or Jazz? How can anyone get on with the bloody Wireless all the time? They have no TV?" he said with a laugh, "No bloody TV. I mean what the fuck are they thinking. It totally escapes me how they can live without all of that. So I made this, my hedonistic Muggle heaven," he said with a wide grin.

Hermione laughed, "Well, you certainly seem to have done the best you can to get as much technology as you can in here." She said indicating various boxes. "I count five TV's. Three computers, a brand new Playstation and a WII, whatever that is and a jukebox of all things. A pool table, oh need I go on." she said with a giggle. "Oh, and before I forget, the biggest stereo system I have EVER seen, and that's just the box"

"I also have a hot Latin maid come round to keep the place clean. What else could a young single guy want?" he said with a grin.

"Men," Hermione bemoaned, but in truth, she liked seeing this playful side of Harry. He seemed in his element in his little 'Hedonistic Muggle Heaven' as he had called it.

"There's like five bedrooms or something but there should be a bed made up in each. Mine is obvious if everything was put where I wanted it. Other than that pick one," Harry said. "We can call your 'rents tomorrow if you want."

Hermione did not answer that one instead, she said, "Is the water on, heating and all that?" Then she frowned as a thought occurred to her, "Bugger I didn't pack."

Harry laughed, "As I said my room should be obvious, grab something from there."

"You have clothes here," Hermione asked, "I didn't think you've been here before."

"They're here all right but I've not laid eyes on them since I ordered them. Daisy should've put them all away for me I think."

"Daisy?"

"My Maid," said as if it should be obvious.

"I thought you were joking," Hermione said with an exasperated tone.

"Hell no," Harry said with a wink and then changed tone, "So, there should be clothes and if you want a shower or whatever," he shrugged adding, "Feel free."

"Oh a shower, thank god."

"I know its all bloody baths in the wizarding world. How weird is that?" Harry said walking in to the lounge area and picking a box at random.

"I'll just go..." Hermione said leadingly.

Harry looked around a slight frown on his face. "Urm- over there somewhere I think" he said waiving off to the right, then turning back to his box with an expression of a kid in a toy store.

Hermione feeling slightly odd about how easily Harry was taking everything could not deny the pull of a shower and quickly went off in search of one.

Meanwhile Harry's phone went off.

-xXx-

Hermione walked into the lounge area wearing nothing but one of Harry's shirts that went to almost her knee and towelling her hair dry. "That is an amazing Shower Harry."

"Waahey Harry, you've been hard at work I see," a female voice with a London accent said, scaring Hermione half to death. Hermione pulled off the towel to see an attractive blonde woman not far off her own age.

"Rose, meet Hermione, and the other way around," Harry said with a grin.

"I didn't know you were expecting guests Harry or I would've... gotten dressed."

"Don't make any difference to me Hermione. Nice name that by the way." Rose said with a smile.

"Urm, thank you... Rose. I think Harry mentioned you before." Hermione said totally out of her depth.

Just then a strange cyclic wheezing, groaning noise which sounded like 'Vwooorp Vwooorp' suddenly started coming from an empty corner of Harry's lounge. "Oh hey up, he's finally got here then." Rose said with a smile. "I swear that man has more trouble parking than I do."

"Urh... Harry!" Hermione said with a slightly alarmed tone of voice as what looked to be a Policeman's Phone box phased into sight.

The noise then stopped and the front opened, "Oh, hello" a cheerful voice said. "I'm the Doctor"

"Hermione," said Hermione who was having a little trouble catching up with events.

The 'Doctor' looked at Harry, "Fancy giving me a hand Harry this thing is no light weight you know."

"Of course Doc, Rose, make yourself at home. Hermione... urm, ha, say hi to Rose a minute." Harry said and disappeared back into the box with the Doctor.

"Won't it be...rather crowded in there?" Hermione found herself asking.

"It's... bigger on the inside." Rose said slowly. "Urm... so, you're Hermione then."

"Oh, Harry's talked about me then?"

"Occasionally."

"Urm didn't he only- bump into you last week. How could he occasionally talk about anything?"

"That's... not for me to say I'm afraid, maybe Harry will tell you. We've spent some time with Harry doing a bit of- travel."

Hermione looked at the ungainly appearance of the box, "In that?"

"Yeah... So, known Harry a while then?" Rose said. "He's an interesting fella that."

"To put it mildly," Hermione, agreed.

"Good looking too," Rose said with a teasing smile.

Hermione blushed slightly, causing Rose to chuckle.

Just then, The Doctor and Harry reappeared out of the box shifting an odd-looking contraption along with them. It was only just small enough to fit through the doors in fact. "Wow this thing's heavier than it looks."

"Yes, you can imagine the trouble I had getting it inside," The Doctor agreed readily with a mild glare at Rose, who just smirked in reply.

"Should we help them?" Hermione asked.

"Nah let the men folk do the heavy lifting for a change. We have the kids they can do the lifting. It's the natural balance."

Hermione laughed at that while The Doctor and Harry manhandled the whatever-the-hell-it-was into a free space that looked like it was tailor made for the thing. "Phew" The Doctor said with a smile. "Glad that's over, now what else was it..." he said and started patting his pockets in an absent-minded way. "Oh yes, that's it" he said brightening, then pulled an odd look cylinder out of his trouser pocket and pointed it at the ... thing. It buzzed and lit up which in turn caused the large device to light up. There was a feeling of power building and then a low level hum filled the room. It was one of those sorts of sounds that slipped into the subconscious easily and became ignored almost straight away. Somewhat like a fridge working in the kitchen.

"Thanks Doc," Harry said with a smile. "Did you manage to snag those power cells I wanted?"

The Doctor looked confused for a second then brightened, "Oh yes of course. But Harry you know what these are don't you, and what they are capable of doing?"

"Of course," Harry said with a grin, causing both men to laugh.

"They seem chummy," Hermione pointed out.

Rose nodded, "The Doctor is just happy to meet someone older than him for a change I think," she said with a fond smile.

"Urm..." Hermione lapsed into confused silence at that proclamation.

"Right then," The Doctor said. "You have no idea how hard it was to land here. What do have you got defending the place."

"Not much," Harry admitted, "Yet. The only defences are a little odd at the moment. Sorry 'bout that."

The Doctor shrugged, "I suppose we should be off then." he said.

"Why not stop for dinner," Harry said with a welcoming smile. "I was going to get a Chinese in."

The Doctor looked at Rose who nodded with a smile.

"Excellent, I'll just be a minute then" Harry said, "I need to find one."

-xXx-

Hermione, still all at sea, waived in a distracted way as the large blue police box faded from sight. "What in Merlin's name was that all about?" she asked.

"That... would take a VERY long time to explain." Harry admitted with a chuckle. "The Doctor is a new old friend, just like I said."

"What do you mean though," Hermione asked.

"One day I might tell you," Harry told her seriously. "But not today, go get some sleep Hermione, it's late."

Not having anything else to say Hermione just nodded and walked off, not realising that Harry was smirking slightly and watching her leave.

Once she was gone he turned around looked for another box and started unpacking it.

-xXx-

Hermione walked out of the bedroom the next morning fully dressed and as fresh as a daisy and feeling as if she had just had the best night's sleep of her life. The beds Harry had provided for guests were amazing to say the least. The room she had picked for herself had its own balcony looking out over the docklands of London and all the mod cons one could think of. She was surprised at the sight that greeted her though. Where the night before the room had been a place filled with boxes. It was now approaching a home with hardly a box left and a staggering array of techno marvels spread all over the place. There was a state of the art computer system set off to one side of the room at which Harry was sat, tapping away at the keyboard with an almost profession ability.

Frankly, Hermione had no idea Harry knew what a computer was, let alone how to use one. She was sharply re-evaluating her friendship with Harry and was finding herself lacking. She had taken a lot for granted. Like his home life, it was obviously horrible. Nevertheless, as a Muggleborn Harry was born in the same world as she was and apparently had quite a few things in it he liked. Like science. Luckily, she had concluded that he had been pulling her leg about the bomb. There was just no way Harry had stolen a bomb from a naval base. It just did not compute. However, that said apparently he knew a fair bit about science. It was one of her interests as well and all these years she had no idea Harry liked it too. It was something, though, a common ground, from which a new friendship could be built she hoped one that was mutual.

Harry stopped what he was doing, reached over his head and stretched. A smile curled Hermione's lips, perhaps even more than friendship. Because he was sat there with no shirt on and she liked what she saw.

"Good morning Harry," Hermione said her smile now more friendly than predatory.

Harry turned to her, and rubbed his eyes, then reached around for his shirt that was on the back of the chair and slid it on, "Hey Hermione, sleep well?"

"I did, but did you even bother going to sleep last night?" she asked with a smile.

"Urm- nope," Harry said. "Bloody game."

"Hmm?" Hermione asked.

"Oh just a stupid bloody game that's been keeping me a little more than slightly hooked all night. Damn that salesman." Harry said with a laugh, shutting down the game that looked to be some sort of fantasy thing to Hermione. He flicked up a browser and started to tap for a moment. "Bare with me a sec Hermione and I'll make us some breakfast."

"Oh Harry, there's no need for that... when did you get food?"

"There's an all night shopping centre round the corner. I nipped out about... urh... 4 am I think. It was nice and quiet, so I got a few things."

"You really didn't sleep," she asked now a little worried.

"Not something I enjoy much to be honest. So I do it only when I have to."

"How often is that?"

Harry paused, and counted on his fingers, "About every three days at the moment."

"Harry! You need to sleep more often than that."

"I really don't, but if it helps I am attempting to sleep more often than that." Harry said. "Now, how do you like your muffins baked?" he said.

Something about his expression just put her mind into a dirty place at that question, but she ignored it and said, "I don't mind."

Harry walked to the kitchen area with Hermione hot on his heels. She sat at the breakfast bar and watched as he expertly started to prepare them a hardy breakfast. "You're good at that."

"Plenty of practise," Harry replied.

"I can't cook for the life of me, I would probably starve if not for mum," Hermione admitted.

Just then, Harry's pocket buzzed. "Just watch these for a sec," he told her handing her a pan of bacon. "If they go brown take them out," he explained at her slightly panicked expression.

"Greetings," he said answering his phone.

A smile leapt to his lips, "Finally, you've decided to leave that no good husband of yours and run off with a younger man?"

...

"Oh, well it was worth a hope," Harry said with a grin, "To what do I owe the pleasure of this call then?"

...

"Good, finally, Tell you what bring them to my home - oh hang on." he looked at Hermione, "What time did you want to go home?" he asked her.

"I don't really," she admitted with a bashful smile.

Harry flashed a smile, "Yeah bring them to my home any time today."

...

"Address, if you can't find me then you're not a whole heck of a lot of use to me are you," Harry said with a shark like smile.

...

"I'll expect you then, then," he said and flipped the phone shut.

"Urm... Harry," Hermione said handing back the bacon with a sigh of relief. "How is someone supposed to bring something to you if they don't even know where you live?"

Harry smirked, "If Carla doesn't know where I live within the next oh- 30 minutes I'll eat my hat. Also, if she can't find it then anything she has for me is worthless and she can damn well keep it." Harry said laughing.

"Urm..."

"But, I have to warn you here, Firstly if you call me Harry I will have to spank you," he said.

Hermione did not comment on that so he smirked at her, "You have hidden depths 'Mione," and then went on in a normal voice as Hermione blushed.

She had just been thinking she was not adverse to the idea.

"Carla knows damn well who I am, but if you give me away it'll spoil the game and I can't have that," he said with that shark like smile again. "Also, don't be fooled by the way she looks. She is without doubt the most dangerous witch you will ever have crossed swords with, so be careful. She will prod you, tease you, and try to get a response from you and indirectly me. Do not rise to the bait. Can you do that, or do I have to lock you in your room?" Harry asked seriously.

Hermione nodded, feeling all at sea. "Harry I think it's about time you told me what's going on," she told him.

"Perhaps," Harry said, "But I won't just this minute."

"Please Harry; I want to know the truth."

"You can't handle the truth," Harry said in a passable Jack Nicholson.

Hermione laughed, getting the reference much to Harry's surprise, "Jack Nicholson you aren't Harry."

He shrugged, "Give me a magically binding oath on the future of your magic that you will not divulge anything that I tell you or that you find out from this point on, and then I'll tell you."

"That's... asking a lot Harry. Oath's like that aren't just handed out with chocolate frog cards."

"I know, and that knowledge should tell you just how serious I am about this," Harry said with an intense look in his eyes.

Hermione met his gaze, feeling her insides quiver a bit, he really was quite powerfully attractive especially without his glasses shielding his eyes.

Nevertheless, it came down to trust.

He did not totally trust her, not after all that had happened recently and she wanted, no needed to have his trust again. He was very important to her and she knew if she did not make this oath, as hard as it was to do, she would be shut out probably forever. Harry was asking her to prove that she was worthy of his trust by asking this. The oath, unless she missed her guess, was not the important part. The important part appeared to be was her willingness to do it. However, without doubt she would have to carry through on it, "On my magic I do so swear," she said.

A glow filled the room for a moment and once it faded, she was looking into a much different expression in Harry's eyes and she then knew she had just done the right thing. That said, Harry now held her ability to do magic in his hands and that was a scary concept to Hermione.

"Things get complicated around the Doctor, so you will have to bear with my tenses," Harry said with a smirk. "And you think I can get into trouble I have NOTHING on him. Christmas in particular you need to stay away from that man" he said and lapsed momentarily into a contemplative silence.

"Anyway," he said suddenly, almost making Hermione jump as she had been about to ask him to continued, "that box you saw, is called the TARDIS - Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. Think of it as an ultra complicated and powerful time turner, despite how bad that description is it will have to do." Harry said virtually laughing at assigning the TARDIS such a simplistic description.

"I met the Doctor a week ago and I then travelled with him and Rose for about a year, where we just sort of floated around time a bit dropping in on the occasional unsuspecting planet or time period." He said washing over some of the wildest adventures he had partaken in within his long life and smirking at that thought.

"I then spent several years doing some stuff of my own in the 1880's. Then he took me too a few years ago and I spent another few years alone, urm oh and some twenty years ago for a while etc." he said hedging quite a bit some of that those times had been painful for him, especially the eleven years he had spent back in the 1880's. Hermione didn't need to know that, he hoped, so he just waved it off.

"I hooked up with him again and we spun around the void for another year after that. I asked him to bring me back the day after we had met, meaning I was able to touch base on some of my - long term projects. Are you following me so far?"

Hermione blanched, but nodded, "But Harry, you've not aged."

"I know, thank you for noticing," he said with a smile.

"Seriously you cannot cope with the full story just yet, but I WILL tell you eventually. Right where was I, Oh yes I have been living not too far in the past, during which time I set up several contacts and Carla was one of these contacts. You see there is a world under ours, under even the Wizarding world that is a mix of Wizard and Muggle okay. It is an underworld that thrives on information,"

"Spies," Hermione inserted as a question.

"Yes" Harry said with a smile. "You're so smart," he told her with a mildly condescending wink just because he loved to see her annoyed.

"Basically it's the intelligence community but there is much more to it than that. An entire world under that one too, but that is not relevant right now. Carla is part of the intelligence community. A proper little Slytherin she is too."

"She went to Hogwarts," Hermione asked shocked, for some reason that had not occurred to her.

"Indeed she did, but she wasn't called Carla back then, hell she didn't even look the same back then. She urh... heh, blossomed under her mentor's tutelage. Learned to make the best use of everything she has, which includes the way she looks."

"What does that mean," Hermione said with a little annoyance.

"You will know when she arrives," Harry told her. "Anyway, she specialises in information the exchange and sale of information is how she makes her bread okay. I needed her to get something for me and she has been working on that for the last few years. That should give you a clue as to just how hard it is to obtain even for her."

"What is it," Hermione asked wondering what could take so long to get a hold of.

Harry smiled at her, "The ward schema for the Ministry of Magic."

Hermione looked shocked at that revelation.

"Just a little task I have to perform. Nothing amazing, but I need to be able to get in and out without using the usual channels, thus the schema."

Hermione just looked at him for a long moment, and then asked, "But - Why?"

"Minister Fudge is a very dangerous man. Any animal when pushed into a corner will come out swinging even little shits like him. He has very little 'magical power' of his own but politically he has amassed a great deal. He is in league with Voldemort and I cannot allow that to continue. As things stand, I could go out right this second and remove Voldemort, the next minute after I would be banged up in Azkaban before I knew what hit me. Then the next Dark Lord would be called Fudge. Only he would be voted into office and glorified for being so instrumental in removing the threat of Voldemort, thus I have to control him or suffer later on."

"That's a rather bleak view Harry," Hermione noted but she had to admit he was probably right even if she didn't want him to be correct.

"It's true; I swear to you that everything I am saying WILL come to pass unless I stop it."

"I believe you Harry," Hermione assured him. She was not sure why but the utter conviction in his eyes swayed the vote for her.

"Thank you Hermione," he said with a great depth of emotion.

"I just don't want you to have to do something that will... make you less Harry like."

"What I ever I do will be clean and quick and it won't be me locking him up, or killing him if that's what you're thinking. That is more than he would give me I assure you. I'll do the same with Voldemort when I come to deal with him, only obviously that will involve me killing the snake faced bastard."

"You sound very sure," Hermione said with a sad sigh.

Harry smiled, the last time, in his other timeline, quick and clean it had not been. That Voldemort had taken just about everything from him that time around and that was not going to happen this time. No way in hell.

"I am," he said finally.

"You've seen it, haven't you, Via the Doctor's box," Hermione said thoughtfully.

Now why did he not think of that? Harry almost slapped himself in the forehead; instead, he took advantage of the situation that had availed itself. "Yes I've seen it, in two years from now everyone, I love or have ever loved dies. Voldemort is in control of most of the country and my life becomes more than a little bleak."

Hermione nodded looking a little sick, "Me," she asked.

"I love you Hermione, so yes you're included in that," Harry said then got up to pace around, bacon and egg muffins long since forgotten.

"It is not a world I want to see ever again. Yes, I took him out, but not before everything that mattered was long gone anyway. Then indeed Fudge did lock me up and threw away the key."

"Oh Harry," Hermione said and dived at him, sending them both to the floor in a tangle of limbs. Harry pulled her into a hug, ignoring the pain from the fall.

"It won't happen that way... It won't," he told her firmly with utter conviction. "I've already changed things. Things are evolving already, it won't be like that."

Hermione sniffed and nodded, her face buried in his shirt.

"Are you wiping your nose on my shirt," Harry said with a chuckle, gaining a laugh from Hermione in turn. "Come on" he said getting them both to their feet. "Carla will be here soon why don't you and I have breakfast then have some fun. I set up the pool table - urh - any idea how to play?"

Hermione laughed but nodded.

"Oh thank god," Harry said, "I just liked the idea of having one. I have no clue how to play."

Oddly enough it that was true, it had never come up.

-xXx-

The elevator chime went off exactly at 12 noon.

Harry looked up from his shot and smirked at his pool opponent, who was thrashing him quite soundly. "Carla," they said together.

"Now remember," Harry said. "I'm James, not Harry"

"Hardly original though," Hermione mocked with a smile.

"Not really," Harry admitted. "But I was James for quite a while I've gotten used to it. James Black."

Hermione snorted and settled in to wait for the lift to arrive, which it did in fairly short order.

"Carla," Harry said with a smile as the lift arrived after he had buzzed her through.

Hermione saw what was without doubt; the most studied seduction in human form she had ever seen.

When Harry had said, Carla was a witch she had expected the usual clothing of robes and a stupid hat. She was not expecting a modern and stylish dress cut above the knee and displaying a fantastic pair of legs. The woman herself seemed to have curves than should be legally allowed.

Quite frankly, Hermione felt positively frumpy just being this close to the woman.

In addition, she was at most 25 years old and had the bluest eyes Hermione had ever seen. Not too tall, nor too short, and just generally Hermione hated the bitch already.

"James," she said, her voice a honeyed purr that put Hermione's back up. Though she doubted it had that effect on male members of the human race. "Who is your little friend," she said in such a condescending tone that Hermione wanted to punch her already.

"This is Susan," Harry said going with what he said, thankfully, so Hermione did not looked shocked.

"But of course she is," Carla said walking into the apartment with a seductive gait and swinging a small briefcase in one elegant hand.

"So... are you here to tell me of your undying love or," he trailed off his eyes flirting with Carla.

Carla smiled, walked up to Harry and kissed him passionately for a few minutes, during which Hermione was sure her blood pressure rose to dangerous levels let alone what must be happening to Harry.

"That's from Jack," Carla said when she had finally stopped.

"He's not really my type," Harry said seemingly unaffected.

"Well, I think that's what he meant. He said, put one right on your kisser from him."

"I suspect that is not quite what he had in mind Carla. But I prefer your interpretation by far." Harry said smoothly, "Is that for me?" He asked nodding at her slender briefcase.

"Indeed it is, that is - if you can break the code before the defences trigger," she told him in reply.

"I don't appreciate being tested at my age James," she added with a smile.

Harry calmly walked to the pool table, and put the case on it, sending balls flying. Then he laid his hand on the top of the case with a smile on his face. "How long?"

Carla looked at her Ladies Rolex, "About 20 seconds."

Harry tapped the case, "Are we talking gas or utter annihilation?"

"About 3 blocks of C4 Darling," she commented, taking a seat calmly. Crossing one perfect leg over the other and looking utterly composed.

Harry smiled, then a pulse flashed from his forearm with a visible green wave and the catches popped open on the briefcase.

"Ah," Carla said clapping her hands together in delight, "Where does he get such toys?" she asked a scared witless and trying like hell not to show it Hermione. "What was it again, Sharon or something?"

"Susan."

"Oh yes, something equally as common I knew that," Carla said mostly to herself but obviously baiting Hermione just as Harry had said she would.

Hermione's eyes flashed, but as Harry had warned her, she did not rise to the bait.

Harry flipped through the documents, "It's all here," he asked.

"But of course," Carla told him sounding mildly insulted.

Harry smiled charmingly at her, "I've already made payment, but just so you know of my good intentions," he said and pulled out his mobile and hit a speed dial.

He then handed the phone to Carla who took it and listened to whatever was coming from the other end, "Yes; that is my name" she said. "Yes, that is my account number, Delta One Five Nine Foxtrot," she added and then her eyes widened just a fraction.

She smiled at Harry, but said, "Thank you," into the phone and flipped it shut with one hand.

Carla then got up and trailed a finger across his chest, "Always a pleasure my darling" she said walking towards the lift.

She paused at the entrance, "Any more bonuses like that and I may take you up on your offer," she said with a lascivious wink and was gone, whisked away in the elevator.

Hermione glared at Harry who was fanning himself with the Ward schema.

Harry smirked, "Be still my beating crotch, She's a trip and a half that one."

"That ... woman... is a menace to polite society," Hermione commented in a growl.

"Obviously, but oh what fun it is with her in the world," Harry said with a grin. "Never a dull moment when she's around, you should see her husband though. Imagine a male version of her and then you have Jack," Harry laughed and added, "If I was Bi I would pay to stay at their house I think."

"Harry," Hermione said scandalised.

Harry just winked at her, "Of course, what most women, in particular, hate when they finally find out is that she's actually 15 years older than she looks and has given birth to three kids."

He paused, "And by the look on your face I probably shouldn't have told you that."

-xXx-

"Harry" Hermione asked, walking in from another shower, she intended to have as many as possible before she had to leave, "What are you doing?"

"Working on the defences," Harry said.

"With a paint brush," Hermione asked mystified.

"Ward schema," Harry said clearing up that little piece of confusion for her.

"You've been working on the defences all day, are you expecting trouble?"

"Hopefully not, but now Carla knows where I live..."

"Would she sell you out then," Hermione asked, bemused.

"No, but she might tell Jack."

"Why would that be a problem, Would he sell you out?"

"Nope."

"So why is that a problem," Hermione asked with a sigh.

Harry paused, "Urh - remember I said I was knocking around about 20 years ago?"

"Yes?"

"Well I slept with Carla at that time. She told him during one of those Married talks. When he next met me well - he doesn't like me very much."

"You - You slept with THAT WOMAN?" Hermione demanded to know.

Harry got a goofy smile on his face. "Uh huh, well urm... heh, this is where things get complicated again. Time travel is such a migraine, you see that mentor I mentioned?"

"Yes," she said frostily.

"Yeah, it was me," Harry said and started to paint again.

Hermione made like a guppy for a minute, "How is it you've not aged?"

"Mystical Quantum Resonance," Harry told her with a smirk.

"What," she asked completely mystified.

Harry smiled; he loved doing this to people, "That's why I've not aged, not likely too either."

"Does that mean you'll - live forever," Hermione asked stunned at the thought.

Harry shook his head, and with tongue caught in his lips put in a delicate line into the defences. "Nope," he said once he was finished. "No I won't."

"Oh," Hermione said in relief. In her relief, she forgot to ask how long he would live. However, even smart people are dumb sometimes.

"So Jack may what, come and beat you up or something?"

"Unlikely," Harry drawled with a arrogant smirk which wiped pretty fast, "I suspect he'd just plant a bomb or something," Harry said as if it were nothing as he defined another line on the wall, whereupon it glowed and faded from sight.

"A bomb," Hermione said in a small voice.

"Just a little on," Harry said with a chuckle. "It would be just big enough to remind me to keep my hands to myself."

"It's her tongue that was down your throat."

Harry shrugged, "You never really forget your first time," Harry said

Hermione felt she needed to sit down. "How old are you Harry?"

"Currently," Harry asked.

"Yes, obviously," Hermione said with some asperity.

Harry smirked, "Seventeen, about half a year younger than you. Luckily I pass for about 21 thank god, or Carla would've been much harder to convince into bed."

"Harry!"

He shrugged with a laugh.

"This is a lot to take in. What do you mean currently?"

"Well in linear time I'm a fair bit older than 17, truth be told I have kind of lost track. That is years I have spent alive you understand. Nevertheless, I was born 17 years ago so right now I am 17. Of course by the same token when I was knocking around in 1881 I was minus... something or other, I dunno urm... born 1989, so that would make me at that point minus 109, whereas on one trip with the doctor I was plus about, 960."

"Common theory says that even if time travel were possible one could not go forward, as it hasn't happened yet."

"That's where they are wrong. You see it has happened and will happen again. Out there right now everything is all happening all at the same time in the void. The flow of time is constantly evolving for sure which is where alternate realities come into it. However, frankly that gives me a headache so we are not going there. The Doctor can explain this much better than I can, anyway."

"How old is the doctor," Hermione asked affecting a purely curious almost innocent tone.

Harry not knowing what Rose had said answered honestly, "Nine Hundred and... Three" he said working it out on the fly and Hermione blanched again.

"Yeah, he's knocking on and to think Rose is like 20 or something dirty old sod."

"Urm... Rose and The Doctor..."

"Not yet, but they will if I'm any judge. There's the spark of love there," Harry said moving to a different wall and beginning again.

"Can I help," Hermione said finally, not even wanting to think how old Harry really was right at that moment. Rose obviously knew more than she did and she was finding stuff out all the time. Since Rose was not, there to brain pick and Harry was being honest but not forthcoming it was not likely that she would get any answers she could cope with any time soon.

"Urm yeah... You know your schema right, If not it is in the book over there on page five. Just start on that wall," he looked around, "over there," he said pointing at the various things as he talked.

Hermione got herself a brush and some paint and grabbed the ward scheme Harry had identified, looking at it in surprise. "This is quite simple," she said.

"Often the best defences usually are Hermione. This is in fact just the - what am I on now - Fifth level."

"Any reason other than jealous husbands for the security," Hermione asked.

"Well obviously Voldemort and the Ministry leap to mind," Harry said carefully tracing a line, "Be exact please Hermione," he warned looking over his shoulder. "I'm layering a lot here, one brush stroke out and I have to start all over again."

Hermione nodded and concentrated on her task. In a way she was happy Harry was letting her do this. It showed she had been right and that once the oath was given she was essentially back in his good graces when it came to trust. The extra precaution of an oath actually made a lot more sense now she knew what he had been up to of late.

Several hours of peaceful work followed until they had covered the walls in invisible runes. "I think we're done," Harry said with a smile.

"Now I can work on the tech aspect, however, that can wait for tonight. It is getting dark and I am restless, want to go out," he asked.

"Out where, and is it safe?"

Harry just smiled at her in a way that she found oddly unsettling.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 04  
Drunken Honesty

Hermione looked down at herself wondering what was going on. She was dressed in a manner not too dissimilar to Tonks and it was not a look she would have chosen for herself.

Beside her Harry was sporting his newly acquired slightly gothic look with a handsome smile on his face as they sauntered straight through Diagon Alley.

So far, the 'where' was not good and the safe was just nonexistent. Hermione really did not know what Harry was thinking, but just had to follow him.

"I like that look on you" Harry commented walking with complete security in himself and his abilities down Diagon Alley. People were parting before him and scuttling away while tossing him looks. He was getting more than his fair share of admiring looks from Witches both young and old and frankly, he was being the diametric opposite to the Harry that Hermione knew.

She flushed slightly at the compliment, "I feel... odd" she said.

"It's just stylish for witches and wizards of a certain age." Harry told her.

"You're not dressed like this."

"No, I'm not; I want to stand out though. You- I want to try to meld in a bit, since you're kinda gorgeous that may be hard," he said with a wink.

Hermione smirked at him, "Flattery will get you anywhere you know," she teased.

"Yes I've noticed that," he said smirking back at her.

This Harry was very different even from the Harry that had walked into the Burrow only a few days ago and confused the hell out of all of them. He positively oozed confidence and power and it was quite a heady cocktail.

They took off down a side street and joined a queue of similarly dressed people, well similar to Hermione. Harry had gotten his wish as he was indeed standing out. They passed by the door attendant and into the thrumming club it self. Lights flashed and rock music blared from a stage where a group was playing live. Young witches and wizards of an alike age where all strutting their stuff on the dance floor in front of the band and off to one side a bar was doing good trade.

Harry managed to cut straight through the heaving crowds with Hermione in his wake. As he approached the bar and took her hand and pulled her a little closer. "Follow my lead, no matter what happens. If there's violence stay back out of it," he told her in a no nonsense tone.

She just frowned in reply as she did not much like being told what to do by anyone especially Harry. In truth she had usually been the 'leader' in that regard, but then this Harry was very different.

Harry walked to the bar, "Two fire whiskies" he said in a tone that somehow carried over the almost physical force of the music. The barman nodded and two glasses of light brown liquid were set before them. Harry took his and knocked it back, steam flowing from his ears, which he largely ignored. Hermione sipped hers and made a face that made Harry chuckle.

"There we are," Harry mumbled his eyes scanning the crowded club.

Hermione followed his line of sight and saw a scarred man with long blue hair sat holding court at the end of the club. He had several witches draped around him in provocative positions as well as several tough looking bouncer types stood guard around them, almost daring someone to start something.

"His name is Sasha Michaels," Harry told her. "He pretty much runs the criminal underworld around these parts and he owes me a little something that for some reason he refuses to give me, even after I paid for it."

"What would you want from a man like that," Hermione asked.

"Information actually," Harry said, "some things are best if I don't go through Carla."

Hermione positively hissed at the name, which made Harry smirk. "So I went to him via an old contact of mine."

"Old contact?"

"The James Black identity is fully entrenched in the underworld of Muggle and magical types. As well as the one we were talking about before." Harry told her, "Unlike Carla, Sasha doesn't know who I really am. This is why he can't see my scar."

"He can't but I can," Hermione pointed out.

Harry nodded, "No one around us is seeing what you see my darling 'Mione. To them I am almost exactly as I am normally but with brown hair, no scar, a few extra pounds and blue eyes."

"Nice spell," Hermione said impressed.

"Not a spell," Harry said confusing her, off her questioning glance he just smirked. "Glamour's can be seen through. This cannot," he said further confusing her.

"Even Carla only see's that image, despite the fact I allowed her to twig. Only those who already know me and I allow can see the 'real me'," Harry said, "Now stay back, and watch the pretty fireworks," Harry said cricking his neck from side to side. Then he swigged her fire whisky as he winked at her and strode over the dance floor.

Hermione, not having anything better to do, seated herself on a nearby bar stool and watched. She felt so hopelessly out of her depth it was almost funny.

"Hello Sasha," Harry said when he arrived in front of the blue haired man.

Sasha Michaels one of the most dangerous men in Wizarding England smiled thinly and looked up. "Do I know you?" he asked.

"Only by reputation, this is the first time we've met face to ... scar." Harry said with an impudent smile.

Sasha frosted over, no one in his or her right mind made note of his scarred face. Not if they wanted to live at any rate. Then he smiled, "Your name," he asked. "For the records you understand."

"James Black," Harry replied nonchalantly.

"I don't think I know that name," Sasha lied.

"I'm sure you do. You owe me a little something Sasha and I'm here to collect it."

Sasha waved a hand around in the air airily, "I don't owe you a thing and you cease to amuse me Mr Black."

Harry smiled as two thug-like men flanked him. "It really would be much more simple if you just gave me want I wanted," he commented.

"Take him outside and beat him," Sasha ordered, ignoring Harry completely.

There was a blur of motion that ended with the two thugs on the floor groaning and Harry straightening his jacket. In one hand, from somewhere, he had gotten a large almost ugly looking gun. It was humming slightly in an ominous fashion, "I charged this especially for you Sasha," he said with a smile.

The blue haired man now looked a little concerned, "A gun, here," he asked, with an amused glance at the item in question. "You must realise a bullet cannot hope to penetrate the shield I have around me at all times?"

"This isn't that sort of Gun Sasha," Harry said and leaned in close to the slender man, "This is where you tell me what I want to know."

"No; this is where I kill you," Sasha said, leaping to his feet wand in hand and a nasty smile on his face.

Harry smiled and fired just the once. There was a flash of light and Sasha fell to the floor. The gun hummed in the eerie silence of the club, the band having stopped at the strange noise of Harry firing.

"Now, where can I find Dietrich?" Harry asked one of the frightened hangers on. Without thought, they sealed their fate when they looked at the man Harry wanted.

Still with the humming gun in hand, Harry turned to Sasha's successor. "Where do I find Rudolphus LeStrange?"

"Malfoy Manor," Dietrich blurted.

"There, see that was much easier," Harry said with a pleasant smile.

"Not a lot of good it will do you," the man said with anger in his tone, false bravado really. "The Dark Lord protects him."

"Not from me," Harry said over his shoulder as he walked calmly away. Pausing only long enough to take Hermione by the hand and walk out of the club.

Once they were some distance away Hermione turned to Harry with a horrified look in her eyes," You killed that man Ha... James"

"No, they only think I killed that man." Harry said with a smirk. "Don't get me wrong. I could have just as easily have killed him. But I'm trying to steer away from killing if at all possible."

"But... he fell dead."

"He only looks dead. It is actually a VERY powerful stunner. He will wake up in, oh I dunno, a week. Hopefully they won't have buried him by then."

Hermione smirked, "Good. I don't want you to become a killer Harry."

Harry looked at her very seriously for a moment. "I already am 'Mione. Not by choice for the most part but I have killed and have to do so again. It is not something I enjoy or anything, but it happens in my old line of work. Honestly, if I was not avoiding killing people in general I would have killed Sasha back there. In fact, I should have, as it is I have left a dangerous enemy at my back. Nevertheless, you have to realise Hermione, this thing with Voldemort. I'm not going to be able to clap him in irons and lock him up?"

Hermione frowned, but she could see the truth in that. However, she did not like the idea of Harry killing, or the fact he had apparently killed before.

"I've had my nightmares, and my guilt Hermione. Killing for me is something I only do when I absolutely have to. I promise you that."

Hermione smiled a little.

"Right, enough of the serious stuff, lets go get drunk."

-xXx-

"Wha was I saying?" Hermione said blearily. "Thingy whatsit. Urm.. ... ..."

"'Mione?" Harry asked with a chuckle, "Boy you can't hold your drink."

"Yeah, it's the urm... not sure principle or something like that."

"Uncertainty?" he asked.

Hermione nodded vigorously. "That's it. So smart, never knew you were so smart. Sexy too." she told him with a drunken wink, "Now if'n I could remember why I mentioned it in firs place?"

"I honestly have no idea," Harry said with much amusement in his tone.

"See what I don't understand is..." Hermione said leaping from topic to topic like Tarzan and trees. There was direction, but not necessarily. "Rudey. Rudo. Strangey Thingy."

"What of him?" Harry asked.

"Why you looking for 'im" she said sounding ALMOST sober.

"I'm not sure you're drunk enough to hear that." Harry said pouring them both another drink. They had decided all things being equal it was best to grab some bottles and head back to Harry's Apartment rather than stay out and get drunk. It was a damn fine idea too Harry realised. Because this way he did not have far to carry Hermione and he was gunna have to carry her. She was attempting to keep up with him shot for shot. Only Hermione was not a big drinker and Harry pretty much was. The look she had given him when he had lit a smoke had been hilarious. However, it was nowhere near as funny as the one she had after trying one for herself. Now they were both smoking like chimneys and drinking Harry's new liquor stock dry.

Hermione picked up her glass of scotch and looked at it warily. "You know," she said looking at him with a sort of sexy smile. It would have been sexy if she was not totally blotto. "You could take advantage of me right now."

"Probably" Harry said, "But I'm not going to."

Hermione looked remarkable affronted at that, "Why NOT!"

"You're pissed as a fart Hermione." Harry said with a laugh. "I don't need to get a girl drunk to have sex. Furthermore you would be asleep before I got you to the bedroom."

"So let's fuck here!" she said brightly.

Harry just sort of blinked at her and laughed.

"'snot funny" she admonished him. "I'm horny"

"I am not having sex with you while you're in that condition," Harry told her seriously. "I'm not sure I would have sex with you at all at this point."

"Why?" Hermione asked looking somewhat upset.

"Yesterday, I saw Ron buried hilt deep in you Hermione." Harry said looking serious.

"Wasn't very deep" Hermione told him, with a level of honesty only the truly drunk can achieve.

Harry burst into laughter, "Slight case of TMI there 'Mione."

"You want me honest... I'm good at sucking." She told him, holding up a finger. "And there's this thing I can do with..."

"Whoa!" Harry said. "TMI land again. Look Hermione can I just say. How VERY glad I am that neither of us is going to remember this conversation in the morning" he said with a laugh.

"Remember what?"

"Exactly"

Hermione nodded, her head stopping at the down position.

Harry waited a few moments, "Hermione?"

A slight snore was the only reply he got. Laughing fit to burst he stood up, picked her up and put her in bed fully dressed. Then he walked out of the bedroom still laughing.

-xXx-

Hermione stumbled out of her room with bleary eyes and a banging head. "Wha, furble gulp."

Harry looked up from his computer screen and laughed, "Coffee is perked already. I suggest you have some," he said cheerfully.

Hermione shot him a scowl but inwardly blessed him for making coffee. Several cups later, she was able to say, "Why are you so bloody bright eyed?" she complained.

Harry smiled widely at her, "I don't get Hung Over- at all, I did sleep last night though which was a change." he said, flipping around various windows on his PC.

"Lucky Bastard," Hermione mumbled to herself and then frowned, "I can't remember a thing that happened from shortly after we got back until I woke up. It is an odd feeling."

Harry laughed, "Well if it's any consolation I was pretty pie eyed myself last night. It's more than a little fuzzy." he lied through his teeth. As curious as he was to find out what that thing she could do was, he doubted she would want to remember that she was offering to show him. Or that he had refused. He figured that would not go down too well. Sometimes having so much experience in his head was damn right useful.

"Blarg," Hermione said, or emoted at least, as she ran towards the bathroom.

Harry chuckled and went back to what he was doing, munching on a piece of fried bacon.

-xXx-

"I have to go out for a while," Harry said once Hermione was looking a little better. "Will you be alright here, Or do you want me to take you home first?"

Hermione shook her head since she was not really feeling well enough to speak.

"Okay, but Hermione you're going to have to arrange to get picked up soon because I'm going to be fairly mobile over the next few days leading up to the 1st. Not to mention that I suspect Mrs Weasley has sent your stuff home and you will need to pick it up. I figure you don't really have to say anything much about why you left, just that you wanted to hang with me for a while."

Hermione nodded in a distracted sort of way, turning a little green again. By time, she had made her dash for the bathroom and back Harry had left.

He walked towards his bike, whistling a theme from some random movie as he walked. When there was a scrape of shoe on concrete. He did not even pause in his walk or whistle but he did go on high alert. Stretching his senses out fully he then smirked slightly when he detected a familiar sense of someone.

"Hello Jack" he said cheerfully.

"James," a deep melodious voice said. A tall well-muscled blonde man stepped out from behind a pillar.

"Come to warn me off of Carla... again?"

"Not this time James" was the reply, which actually surprised Harry a little. It was a semi regular occurrence before he had left and once he had returned. "Since you were so generous, I felt... Carla felt, that we should warn you that Fitz is not too happy with you, and not in the way I'm not. He may actually kill you, I'm only going to- hurt you."

"Carla is disturbingly honest with you considering all I taught her," Harry commented. "I would like to point out that I ... you know it doesn't make a difference." Harry said with a sigh, "So Fitz... what should I expect?"

"He's not the most subtle man and tends towards mundane assassination." Jack told him in an almost happy sounding voice, "He likes it messy."

Harry nodded, "Well I've not had the pleasure of his acquaintance yet. Perhaps I should change that."

"Pre-emptive..." Jack said with a smile, "I like it" he added walking towards Harry arms swinging free.

Harry smiled, "Must we do this every time we meet?"

Jack smiled, brilliantly white teeth flashing in a handsome smile. "It's almost a tradition," he said sliding back into a modified Crane stance.

Harry just smirked at him. "I'm in a bit of a rush today mate. Mind if we just get it over with?"

Jack smiled again and moved like a striking snake. Harry danced back, spinning slightly to take the charge and redirect it. Jack snapped out a kick backwards towards Harry's head. Harry ducked under the whistling foot and stuck out with a kick of his own to Jack's knee joint. Jack changed the balance of his weight at the last moment and landed on the leg he had used to kick. Meaning Harry's foot hit nothing but air. Then Jack stamped down at Harry's midsection.

Harry rolled away from the hit and kipped to his feet. His eyes were shining with amusement and Jack, oddly enough and despite his words, was still smiling fit to burst.

A pause, and then the two went at each other again. Harry used his smaller size to duck under Jack's flying fist and send a hard hit into Jack's rib cage, under his arm. There was a slight crack, but Jack ignored the pain to bring his elbow down on Harry's head as hard as he could.

The two men backed away from each other, each sporting a slight wound. Harry grinned from ear to ear and cricked his neck from side to side. "You know Jack. As much fun as this is. I think it's about time I reminded you that I taught you all you know."

"That you did, but I have picked some things up since then. Oh and sometime you're going to have to tell me how it is you don't age." Jack told him smirking.

"Well, the important point here is Jack..." Harry blurred into motion, his fist striking out to Jacks well protected by muscle stomach. After all, he had no wish to do permanent damage. A white flash and Jack sailed over backwards. "...that I didn't teach you everything I know." Harry finished with a smirk. Walking to his bike mounting and driving away before Jack regained consciousness.

Jack stood up, brushed himself off and held his stomach wincing a bit. He smiled widely, laughed and set off towards his car, wincing with each step. "Man he rocks," he commented with a laugh and another wince as he arrived.

The occupant of the car shook her brunette locks a soft smile never seen outside of their relationship on her face. "I did tell you Sweetheart."

"I know my love, but I just had to see if he still had it. He'll need it with Fitz gunning for him."

Carla nodded, sending her shining hair dancing again.

Just then, Harry poked his head around the side of Carla scaring the living hell out of both of them. "Talking of Fitz... Where's he based again?"

Carla looked at Harry who was sat in the passenger seat in shock for a moment before tilting her head back and laughing her head off.

-xXx-

Hermione looked up from Harry's PC with Surprise on her face when Harry tore back into the apartment he had not long left. "Harry?" she asked curiously.

"Hermione; I'm so sorry about this but my plans have just been changed."

"Harry, you look a little mused."

Harry laughed, "Just bumped into Jack," he explained, "We had our usual greeting, but that's not important. He brought something to my attention and I have to go to Prague. I am going to have to cut your visit short- sorry. I am going to be gone until the start of term. I know it's a pain but it has to be done." Harry said, tearing around his apartment as he talked. Throwing things around as he looked for something.

"Oh" Hermione said in a disappointed tone, "Okay, I can call my parents and get them to pick me up."

"Absolutely not, this is my fault. I will get you home. Do not worry about that. On the way up, I called a car for you. Thought you might like a little treat so I called for a 'Royce."

"A what?"

"A Roller... Rolls Royce," Harry said with a grin, digging through a drawer. "Ah ha!" he said pulling out a red velvet covered case. "Found it. I got this for you. It was going to be for Christmas but I think I'll give it to you now," Harry said, flipping open the box and showing it to her. Inside was a white metal necklace, simple but elegant with a small lion with red stoned eyes. "It's at the same time brand spanking new-" he said with a smirk as she cooed over it, "and very old."

Hermione looked at him curiously.

He flipped it out of the box, and held it in his hand. Then his hand glowed for a second. "Turn around" he asked her. She did as she was asked shifting her hair out of the way at the same time. He flipped it over her head and put it on for her. "It's now an untraceable port key... after a fashion... if you get into trouble just hold it and say 'Harry's Place.' It will then bring you here," he explained putting her hair back with a slight smile.

"Thank you Harry it's beautiful."

"A lion for a true Gryffindor" he told her, "Now" he said checking his watch, "The car will be here within half an hour. Once again, sorry to do this to you, I'll make it up to you" he said, flashing her grin and kissing her on the cheek. With that, he was off into his room leaving Hermione blushing slightly and holding her cheek.

-xXx-

Prague an ancient city, situated on the River Vltava in central Bohemia with a history replete with tales and epic stories. A cultural central for over 1110 years it was also the centre for a more seedy side of life. It was that side of life that Harry was once again finding himself immersed in. He had come to this city many times in his James Black years. It was pretty much the centre of information exchange back in the cold war days and just after, so he knew his way around quite well.

The city itself was in full nightclub swing, one of the more trendy clubs of the area was packed to the gills with partygoers, the air thick with an atmosphere of both sexual energy, and drink induced euphoria. Through it all Harry B slipped with his now modified James Black persona in place. He was just a little younger longer looking and more like his Harry B self, but still close enough to James Black looks that he was recognisable.

His outward appearance matched the age of the club's inhabitants almost perfectly and since he was far from unattractive, he was already dodging various advances. Normally he would not be doing any dodging but tonight was for business and he had limited time in which to do it.

Fitz was in the house, as the saying went. One of the roped off area's with a great view of the dance floor held Harry's quarry and brilliant green eyes fixated on that goal. He cut through the throngs of people with an ease borne of many such occasions and slid up to the bodyguard that was standing guard.

"I'm here to see Fitz," Harry said his tone carrying across the club's music system as if it were not even playing.

The Bodyguard looked a little disturbed by that, which is of course why Harry had done it in the first place. He pulled himself together admirably quickly though and eyed Harry like a particularly unpleasant bug. "You will wait," he said in a heavily accented and deep voice it just was not very polite.

Harry smiled laconically, feeling the old days creeping up on him a little. During his James Black days, he had done some dark things, despite his elder's warnings to stay away from that side of life. It could not be helped after all he needed the contacts and in truth he needed the excitement. Being a damn student was not something that interested Harry terribly, so in a way this was his last hurrah before school started.

Seconds ticked by into minutes and the track changed twice before the large man finally returned a nasty smile on his face, "Fitz is wanting very much to talk to you - Mr Black."

"I am sure," Harry replied stepping past the bodyguard as he undid the ropes.

It did not escape Harry's notice that the Bodyguard then followed Harry back to the area that held Fitz some way back from the ropes.

Fitz was a large man, with dark hair and eyes that glared out at the world as if it owed him money. His general demeanour was that of a bulldog with the stance to match. His size was mostly down to his bulk of muscle but it appeared that he was quite fat due to the clothing he wore. On that occasion, it consisted of a dark blue and rumbled suit that matched the club as well as yellow and green.

"Ahh, Mister Black the pleasure is all yours no," Fitz said chortling for a moment, he then stopped and glared at his stooges who got the clue and began to laugh, this time with him. The beautiful super model looking girl at his side rolled her eyes but joined in nonetheless, her high giggles cutting through the area like a buzz saw. "You are an arrogant little British prick. No one orders Fitz around, no one threatens me!"

"Well, that's a fine hello I'm sure, do you greet all your guests in such a fashion," Harry said dryly.

"Only those stupid enough to come before me when I have a contract on their life No one must insult Fitz, and get away with it."

"But why not, I mean - you make it so easy," Harry said with the beginnings of a smile.

Fitz shot to his feet dislodging the girl who had draped herself over the large, powerful man. His face turned a rather fetching shade of puce and he shook his fist at the cool and calm Englishman before him, "I will kill you for that."

Harry lifted a single brow, flashing a half smile in the process, "I - Don't - Think - So," he drew out until it was virtually a sentence filled with scorn.

Fitz trembled with anger, as his bodyguards shifted around him with an air of anticipation. Off to one side a man was sat, a contemporary of Fitz, Harry assumed, perfectly calmly. That was the one to watch Harry realised quickly.

Fitz seemed to hover on the edge of starting the violence just as a really hard-core tune began to play in the background his hand flicked towards Harry.

That was apparently the signal for all hell to break loose. The bodyguard that had led Harry to Fitz grabbed Harry by the shoulder and span him around as he launched a punch. Harry blocked the punch, stepping back and planted a side thrust kick into the man's ribs cracking a few in the process. Another Bodyguard came in on Harry's other side only to be kicked over a banister with the crowd breaking his fall. It was then that things really began to get out of hand.

A scream was the start, and then the club erupted into chaos, with people running in complete disorder the women for the most part being herded out of the club by their dates or the occasional chivalrous type. Harry ignored that and instead concentrated on his immediate problem. He jumped backwards landing on the balcony rail like he was on rails. The approaching bodyguards actually pulled up short at the move, as it was that accurate it was eerie. Harry flashed a smile at that and them and beckoned them forward with a mocking motion of his hand. The first approached won the prize of being kicked across the face with enough force to lift him off the ground and spin him around three times before he landed again. Thanks to magic, Harry could pack enough force behind his blow to shatter a cinder block despite his slender build.

The quiet man remained seated a slight smile on his handsome face, making no move to help either side.

Harry cartwheeled to the side and another Bodyguard was sent flying, this one under his own power, to the dance floor. He was not as lucky as his predecessor as the area was now devoid of a soft landing. Harry then flipped over the next bodyguard and landed next to the Quiet man, "Greetings," he said in a friendly fashion.

"Hello," the man said with obvious signs of amusement on his face.

Harry was surprised to hear an English accent that was cultured as his own 'James Black' tones. "Erh - I have to ask, and I hope you'll," Harry paused and sent a fist flying into Fitz's face as he had come close enough, "Pardon me, I hope you'll forgive me for asking - but will you be fighting?"

"You," the man asked for clarification.

"Yes, I'm sure you understand - it's as well to be sure."

"No, not on Fitz's side of things - I was just here for a meeting myself."

"Ahh - well, fancy lending a hand?"

"I think you seem to have it well in hand," the dark haired man said with a charming smile.

Harry looked into the mans laughing and intelligent eyes, smiled and then did a 360 spin kick that sent a body guard clear across the table when he had tried to blind side Harry. "Well, thank you for your time sir - I do apologise for interrupting your meeting. I do hope," he paused and punched Fitz again as the large man tried to get back up, "you didn't intend to do any business with Fitz there - he's going to be quite unable to perform any services."

"You intend to kill him?"

"I see little -" Harry side thrust kicked and knocked out another bodyguards teeth. He was noticing that they appeared to be wearing different uniforms and concluded that apparently the bouncers were getting involved. "- choice in the matter," he finished straightening his shirt slightly.

The man looked at him for a long moment and then nodded, "No - I suppose there isn't."

Harry smiled and suddenly had a large humming gun in his hand and pointed at Fitz's head just as the man came around. Cold eyes were Fitz's first sign that he was in deep trouble.

Meanwhile the dark haired Englishman had been inspecting the humming gun with great interest, "I may have an alternative for you," he put in after glancing at Harry's cold gaze. He had seen that flicker that told that Harry was about to deal with Fitz in a quite permanent way.

Harry paused, and looked to the man as he pulled out some ID, "I don't normally carry this but - I actually had to make an arrest tonight," the man said.

Harry's eyes flicked over the ID and then just as suddenly as it had appeared his gun was gone, "I'll leave him in your hands then." He said smiling graciously, "Anything for her Majesties Secret Service."

With that, Harry promptly turned and jumped up on to the balcony railing again.

"Your name -" the man said.

"Black - James Black," Harry replied and promptly jumped off the railing.

The dark haired man rushed over to look over the balcony and smiled, there was no sign of James Black as if he had disappeared in mid air.

"It appears the rumours are true, James Black really is back," the man said to himself with a smile and walked back to the table knocking out Fitz on the way past. He sipped his Martini and awaited the authorities; the least they could do was help him carry the large Fitz out of the club.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 05  
More Troubles Found, Some Solved

Hermione was sat alone in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express for the third time in her life. The first had been the first trip, and apart from a minor blip when both Ron and Harry had missed the train she had always been with either of them. She had gotten quite used to that and being alone was not something she was particularly enjoying much. She had seen no one yet that she wanted to see. Ron had changed quite a bit when she had seen him, and was not the man she had started to go out with. He was wearing fine clothes and had an air around him not too dissimilar to the one Draco Malfoy normally portrayed and was holding court in another carriage and had made several almost Malfoy like comments about her when she had passed.

Ginny was with Luna in another compartment, and she appeared to be having a hard time of her brother turning into a total arsehole, and was thus being consoled by Luna about it all.

Hermione had decided that it was best to leave them too it for now but they had promised to find her later on.

The one person she had been hoping to see she had not and that was Harry himself, she was a little worried about him to say the least. After finding out that he had spent quite a time being some sort of spy, she had a feeling that the thing he had to take care of in Prague had been dangerous. She did not like Harry being in danger without her to try to keep him alive. For as long as she had known him Harry had managed to get himself in trouble and only through her and Ron's help had gotten out of it. The last year being the worse of the bunch and had taken the ministry crew to get away and then Dumbledore's Order to get away alive.

What Ron had said did have a grain of truth in it. That is probably why it had hurt Harry, not that he showed it at all. It was dangerous to be around Harry, but the upsides outweighed the downsides as far as Hermione was concerned.

She was able to be in the middle of a historical event and be friends with one of the most interesting figures in their times. Magic to her, was almost a saving grace. If not for magic, she suspected that she would be thinking about college and some sort of research job after university. Something mundane and drab that would challenge her mind but not her heart. The magical world challenged her on many levels and of course being around Harry meant she had a true friend. Something she doubted that she would have had otherwise.

Harry and Magic had saved her from a lonely existence but she was lonely at that moment, it was transient and she knew that, soon Harry would turn up and the world would start turning again as it always did around him.

She sighed, counselled patience to herself and opened a book to read.

-xXx-

Ginny cried a little more, Ron had just left the compartment after spending several minutes berating her for her 'loser' ways.

He had turned into a complete bastard who appeared to think that because he had money he was now in charge of the family. He had pretty much just tried to stop her from seeing any of her friends and had lit into Luna for just being there. Ginny had chased him off at that point but it was still getting to her. Ron had been the closest in age to her and had been a constant for pretty much her entire life. They did not always get on, but they always just WERE but now he was not Ron any more. Though she had a feeling that change had been happening for a while given what he had said to Harry not that long ago.

"It's okay Ginny, things will feel better soon," Luna told her. "People change, but so do we and we move on and grow," she said, though she looked more than a little upset herself.

"I miss Harry," Ginny said with a sigh.

"As do I," Luna admitted.

Ginny looked at her with a slight smile, "He is something else isn't he" she said teasingly.

Luna smirked, which was new for her. She was thinking that so far Ginny had no idea just how amazing Harry could be at certain things. Of course, that was just what the doctor ordered for her friend, but bringing that up would be tricky to say the least.

The doorway to their compartment slid open and Ginny shook her head. "It's about time they fixed this damn train," she commented, closing the door and locking it to stop it opening again and then pulled the blinds down. She had no wish to have anyone looking at her tear stained features.

Just then, a piece of parchment seemed to appear from nowhere and dropped on Ginny's lap. She picked it up and Luna looked over her shoulder to see what it was.

"Harry Potter has just sat down in Compartment 3b of the Hogwarts express," it said.

They looked at each other then nearly yelled in surprise, as Harry suddenly appeared sat across from them.

"Harry," Ginny said with a smile leaping towards the man in question and tackling him into a hug.

Harry looked surprised at this show of affection until she suddenly burst into tears. He held her and looked at Luna for some sort of information.

Luna smiled sadly, "Ron has not long left," she informed him. "He has become quite unpleasant."

"Not Ronald," Harry asked.

"Not anymore," she confirmed.

Harry just held Ginny and rubbed her back in small circles in such a way that she soon stopped crying and became positively soothed. "I'm sorry. I think I made a mistake giving him that money it has gone to his head. I saw him a car down picking on someone. Ron, picking on someone," he said the last as if he could not quite believe it. Of course, none of this had happened in his previous lifetime.

"He's a git," Ginny said sniffling.

"Seems to be, let's hope it's not permanent."

"I think Ginny needs something to take her mind off of things," Luna said with a very sexy smile on her face.

Harry glared at her, with a smile playing around his lips.

Ginny nodded into his chest, "I really could," she said with a sigh.

"Harry is wonderful at taking one's mind off of just about anything," Luna informed her.

Harry glared at her again, "Luna..." he said.

"Really Harry", Ginny said looking up at him hopefully, "Can you take my mind off of it?"

"Urh," Harry said looking a little trapped.

"Please Harry," Ginny asked him. "You don't know what it's been like living with him the last week. It's been horrible and Mum has been crying and Dad has been arguing with Ron and my other Brothers were called and everyone been so cold to each other."

"I feel that's my fault," Harry said sadly.

"Then make it up to her," Luna suggested with a twinkle in her eyes that was just alien to her. Sexy as all hell, but not something he had expected to see on her face.

"It's not your fault Harry, but I could certainly do with something to take my mi-mmmmh!"

Harry cut her off by kissing her fierily.

She moaned in the back of her throat and clambered on his lap to face him and kiss him back with more than a little passion.

Luna smiled, "I had better silence the carriage," she commented. Pulling out her wand as Ginny was lowered to lie on the bench seat and Harry's hands moved up her legs. "Afterwards Harry, I have a lot on my mind too," she purred. She sat down after casting with a look of interest on her face.

-xXx-

"Hey Hermione," Ginny said with a beaming smile as she bounded into the carriage a huge smile on her face.

"Urh," Hermione said a little startled at the change in her red haired friend. Luna came into the compartment last, sat down giggling slightly and then jumping suddenly and blushing before settling down with a serene look on her face. Hermione just blinked at her, then looked back at Ginny. "You seem better," she finished weakly.

"I am much thanks, I've been cheered up," she said, then handed Hermione a piece of parchment.

Hermione frowned slightly in curiosity then read it.

"Harry Potter is sat next to Luna Lovegood," it said.

She jumped when she looked up to find that Harry was indeed sat next to Luna with a smile on his face.

Hermione smiled, "Harry I'm happy to see you," she said.

"Nice to see you too Hermione."

"Did everything turn out alright," she asked in worry, getting up and looking him over, much to Ginny and Luna's amusement.

"I'm fine Hermione do stop mothering me, go sit down already. Takes more than some two bit hood to damage me," he commented.

"A what," Ginny asked a slight frown marring her otherwise sanguine expression.

"Nothing, nothing to worry about at least, it's been handled and as a plus I got Duty free fags... so all is good really," Harry said with a grin.

"That is a disgusting habit Harry," Hermione said with a roll of her eyes. A slight look of confusion crossed her face. "Though for some really odd reason I quite fancy one," she said.

Harry laughed and fished in his pocket a pack of cigarettes and a lighter appearing in his hand. He waived the packet in front of Hermione. "Fancy a little something to deal with that craving," he teased.

"Harry," Hermione said but was looking at the packet with a look of longing on her face.

Harry's chuckle rolled across the carriage at that look.

"When did you start smoking," Ginny asked, without the usual scathing and accusing tone a Muggleborn may add to that in the current anti smoking climate.

"Something I've just sort of picked up around the place," Harry answered but he was smirking at Hermione.

"What," Hermione said dragging her eyes away from the packet.

Harry took out a smoke, "Anyone mind if I-" he trailed off leadingly.

"Not at all," Luna said.

"Nope," Ginny replied with a shrug.

Hermione frowned slightly.

"Firstly, I just have to tell you this because I think you'll find it funny," Harry said to Hermione. "Then I'll clear up that confusion." he added with a smirk. "Carla - you do remember her right?" he said teasingly.

Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Carla thinks you are my new student," Harry said laughing, "Isn't that funny; bless her."

"When did you find that out, and why is it so bloody funny anyway," Hermione asked. "Please don't tell me you've had more contact with that... that... WOMAN"

Ginny and Luna shared a bemused look and looked back to the show.

"Of course I have," Harry said, "LOTS of contact. Though Jack was there so not as much as I would've liked," he said with a chuckle, lighting his cigarette and leaning back with an over the top sigh of enjoyment.

Hermione looked at the smoke curling from his lips longingly, though she could not understand why. The smell in particular was driving her batty.

"Who's Carla and why does Hermione dislike her so."

"I've never met a woman that likes Carla," Harry said with a smirk. "She's a ... friend of mine."

"That's leaving out quite a lot of information," Hermione pointed out carefully.

"Unlike you Hermione Ginny and Luna are not protected mentally speaking."

"Oh, is that why you were so free with me. I did wonder. Even with the oath." Hermione said her tone thoughtful. "How did you know?"

"Firstly I know you, with all the research you did to help me last year it was obvious that you would learn it yourself. Secondly I probed you before I made you take the oath." Harry told her. He looked to Ginny and Luna, "Sorry I can't tell you anything, but the Headmaster and Professor Snape are both Legimens and often scan the pupils around them. Even if I got you to take an Oath, you would become a squib when they scanned you. Obviously I am not about to let that happen to you. But Carla is a friend of mine and we go back further than you would think we could."

Ginny and Luna glanced at each other then shrugged, that was about as much as they were about to find out.

"That still doesn't explain why you think it's funny," Hermione said. "I could do anything she could, and better too."

Harry snorted, and then lost the look of hilarity when Hermione glared at him. He cleared his throat, "Hermione you don't understand what you're really saying. Believe me you have the raw material, the intelligence and power to spare. Nevertheless, you could never be like Carla. You don't have the - urh - instincts."

Hermione frowned, "I do so."

"We'll talk later and I'll try to fill you in on why that is not likely. As for training you, I'm hardly about to waste that sort of effort when it wouldn't end up being used now am I?"

"I might"

Harry quirked an amused eyebrow at her in response and Hermione sighed, "Well what about their reaction to you smoking?"

"Only mundane folk, sorry Muggles are so anti Smoking. Magic does a LOT to help cure the body of various ailments. Smoking is not dangerous to a wizard or a witch. So conversely..." he looked at Luna.

"Daddy likes to smoke homemade cigarettes especially when the print machine is down," she filled in getting the clue.

He looked at Ginny.

"Dad smokes a pipe, but Mum doesn't like the smell so he only does it in his shed. Bill smokes Muggle ones like Harry. Charlie does not, mostly because the Dragons do not like it. Fred and George tried a pipe when they hit 16 but," she smiled, "I put a little explosive joke in the bowl they were a bit put off after that. Not sure about Percy but if he does it's a new thing."

"Oh," Hermione said surprised.

"I happen to know that Neville smokes a pipe but not often at school. Dean is Muggle born so does not. Ron was also put off of smoking," he looked at Ginny with a smirk.

She smiled a little wider, but then she had been smiling non-stop for a while. "That wasn't me, but the twins did the same thing I did to them. They still think it was him that did it to them," she said with a laugh.

"Shamus smokes these nasty little hand made things that stink. I suspect come to think of it that it's skunk but..." he shrugged. "I had no frame of reference before."

"Skunk," Ginny and Luna said together, but Harry just smirked.

Hermione shrugged when they looked at her, "No idea what he's talking about"

They all looked at him and he smirked.

"Very well, Harry is being confusing again," Hermione said with a slightly fond smile, but it was also part annoyed and amused all mixed together.

"Can you teach us to be Occlumens," Ginny asked the slightly older girl.

"Urh yes," was the reply, "Why?"

"Because I want to know what's going on with Harry and I suspect you know... I will happily give my oath when he's satisfied that I can protect the information." Ginny said.

Luna nodded her agreement, "I also am curious."

Harry looked thoughtful at Hermione's questioning glance, but then nodded, "Why not," he said finally. "Perhaps it may be useful later on. However, any others I want to tell are at my discretion. I'll make an exception for you two beauties," he said with a charming smile, "But obviously there are people I don't want to know."

They all nodded their agreement to his terms.

"Right well" Hermione said with a smile, "No time like the present."

"Oh boy, I think... since I already know it, I'll go for a walk."

"Urm Harry... the charm..."

"Oh!" Harry said with a chuckle, "That would confuse the hell out of people when I visited wouldn't it," He said with a grin. He waved a hand up himself and down again, "There no reports of a ghost on the Express now," he said, getting up. "I'll see you lovely ladies in a while," he told them and walked out of the carriage.

He wandered along the mostly quiet passageways of the Express, pausing by the compartment in which Ron was holding court. Lavender Brown and her stooges were going gaga over him, which is pretty much as Harry had suspected. Lav was great, as was Parvati, but they were ditzes and frankly, Ron's money would be blinding them to his lack of actual charm. There were a couple of other girls and guys in their year and one or two from above there too. They were mainly hangers on and money grabbers, the type Harry had always been able to spot a mile away and avoided like the plague. Ron glared at him from inside the carriage, got up and pulled down the blind.

Harry shook his head sadly and walked off.

Money did funny things to people, Harry had noticed this several times in his experience. He had a horrible feeling that in a fit of pique he had assured Ron's downward spiral by signing over that money. He hoped that with the Weasley's behind him Ron would do okay eventually but at that moment in time, he had his doubts.

A commotion from a little ways up the train attracted his attention and he sauntered off unhurriedly to find out what it was all about.

He opened the door leading to the next train car and was assaulted by sound.

"YOU HAVE TO HELP!" Hannah cried, anguish on her features. Before her was Susan Bones looking more than a little upset with tears streaming down her face.

"I can't, I'm so sorry."

"Your aunty has to help," Hannah cried with less volume but even more emotion in her tone.

"She's tried, and she has but there's nothing more she can do Hannah. You have to see that," Susan said her tone almost pleading.

Harry turned to leave, when he heard, "This is your fault!" from Hannah. "With you contacts you can't help him and now you've made it worse with this fucking deal your aunty has cooked up. What are we supposed to do!" she said her voice raw with anger, fear, and hopelessness. "We don't have that sort of money Sue."

"Nor do I Hannah or I would pay it myself." Susan said, crying her eyes out.

"I hate you." Hannah spat and pushed Harry to the side as if he was not there, running off in tears.

Susan dropped to the floor her face red and crying out her heart.

Frankly, Harry knew he should not even get involved, but he found himself kneeling beside the distraught Hufflepuff and pulling her into his arms. She struggled for a moment but then subsided. Harry picked her up easily, glared at the on lookers and took her into the nearby compartment. Luckily, it was empty. He sat down with her on his lap, now holding on to him like he was a lifeline and sobbing with great heaving hiccups.

After a long while, a good half an hour of her crying Susan finally managed to calm down a bit, falling silent a while after that. It was then she appeared to realise that she was being held and more importantly who was holding her. Harry did not realise that Ginny was not the only girl in the school to have a crush on him. In fact, quite a few girls saw him as some sort of fairy tale hero and crushed on him quite a bit. Some of the males too, but Harry really had no clue about that. She stiffened quite a bit with her heart skipping a beat.

"Harry," she asked in a small voice. She could not believe Harry Potter was holding her on his lap and she looked like a complete mess. That also meant he had just watched a rather spectacular end to a friendship, a very old friendship in fact. She was embarrassed, scared, and confused by the entire thing and Harry being the one that had comforted her just made that even more of a powerful feeling with emphasis on the embarrassment factor.

"Hello Susan," Harry said, picking her up once more as she was as light as a feather. She was no lightweight either Susan knew; she briefly wondered how he was so damn strong. He put her on the seat beside him and said in a soft voice, "Are you doing okay there?"

Her lip quivered and she shook her head, her red hair flying around the place, having long since fallen out of the pony tail she had it in normally.

"May I ask what that was all about," he said softly.

She shook her head again mute in her sorrow.

"I may be able to help," he offered.

"I don't think that's likely Harry," she said with a lost tone.

"Try me, you'll never know. I can sort out a lot."

"Oh it's terrible," she cried, tears starting to fall again.

She then found herself gushing out the entire horrible affair to a guy she hardly knew detailing everything about how Hannah's much adored and loved brother had gotten himself into some serious trouble with the ministry. How Hannah had asked Susan to ask her aunt to help. Her aunt had then actually made things worse by arranging a deal that was as hopeless as the original trouble a fine and a large one at that, or Azkaban for the next ten years.

Hannah absolutely adored her brother, more so than she adored her friend and had been begging, pleading and haranguing Susan to try to make it all go away via her aunt. Amelia Bones was not the sort to sweep things under the carpet and the deal was the most she was willing to offer.

"So you can see it's hopeless," Susan finished with a sob.

"Hmmm," Harry said, thinking hard.

He had thought the Abbots were quite well off, but then it was quite a bit of money involved. It had been a stupid mistake and he suspected there was a lot more to it than either Hannah or Susan realised. It was unfair of Hannah to put her friend in this position but Hannah was obviously desperate and that made people do stupid things.

"Oh it's so terrible," Susan cried, burying her head in Harry's chest. "Hannah hates me," she said, somewhat muffled by his clothing.

"No; she doesn't she's just scared for her brother. I'm afraid that generally speaking blood wins out in these sorts of things," Harry told her softly. "But she doesn't hate you, not really. She's angry right now but when she calms down she'll realise what she's done," Harry told her then smiled, "But... there is some good news about this."

"What could there possibly be about this that would be good."

"Well, you told your Uncle Harry all about it and now Uncle Harry will sort it out okay," Harry said with a soft smile.

"Oh Harry, there's nothing you can do... is there," she said, the last hopefully with that same emotion glowing from her eyes as she looked up at him, her blue eyes shining with tears.

"Didn't you hear," he said with a wink.

"Hear what?"

"I'm the Boy-Who-Lived. I can do anything," he said with a bitter chuckle. "But seriously in this case I can help," he said, pulling out his phone.

"What's that," Susan asked.

"This is going to sound rude. However, two things okay, first, this did not happen and I have NOTHING to do with this. If Hannah asks, tell her you found a way to help but do not tell her how, or anyone else for that matter. Secondly I have to silence the area over there and make a call."

Susan nodded and seemed to be a little stunned.

Harry kissed the top of her head with a smile, got up and walked to the other side of the compartment, silenced the area and faced away from her. Susan watched as he tapped the odd device and held it to his ear.

"Urm... Carla hi, heh, can I talk to Jack please." he said.

Susan watched him laugh, then pause, then he was obviously talking to someone but she had no idea what was being said since it was silenced and even if she could read lips, he was facing away from her. The conversation seemed to go on for a long while, and then he flipped the phone closed. Dropped the silence field and sat next to her.

"Ten minutes" he said mystifying her, "So; we've not really talked before, what do you like to do Susan?"

They talked for a while, with Harry getting her talking slowly but surely, then the device he still had in his hand beeped. He held up a hand to stop her talking, which she had been doing non-stop for a while. It surprised her quite a bit. She had not realised he would be so easy to talk to. She had been chattering on at him about how much she liked charms and how McGonagall was talking to her about maybe taking the Animagus test, all completely without any of the embarrassment that she thought would come when talking to her crush.

He flipped the thing open again, read the message and smiled. "Sorted," he announced. "Now, if he gets into trouble again he's had it. For now, though he is in the clear. No fine, no Azkaban but he will be getting demoted and he will be watched closely for a while."

Susan blinked at him for a long moment, "This is a cruel joke Harry," she said in a trembling voice.

"It's not a joke Sue," he told her, "Go find your friend and tell her it's sorted, and to check home when she gets to school."

Susan looked at him for a long moment, "I believe you Harry," she said finally. "I don't know how to thank you."

"I've seen enough friendships end of late. I had no wish to see another die," he told her, "If you two can get through this, and that may be hard I warn you now. Well if you can get beyond it that will be thanks enough, oh and your silence of course," he said, smirking at the last sentence.

She threw her arms around him and hugged him fiercely, then dived out of the compartment to find her friend.

Harry smiled, and then got up to go find his friends once more.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 06  
Voldemort's Demise

"Welcome to another start to the year at Hogwarts," The headmaster to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry said with a grandfatherly smile.

Harry promptly tuned him mostly out, only keeping half an ear on the proceedings.

"Where's Draco," Hermione wondered aloud. Having not seen him on the train she had looked and been unable to find him in the great hall. She was no fan of Draco but his regular snide visits to their compartment were almost tradition at that point.

"Oh," Harry said with a smile, "Didn't I tell you. Poor old Draco won't be joining us this year," he said with cheer.

"Urm... Harry..."

"He's having a little trouble with his magic this year," Harry said. "As in he hasn't got any at the moment."

Hermione smiled slightly, "Oh what a shame, I wonder how that happened," she said with a pointed look at Harry.

Harry shrugged and gave her an innocent smile, "I can't think how that would come about," he said. "Most peculiar, He must have misplaced it. I'm sure it's around somewhere, perhaps being used for something useful for a change."

Hermione smirked at him, "I'm sure," she said. "I wonder who will be the new Prince of Slytherin"

Harry looked over at the house table in question and smirked, "I suspect it will in fact be a Princess," he said nodding towards where Draco's usual bouncers were flanking Pansy Parkinson."

"I hate that bitch," Hermione said surprising Harry a little, for one thing she had said bitch. Her journey into full-fledged hormonal overdrive had put an edge onto Hermione. He actually quite liked it, but it could do with being toned down a little to say the least.

"Urm... Why," Harry asked.

"She is extremely unpleasant to me," Hermione said.

"Sometimes intelligent people can be so... thick." Harry said with a shake of his head. Though to be fair, it was with foreknowledge and a wealth of experience that he looked at people now. Nevertheless, he had expected more from Hermione. She was very intelligent but seemed to be having problems with emotional control. This was more than a little odd with her obviously fine Occlumancy skills.

"Pardon," Hermione, said shocked.

"People are often more than they appear Hermione. She is without doubt the example that proves that rule," he said.

Hermione nodded, "More Doctor stuff," she said alluding to his knowledge of the future and how she thought he had gained it.

Harry just smiled and nodded, for the moment, he saw no reason to disabuse her of that notion. It suited his needs quite well in fact.

"I will... try to keep that in mind," she promised.

"Good girl," Harry said with a smirk, gaining a scowl from Hermione at the condescending turn of phrase. Harry chuckled, and then cut off as Dumbledore said.

"I would like to welcome back to the position of Professor of Defence against the Dark Arts, Professor Remus Lupin." He announced and there was a mixed response from the school.

Harry smiled, as Hermione whipped her head around, "Oh; I hadn't noticed him up there."

Harry frowned he had of course, though he had not known why he was there. He knew how it could be that he was, but had not known this would happen.

"Mooney has come into possession of a little trinket that totally subdues the wolf," Harry told her in an aside.

She cocked an eyebrow at him, "Wonder how that happened."

"Something I arranged a LONG time ago," Harry whispered to her. "It's much better than a potion as it allows him to essentially ignore the wolf aspect. He will always be more... urh... feral than others and his senses are sharper of course. But all the same, we won't have any interruptions to our classes I suspect."

"Oh good, he was quite possibly the best teacher we've had for that position," Hermione said.

"Yes, it's a pleasant surprise for sure."

She leaned into him, "You didn't know?"

Harry leaned into her in return. "Nope, the more things change the less I know; remember that. I am not some oracle for events yet to come about and I never was really. So yes I can be surprised."

Hermione shivered slightly at his closeness, and then tried to keep him there. "You didn't know this would happen when you arranged for that item to come into his hands," she asked, her voice purring slightly.

Harry smiled at the honey in her voice and then leaned back, shaking his head. She looked more than little disappointed by the move.

"Harry," Ginny asked with a smirk on her face at Hermione's expression. She was still as mellow as all hell truth be told and was starting to see that Harry was not the happily ever after sort. So she was coming to realise she either had to move on, or be happy with whatever he offered. Considering what he had done to her earlier that day she suspected she could be more than a little happy with what he could give her.

"Yes Gin," he asked her with a slight smile at her mellow expression. It was nice that he had been able to do that for her despite any of the complications that may arise from the act. It had been an interesting trip to the school all told. However would guess that Ginny had such a set of lungs on her either?

The table had partaken of a slight shuffle of people that year. Obviously, Ron was not sat in his usual place nearby to Harry and Hermione. Ginny was in fact sat in his old place, even though that removed her from her usual cohorts that were in her year. As new people were added and old left, the years naturally moved high and higher up the table. Ron was sat several people down with Lavender purring over him. Looking like the king of the castle with brand new robes and hair cut. He looked like he had seen an image consultant, but such things did not exist in the wizarding world.

"Why is Susan Bones smiling over at you all the time." she said then smirked, "Did you perhaps help take her mind off of something."

Harry smiled, "After a fashion, but not quite like that."

Hermione frowned, "Like what."

"Harry is a wizard at taking your mind off of problems," Ginny said with a straight face.

"Oh, perhaps you could help me sometime," Hermione said innocent to the under tone of the conversation.

"At this point I would doubt I could ever take your mind off of anything Hermione. The way your mind works and all. I don't think my usual methods would work."

"I can't think of anyone that wouldn't work on," Ginny said with a straight face still, helping herself to some food that had just arrived. Dumbledore had stopped droning a moment ago.

Hermione looked a little confused.

Harry looked over to see that Hannah was spontaneously hugging Susan every so often, though he did note with a little regret that Susan's replying hugs were a little strained. Obviously more had been said that Harry was not privy to, which had affected their relationship more than he knew. It was a shame, but there was still hope. She caught his eye and mouthed, 'Thank you' to him with a smile following it.

Harry nodded very slightly. It was quite possible that people would come to realise he had something to do with what had happened, after all people had seen him carrying her into that compartment. It would not take much to conclude logically that he had been involved. They would not know in what way and Hannah was at the time far too far gone to notice he had even been there. In addition, magical folk were not known for their logic chaining abilities.

"I can't say what happened, Gin, but I walked into something and did my best to help her."

Ginny nodded, "I don't doubt it for a moment Harry. You're a good man."

Harry smiled sadly, "I'm really not."

"Yes, yes you are," she affirmed her eyes glowing with the conviction of her words, "You may not be 'good' in the classical sense, but you help people and that counts."

Harry smiled softly at her, "Thank you Ginny."

"I know for sure," Ginny went on the devil appearing into her eye, "That if you ever need your mind taking off of anything I will without doubt do my best to help."

Harry smiled sexily at her and their eyes met for a moment, before they went back to their meals with Hermione looked between them in confusion.

"I think," she said after a moment, "There was more to that conversation than I realise."

"Hopefully one day you'll find out Hermione," Ginny said, her face straight again. It was that ability to keep her face straight and innocent Harry was coming to realise, that allowed her to be able to put one over even the twins. It was actually something he could take and mould into a damn right dangerous ability.

He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Harry," Hermione said a few minutes of eating later. "There was something I was going to ask you. I know you do not think I can, and I am not sure I like that, but whatever. Nevertheless, I would like some training, like you did for- her."

The 'her' was obvious but Harry shook his head, "I can't turn you into a Carla," he told her.

"That's not what I'm asking for. Well not really, I just want to learn how to look after myself in a way that you didn't teach at DA"

"I'd be interested in that as well," Ginny put in, "From what I can guess you've been holding out on us with how good you really are. I know I want to be better than I am, and I suspect Luna would be interested as well."

Harry looked at her seriously, "Learn your Occlumancy then we'll talk."

"What about me," Hermione said in an annoyed voice.

Harry smiled at her, reached out and put a hand on her leg sliding upwards slightly. Her breath caught and her eyes dilated. He leaned into her and said softly. "Learn to control that. Then we'll talk." he said backing away, "Your mental shielding is excellent" he told her, "Top notch for sure. But your emotional control sucks."

Hermione looked confused, aroused and hurt, but nodded.

"That sort of training calls for some fairly intense situations, without that emotional control you'd fall apart within days," Harry told her.

"I've grown past him," Ron's overly loud voice cut in. Apparently, someone had asked why he was not sat with Harry, "In truth everything Malfoy said about him is true."

Ginny's eyes narrowed in anger, Harry, since his hand was already under the table, put a hand on her leg, in a restraining fashion. She calmed just slightly and nodded, going back to her meal, her face red from anger though.

It occurred to Harry then, that he was being unfair to Hermione. She was a teenager, with teenage control. Teens had very little control over emotions as just evidenced by Ginny and even more so by Ron's comments. He suspected that he himself was having some anger management issues. Holding Hermione's previous relationship against her, now that was not fair, not at all and if he continued, he would lose his oldest friend. So he said. "I will train you Hermione." surprising her. "I'll help you learn control."

She beamed at him. "Thank you," she said happily.

Harry smirked evilly, "You won't be saying that after I've started with you," he laughed, "I'll get Carla in contact with you at some point... I know I know you do not like her, but before you even think about doing this, you should talk to her. I'll ask her to be on her best behaviour."

By cosmic coincidence, his phone took that moment to beep at him. He flipped it open and groaned. "Talking of Carla, well sort of this is from Jack," Harry said, "Odd Coincidence." he noted. He read the message and continued to groan.

"Whatever is the matter?" Hermione asked.

"Jack did a little favour for me earlier. He's apparently decided to collect sooner rather than later."

"You can hardly leave school to run off doing him favours." Hermione pointed out.

Harry nodded his agreement, "Jack knows that... after a fashion at least... No I don't have to leave the school for this," he said with a sigh. "And it's so damn smelly down there."

Ginny and Hermione shared an amused, but confused look.

"I just have to fetch something and send it to him." Harry said with a sigh.

"What?" Ginny asked.

Harry just shook his head. "You don't want to know Gin; you do not want to know."

-xXx-

Harry frowned as he watched Ron go. It had been a couple of weeks since term had started and Ron was starting to get on his nerves. Classes were largely irrelevant to Harry now he had done it all before and had surpassed the items being taught so much it was almost funny.

The only cause of disagreement in class was that he directly refused to use a wand and that had been driving his teachers batty. In this case, there was a good point to it; they were just a way of knowing that.

Other than that, he had kept to himself for the most part, watching things around him. Other than nipping down in to the Chamber of Secrets for Jack, he had not done much. Ginny, Luna and Hermione had been working on Occlumancy and as it turned out Hermione was a good teacher because they were already able to shield their thoughts from a passive scan and notice a not so passive scan. However, they could not shield against a full-bore scan yet but Harry was quite impressed. It had taken him years to perfect the skill. Long after Voldemort had been removed and long after he had gotten out of Azkaban. Then his mind was in such a mess it was not that much of a surprise.

His house down time had been of the not fun variety of experiences. People, often willing to believe the worst in him, had sided with Ron. Ron had spun them a tale of such deceit on Harry's behalf that he was a virtual pariah in his own house. Even Neville thought the worst of him, which was actually a good thing. Considering that if he had not already distanced himself from Harry, he was likely to get hurt. Hermione and Ginny had been steadfastly at his side though which was good since the stories were now spreading across the school as if it were wildfire.

Something about Harry learning dark arts and practising blood magic in an effort to curse Ron. Harry had not taken too much notice; he did not give a shit to be honest. He knew who his friends were and who he could really rely on when it came to ouch time.

The wand thing though had turned on Harry a bit, since Ron had and showing remarkable intelligence in doing so, leapt on that as a sign of the dark rituals Harry had partaken in to increase his power. It was complete rot as Harry had always been the most powerful person in the school. Even the teachers knew that, in the end Dumbledore had helped him out when it came to the lack of a wand. Though Harry doubted that Dumbledore knew he had snapped the damn thing in half. He had said that it was good that Harry was learning Wandless magic and encouraged the staff to allow him the freedom to do so.

Thankfully Dumbledore, finally, had done something useful for Harry. Of course, Harry was not doing 'Wandless magic' but that would be hard to explain. One of the things his little arm based device did was act as an amplifier and channelling method. It was based on new wand construction from about 1000 years in the future. At that time magical potency was sinking rather radically and using Technomancy (New science at that time), the new wands were created. They allowed wizards to continue to function as they always had. Now obviously Harry was not affected by the genetic quirks of blood purity that had brought about that failing, but it allowed him to use much less magic for the same tasks. So he was all for it. It meant he had power to spare for when he really needed it. Of course, he needed to remember to turn off the enhancement aspects of his 'bracer' or he was in trouble. As in, he would burn the damn thing out.

In addition, his 'bracer' was far more than a simple wand replacement. It was without any doubt one of the most advanced pieces of technology on the face of the planet. Depending on where the TARDIS was parked currently. There was no way it would compete with that antiquated technology but the Time Lords were all Geniuses or rather were. Being that the Doctor was one of very few left alive.

Harry walked down the corridor wondering about an appropriate form of revenge for Ron since the red head was starting to annoy him. He would like to put him in his place but it was doubtful the man would learn anything so Harry did not see the point of wasting the energy setting up a lesson. Of course Pranking the shite out of the bloke on the other hand was very much an option he was willing to explore.

He smirked and walked into the library and his smirk turned into a smile when he saw Pansy Parkinson reading with Goyle and his other bookend standing either side of her looking stupid.

Harry saw this as an excellent time to make her acquaintance properly, once Crabbe and Goyle were out of the way. Considering the way they had clomped onto the new Queen of Slytherin, he would doubtless have to force them away.

He walked up to the table she inhabited and smiled, "Greetings"

Pansy looked up at him and Harry took a moment to enjoy the sight of her. Unlike everyone else, he could see what she actually looked like and it was a very nice view. Truth be told, he wasn't sure why she had done that to herself, but the fact she had managed to carry it off for so long without anyone finding out was just a sign of how damn useful to Harry she could be.

"Potter," she drawled nastily as Crabbe and Goyle straightened up and growled at him. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to have a little chat with you actually Pansy, privately if at all possible."

Pansy snorted, "I don't think so Potter. Boys," she said and nodded to Harry, "We are done talking, please escort Mr Potter away."

Crabbe and Goyle stood in front of him like a wall of human flesh, their expressions set.

"You two are without doubt the most inept of body guards." Harry said with a smile, "You don't walk up in front of someone like that. You approach from either side, or else this," he paused to put a spear hand into Crabbe's solar plexus sending the large Slytherin to his knees gasping. Harry grabbed Goyle by the front of his shirt and head butted him into the land of nod. Then span in place and landed a perfect kick that sent Crabbe out for the count as well. " - Could happen" Harry said and straightened his school tie with a smile.

Pansy looked more than a little shocked, but covered it quickly. 'Well done' Harry thought to himself. In an odd way she reminded him a little of Carla, but where Carla when she had been at Hogwarts hid away from everyone fading into the background, Pansy hid in the foreground. Both had sharp minds and both had gone to lengths to hide the way they really looked. Carla had done it with clothing and a few cosmetic charms and changes, and Pansy with a full and powerful glamour.

Harry walked up to Pansy who flinched and jumped up to her feet clearing some room around her. A wand appeared in her hand quickly. "I'm not here to hurt you Pansy," Harry said beginning to walk around her.

"What do you want?"

"To talk, just as I said," Harry said walking slowly round and round her, forcing Pansy to try to follow him with her wand. In truth, it was already making her feel a little dizzy.

"What could we possibly have to talk about? Unless you would like to confess it was you that hurt Draco."

"I didn't hurt Draco, his magic was drained, but I assure you that it did not hurt him. Why he didn't even wake up," Harry told her, his tone oddly hypnotic as it was spoken softly and in a deeper register than he normally used. It was positively soothing Pansy suddenly realised.

"So you admit it was you," she asked, a little surprised at that revelation.

"Freely," Harry told her from behind her. He did not stop walking, so the next question was from beside her, "What are you going to do with that information though? It seems to me, that you've gotten a good deal out of the action."

"How do you figure? He's my - erh - boyfriend."

"You don't sound so sure about that Pansy," Harry said, now in front of her so she could see the amusement in his eyes. "There's no affection there," Harry continued, also continuing his circuits of her. "If anything it's a relationship of convenience. I doubt you've let him touch you," he said.

Pansy spun and glared at him but Harry just smirked and kept on walking. This time Pansy followed him for a circuit. "You don't know what you're talking about Potter," she spat.

"Tsk tsk, you usually have more emotional control than that Pansy," Harry said sounding highly amused. "I actually heard that fear."

Pansy glowered at him for a long moment, "Neither of us is as we appear," Harry told her softly.

"I've heard that you're into the black arts now are you thinking of replacing Voldemort?"

Harry smiled at her mistake. "Don't you mean the Dark Lord? I thought you were all so scared of the name," he lightly mocked. "Do you all know what it means I wonder?" he mused aloud. "No matter, the simple fact is that Ron and I have had a bit of a falling out. He feels the need to cement his position by spreading rumours and lies about me. As it turns out, he rather hates me," Harry said the last a little sadly.

"Lies, really," Pansy asked, relaxing slightly despite herself. Deciding that following his dizzying course was just going to make her seasick she focused forward.

Harry's eyes dipped to her arse on the way around and he smiled slightly. "Yes Lies, I don't need the dark arts to make myself more powerful. I am quite content with my power levels in point of fact," he told her. "I'm powerful enough in fact to be able to see things most cannot."

"Such as," she asked, feeling that he was boasting somewhat.

"Well for example. I am one of two people in school that can see through most forms of invisibility - "

Pansy rose and eyebrow at that.

" - and glamour's."

She froze and stiffened quite a bit.

"Luckily the other person doesn't tend to leave that ability on all the time, allowing him to see through invisibility at all times, but with all the glamour's around this place he would get a headache if he kept the ability to see through them on all the time. I mean, most girls above a certain age start using cosmetic charms, which are a form of glamour. Some," he said smiling, "seem to prefer much more powerful forms."

Pansy kept control of herself quite well in Harry's opinion. "Why would you leave that ability on all the time if it's such a headache," she asked.

"Not something I can help. We have different methods of achieving the same goal. I don't get a headache from the experience," Harry told her honestly. The truth was that his eyes had changed so much that it was just a case of focusing at what he wanted, like seeing through the wall in the Burrow. A glamour actually showed as a slight fuzziness that he just had to focus through in order to see what was below them.

"You have a point I trust," Pansy purred dangerously. "I could spread this information you're giving me here you do realise."

"Protecting your self Pansy? I am not attacking you, after all I know why you're doing this," he lied. Well he had an idea but honestly to cover what she had seemed wrong somehow.

"I doubt that," Pansy said sounding very sure of that fact.

Harry used experience once more, "Originally I suspect you wanted to make friends for real other than based on your looks, which were without doubt prodigious even when you started school. I happen to know most pure blood children are kept separate for schooling with a governess, so no one knew what you looked like when you started school."

Pansy tensed again, so Harry knew he was on the right track. "Later you felt the need to hide, probably from Draco, even though you felt the need to ally yourself with the most powerful family in Slytherin. Your family is quite powerful in its own right but not in these circles."

Pansy blanched to pale color that oddly enough actually suited her quite well, to Harry at least who could see through her disguise.

"A pure blood dealing with Muggles," Harry tsk'd with a chuckle. "Fabulous," he added and all the while he kept an even pace in circles around her. Flitting in and out of her blind spots and keeping her seriously uncomfortable. "You thought at some point when this knowledge became known you would need to protect your family. Now, I am afraid that Draco's influence will be curtailed. So you are running a little scared right now. Who could possibly protect you now I wonder?" Harry said.

"Ahhh," Pansy said, with a seductive smile, "So you like what you see and want some, is that it Potter?"

"Pansy if you want, at some point in the future, to shag I'm all for it. But your body and looks aren't what I'm interested in."

Pansy now looked confused.

"It's your brain I want," Harry said. "All these years you've managed to pull the wool over everyone's eyes and I like that," he chuckled, "I like that a LOT"

Pansy now looked a little at sea.

"I'll protect you, no return 'Favours' (of that type) required." Harry told her.

"From what I've heard you have no money or influence," Pansy said with a nasty smile, "What could you possibly do for me."

"In less than two days Voldemort will be dead," Harry told her.

Pansy laughed, "Of course he will," she said mockingly.

"At that point you will realise I am not mucking around," Harry said. "Malfoy will be powerless without his half blood leader and I assure you that I have significantly more money than they do. In fact they don't have a pot to piss in from about," he glanced at his watch, "Five minutes from now."

Pansy frowned in confusion.

"In five minutes, sorry 4 and a half now. My lawyers will be putting out the paper work to foreclose on their debts and I will own all their businesses and interests. Hell if I felt the need to step down I could be living in their house by the end of the week. This is what happens when you cross me Pansy. This is the sort of influence and power I have and yet you think I cannot protect you?"

"You're full of it Potter."

Harry stopped walking around her, "Get the paper tomorrow and then do what you do best. Watch and listen," he said and walked off as Goyle started to groan.

He paused before leaving hearing range, "Just to show I'm not full of it I'll move up my plans so you'll see plenty in the papers tomorrow," he said. He was taking a risk here, but he had the information and he had the ability. Now all he needed was some luck and his James Black looks to carry this off.

-xXx-

"Where's Harry" Pansy heard Hermione ask the red head Ginny as she walked past them. She was on the way to dinner. She slowed down and listened.

"He said something about killing Voldemort," Ginny said with a laugh.

Hermione laughed too, "In other words he's up to something and doesn't want us to know, probably a prank."

Pansy tuned them out as she walked away. There was just no way in hell he was actually going to do this surely? If he were, he would likely die in the attempt, which was a slight shame, as he was quite nice to look at. Obviously deranged from their conversation earlier, but still he was nice to look at.

She sighed catching the attention of her one true friend in the world Daphne Greengrass.

"What's the matter Pansy," the blond haired 'Ditz Queen' of Slytherin said. It was a masterful front for the blond beauty as she was actually very intelligent but she was hiding in much the same way Pansy herself was. They both knew each other's secrets and had a true friendship, which was rare in their house. It was all about power in Slytherin, that and influence. Friendships were more like a business contract than anything else was usually.

"Nothing Daph, nothing," she said, sounding sad still. However, it was probably best that this happened really, that way Harry Potter would go to his death without taking down half of the wizarding world.

"Have you seen Potter," Daphne asked.

"Are you still on about that?"

"What, without the glasses he's a hot one. I like to look, is there something wrong with that?" Daphne asked with a small grin.

"I think he's," she trailed off in shock as Harry himself walked into the hall.

-xXx-

Half an Hour Previously

Harry's eyes looked across the room with an icy chill to them. "Hello Tommy." he said.

Voldemort spun around in shock and looked at the transgressor to his private quarters in shock. "Potter." he said smiling. "How I've missed you recently. I am most impressed with your mental shielding," he continued, fingering his wand. "What on earth would possess you to be here now I wonder," he brightened considerably, "You've decided to take me up on my previous offers. We could rule the world together Harry, and I have the power to bring your pare-"

"Oh do be quiet you wind bag," Harry said cutting him off.

Voldemort blinked, apoplectic rage entering his red eyes. "Boy you'll rue the da..." he trailed off himself when Harry's arm came up with a previously unseen gun in hand. "What is that... a gun? You think that will harm me?"

Harry smiled, and pulled the trigger.

-xXx-

Current Time

"… Walking into the great hall now," Pansy finished off.

"Oh yeah, there he is," Daphne said with a smile in her tone. "Let's eat I'm starving and I can look at view at the same time."

Pansy laughed, feeling almost disappointed that he had obviously been talking rubbish.

She then went and sat with her friend and they ate their meal with companionable chatter. For a change, her bookends where not around she had had to order them to the school nurse after Harry had dealt with them earlier.

Almost at the end of Dinner a commotion happened at the head table when about three dozen owls all dived bombed the headmaster in quick succession. There was a sort of shared curious glance of the entire school looking up at the head, and it was quiet enough that they all heard, "Good grief" coming from his lips even muttered as it was. His eyes were obviously scanning the parchment in front of him with practised speed. Dumbledore stood slowly, handing off the various sheets of parchment around to his staff. "Attention, Your Attention please," he called out, the already quiet hall became utterly still.

"I have just received word from the Minister himself that," he shook his head as if he could not believe this was happening. "That The Dark Lord known as Voldemort is dead," he said with each syllable falling into place with mechanical precision.

The school went wild, cheers shouts and calls seeming to come from everywhere at once.

Pansy dropped her fork and blanched as white as sheet as her friend leapt to her feet and danced around. Those that thought the Slytherins would be crushed to hear that news were way out of whack. No one that age wanted to follow a mad man on some sort of crusade, other than people like Draco Malfoy and his father's cohorts. Pansy stood shakily, her eyes coming to rest on a smirking Harry Potter who then winked at her.

They hall seemed to turn to Harry after the original jubilation had worn off. He stood up and everyone went silent.

He shrugged, "It wasn't me," he said. "Apparently it's true that my press is unfounded," he added calmly far too calmly.

It was then Pansy noticed that Hermione and Ginny were as white as she was and looking at Harry as if he was a god; which was pretty much the way she was looking at him.

Dumbledore's mouth worked a few times without any noise coming out. Then he managed, "Harry if you could join me," he said heading for the doorway to the great hall.

As Harry left he heard, "See I told you it was all hype," coming from Ron. He just smirked and followed the elderly headmaster towards his office.

Unsurprisingly his Floo was highly active with various members of the order flooding in even by time they got there. Dumbledore sat at his desk and waved a chair into being beside him. "Take a seat Harry," he said in a distracted manner.

It took about ten minutes for the entire order to arrive, some having to get away from work to get there. Harry was not sure how they had been called but it was likely to be one of the things the headmaster had whispered to his second in command. The last to arrive was the one that had been closest Professor Snape. He swept into the room with a strange look on his face; It was damn near a smile in fact.

"Order, Order," Dumbledore called out, silencing the chatter that had built up. "It appears that Voldemort has been killed and this may be good news."

"May be," Tonks asked with a big grin. She was sat by Remus, very closely as it happened Harry noticed.

"It came to my attention recently how it was Voldemort survived when Harry - dealt with him when he was younger."

"Oh," Remus asked, "I've often wondered about that."

"An ancient and terribly dark Curse that creates items called Horcruxes. These items store part of the soul; they are horrible things and take the murder of an innocent to create," Dumbledore said, seeing as though he had no choice but to.

Harry knew about this, but feigned surprise for the audience he had. One of the things he had been doing, in one of his visits with the Doctor was going around destroying the damn things. He had also found out there was one inside of him, via the curse scar. That had taken a lot longer to destroy. Though no doubt his friends would have a Kneazle if they found out he had killed himself to do it. Sometimes being long lived had its uses. So he also knew that the Order did not have to worry, he was sure he had gotten them all.

"In this brave new world in which we find ourselves," Dumbledore began, "We must focus on finding and destroying the items I have been researching. Voldemort created several Horcruxes and I believe I have managed to identify them all."

Harry doubted that, he was sure that Dumbledore did not know about the one in him.

"That way we can insure that Voldemort does not return as he once did."

There was a general murmuring of agreement. However, a lot of good cheer was in there too.

"I'm just so happy that Harry didn't have to become involved any more than he already was," Molly said tearfully. "Children should not have to deal with such things."

Harry smiled, "So am I Mrs Weasley, Do we know who DID kill snake face?"

Tonks spoke up, "A man of medium height and build with dark hair and blue eyes was seen dropping off the corpse at the Ministry's Auror entranceway about," she glanced at her watch, "40 minutes ago."

"That is worrying," Moody growled, "It could be another Dark Lord removing the competition."

"Perhaps, we should keep an eye out for this," Dumbledore was interrupted by Harry's beeping pocket.

"I'm terribly sorry, urm, excuse me a moment," Harry said flipping open his phone.

He listened for a moment, "Yes it was."

He listened for a while longer, "Had to be done."

A moment longer and he laughed, "I'm kind of in the middle of something right now but I don't think Jack would appreciate you saying that," Harry laughed again, "He's not my type. I have to go; I'm in a meeting at the mo- Okay bye."

"What's that thing," Moody asked glaring at the device as if it was about to explode.

"It's a phone Mad Eye," Remus said, "It's not dangerous."

Moody relaxed slightly.

"I'm most sorry about that," Harry said with a slight smile. "I have one thing to say, and then as far as I'm concerned nothing else here has anything to do with me," he told them causing a moment of stunned silence. "Well two things. Firstly, it is obvious that certain things were a crock of shit," he said looking at the Headmaster when he said it. "Secondly I warn you that if you think this is the end you're mad."

"Harry is right about the last," Dumbledore said into the din of people rising to argue with Harry. Then he looked just as pointedly at Harry, "Such things are Immutable Harry. I do not understand what has happened, but I know that if Voldemort is dead, then in some way you must've had a hand in it," he continued drawing a lot of interested attention onto the pair.

Harry held up his hands, "I did say it wasn't me did I not?"

"Indeed you did," Dumbledore agreed, but he looked suspicious as hell.

"Now, if you'll excuse me dear people. I will leave all the adult stuff to the adults, go chat up a girl and be a teenager. Thank you," Harry said getting up and looking at Dumbledore. His permission to leave was granted with a nod and Harry left them alone.

"This doesn't smell right," Remus said.

"You're just upset because your golden boy has turned out to be made of brass after all" Snape said with a nasty smile, but if he was honest with himself, he did feel there was something more to this situation as well.

Remus glared at him, "Harry is being too calm, A person that has believed he is in some way Voldemort's arch nemesis has just found out that the man was killed by another and he is - calm. Not relieved or angry even, He doesn't seem to care either way." Remus said.

"Yeah, that is a bit odd," Tonks said.

"Well of course you agree with the wolf," Snape said with a nasty smile.

Tonks blushed but glared at the man.

"Please, let us not get into an argument over nothing. We must prepare because as Harry said, this is not over," Dumbledore said. "With its head cut off the snake will flounder but it is quite possible it may grow another head. Or perhaps even more than one."

That made them shut up.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 07  
Bel's Chime, Ding Dong, the Bitch Is Gone

Harry walked along the corridor heading back for the dorm when he was suddenly grabbed and pulled bodily into a classroom. Realising who had grabbed him he did not react violently.

"Right," Ginny said glaring at him. She was not alone, Hermione was also glaring at him with Luna sat looking at him with an interested look on her face. "What the hell Harry. I thought you were bloody joking!"

Harry smiled. "No one in this school believes I killed Voldemort Gin. Why would they it's obviously impossible."

Ginny put her hands on her hips, "How the FUCK did you pull this off?"

Suddenly a gun was in Harry's hand and it began to hum. "It's an oddly soothing sound that," Harry said with a grin.

"That killed Voldemort," Hermione asked. "I thought it was a stunner."

"Among other things it stuns."

"So this is real, he's dead," Luna asked smiling slightly.

Harry nodded, "Ding dong the w... wizard is dead,"

"I don't understand how you A) Found him, B) Got out of school and got to him quickly enough, C) How that killed him and D) Got back here before the word got out," Hermione said exasperation on her face and in her tone.

Harry grinned at her. "That's a lot you don't understand," he noted wryly. "Look, I've been busy for sure and until you're uncrackable I am not going into details about the how's and whys. Did I do it, Yes I did. How did I do it, This gun. How did I get around, I am not saying. Anything else waits, understand?" he asked.

They sighed as one and rolled their eyes but nodded. It was a stock answer, that one. As long as Harry came through on his promise they did not have long to wait now to find out everything.

Just then Pansy barged into the classroom her eyes liquid with confusion, anger, surprise and a host of other emotions. "Potter," she said stalking towards him. Somehow and Ginny was not sure how, Harry's gun was nowhere to be seen. In the meantime, Harry's girls had all pointed wands at the interloper.

"Wands down ladies," Harry said calmly as he looked at Pansy. "Do you believe me now," he asked with a smirk.

"What, Believe you, obviously, you were not lying. I don't know how you did it, especially so bloody fast but I will be finding out before I leave this room."

"You're going to be in here for a long time then," Harry noted wryly. "Hermione, do me a favour."

Hermione wand came back up, the tip lighting slightly in her eagerness, "Teach Pansy Occlumancy." Harry said and walked out.

He stepped into the hallway and took a deep breath.

Now was in fact as good a time as any to do this. He was going to slip out and do it later, but frankly, he needed to get away for a while. He was acting as if he was not bothered by anything but he was. He had set this up to seem like he had nothing to do with it. Logically there was no way he could have with travel times and everything else people would take into account. Obviously, they were wrong, as he had done it. Still, the accusing stares, derision and host of other looks he had been getting were indeed getting to him a bit.

He took a couple of steps back and then forwards, his face a mask of concentration, Then he stepped forward as if he was going to catch someone and disappeared.

-xXx-

She looked at herself in the full-length mirror in her quarters in Malfoy Manor. Below her, the Death eaters were arguing, panicking, and a host of other loud debating. She did not care, she was not panicked she was feeling lost.

She had been going with the flow for some time now, since the 'leader' was now gone she was not sure what her life was any more. She had done things, so many things she was not proud of and had been blamed for a host of others. Her reputation had kept her alive and untouched by her peers. It was hard to be a woman in this men's club. She was the only female in the inner circle. At first, she had believed in the cause. The cause, she scoffed at that. It had become obvious to her not long after her escape that his cause was a sham. He only wanted power and blood; immortality and ultimate power were his causes and they were for him alone and no others.

Then she had killed someone she had loved once, not in a romantic way, but he had been family and she had been the cause of his death. It did, however, hurt - all the time it hurt her, and was floating around and around in her mind in a constant replay of the event.

Once, she had been intelligent, but that was before the madness had gotten to her. One of the best in the school and that had been the last time she had been happy. A Marriage Contract later and the next thing she knew she was staring at herself in the mirror some 20 years later lost and alone.

Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind pressing hard against her. She began to react with a snarl and two things stopped her. First the person's identity revealed in the mirror and second, his voice as he said, "Don't move Bel."

Why was he, of all people, was calling her a diminutive she had not heard in so very, very long. She froze and looked at him in the mirror. "Have you come for me now Potter," she asked almost hoping he had.

"In a way I suppose I have. However, Bel do not move or break contact between us and listen closely."

Bellatrix LeStrange laughed mirthlessly, "What would I do," she asked listlessly.

"You cry," Potter began, confusingly as it turned out. "At night when you're all alone you cry, ever since that night that you killed Sirius. You cry not only for that act, but for all the despicable things you have done in your life."

Bellatrix was now rooted in spot, his words hammering into her and his tone intense enough to drive her to utter stillness. How did he know these things?

"You're probably curious to know how I know these things." Harry said, mirroring her thoughts with worrying accuracy. She looked at her mental shielding to find it as impenetrable as usual. "I know you better than you could possibly understand at this point Bel. Well enough to say without doubt what you are feeling and thinking at any given moment," he paused and chuckled. "It may surprise you to find out that you and I share something exceptionally rare in common," he told her.

She did not reply, her mind a whirl with probabilities none of which really answered the question of how he would know that.

"In magic there is something remarkable, but astoundingly rare. I'll let you figure it out as we talk," Harry said with a chuckle.

Bel noted absently that he was still pressed up against her in an almost intimate way.

"As to how I know what it is well, time is funny and all things become clear in its passing."

"What do you want," she managed to ask.

"Firstly Bel, this place will be raided in the morning. I want you to run away," he told her.

She blinked her surprise.

Harry smiled. "Then, when you and the others regroup I want you to start working for me. Keep me abreast of what is happening."

"If I were so inclined how would I go about doing that," she asked. Mostly she was curious to hear what he said.

"I will teach you to communicate the way I am doing so right now. Thanks to what you and I share, we have this."

"And what is this?"

"Soon, firstly do you agree?"

"Why on earth should I do that, I should just call for help now and you'll be killed."

"If you call out I will let go and you'll be on your own, in more than one meaning of the word. Help me and I will hide you, I will protect you when all of this is over and more importantly you can start to work towards your redemption." He leaned in close to her, upping the intimacy considerably.

"You do want Redemption," he said in a purr. "For the crimes you have partaken in. For even the things you've not done," he told her. It was certainly not a question, however, something did come apparent that amused her.

"Baby Potter appears to have gotten all grown up and gotten his hormones," she commented, swishing her backside to emphasize what she could feel pressing into her rear.

"You feel it too, so don't play that game," Harry said his force a little strained by what she was doing.

It was true, she was starting to be turned on, quite seriously turned on at that. It had been so long it was almost an alien sensation to her. She swished her backside again, without realising it this time. "I do," she said, "want redemption, but there is no forgiveness for one such as me"

"There is a creator of the universe Bel," Harry said with such utter conviction she was shocked. It was said not in a religious fervour way, but in the way, one might say there is a sun or that is a chair. It was a simple statement of unavoidable fact. "She is utterly uninterested in day to day things such as that. The only true forgiveness comes not from without, but within. She has a Multi-universe to love and to nurture."

Bel blinked again, but it was starting to get hard to think. Harry's hands shifted, rustling across the material of her dress to come to rest on her hips. She caught herself before she moaned, but only just.

"I don't have much longer before conversation would become - unreliable," Harry said, his voice carrying some of what she was feeling. "I'll be blunt Bel; I can help you to forgive yourself in time and I can give you something to live for, that is what you need and I am not giving you a real choice here. You either do this or you lose the chance and end up back in Azkaban, that is IF they don't just have you kissed," he growled slightly.

"I think you'll prefer the way I kiss." he purred, then she felt him shake himself, "Damn it," he cussed.

Bel's eyes fluttered closed and she leaned back in to him, "What's happening here Potter."

"In the Muggle world, this doesn't exist in quite the same way." Harry began, "And frankly and honestly. When I found this existed between us of all people, I was horrified. Nevertheless, it is undeniable as I think you can feel. There is in magic such a thing as the absolute perfect sexual partner," he said, his voice purring again. "Of all the people in the world, and what a cosmic joke, we are," he breathed for a second. "Matched," he said, his eyes burning with pure lust. "Frankly part of me is still horrified by this. However, I have learned quite a bit of perspective recently. It is how I am communicating with you now and we can communicate in future. We- vibe on a base level, WE can - oh god please stop moving your arse like that - use that to, urh- talk, damn it stop woman."

Bel laughed, "I'm a married woman Potter," she said.

"He's dead Bel, and you hated him. If he was not this would not be happening. You would be less than you are now and would not be vibrating at all with anything. Such is the way of Marriage contracts."

"It was you," she asked, still moving against him, now breathing hard and finding it increasingly more difficult not to turn around throw him to the floor and get some much needed release.

"What was," Harry said kissing her neck, much to his annoyance and to her delight.

"Voldemort and Rudolphus"

"Yes it was, I got LeStrange on the way out," Harry told her, his hands sliding slowly up the front of her body. Even though he did not realise he was doing it.

"Thank you," she said. "I hated him."

"Always did. Arranged marriages stink huh?" Harry said.

"You know entirely too mu-ooh."

Harry snapped back a bit more in focus and took his hands off her breasts and back to her waist.

"Damn this is harder than I thought," he commented.

"Oh it certainly is." Bel breathed, swishing her arse again.

"Focus Bel, Focus," He admonished with a sexy chuckle. "This is hard - difficult - enough as it is."

"I want... I want..."

"What is it you want," he said silkily.

"You, I mean" she shook her head, "To help you. But... how can you protect me in the end, when this nightmare ends?"

"I promise you I can and I will," Harry said. "Right now, I can't lie to you, the spell doesn't allow it."

"What is this spell," she asked, her pupils dilated to the point that her eyes looked almost black. Her hands were now on top of Harrys.

Harry chuckled, "Because of what we share, I was able to use an ancient form of ...heh... sex magic"

Bel chuckled slightly and it was not a cackle; it was in fact quite an attractive sound.

"Mortimer's Guide to Sex Magic... Page 1180," Harry told her. "Get the book, read the spell and trust that it works between us since here I am. The odd bond we share is talked about in that book as well."

"How do you know about it in the first place," Bel said, the feeling was undeniable after all, she was feeling it.

"Time will tell," Harry said, turned her and kissed her passionately. Her eyes closed and a moan came to the back of her throat. Then he let go and was gone leaving Bel to growl in frustration.

The man that had just left had no idea how long it had been for her, no idea at all. It was not as if she let anyone around her touch her, especially her ex-husband.

She shook her head, turned and started to pack some things into her bag. Once she was done, she set off in search of her sister.

-xXx-

Harry back in Hogwarts adjusted himself painfully walked to the wall and softly banged his head on it for a while.

It was oddly soothing.

-xXx-

The next week saw utter turmoil in the Wizarding world as it celebrated. Even Hogwarts was not unaffected with a few days of cancelled lessons to mark the event. Obliviators were worked to breaking point and pretty much everyone breathed out in relief.

The only ones who did not were the Death Eaters. Malfoy Manor was indeed raided when Harry said it would be and several Death Eaters were grabbed in the ensuing fight. Fudge stepped forward cautioning calm for his people and promptly took credit for the entire thing. Despite the fact, no one knew who the strange brown haired man had been.

The Order had been hard at work finding several clues to the locations of Horcruxes and finding several that had been nullified in that first week alone. However, the fact they had been destroyed in their job as Horcruxes did confuse them slightly.

Bellatrix LeStrange had taken her sister and by extension her Nephew out of the Malfoy home and had hidden them away from everyone, including her fellow Death Eaters.

Harry's lawyers working under a shadow company had foreclosed on the Malfoy's destroying their net worth in less than a day; the Manor itself obviously was impounded by the Ministry as it was searched for dark items.

Lucius Malfoy squirmed free despite being captured thanks to the Ministers 'friendship' and met up with the other Death Eaters in one of their hiding places.

Voldemort's corpse was preserved and placed on display in the main hall of the Ministry to show what happened to Dark Lords under Fudges leadership; a gross testament to his demise.

Harry weathered the storm of people essentially calling him a fake and splashing his name with mud in the mouthpiece aka Daily Profit, as he always did. Ron and his growing supporters tried to make his life a living hell, and failed utterly.

Hannah Abbott started going out with Justin Finch-Finchley, leaving Susan at a loss.

Pansy Parkinson started her Occlumancy training with Hermione and so did Daphne Greengrass with Harry's permission. The two were essentially inseparable, and since he had already known, it largely did not matter to him if the blond was involved.

This was all of note that happened in that week following Voldemort's demise.

Overall, it was as far as Harry was concerned business as usual.

-xXx-

"Mr Potter?"

Harry looked up and smiled slightly. It was not often that people generally spoke to him now with obvious exceptions. It was a pleasant surprise to see a first year of all people talking to him. They had been told he was virtually evil by Ron who was a prefect that year, not to mention Captain of the Gryffindor team. Obviously, Harry was not in the team that year.

"Greetings," Harry said, as was his usual foible. Of course, the fact he could say the same thing in about 2000 languages had nothing to do with it.

The very small girl blushed brightly at him.

"Call me Harry Molly," he said.

She blushed again, "You know my name," she said in shock.

"Of course I do Molly, I saw you sorted."

"But that was ages ago," she said smiling, then became sad again, "Mr Potter - Harry, can I ask you something?"

"Of course, I might not answer you but you can ask," he said with a charming smile that made the 12 year old blush brightly again.

"Why is everyone nasty to you?"

Harry put down his book, leaned back in his chair and looked at the girl seriously, "Why do you ask Molly?"

"Because you don't seem like an evil wizard, and Hermione helps me with my homework and she says you're nice."

Harry smiled at her, "I'm not an Evil Wizard Molly. I promise. I may not be the nicest person in the world but I am not evil. People aren't- nice - to me because I'm - different to them," he said struggling to come up with an explanation. It amused him no end that it was always the children that asked the hardest questions. "Urh - people don't like things that are different."

"I like different things, they're not boring like normal things," she said earnestly.

Harry smiled yet again. "I'll take that as a compliment - I think."

"I'll be nice to you Mr ... Harry," she said, beamed at him and flounced away leaving Harry grinning behind her.

Hermione settled in beside him and smirked. Ginny did the same the other side.

"A little young for you Harry," Ginny commented.

Harry's lips twitched in restrained laughter. He did not let loose in the common room. It was essentially enemy territory now. "She's a sweetheart," he said finally.

"Yes she is," Hermione agreed. "She could not understand why everyone but Ginny and me was so nasty to you. So I told her to ask you."

"Thanks for that. How do I explain that exactly?"

"I think you did an alright job" Ginny told him.

Harry chuckled slightly. "How goes the training?" he asked

Hermione grimaced, "She's very good actually - Daphne too."

"I did tell you," Harry noted.

"I didn't say I liked her," Hermione pointed out.

"No you didn't, but you respect their intelligence a lot more than you did," Harry said with a grin.

Hermione swatted his shoulder. "So what are you reading," she asked nodding to his book.

"How to be a Dark Lord," Ron asked as he passed, pausing to say, "I understand there is an opening now? Doesn't it just eat you up to find you weren't special after all Potter?"

Harry looked thoughtful, "Not especially," he commented getting up and facing Ron straight on.

"I think if it were me, I would feel like a terrible fool right now." Ron said nastily. "At least you have Hermione to spread her le..." he was cut off by Harry's hand around his throat.

"Finish that sentence and I will make sure you can't talk at all," Harry said in a cold tone. Since he was holding Ron's windpipe in his grip Ron did not feel he should continue.

"Oi, leave him alone," Neville said walking up to Harry and glaring at him.

Harry smiled, and let go of Ron. Ron then quickly backed away and rubbed his throat. "Keep him on a leash then," he said calmly and sat down.

"You disappoint me Harry," Nev said walking off tugging a red-faced Ron along with him.

"Not as much as I would've done," Harry said watching him go with a thoughtful look on his face.

Hermione looked visibly upset at what Ron was about to say and Ginny was cold. Which as her brothers knew was NOT a good sign.

Harry promptly walked off and straight out of the common room door, well portrait. Ginny and Hermione looked at each other and quickly followed him.

They eventually caught up to him in the Room Of Requirement. How he had gotten so far ahead neither of them was sure. Nevertheless, Harry had a way of doing that, being places he should not be able to get to but being there anyway. He was in fact stripped down to his trousers and was whaling on a heavy bag. His expression was calm but his eyes were livid.

WHAM, WHAM, WHAM, in quick succession he took out his annoyance on the bag. "I'm getting fucking fed up with this shit." he said in a low tone. "All I've done, all I went through," WHAM, WHAM, WHAM. "Fucking bastards," WHAM! His fist went into the bag, "Damn it," he swore and with as shimmer the bag was replaced.

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other worry tinting their expression. They knew it was bothering him everything that was happening, but he had not shown how much until now.

It was not like him these days to show his annoyance. Nevertheless, they knew his sense of humour was often the best way to calm him. Therefore, Ginny smirked and leaned against the wall. "You know Hermione. Ron is saying that stuff about the wrong girl; if he has to worry at all, I would say it would be me that will be spreading my legs for Harry. In fact, if you'll excuse me I'll be shagging Harry now."

Hermione smirked at her and settled in beside her. "Oh no, I think I should prove Ron right on this one and spread MY legs."

Harry ignored them, much to their worry. He just continued pounding the bag with fast punches.

"Perhaps we should both do it together," Ginny said after a moment, now trying to elicit a response.

"I'm game," Hermione said.

Harry's lips twitched, but he kept on pounding the bag.

"Perhaps I should go get Luna, I'm sure she'd want to be included," Ginny said with the beginnings of a smile.

Hermione smiled widely, "That sounds like a good idea Gin. Think Pansy would be interested."

Harry missed the bag.

Ginny and Hermione shared a frown. "I'm actually insulted that of all we've said THAT get's a response." Ginny said.

Harry laughed, "You can't see what I can see. You do realise you two are terrible. I was trying to work out my aggression there you understand," he said with no rancour.

They shared a smirk of triumph. Harry went pack to working the bag, only with less anger than he had before.

Ginny's eyes twinkled as she watched him, noticing that Hermione was somewhat fixated as well. The play of his muscles as he punched was quite enticing. "You know; perhaps we should work off each other's aggression," Ginny said with a wink at Hermione.

Hermione smirked, "That's probably a good idea," she said, "Let's take off each other's clothes first though."

Harry missed the bag again. He sighed; reset his position after a quick glance to see if they were in fact undressing. Since they were not he worked the bag again.

"I still want to know why you missed the bag when we mentioned Pansy," Ginny said.

"Well three of you I could handle, but four... that's tricky." Harry said with a smirk. Pausing to spin kick the bag. "Four women takes a lot more co-ordination and some swapping around you understand."

"Uh huh," Ginny said with a smirk. However, she noticed that Hermione was looking at him with an interesting expression. As if she felt he knew what he was talking about, or perhaps she was just working out the logistics involved in that exercise.

Ginny took a moment to figure that one out for her self.

"There's more to it than that though," Hermione said suddenly.

Harry smirked.

"There's more to her than meets the eye," Hermione quoted, "That's what you told me last time I was complaining about teaching her."

"Well, more than meets your eye," Harry corrected with a smile. Turning and backhanding the back with a resounding thump.

"Come on, tell us," Ginny urged.

"In a way she sort of reminds me of someone," Harry said, kneeing the bag hard.

"If you say Carla..." Hermione said trailing off, "No way, Carla is admittedly very attractive in a way, I suppose, ish." Hermione said grudgingly.

"Pansy is not what you could call a beauty," Ginny said carefully.

"One, you don't have to be classically attractive to have sex appeal," Harry told them, "And Three, urm... Two, You don't look at her like I do."

"Our training is almost complete Harry. Pansy and Daphne have learned very fast. You won't be able to put off explanations for much longer," Ginny told him, a serious expression on her face.

Harry nodded, "That's true enough."

"Then you can tell us what you mean," Hermione asked.

Harry shook his head, "In this case no I can't. That would be up to Pansy not I."

Just then, the girl in question walked into the room with her usual blond haired companion. The bouncer twins had long since decided they were not wanted. Well in fact, Pansy had told them to piss off. It appeared to be the only way they were going to get the clue after all. She had also lost some of her status quite quickly when she had been seen talking to Harry. Which had also served to strengthen Ron's position for whom else but a 'Dark Lord in Training' would talk to a Slytherin. Well it had with anyone other than a Slytherin.

"Talk of the devil," Hermione muttered.

Pansy paused, Daphne giggling beside her. Her eyes fixed on Harry's torso as he went back to working the bag.

"Something we can do for you," Hermione asked.

"This is the time we arranged to meet isn't it?" Daphne said in a cool tone. No one had told them they had to be nice to each other after all; they just had to learn together.

"Oh," Hermione said with a contrite look, "Yes it is actually, sorry. I was a bit distracted."

Pansy smirked, and looked pointedly at Harry, "I can see that."

"Excellent," Harry suddenly said. "I'm so pleased to see you all getting on," he added smirking. "Since we're going to be working together so much." he finished.

"What does that mean," Pansy demanded to know.

"Oh god," Hermione said, "You want to train her as well."

"I did say she reminded me of..."

"Ahhh," Hermione said throwing up her hands, "Don't mention that name again please!"

Harry smirked, but continued to work the bag, now ignoring them. Luna walked in then as it was indeed the time they had arranged to meet and the Room of Requirement served as their classroom. With her though was Susan Bones, which raised a few eyebrows.

"Urm Harry," Susan said, looking around, "I was hoping to find you here."

"Oh," Harry asked.

"Urm... I am at a bit of a loose end now. Hannah spends most of her time with Justin now and well I'm looking for something to do."

"Oh," Harry said again.

"So I was wondering. I know you are not doing the DA this year, but you are obviously well versed in DADA and aunty wants me to work as an Auror and... I was wondering... if you could possibly... urh... help me to learn... Why is Hermione groaning?"

Harry was smiling ear from ear.

"Fine," Hermione said throwing up her hands, "Fine!"

"Urh... I don't understand?" Susan said.

"I'll train you... Help you to be a very good Auror in fact. But there is a condition of me training anyone."

"Oh, alright" Susan said, "What is it."

"Secrecy, secure secrecy, to that end Hermione will teach you how to occlude your mind." Harry said, "That is if you're still interested?"

Susan shrugged, "Sure that sounds fine. Aunty has told me that it would help in Auror academy since it organises the mind and obviously allows you to keep things secret."

Harry nodded. "I'll also require an Oath from all of you, because some of the things I teach need explaining and I'm not doing that without some hefty protection of my secrets."

"Oh," Pansy, Susan and Daphne said. "That's a bit different Harry. That's asking a lot."

"I have a lot to give in return."

"I, we, haven't asked to be trained in anything," Pansy noted nodding to her friend.

"That's true you haven't," Harry said with a smirk.

Pansy growled softly. For some reason something told her refusing this would be stupid. She glanced at her friend who shrugged. Any advantage was an advantage and knowledge was power. Any Slytherin knew that. Information was quite the currency in their house.

"Charlie," Harry said with a smirk

"What is he on about now," Pansy wanted to know. Meanwhile Harry was having a 'eureka' moment.

"Just a random thought," Harry said a wicked smile crossing his face. "But the upshot is that I need to warn you that if you associate yourselves with me in any way that you will be shunned. Especially from now on, because I am fed up and when I am fed up I change the game, let alone the rules. Therefore, people are not going to be comfortable around me from this point on. That will be reflected back onto anyone with me. That aside thought are you interested in having the ride of your lives as well as living through hell to become the best you can be?"

"What?" Daphne said.

"I've just had an idea, and there is something about each and every one of you that interests me in different ways and things I know I can bring to the fore. I want to offer you a little... work possibly in the future in return I'll train you all. It will not be easy but when I am finished with you, you can be... the best Auror or pretty much anything you want to be. As I said you can take me up on my offer of employment if all things work out as I hope they will."

"What's brought this on?" Ginny asked. "It's a bit sudden. You've been reluctant at best before to train us now you're... keen."

Harry nodded, "I've been avoiding a path which has sent me down another that frankly could be as bad as the one I'm avoiding. Therefore, I am forging another path instead. I'd like you all to follow me, this may seem sudden but I've been working on this at the back of my mind for the last few days."

"That's impressive." Hermione said, realising he meant literally working on it rather than just mulling it over.

Harry smiled, "Want to learn how to do it?"

Hermione nodded.

He looked at Ginny, "Want to forge a life that is totally different from any of your brothers and doesn't involve having copious amounts of children?"

Ginny nodded after a moments thought.

He looked to Luna, "You're already special, and you have a way of looking at the world quite unlike others. Want to learn to be able to fit into any situation and remain your utterly amazing self at the same time?"

Luna was nodding before he had finished.

He looked at Susan, "Want to shine on your own. Not to be just another Auror track, to be better even than your aunt ever was and she was formidable?"

Susan looked at him in surprise but found she was nodding.

He looked at Daphne, "It must be so boring to be so intelligent and to have to hide it for no other reason that it scares people," he said, causing her to draw in a surprised breath. "Want to apply that intelligence to learn how to control the world around you and still stay hidden away?" he asked.

She blinked at him, shocked but also found herself nodding.

He looked to Pansy last of all, "As for you; I can make you utterly amazing. Formidable beyond belief and give you the courage to no longer have to hide behind ... that. Do you want to learn how to use power in ways you do not even conceive of yet? To learn to use the power you have properly and I mean all the powers you have? Do you want to become Pansy not that pug faced girl?"

The entire room breathed in at that nasty sounding question. Nevertheless, Pansy was the only one that was not reacting as if he had just insulted her. "Do you want to know how to turn a man to jelly with a look? To make them say things they wouldn't dream of saying?"

Pansy glowered at him, but nodded.

"Then yes I will train you all, and we start with Occlumancy for complete beginners." Harry said, and with a thought, the room changed completely. "Take seat ladies and we shall begin," he told them his tone serious and nodding towards the chairs arrayed around him.

"How are we supposed to concentrate with you looking like that?" Luna asked with a sexy smile at his state of dress.

Harry looked down at himself and smirked. With a wave of his hand, he was fully dressed once more. "When this is done, there must be no secrets between you all. You don't have to like each other but you will have to trust each other," he said, looking at Pansy in particular, "Everything and I mean everything out in the open." He got a nod from them all including Pansy, at that moment in time, he was positively glowing with power and the draw of his various offers was undeniable.

"Okay, first off, we'll start with the chicken and move backwards towards the egg" he began, a smile on his face.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 08  
Meeting the Previous

One training packed week later Hermione walked into the Room of Requirement with her new 'sisters' or perhaps that was co victims, and groaned aloud.

Standing beside Harry and looking her usual amazingly sexy self was Carla. Frankly, Hermione had no idea how she had gotten in but she was not that happy to see her there.

Harry had promised to spill some beans, with his help their training had gone like lightning and even Susan was fully protected now. He had a way of training them that was outside of her experience but it worked for sure.

Therefore, why Carla was there Hermione had no idea.

"Greetings," Harry said as they walked in, everyone bar Hermione shooting the attractive woman a curious look.

Carla just looked them over and apparently, she was not impressed by what she saw. This put their backs up straight off of the bat.

Once they were all in and the door was closed, warded and secure Harry leaned back on the desk he had created and smiled at them. "I would like to introduce you to one of my previous students," Harry said. Surprising Hermione who had thought Carla was his only student. "I wanted to show you exactly what's in your future and allow you a moment to talk to her, to get an idea of what's to come," Harry continued, causing Carla to smirk slightly.

"She's kindly allowed me to do this, so be polite." He said with a pointed look at Hermione. "In return she will be polite back," he said with a pointed look at Carla.

"First let's give them an idea of your capabilities," Harry said to Carla. "Because I'm sure they won't believe me when I say you're the second most dangerous person in the entire school."

A disbelieving look was shared between Harry's girls. "See," Harry said, "Wands out ladies - Not you Carla."

"You're letting them use wands still," Carla asked in surprise.

"Don't make out like you didn't either," Harry said.

He walked off to the side, "Right - The room is protected for duelling, no unforgivable curses. Other than that, it is free for all, so - Attack her."

"What all of us," Susan asked.

Harry nodded, "Together if you want any sort of chance."

They all looked at each other; meanwhile Carla had not even moved.

They drew their wands, "On three," Harry said. Then counted them down, "One!" he said and all of them cast on top of each other.

Carla moved to the side slightly the first two jinxes missing her completely. Then she dodged down under another one and moved towards her attackers.

In less than a second, it was over and there was a groaning heap of girls. Carla standing leaned back against the desk just as she had been before with not a hair out of place. Harry waited for them to rouse themselves and shook his head at them. "That was pitiful," Carla said.

"I've not started training them yet," Harry defended them slightly.

"OW," Pansy said with emphasis.

"That was amazing," Luna said with a smile, "I hardly saw you move," she added to Carla in particular.

Carla smiled at her.

"Okay, we get the point she can fight," Daphne said rubbing her backside.

"Yes she can, but more importantly she can think," Harry said. "Now, we touched on wands. We will not be using them from this point on in training. Don't even bring them"

"No magic," Susan asked.

"I didn't say that now did I," Harry said. "For the start no there won't be much magic, but we will come back to it. It is after all a most useful tool. So learning how to do it without a wand, which can be taken away, would be useful do you not think? Please also note that Carla didn't draw a wand."

"You don't have one," Ginny asked curiously. Carla was inside Hogwarts so she obviously was not a Muggle.

Carla shook her head, Harry in turn laughed. She shot him a look so he moved to her and began to run his hands over her body, which caused her to smile seductively, but otherwise she did not react. Then his hand went into her top and came out with a tiny almost match sized piece of wood. "A wand," he said twirling it in his fingers. "A very special wand, but a wand nonetheless, Getting Lazy Carla?" he asked.

"Was hoping you'd go looking for it actually," she purred.

He smirked and it suddenly exploded into azure flame. Harry smirked at her, Carla for her part looked a little disappointed at his lack of reaction. "Nice try," Harry commented.

"One day," she said.

"You may wonder why Carla would... heh... booby trap that wand," Harry said. "Carla hates my guts don't you Carla."

"Why would she hate you," Hermione asked. It did not look like she hated Harry to her.

"Because of the training, you will all hate me when I'm done with you," Harry said his expression slightly sad.

"For a change he's wrong," Carla said surprising them all. "I may be looking to trip him up, but purely because it's a challenge to do. I do not hate James. I love James almost as much as I love my husband and I always will. You will learn what an utter bastard he truly can be. However, after you are bruised and hurt from a day's training, it will be him that makes you all better. After he has torn down your emotions and laid you bare before him, you will revile the sight of him. Then he will smile and put you back a million time stronger than you had ever dreamed of being. You cannot hate the man - it is not possible. Not with any lasting effect at least. You can only love him for being what he is."

"What is he," Pansy wanted to know.

"The best," Carla answered simply.

Hermione was looking at her in surprise that was the most she had ever heard Carla say and she was showing an emotion other than amusement for the first time in her presence. Harry was looking a little shocked himself Hermione noticed. Apparently, he had honestly thought she hated him for whatever he had done during training.

Harry shook himself off, "You'll be able to talk to Carla shortly. In a minute, I have someone else to introduce but a little history and, this is the biggie. Some information," He smiled, "This is where you make your oaths, or walk out that door."

There was a pause and then five female voices speaking an Oath. An almost blinding flash followed and it was done. Harry now had their magic in his hands. Hermione had even repeated her oath.

"You two as well," Harry said, "And you will get a few of your questions answered as well."

Carla nodded, and a white flash came from to her left, then from her after she had spoken her oath. Thanks to her Jack had been able to make a binding oath as well, though not on his magic.

The first flash was a bit mystifying to the girls, though as there did not appear to be anyone there.

"I feel it fair to say I'm the jealous type." Carla dropped the seemingly nonsensical sentence in.

Harry waved a hand at her left. Five teenage girls breathed in as Jack was revealed to their suddenly interested gazes. "Intro first then," Harry said, "This is Jack, Carla's husband of many years and another student of mine." Harry told them. "I'd give you their last names but they change them so often it's honestly not worth it."

"Hi," Jack said with a smile that made several pairs of knees spontaneously part.

"He is as you can tell from America," Harry said, "But I try not to hold that against him."

Jack glared at him.

"I met Carla first about 20 years ago. She was fresh out of school and had caught my eye."

"He actually saved my life for the first time that night," Carla inserted.

Harry shrugged. "That's hardly important," Harry said. "I've saved your life countless times," he added with a smile.

Carla rolled her eyes, "If only that weren't true," she sighed.

"I took her under my wing... what?" Harry cut himself off when he saw Luna's hand in the air.

"20 Years ago," she asked. She was not the only one that was looking curious, but being who she was it was she that had asked.

"I suppose I had better back track a bit," Harry said.

"You think," Jack drawled laconically.

"Here is where you two find out some of my secrets," he said dropping the 'James' Look.

"Holy shit," Jack sputtered.

Carla just smiled and nodded.

"Urh... why is Jack looking at you like that?"

Harry smirked, "I think it's a homoerotic thing," he said with a straight face.

"But how, you weren't even born," Jack sputtered some more.

"Jack has just been allowed to see the real me." Harry explained, "To certain people I look completely different. He thought you calling me Harry was some sort of cover. He's very pretty but not very bright." Harry told them, tongue in cheek.

"Watch it kid- that doesn't really feel right," Jack said.

Carla laughed. "I knew your bloody parents," she said, "Not very well but at no point did I think to myself. Oh I'm going to spend two weeks in Venice getting my brains fucked out by your offspring!"

Jack growled, ignored by everyone for a change rather than just Carla and Harry.

Harry shot her a smile and shrugged.

"If you were around back then did you meet your parents in the end," Ginny asked softly.

Harry paused and shook his head, "Personal destiny, it was hard, but I didn't tell them a damn thing. Since I knew I would not be able to resist I stayed away. I saw them from afar, but... I didn't meet them."

"I'm sorry," Ginny said softly.

Harry shrugged. "Now you're probably curious to know how I managed this. I have a friend. He is without doubt the smartest man I have ever met and one of the oldest too. His name is The Doctor."

Hermione knew all this, she was virtually hoping in her seat to find out something new.

"He has a... device, a bit like a time turner only infinitely more complex and powerful. I travelled with him all over the place, occasionally being dropped off and spending some time in whatever time that was. One such occasion was 20 years ago, when I met Carla. I have picked up a few things around the place and saw that she was a perfect student to learn some of these things. Later came Jack, mostly via Carla herself. She fell in love with him for some reason that's beyond me," Harry said with a smirk.

Jack just poked out his tongue and laughed.

"Despite my - past with Carla we became friends ... after a fashion... Now Jack was already working the trade but I decided he was woefully lacking in training so I took him on as well."

"Trade," Daphne asked.

"Spy's doll," Jack put in. "We're Spooks"

Susan opened and closed her mouth a few times, "Harry- is an urm - Spook?"

"Not exactly," Harry said.

Jack laughed, seeing some revenge opportunity he said, "He is not being truthful there. He is THE spook in certain areas of our craft. He and I come to think of it, do not really do the killing thing. Nor Carla either, We are more interested in information. Buying, selling and exchanging information is our stock in trade."

Harry nodded, "It was something to do," he said with a shrug. "Turns out I'm quite good at it."

Carla snorted but remained silent, watching with interest. She and Jack knew OF the Doctor he was well known in certain circles. There was special branch of the government devoted to him in fact. Therefore, that was not too much of a shock and she had twigged his identity a while ago, though since he had come clean it was the perfect opportunity to tell him off slightly. It was one of the few things she had not shared with her husband though, thus his surprise. After all, she had not been sure.

"But I didn't just train Carla how to deal in information or anything so mundane. I helped her to become highly dangerous and successful in whatever she chose to be. This is what I am going to train you to be able to do. Carla and Jack, they can fit into whatever they want, blend in and speak about a host of subjects. With or without magic they are highly dangerous."

"So Jack is the most dangerous person here then, thus the second for Carla," Ginny asked.

"No Jack is third."

"Oh it's Professor Dumbledore," Daphne said in a 'doh!' voice.

Carla made a PFFT sound and laughed.

"Not Dumbledore," Pansy said frowning. "Dumbledore is a most powerful wizard; some compare him to Merlin himself."

It was Harry's turn to go Pfft and laugh.

"What?"

"Having met the crotchety old bastard I can say without shadow of a doubt that Dumbledore is but a new born babe compared to Merlin."

There was silence from all. "You've met Merlin," Carla asked, since she was a witch it had been drummed into her over the years that Merlin was the farther of their kind.

"Uh huh, The Doc was curious so we did a bit of a tour of magical people of history. Merlin was the first we went to have a look at," Harry filled in.

Pansy smirked, "I suppose you've met the founders as well," she said with a half smile.

"Godric was VERY funny, completely obsessed with skirt but very funny. Salazar was actually not the snake in the grass bastard he is made out to be he was bloody intelligent though. He and Godric were friends until they had a bit of a falling out over a chambermaid... from there things got nasty and escalated. Sorry Susan but Helga was a bit of a drip, a very loyal drip, but a drip. Rowena, well... SERIOUS babe and wild with it." Harry smiled in memory, "Wow is the word actually. She was scarily smart though scarily smart."

There was a resounding silence, "ANY way," Hermione said giving herself a shake. "So obviously you don't rank Dumbledore very highly so... Who is it?"

"Bare with them," Harry said to Carla and Jack, "It'll come. I didn't pick them for their looks, despite the fact they're all gorgeous."

"You," Pansy suddenly said with a smirk, "Are more dangerous than anyone in the school?" her voice holding a hint of amusement.

"Without doubt," Jack and Carla said at the same time.

Harry smirked, "They do that a lot you get used to it."

"We do," they said together again. "And you will" they finished at the same time.

"I mean Harry I know you said you can train us and I'm sure you're good. But I've seen you fight before," Pansy said. "I figured it would be mostly some sort of mental training."

Carla laughed aloud this time, "Oh I wish it had been just that, which is only a part of it. A big part for sure but..." she waived at Harry.

"Mind and body in concert," he filled in with Carla and Jack mouthing along with him. It was obviously something he had drilled into them.

"You've seen me fight before I went away," Harry said. "I'm actually a lot older than I look." Harry said. "I haven't aged despite the fact I have actually spent...about, well a while, travelling."

"By my calculations you are about 32," Hermione said in carefully.

"No, I'm 17m" Harry reminded her.

"In time spent alive at this point you are," Daphne said trailing off in a fill in the blanks kind of way."

Harry smiled, "Not saying," he said with a smirk. "I said I'd do a reveal and tell you nearly everything. I did not say EVERYTHING. Needless to say, I'm older than I look, but at the same time I am 17 in most things."

That confused everyone present but they also knew it was all they were going to get now.

Harry smirked at their annoyed expressions.

"So why don't you age," Luna asked.

"I interrupted a spell; it stops me from ageing mostly. I'm hoping that since that was done in the future that since Voldemort is dead the spell will not come to pass and thus a Paradox will be created and it will resolve with me being back to normal," Harry said, though even he looked doubtful. "In fact I do age, but very, very slowly."

"So all this experience is why you were able to," Ginny trailed off.

"Oh, I was wondering that myself," Luna put in.

"Yes," Harry said simply. The others were obviously curious about what they were speaking but then he added, "I've picked up a few tricks in my life time including various branches of magic. I know more about most subjects taught here than the teachers. Also a LOT more about a few esoteric subjects I have picked up."

Carla smiled seductively, "Like sex magic," she said her voice honeyed.

Jack glared at them both, which caused them both to chuckle at him.

This piece of information did pique the interest of more than one witch, though. It also explained a lot for Ginny and Luna who had both been on the receiving end of some of that voodoo that Harry apparently did so well.

"Right a quick bit of good news bad news for you," Harry said, "I can use a method I've picked up to essentially dump a LOT of information and knowledge into your heads."

"Which hurts like a bitch," Jack and Carla said, again together.

"Afterwards you'll be out for a while, so we'll do it tomorrow morning so you won't be missed too much," Harry said.

Carla looked at him in interest. "I've perfected the technique since I used it on you and Jack," Harry said off her look. "They'll be out a day at most."

"You'll have the migraine to end all migraines afterwards though," Jack told them.

"Yes, that I've not been able to get rid of," Harry admitted. "I think it's mostly feedback and the mind working over time to integrate the information."

"So that sounds bad, but as bad news goes it's not too bad," Susan said with a slight smile of relief.

Harry chuckled, "That wasn't the bad news. I cannot just give you everything. Even if I could, I would not. Some things have to be learned and others you will have to practice. That will be when you learn to hate me," he said with a wicked smile on his face. Then he looked at Pansy. "The process will totally short out your little trick by the way." he told her.

She looked panicked at that announcement.

Carla leaned into Harry and said, "What trick?"

"I'll tell you later." Harry said, "If she doesn't show you first."

Carla leaned back into her husband.

"Urh... What trick," Susan asked.

Pansy sighed, "This is very difficult for me you understand," she said.

Harry smiled. "It's time to stop hiding Pansy. If we are to be successful, you need everything you have at your disposal. I am impressed I really am, I was not lying about that. Nevertheless, at the same time, it has become a crutch, and its best you remove it yourself. Or I will kick it out from under you."

She sighed again.

"I know it's there," Daphne said, "But even I don't know what you look like for real."

Pansy glared at her.

"Oh," Hermione said, "I get it now."

"Took you long enough," Harry commented with a mocking smile.

Hermione stuck out her tongue at him.

"I'm still not sure what you all mean," Luna said.

"I'm under glamour," Pansy said. Breathing a little hard, oddly enough this helped her realise that Harry was right. This fear was because it was a safety net. She feared peoples reactions at the real her.

"So what do you look like?" Susan found herself asking.

"From Harry's various reactions to our jokes," Ginny put in, "This should be interesting."

Pansy took a deep breath, "I erh..."

Harry rolled his eyes and waved a hand at her. Her glamour dropped and she completely changed. Her hair, somewhat lank then turned silken and full. Her face filled out a bit, her nose straightened and Her eyes were changed in color to a silvery grey. Her lips filled out and her figure took on more womanly curves. She actually shrank in height slightly but her legs seemed to grow a bit. Sat in the place of the 'Pug faced girl' was a complete babe. She smiled shyly at them all; a little worried about their silence.

Daphne took in a breath, "I'm completely straight you know that right?"

Pansy nodded in a bemused way, this was not what she had expected.

"So you will understand me when I say I would sleep with you in a heartbeat," Daphne finished.

"Now there's a pleasant thought," Harry commented causing Jack to chuckle, only to be elbowed in the ribs by Carla.

"Me too," Hermione said then blushed.

"You're very attractive," Luna told her, "Why would you hide that?"

"At first it was because I wanted to be liked for myself, not picked out as some sort of heifer for future breeding," Pansy began slowly. "Then later I was hiding from Draco, and Harry was right it became something I leaned on. So, this is going to be very hard."

"We'll be here for you," Harry told her. Despite the animosity shared, even Hermione voiced her agreement.

"I think you're very brave to do this," Ginny told her, "To be honest that surprises me."

Pansy laughed, since Ginny had said it with a bit of a comical leaning.

Carla looked at Harry, "Interestingly enough and I think I should tell you this now. Harry is a sneaky son of a bitch at times," she told them all, "There is no way his process would short out glamour."

Harry smiled devilishly, "Actually if she hadn't have basically taken it down herself, it would've I assure you."

Pansy glared at him.

"You know Pansy, can I be the first to tell you something," Harry said.

Pansy frowned in confusion and then nodded, wondering what he was going to say.

"You're really beautiful when you're angry," he said a charming smile crossing his face.

She blushed slightly as it had been a LONG time since she had gotten that sort of compliment, I.e. One about her looks.

Ginny suddenly laughed, "Fred and George will be SO jealous," she said off their looks. "You've pranked the entire school and you've been doing it for six years," she said cackling with glee.

Carla laughed gaily, and then stumbled slightly.

To the younger girls in the room it was nothing of note. To Jack and Harry it was of Armageddon proportions.

"Carla," Harry asked.

She turned to him and opened her mouth, then promptly fainted. Jack caught her before she had travelled more than an inch, pulling her up into his arms. Now there was a general sense of concern, but from Jack and Harry there was real alarm. Harry called on the room to change the desk into a bed, "Put her there mate," he said, moving towards her.

"Shall I get the school nurse," Hermione said, not entirely sure if she should being that Carla was not supposed to be there.

Harry shook his head, "I'll take a look at her, and then we'll figure out what to do." With that, he leaned over her, his hand on her forehead and closing his eyes.

Jack watched him with worry on his handsome features.

"Hmmm," Harry said after a moment, "That's very strange."

"What, what is it," Jack said.

Pansy etc turned to each other, wondering at their extreme reaction. Despite his Worry Jack noticed this and inserted, "Carla is the most composed person in the world. She never stumbles she never falters and She Does Not Faint."

Harry frowned, "Hello what's this," he asked himself. Suddenly the room actually flickered, his eyes snapped open and in a blur, he had Jack up against the wall. Lifting the larger man off his feet and into the air, "What. The. Fuck." he growled.

The girls looked at this in shock for several reasons. One Harry was radiating power like a power plant, two he was holding a six-foot plus man several inches off the ground with no sign of effort. Lastly, they had no idea why he was so angry. "Is. That. Doing. In. Her." Harry finished grinding out.

Jack looked confused for a second then he realised what Harry had seen. "Look, we didn't have a choice really."

Harry suddenly dropped him, "You have one two," he snapped angrily. "What did I teach you two, anything at all," he asked angrily, walking back to Carla.

"We're retiring," Jack said, trying to remain calm. He was not angry with Harry for his reaction, but he was worried for his wife. Worried that their decision cost them more than they had thought.

"This is our last job we're doing this weekend. It is a massive payoff, but the client is paranoid. We talked it over and decided that just this final time it was worth the risk."

"What risk," Luna asked.

Harry glanced at her, and then looked at Jack. "Tell them, they're here to learn. I need to concentrate."

"First, is that what is wrong," Jack said, his eyes holding his heart in them as he looked at his wife.

"Not a lot is wrong at the moment, in fact something is quite right" Harry said a smile coming to his face, he looked at Jack, "Daddy... again."

Jack looked pleased, then utterly horrified.

Harry frowned, "Urh... What's the matter?"

"Jason, our youngest" Jack began, "There were complications with the pregnancy and more during birth. We have been to the best both sides of the line and… Carla can't have any more children or she has a high probability of dying," he said ashen.

"Well this keeps getting better and better" Harry commented calmly. He hand one Carla's stomach now. "Baby is... heh, Female," Harry said.

Jack's eyes widened at that.

"Oh..." Harry said smiling again, "magical too."

Jack looked stunned, their other three children, all male, were what was known in the states as Norms, or Mundane's. In the UK, they were called Muggle's, in other words they were not in the least magical, other than the way all children tend to be. It was a cruel twist of fate that he had a daughter and a witch in the same ill-fated package. He hardened his heart and said, "Can you terminate?"

Pansy gasped, "That's barbaric," she spat.

Jack glared at her, his stare pinning her.

Harry reached out, "It's different for the pure bloods here. Children are rare, very rare. She can't currently understand."

Hermione looked utterly fascinated by this little bit of information.

"Besides," Harry said, "I won't do that. It is aware, surprisingly so actually considering it is a little young. I'd say she was about 2 and a half months gone so as I said very early."

Jack looked pained, "But..." he said looking forlorn.

"Go tell them about the box," Harry ordered him. To everyone's surprise, including Harry's, Jack in a slight fugue state reacted to his old tutor.

Jack turned to the girls. "It's like this," he began as Harry turned back to Carla. "Some clients are more paranoid than others, less trusting of reputations. They demand insurance to that end there is a magical doohickey called simply The Box. It's not actually a bad thing."

Harry snorted.

Jack ignored him, "But it has its dangers."

"What's it do," Daphne asked.

"It's three fold," Jack said forcing himself not to turn around. "First level is a mild compunction spell that ensures loyalty to the client."

"Which doesn't work on some people," Harry said.

"It doesn't work on Carla or me."

"Whys that," Susan asked.

"Harry's training," Jack said simply. "The spell itself works a little like Veritiserum. In that it affects the unconscious mind."

"Veritiserum is a little more complex than that," Hermione said, "It firstly makes somewhat pliant and then renders their ability to lie ineffective to say the least."

"Which all works subconsciously," Harry said backing up Jack, "and thus, can of course be combated."

"You cannot resist Veritiserum," Hermione argued.

Jack shook his head, "To a properly trained person it's not that hard. Firstly, your mind is under your control and your subconscious mind can be trained to ignore that effect. It's that same ability that renders the Box's first level ineffective on people Harry has trained." Jack told her. "I'll come back to the serum in a minute. If that first level does not work, there is the second, which is essentially a threat - of- death. If you renege on the contract the Box will be activated."

"What happens then," Pansy asked.

"It explodes in a magical explosion that's powerful enough to take off your head." Jack said. "Thirdly, it is linked to your magic so if you try to tamper with it, it will go boom."

"Oh god," Hermione said.

"Who put this in a retarded ape," Harry said suddenly, then looked up, "Go on; tell them about Veritiserum some more."

"Harry..." Jack said warningly.

"I need to check her chakra's Jack... possibly all of them. You don't want to watch me touching your wife dangerously close to her..."

Jack held up a hand, "Fine!" he snapped and turned back to his impromptu class. "Hermione was dead on as to how Veritiserum works. It makes you plaint to suggestion and stops you from being able to lie. Firstly, strengthening you mind will allow you to stop any attack on it, chemical or otherwise and Harry can teach you that. He even taught me to resist it."

"Why is that significant," Ginny asked.

"Oh, you didn't tell them," he asked Harry turning, and then snapping back when he saw Harry's hand heading south. "I'm not a wizard. I am a Norm- erh that is what we call Muggles in America. That or Mundane's. Honestly when someone calls me a Muggle I generally either laugh in their face, or punch the same."

"Oh for fucks sake," Harry said with a growl.

Jack ignored him this time. "Before you ask, I've been taught to see through anti Muggle wards and the repelling charms are mildly annoying. All part of the mental training Harry will give you. He had to do some special stuff with me for the magical stuff." He said an expression coming to his face that was a cross between a grimace and smirk, "However, most of the mental training is not in fact magical. Asian teachings or something, I did not care to remember the exact details. I am just happy it works. Other mundane chemical methods of extracting information are also largely useless once you have control."

"Okay, so what about the not lying thing," Luna asked.

Jack smiled, "Not found a way to directly combat that. It is more of an indirect approach. Without the pliancy making you answer the questions asked of you. Well you can have some fun actually leading the interrogator around the garden path, telling him the absolute truth about... oh... trees, or that dog you had when you were eight. The color of your first bike," Jack smiled again, "You get the idea. You answer a question of your own choosing. Pure mental discipline helps you to pick the right questions to answer, ones that seem like answers to the question you were asked, with a 45 degree tilt on them."

"She's not going to be able to do the mission," Harry said, "I can help with the pregnancy, but and you're not going to like this. She is going to have to stay close. Very close, because I'm going to have to pour power into her about twice a day."

Jack nodded, "Okay. I can do the mission alone."

"I'm taking the box out of you," Harry said with a glare. "Bloody stupid sods, their... integration with your magic totally throws the balance out of whack. It is not affecting you obviously. However, because Carla is both pregnant and a witch of some power, it has totally unbalanced her, the baby is not harmed. However, it has been... woken up. That could have some... odd ... side effects."

"Like what?"

"I have no idea right now. When magic is involved with biology, things get screwy. Throw in a pregnant woman and you're in for it," Harry said, smirking slightly. Then he got serious. "Once you have completed your contract, we will be searching for the ... QUACK that put this into her and having... a word about proper medical procedure."

Jack looked deadly as he nodded with an intense look. "It's their fault?"

"Yes" Harry said simply, "And you both hold some blame. I warned you off these things for a reason Jack. They can turn people into Zombies. The client uses them to be able to trust. However, why the fuck would you trust the client to remove it afterwards? They have, in most cases, an utterly loyal operative all of a sudden. What price is that worth do you think?"

Jack nodded in understanding. "It was a calculated risk, Carla and I thought it worth the risk. The client is reputable, just paranoid."

"There are still coming out. Unfortunately, I am not sure I can extract it from Carla without causing even MORE complications. But it's out of you before you leave here tonight."

Jack nodded. "How are we going to keep her close to you though?"

Harry reached into his pocket. Then tossed a set of keys at Jack, "My apartment, Take her there after I'm done with you and I'll meet you there in the morning. When do you have to leave?"

"Tomorrow night we have a flight out on the red eye."

Harry nodded. "Right" he said turning to the girls, "Let this be a lesson to you."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Trust in James- sorry Harry"

Harry smirked but nodded. "Basically what I was going to say."

Then he laughed, "Phew, what an eventful evening this is" he said grinning.

After a little wrapping up, he extracted Jack's Box, and sent him on his way with a cloaked and floating Carla and dismissed his new students. Stopping Pansy on the way out he said, "For tonight Pansy I'd turn the glamour back on. Which no doubt you would have done, but tomorrow I will remove the ability to turn it on. That is, if you want to do this."

Pansy smiled, with was a quite staggering thing to see when she was being herself. It was almost impish with an undertone of sexy. "You make convincing arguments but to be honest it was what Carla did to us that convinced me that I want this."

"She kicked your arse," Harry commented with a wry smile.

"Exactly, and she didn't raise a sweat taking out 5 armed and trained witches. She did not use magic and she looked amazing still afterwards. If you can teach us to do that," she smiled that smile again, "I'm in."

Harry let her arm go, chuckled and watched her leave with a glint in his eye.

Then, he was finally alone. He leaned back on the bed and let out a sigh. That had been more intense than he had thought it would be. Lot's of things had come out and he had found out someone he still loved was very sick. Not the most auspicious of starts but it had apparently made an impression on his students to be. He was proud of the way they had automatically backed up Pansy when she had done her own reveal. He was also proud of some of the questions asked. In addition, it was interesting to note that many of the more 'intelligent' questions had come not from Hermione, but from Daphne. This just meant he was as an accurate judge of character as he had hoped.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 09  
Mind Awash In the Sea Of Time

The next day Harry woke up in his own bed. Thanks to the gizmo the Doctor had fetched for him he had a way for himself, and others, to get to and from his apartment instantly. This meant that he could keep an eye on Carla and keep up his timetable at school. The most difficult thing about school that year was the homework. Writing it up was a pain in the arse to say the least.

He turned over and froze.

"Urh..." he said.

A pair of luminous blue eyes opened and smiled at him. "Hello Jimmy," Carla said with a purr.

Harry looked more than a little surprised. She had not called him that in YEARS. Just then, her hand started to crawl up his leg heading for somewhere that he was sure would get Jack in a killing mood. "Urm Carla, what are you doing?"

"Not in the mood Jimmy, that's not like you." Carla said amusement in her eyes.

Harry frowned something was NOT right with this picture. This was odd, because normally he would say there was something very right about a hot brunette in his bed making a move on him. "I think you're forgetting some-THING," Harry said, the pitch of the last word rising when Carla's hand curled around his morning wood.

Carla chuckled sexily, while moving on top of his shocked form. It was at that point he realised she was as naked as a jaybird. Which was a mind numbing sight at the best of times, let alone when it was totally out of left field. "You're right Jimmy darling I am. I quite forgot to wake you up with your morning blow..."

"Carla," Harry said cutting her off, and trying like hell to refocus his amorous reactions.

He swapped positions on her causing her to smile. "Hungry Harry," she said, her legs wrapping around him.

Harry was having real trouble thinking straight. He could control himself with a degree of ability that was scary. However, he had been lacking in something he usually regularly enjoyed of late. He loved Carla in his own way and oh, she was bloody gorgeous, sexy and was obviously ready and willing. Two things stopped him, Jack was his friend, and as much as he teased, he would not do that. Secondly, something was not right at all. The last time she had called him Jimmy was the last time they had spent time together, which had been Venice just before meeting Jack. Shortly afterwards she fell in love and switched to calling him the more formal James. She was also acting the way she had when they were together. Quite a few mornings she had woken him up in that way, and frankly, he had loved that, the look in her eye was the same as that time too. After Jack had met her, that look had changed. Jumping from one, ignoring two and landing on Four Harry suddenly got a clue. He got up, covering himself with a sheet.

Carla frowned at him; "Really not in the mood," she said sounding shocked. She sat up, causing Harry to throw her his sheet. She looked a little surprised by that action as well, "What's the matter Jimmy," she asked.

"Carla, you're not very well. You seem to have lost a bit of time my darling. So, I do apologise for this but," Harry lifted his hand, a flash of light later and Carla sank backwards onto his bed. Harry shook his head, walked to the wall and began to thump it rhythmically.

It really was oddly soothing.

-xXx-

"You alright Harry," Ginny asked, almost on top of Hermione as he sat down at the breakfast table. There was an almost wild look in his eye.

He laughed slightly and shook his head, "That would be an unqualified No!"

"What's wrong," Hermione said with worry.

Harry looked from side to side. "My patient is loosing time, The magical doohickey is putting her memories out of whack."

"Oh dear, what happened," Ginny asked looking slightly amused as if she could not quite see the problem.

"Venice was damn near replayed," he said with a worried look. "Being a teenager again is... hard!"

The two girls laughed at him. "It's not bloody funny. Jack would actually try to kill me if that had happened. Every Bloody time I travel my ... body clock resets." Harry said, "Its annoying is what it is. This time around though somehow its worse."

"Poor Harry it must be so... Hard" Ginny said with a smirk.

"Dangerous is what it is," Harry said, grabbing some coffee.

"How on earth would that be dangerous," Hermione asked.

Harry paused and looked at her. "I must maintain control," he said seriously. "There are side effects to the amount of magic of a certain type, I've performed. Without control, we are talking random emergence of that sort of magic. That could cause some problems by its self. Never mind the fact that if a wizard... erh... has control problems beyond a certain point and I mean control in a more general sense, though it's applicable here, we're talking back to accidental magic. Misfiring magic, explosions of jelly and custard... etc ... etc..."

"Oh," Hermione said, then frowned, "Just how much... of that ... magic, have you performed."

Harry smiled slightly, "More than my fair share I'm sure." he said, and then rushed his toast. "Eat Up ladies, we have a lot to cover today." he told them, got up and was off before they could make comment.

"Has Harry... done any Magic for you Hermione?" Ginny asked curiously. Wondering if she was over stepping the bounds of their friendship with the question but honestly, she just HAD to know.

"No," Hermione said forlornly. "He won't touch me with a bargepole at the moment."

"Why?"

"Ron," Hermione said with a scowl. "Talk about your wrong choices in life." then she winced, "Urh... sorry Ginny."

"Don't apologise to me. If you mean about insulting Ron with that apology I agree. If you mean about Harry's decision you should bare in mind those thoughts were before his, urm, travels. He has changed a lot since that time and I suspect that his attitudes have as well. Harry is no longer the happily ever after type of person. He's the, wham bam thank god for that man, type of guy now I'd say."

Hermione went quiet and nibbled her toast thoughtfully.

-xXx-

Harry tucked up the last of his girls looking over them in the make shift dorm he had created for them in the room of requirement. Soon he would have to lock the place up tightly and go back for Carla's evening dose of pure magic, which was helping to maintain her balance and give her body something to use for fighting. That was not all he was doing obviously. Her last pregnancy had weakened her terribly. Without advanced magical medical help, she would not go to term, and would likely die in any attempt to have children. He had not been around for either of the last two children and had not known about this. She certainly did not seem weak in any way at all but then that was Carla to a tee.

He had finished dumping a whole heck of a lot of information into his girls head. This took a fair bit of energy on his behalf. Especially since he had been trying to shield them from the pain as much as possible and 'check them out' just in case at the same time. Not everyone was ready for the information he had imparted, nor should everyone have it. Therefore, he was feeling a little ragged around the edges to say the least since he had just done it five separate times one after the other. However, they would wake up different, while remaining at their core the same people. The training he was giving them was different than he had done with Carla and Jack, though in truth Jack did not have half the training Carla had. He could not teach some things to Jack due to his lack of magical ability. He was without doubt a formidable man, but if Jack and Carla ever went to war, Carla would come out ahead.

Now his new girls, they were something else entirely. They would be as dangerous as Carla, but with an entirely different focus on their abilities. They would be highly capable operatives for a different area of expertise. Carla was a spy, these women would be, if they chose to take up his offer, investigative probably crime fighting in some fashion. Search and retrieve, steal or whatever, they certainly would not be some sort of female hit squad. However, if he wanted to go that way he could. He had picked up many various techniques in his 'other' life as he was starting to think of it. Nevertheless, going that way was too similar to his other life and he did not want that path. He was avoiding it for a reason and now forging his own path entirely. This is what the other him had wanted actually.

He was also going to have some damn fun along the way. Information trade was somewhat boring. Chasing down criminals was a lot less so. However, without doubt it had its own boring moments.

He walked out of the make shift dorm room and closed the door behind him. He had set up a sort of a waiting area and an office area leading up to the dorm. Each girl moving from one to the other to the final point, so he was now alone in his 'office' area. The girls would be out for the count until the next day in all likelihood. The last he had worked with had been Daphne so she would most likely be the last to wake up. It was the evening now and he had started in the morning. So they were fairly well paced apart. It did mean that they would miss breakfast but he was hopeful that they would be mobile by lunch. So no alarms would be raised as people often missed breakfast at the weekends.

He ran a hand down his face feeling amazingly tired. He was so tired in fact, that when he was grabbed from behind it took him a moment to stop his reaction at the familiar voice saying, "Got you."

"Figured it out have we," Harry asked, stilling any motion.

"Indeed I have," Bel said, her breath hot on his neck. "I've been trying all day to get in contact."

"Oh - you have something to report." he asked.

Bel chuckled, "Only that there is little to report. I was more interested in seeing if this would work."

"Oh, fair enough I suppose," Harry said with a tired smile.

"So I've read that book you told me about; from cover to cover - It was a fascinating read," she purred. "I found out something quite interesting as well. I expect you'd missed it," she added, her hand trailing around his body as she came to stand in front of him. There was a marked change in her appearance. Her eyes were made up and bright, Her hair had lustre and was styled and hanging down her back in a thick wave. Her face was adorned with make up, including some black lipstick that he had never seen a witch wear before Bel. Her face had some color to it, though it maintained its porcelain complexion. She was dressed in elegant, but oddly Gothic clothing that fitted her properly and much to Harry's mounting despair showed off her curves. Basically she looked very well and extremely attractive.

"What's that, by the way you look good."

"Thank you Potter," she said, and then she pressed up against him, her mouth by his ear, "It said we only need to maintain some contact. It didn't say that you had to be pressed bodily against me," she told him, moving back a sparkle in her eyes. "I expect you must have not realised... unless... You wanted to press against me of course," she said, sauntering around him her hand trailing a blazing path across his chest and then back. She stayed behind him for a moment.

"I expect I just miss read that section."

Bel smiled to herself, and worked her way back around to face him again, "I also read about this- little connection you talked about."

"Oh," Harry said. He could so not do with this after Carla had damn near humped him earlier. He was suffering from an overflow of hormones already. Having Bel touching him and looking like that, was playing merry havoc with his libido.

"Fascinating, almost amusing that it exists between us, of ALL people out there," she said a note of wry humour in her expression. She pushed him; Harry fell back and sat down hard on a chair. She had managed to remain in contact with him the entire time somehow. If he were not so damn tired there was no way she would have been able to pull that off. Then, she might be able to all things considered. "Considering how astoundingly rare it is. I mean in a study of a few thousand couples one borderline case was found and one confirmed no doubt about it case. Those are some amazing odds," she said her tone serious, her eyes were not.

"Yes they are," Harry remarked agreeing with her knowing full well where she was going with that statement.

"I wonder considering that, how you knew. It boggles the mind." she said, her eyes sparkling with something he had only seen a couple of times. Humour, she was poking fun at him and doing it teasingly and remarkably gently. No one would be able to weigh up the Bellatrix LeStrange of legend, with this playful woman in front of him right now. It was, precious. If he had half the experience he had, he would ruin it with anger. However, he had what he had and he knew what he was seeing. Bel was taking a risk and she would not do it again if he did something to ruin the moment. Tricky since his 'younger' self was screaming for blood even as another part of him screamed to rip off her dress. The last was actually the louder of the two. Oddly enough, he could not listen to that one either.

Harry smirked slightly. "Doesn't it just"

Her lips pursed, sexily, and in thought. "I can think of a few ways that might happen," she said looking up with fake thoughtful expression. This had the effect of pushing her bust dangerously against her corset.

Harry dragged his gaze upwards. "Oh, I'm positively enthralled to find out what they could be." he said, his voice purring slightly. Nevertheless, that was part of the damn spell. It drove intimacy sky high, enhanced the sexual tension of the moment and considering he had a vivid memory in his head of Bel in full flow; well, it was getting to him quite a bit. His voice also had the effect of taking out some of the sarcasm and making it sound more like a challenge.

Her eyes shone as she looked down and into his eyes. "There's only really one actually that makes any sense. Of course, you could be a seer, but you do not act like one. So that is out, leaving, in truth one thing."

"What's that Bel?"

She kicked his legs together, "Leg's together a bit Potter."

Harry smirked, "I can't really do that right now."

Her smile curled into a predatory version of itself. She made do though, straddled his legs, and sat on his lap facing him, eye to eye and their breath on each other's faces. She upped that by leaning in, her lips mere millimetres from his. "At some point we had sex," she said her voice molten.

Harry's hands found themselves on her hips, "That's quite a jump. I think you would remember if we'd had sex."

Her breathing was a little ragged as she said, "I'm sure I would." They paused, the intimacy going space bound. She backed off just slightly so they could focus on each other properly as she said. "Obviously it hasn't happened yet."

Harry looked and felt more than a little surprised.

"Ah," she said with a triumphant grin. "I knew it." her eyes sultry.

"You know nothing... yet" Harry said his eyes reflecting her desire.

"Is that an offer Potter," she breathed, leaning in her hands heading south. "Oh, once again your body gives you away." her pupils were dilated again and her breasts were heaving with repressed passion.

"Bel"

"We're not going to fuck Potter, not today," she said, her hands doing wonderful things to him. His fly slowly being teased open. "When you look at me, and I see only lust then we'll do the deed," her eyes fluttered closed a small smile on her face as she wrapped slender hands around his shaft. "But that's not to say we can't - Play," she snapped her attention backwards.

"What is it," he asked.

"Cissy is calling me," she said, sounding a little annoyed to say the least.

"You have to go before she finds you missing." Harry said his voice a growl of frustration.

She got up, her hand trailing down his arm as she backed away, then just as they were to part she smiled wickedly, in a way not normally associated with her, "Poor Poor Potter, all upstanding and no one to salute."

Harry laughed slightly, "Be gone woman."

Her eyes flashed with sexual desire, and she knelt in front of him.

"What the...Ohh fuck," Harry said, as she darted forward her mouth wrapping around his shaft and her head sinking down. Harry got a shocked but pleased look on his face then she pulled off him with a noisy slurp and then she was gone. Leaving Harry a horny mess, He banged his head back against the chair, he was really starting to come to realise the power of banging his head against something solid.

-xXx-

It was with a sense of trepidation that Harry slipped back into his apartment a short while later. He had set up the transporter like device to put him into his elevator. Well it was not so much for him for others who would use the device. It would allow him an extra level of security seeing as though the transporter pretty much ignored most of it. He walked into his lounge, to see his huge plasma screen was on and tuned to some god-awful chick flick.

He walked further into the room to find Carla was sleeping peacefully on his couch. Luckily, he had managed to get her dressed earlier, she was still wearing the sweat top, and trousers he had put on her. Normally he would have transfigured what she was wearing, but since she had not been wearing a stitch of clothing that had not been an option.

He walked around so he was beside her and went to his knees looking at her with a soft expression on his face. Her eyelids fluttered open and she smiled at him. He tensed slightly wondering what he was going to face this time. "James... Sorry, Harry" she said.

"Hiya Carla," he said relaxing slightly. Obviously, she was at least up to date this time. "You've had us worried. Urh... why did you get up?" he asked. However, more importantly he wanted to know HOW.

"Hmm, don't think I didn't recognise a James Stunner when I woke up urh, heh, young man." she said her eyes twinkling with mirth. However, they then became a little worried. "What's wrong with me," she asked.

Harry smiled at her she always was smart. She had figured out something was amiss and unless he missed his guess it had not been the first time it had happened. He reached out and laid a hand on her stomach. His meaning was clear to Carla who beamed in way that was rarely seen. "A baby," she enthused. Then became a little serious, "Oh dear, a baby."

Harry shook his head fondly. "You big Wally, What were you thinking?"

"I wanted a baby," she said her eyes luminous with unshed tears. "I know Jack so wants a baby too. We love being parents. I thought, well I did not think it would be so soon and that we would be retired and - that I would be okay."

"Well, you're not my love. You're very weak in there," he sat patting his hand that was still on her stomach. "It was a stupid risk my darling, especially with the Box in there too."

"That was unexpected to be sure," she said, not allowing her tears to fall, but the fear was in her voice, "What happened this time?"

"You, of all people, fainted. However, I would guess from what you said, and the way I know you. That wasn't the first time was it?"

She shook her head slightly. "What is it?"

Harry closed his eyes. "A baby girl, She's... she's feisty." he said smiling and looking at her. "She knows I'm here..." his eyes twinkled, "She's playing with my magic. She is VERY special Carla. But this risk..."

"Don't let Jack do something stupidly noble and terminate her," Carla said her eyes fierce in her conviction.

"I won't... As I said, she is special. Not only is she somewhat aware excessively early. She's like you Carla, she's..."

"A witch?" she said her smile becoming radiant again.

"I was going to say magical," Harry said softly.

Carla smiled at him. "Oh James," she laughed again, "Harry... It sort of suits you actually."

"Thank you."

"I want you to know something before …"

"Stop... right there, did you think I would let anything happen to you?" Harry said eyes glowing with power. "It's going to be hard, for you, but using some tricks..."

"You've picked up," she inserted mocking him lightly.

Harry smiled at her again, "As you say. I think I can get you both through this."

Carla nodded, a smile gracing her face, "So what's the cost."

"There's always a cost hey Carla," Harry asked.

"Usually."

"You're going to be in bed from now till you give birth and there is just NO way it's going to be a normal birth. C section most likely. That bit, I cannot help with. Everyday, twice I day I am going to donate some magic. It will help you fight; help you be stronger than you really are. Your body will use it to keep you going. However, Carla, because of the Box there are side effects. Have already been side effects."

"Sounds bad"

"Could be... Your mind is ... unchained a bit from time. Earlier you were in the full flush of our, relationship."

"Oh," she said with a chuckle. "Good job Jack's not here- he wasn't here was he?"

"No, he is doing the job."

"How long have I been out," she asked.

"It's Saturday night. He left early though to get a jump on it. He doesn't want to be away from you for long, who could blame him."

Carla smiled. "I love Jack," she said.

"I know my darling I know."

She looked him intently in the eye. "I love you too," she said.

"I love you as well." Harry said looking away.

"No Jimmy, look at me."

Harry looked at her in surprise. Hearing her say it when her mind was in memory melt down was something but when she was with it, that was something else entirely.

"Don't be so shocked. You will always be MY Jimmy. I want you to look me in the eye, Let me see those beautiful eyes of yours." she said her tone soft. "I've always seen them you know." she added, sounding like she was drifting a bit. "It's what first attracted me to you. The first time I looked into your eyes I fell in love with you Jimmy. Everyone always commented on how bright blue your eyes were... Yet I only ever saw those beautiful emerald pools." she said wistfully. "I do love my husband Jimmy, he owns my heart and soul," she said her tone hypnotically intense. "But so do you."

Harry looked at her raw emotion coursing through his eyes. "Janey... I... Love you as well, you know that right?"

"Oh, James Black's famous control just cracked," Carla said with a smile, "So I know how you feel."

Harry frowned then realised what he had said, "Oh god... Carla, I..." he trailed off shocked.

"You've not called me that in a LONG time Jimmy."

"It's the night for old pet names," He said softly and then laughed.

"This isn't usually the time for laughing," she asked bemused.

"It's the little one, she's- ha, she's tickling me." Harry said a shining smile on his face.

"My beautiful baby girl," Carla said with a soft smile that still lit up her face. Her eyes though were fixed on Harry's eyes. "You know if I weren't a Married woman. I'd be kissing you about now." she put forth.

He looked at her with a lidded gaze, "If you weren't a Married woman I'd be kissing you back."

"Then for just a moment... let's forget I am." Carla said her eyes smoky.

Harry looked at her for a long moment then leaned forward and their lips met in an oddly chaste kiss for passion it managed to convey. Harry pulled back, "Don't stop Jimmy," she said, her breathing a little ragged and her eyes were molten.

Harry cracked a smile, and kissed her slightly again, but pulled back quickly, much to her disappointment. "We've been down this path before my darling," he said. "Damn you pregnant women and your funny hormones."

Carla glared at him, and then cracked up. "Sorry" she said once she had calmed a bit. "Every time this happens, it's just usually... You're the only other man that would happen with."

"Let's not tell Jack though... you didn't tell Jack about before did you?" Harry asked, slightly worried.

"Hmm, let me think how that would've gone down..." Carla said with a laugh. "No! I did not bloody tell him. I like to tease him but that is going a bit far considering, well I was quite insistent if I remember correctly."

"That's putting it mildly. You did however get your revenge quite nicely."

Carla looked at him quizzically.

"Don't remember huh," Harry said. "I walked 5 miles in the snow at midnight. To break into the local shop to get you bloody Chocolate Ice Cream and, yummy, Pickled Onions"

Carla let out a peal of laughter, "Oh yes now I remember."

"Then, when I got back you were out for the bloody count." Harry finished with a smile.

"Sorry about that."

"Par for the course around pregnant women," Harry said with a shrug.

"I expect you've been around a few."

"Quite a few," Harry replied with a smile.

"How did they deal with pregnancy when you're from?"

"The usual... You sneaky cow," Harry said stopping himself and laughing at her.

"Something didn't mesh about your story and I am a study of your eyes Jimmy. I am in love with those eyes and I can read them as if they were my lover. You can fool pretty much anyone Jimmy, but not this student of your eyes."

"I'm getting rusty," Harry said, "For you to get me to slip up like that."

"Yes, yes you are," Carla agreed. "So, how old are you really?"

"17, for real, I am 17 but there's this whole long convoluted story that puts quite a lot more life than that in my head."

Carla nodded. "Someday I want to hear that story."

"When you're not feeling quite so delicate," Harry said, leaning forward and kissing her forehead. "You're drifting Carla... Get some sleep." Harry said. Her eyes were already asleep, as he had stunned her gently as he had kissed her. With that done, he focused, switched off his bracer, and poured raw power into her.

-xXx-

Harry snapped awake at the sound of a scream later that night. He tore out of his room and into Carla's stopping dead when he saw her.

"Mother fucking bastards!" she screamed, "Let me out so I can FUCKING kill you."

"Carla" Harry called to her.

She burst into angry tears, her controlled ripped apart. "GIVE MY BABY BACK!"

Harry looked stunned.

"GIVE MY JACKY GIVE HIM TO ME NOW!" she yelled, banging against some unseen walls.

Harry was horrified. "Carla... calm down darling and tell," he was quickly cut off by Carla.

"NOW!" she screamed, not even seeing him and dropping to her knees and sobbing. "Please god help me Jimmy," she whispered. Harry felt his heart break. He had never seen her lose it like this. Not ever, He knew she did not know he was there. The heart-felt plea he had just heard ripped him into pieces.

He held up a hand as she got up to rail against her unseen captors once more. A flash of light and she sank to the floor. With tears in his eyes at her display, he picked her up gently and laid her back into bed. Making sure, she stayed under this time. Frankly, she was showing remarkable resistance to his stunners as it was. This was probably a combination of the extra power he was feeding her as well as what was going on inside of her.

With suddenly cold hard eyes, he stalked into the living room and picked up the phone. He quickly dialled a number. It rang for a long time, and then it was picked up.

"James," Jack said sounding confused and worried.

"What the FUCK happened to my Godson," Harry said in a hard tone.

"What, what do you mean he's at school you know that."

"Not now, while I was away," Harry said his voice like ice.

There was silence at the other end of the phone.

"Who took him Jack, who took THEM? Because I will, fucking gut them, I will cut them and rip out their fucking heart and feast on it. And they will feel every single last bite." Harry said his tone still glacial.

On the other end of the phone, Jack was silent, and afraid, very, very afraid. Because James, or rather Harry, did not get angry like that, He was bad enough when he was ticked off, but angry... He shuddered. "It was a long time ago James." he said carefully. "I got them out. I blew the building when I left. I don't know WHO it was, but since nothing happened afterwards I believe I got them in the blast." Jack said his own voice now cold and somewhat satisfied.

Harry growled, "I'll find out," he promised. "But first you get that fucking contract done. Then I'm going to find who did this to my Ja... your Carla and I'm going to fucking make them pay, they will live in pain for the rest of their lives."

Jack was startled by the venom he was hearing obviously Harry was having a hard time of it.

"First I'll gut them then I will feed their entrails to..."

"Fucking Hell James this is an open line... enough already. We will find them and they will pay. We'll talk about it when I get back."

"Make that fast Jack. She's not in a good way."

"Is she..." Jack said his heart frozen.

"She won't die Jack, I promise you that. Nevertheless, she is going through the ringer, you need to be with her. Her mind is disconnecting along the time stream of her memories."

"I figured that much out, otherwise you'd not be asking about Juniors abduction..." Jack said with a sigh. "She... no WE really missed you during that." Jack said his tone tired with the memory of that hard time.

"I should've been there." Harry said his tone sad.

"I think we both know you had other, very important, things that had to be done. We understood that, I'm just saying that we missed you especially then." Jack told him. "Now look after my soul James, it's in your hands, I will be back tomorrow night at the latest. Because I'm going in tonight," Jack said his resolve firming.

"You be careful Jack," Harry said.

"Concern James," Jack asked with a smile in his voice.

"Yes," Harry said simply surprising Jack a little. "Now go do what you do so well, and call me, because you're going air Harry at that point."

"Thank you Harry," Jack said seriously, and then hung up.

Harry took a deep calming breath. Walked to his PC and tried to think where to start. Because who ever took his Godson had better be dead, because they would wish they were when Harry got to them otherwise. He may be 'reformed' but it was there, the warrior, inside of him.

He would kill them; eventually.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
Announcing Halloween

Harry walked into the Room of Requirement to hear female voices chatting amiably with each other. He smiled at the sound because while they did not realise it yet, they were a light in the dark for him at that moment. Hope for the future and on the emotional roller coaster he was on right now they were the safety bars.

"Ladies," he said walking into the 'dorm' pleasantly surprised to see that they were actually all awake. He glanced at his watch with a smile. "Well done, you beat my estimates by about 5 hours."

Hermione looked at him, a smile on her face. "I- I," her mouth worked a little. "I know a lot," she finished lamely.

"That was already true," Harry told her. "Now you just know more."

"Did you know; that I know 15 different ways to take you down with one leg," Susan said with a shocked smile.

Harry smiled "Care to test that assertion," he asked.

Susan bounced out of bed, which was nice to watch Harry noticed, and walked over to him. "Yeah" she said smiling gamely, "why not."

Harry spread his arms in an unmistakable invitation. Susan swept at his foot with good technique but Harry merely lifted his foot, meaning she hit nothing. She pouted at him, the kicked at his head. Almost lazily, Harry caught her foot. "That's pathetic," he said with a smirk. "Knowledge is not always the same as ability," Harry said, holding her foot in his hand.

"You can let go now," Susan said, pouting at him again.

"You have the knowledge, Get out of it yourself."

Susan frowned in thought and then jumped up and round, trying to spin around and kick him whilst freeing her foot. Harry stepped into the kick, removing its force and her momentum and she fell hard to the floor. "Ow" she said, rubbing her side. "Ow, Ow, Ow"

"Harry," Hermione said shocked, "You didn't even try to catch her."

Harry smiled somewhat sadly, "This is where you learn to hate me. You have two minutes to change before I change the room on you. Then we're going to start seeing about bringing your 'Minds and Bodies in to Concert'."

With that said, he walked out.

Pansy looked over to Daphne and said, "Something tells me this is going to hurt."

Luna laughed, and led back on her bed. "Oh it is. But if it means we can kick his arse later on-" she trailed off her point made.

Pansy shot her a surprised look then burst into laughter, "I think I may like you Ravenclaw."

"Likewise Slytherin," Luna said back smiling slightly.

Two minutes to the second, the room shifted on them. Leaving Hermione, half dressed, with no top and Luna lying on the floor. Luckily, she was dressed. Pansy had a shirt over her head and Daphne looked as cool as a cucumber despite her lack of anything on her lower half. Susan, for her part was the only one completely ready, since Ginny had no clothes on at all. The redhead let out a yelp and hid behind Susan.

"As nice as it is to see that much of you ladies. When I say two minutes I mean it," Harry said. He was dressed in shorts and tee, and was looking pretty drool worthy in the ladies estimation, well those that were not trying to hide or dyeing of embarrassment. "This ONCE, and only Once, You get a second chance, Next time you work as you are." Harry said and a partition appeared with some clothing on it that shielded the undressed ladies from his view. He gave them another two minutes and then made the partition vanish. They were all ready thankfully because while he might not show it he was on the ragged edge and seeing that amount of female flesh had not helped. Though it was a shame Pansy had gotten as far as she had. He shook off that thought and focused on them.

"The door is behind me," he said surprising them. "Feel free to take it right now. Your last chance, because from this point on I am your god, I say jump you do not ask how high you just jump. I say drop and give me 100 you will damn well do it and you will stay there until I have seen you do every single last one of them. So please avail yourselves of that door right now, if you do not think you can do that. There is no shame in it. I will not stop being your friend, and I will not think less of you. I just will not teach you to use what is in your heads now - or anything else I can show you. Nevertheless, it is hard work, hard and damn right painful. Some days you will not be able to leave this room after I am done with you. Others you will want to run away from me as I am going to be a total bastard to you," he said seriously. "Conversely some days near the end of this somewhat abbreviated first half of training, you won't want to leave. You will be having fun; I swear to you that it is true. Before that, however, you will be in Hell."

"I don't do what I'm going to do if you stay for some sort of ego trip. I do it because it is tried and tested."

"You make this sound like boot camp," Hermione said.

"No, boot camp is a Butlins camp compared to what I'm about to do. Boot camp is mostly physical. They take you, break you, and build you up. I'm going to do that to your bodies and your emotions and your minds, and your world view," he told her.

"Any takers," Harry said. He gave them a full minute and saw that they actually thought about it. This was good, because that meant they were taking him seriously. There was a fair chance they would not all make it all the way through. There was also a fair chance they would not be his friends after it. There was, however, a good chance they would be on both counts. He had not picked them idly. Though Daphne and Susan had been surprise additions, he would not have let them get this far if he did not think they had 'it'.

"Right, now for some interesting facts, because I do try to make it clear I am doing something for a reason. Magical folk are lazy as fuck," he said. "You have one damn sport that is remotely athletic and it's spent on your arses. The only exercise is holding on the damn broom at high speed and swinging a bat. Even at professional level, they are not especially fit. This is odd, because a fit magical person is a significantly more powerful one. So to start with we're going to take it easy and start by working up your fitness levels." Harry said with a ghost of a smile on his face. The room suddenly expanded drastically to about the size of a semi-professional athletics field. "Come on," he said leading them on a run.

They looked at each other, and started to run.

Two hours later only one person remained standing, other than Harry. He looked at her, "Urh; I'm actually impressed."

Susan panted and wheezed, "Thank you," she managed finally.

"How is it that you're not down on the floor with the rest of them," he asked. "You're surprisingly fit."

"I run every morning." She panted out, "just not this much usually."

Harry nodded, "Explains those lovely pins of yours," he said thoughtfully. Susan looked at him in surprise. Harry had been checking out her legs. This caused her to loose her concentration and she tripped and fell, rolling and coming to an exhausted stop in a heap.

Harry chuckled with wicked amusement and promptly shrank the hall, "Okay ladies line up."

No one moved and Harry rolled his eyes to the heavens. "They never listen first time," he commented mostly to himself. Then a sheet of ice-cold water appeared from nowhere and drenched them. They all perked up at that. "I said line up."

They pulled themselves up and lined up in front of him. "Right, 10 Press-ups, 10 Sit ups, 10 Jumping Jacks and finally 10 Burpee's to get us started."

"What," Pansy asked, glowering at him. "Firstly what the fuck makes you think that we are able to do anything and what the hell are you talking about?"

Harry dropped, "Push up," he said slowly doing one. He rolled over, "Sit up" he said, again doing one. He demonstrated what he meant for each and then jumped up, "Come on, I'll do them with you and we'll go nice and slow."

Of course, they thought he was being nice. He really was not. After he had run them through it once he set them off doing it on their own for a couple of reps as he watched, he corrected technique and in some cases made it easier for them by showing them the best way to do it working more muscles groups and the best techniques.

As he walked up and down, he suddenly swooped down on Luna, grabbed the waistband of her shorts and lifted her clear off the ground with no sign of effort. She looked up at him with an innocent look on her face and a slight smile. "Nice try Luna. Normally it would be 100 press ups for something like that," he said, causing the others to stop. He put Luna down so she was standing facing him and went on, "But I like the way your mind works and it was a Wandless cast. So..." he smiled, Luna looked hopeful, "I'll call it One lap around the circuit" he said expanded the room again. Luna looked mutinous.

"One and a half," he said calmly.

She frowned at him.

"Two"

She started running.

"Back to it you lot." he said to his now still students.

-#-

People had begun to notice rather quickly over the next few days that there was something wrong with a select group of people. Pansy, Daphne, Susan, Luna, Ginny and Hermione were not able to hide their pain especially after the first day. They all moved stiffly, looked exhausted and any time Harry was in their sight they looked murderously at him. Harry himself had started to look a little ragged, but for reasons other than the fitness program.

Carla had gotten worse right up to the point Jack finally handed in the contract. The client had turned out to be honourable and had terminated the box and from that point on, she started to get much, much better. In addition, Jack was now living with Carla in Harry's Apartment and was looking after her while his parents had the children for a while. This meant, apart from the infusion of raw magic, that Harry was no longer baring the brunt of looking after her. However, he had nursed her through the worst time in her, or his, life.

It did not take long for the girls to start looking better, Magic had a way of speeding up any program of fitness, but Harry had made sure to keep up the curve. So yes, they did look and feel much better after a week but he was still working them hard.

He trained them in not only fitness, martial arts and mental discipline he forced them to look at the world in a different light. To become a lot more confident in themselves and that started to show in their schoolwork. Daphne who had hidden her intelligence to the point of mundane grades shot up the ladder of high grades. Luna had always been intelligent, now was able to deal with the people around her much easier, though it was still a way to go yet. Pansy had dropped her glamour that first night and had not even tried to put it back up. This had meant that out of all of them she was actually having the hardest time. People had either not known who she was or had tried to hit on her or even shunned her for lying to them. She was in fact in much the same boat as Harry. Like Harry, she did not show a jot of it. Susan became much more confident, but her friendship with Hannah was not going so well. Ginny and Hermione didn't change as much as the others, both being bright already and dealing with those around them easily in the first place. They became quite tight though as their house shunned them for being friends not only with Harry but also, in a way, with Pansy and Daphne.

This meant that the girls actually ended up being pulled together and a firm friendship was beginning to take shape was forged in exile and was beginning to be as strong as a diamond.

Throughout Harry dealt with ridicule and fear. The rumour that he was about to become a dark lord himself rumour was still going strong by mid October, but he mostly ignored it. A few classic pranks befell those that annoyed him enough for reaction, so people knew not to push too hard.

Bel was pushing all his buttons to the point that he was ready to start crawling up the wall with both desire and anger. However, she did keep him informed as to the actions of the former Death Eaters. She herself was starting to show signs of wear as the spell worked both ways and the link they shared was not something that could not be denied. Oddly enough, they had not partaken in sexual relations. This was actually at her insistence. She had said clearly that they would not be doing any of that while she could still see a hint of horror at the idea in Harry's eyes. Despite coming to terms with Sirius's death many years ago, it still hurt and the person that had killed him was Harry's perfect sexual partner. Therefore, that was taking a while, and it was getting to them both.

It was at Diner mid October that things once more started to get interesting again.

Dumbledore rose near the end of dinner and called for quiet. Harry smirked and jogged Ginny who was leaning on Hermione and Vice Versa almost asleep. The two woke up and were instantly aware.

"I have a few special announcements," Dumbledore said with a smile.

Harry knew that smile, it never boded well for him personally that smile.

The hall fell became hushed and still as they waited for the elderly man to continue.

"Due to the end of Voldemort's reign, we at Hogwarts are finally able to put some of our many plans into motion. Due to the work force that had been focused at Voldemort in the Ministry, the security considerations and a host of other mundane mumbo jumbo I shall not bore you by talking about. This is our first opportunity to do this, which is despite the plans being in place for quite some time."

"God he likes the sound of his voice doesn't he," Harry mumbled. Causing Ginny to chuckle a bit, Hermione just glared at him mildly. Where once she would have been much more, mean about it, their relationship dynamic had changed a lot. Now Harry was in charge, where as she had always seen herself as the responsible one.

"Firstly, it has long been a goal of the school to try to integrate some Muggle customs into our lives. To this end," The headmaster paused for a moment, "this year Halloween will be a much different affair. Firstly, there will be two balls one for 4th years and below, And 1 for fifth and above. Both of these events will be fancy dress with awards for the most inventive costumes. We urge you to try to find Muggle ideas for costumes, but it is not required. Fancy dress at this time of year is a custom particularly in Muggle society."

Harry had an interesting look on his face at that idea. Ginny saw it and nudged Hermione. The bushy haired girl looked at the look on Harry's face and groaned.

Ron saw this and whispered fiercely, "Are you going to dress as a Dark Lord Potter?" he said to some gasps. He could not be heard much past Harry's position, but those around him heard it. He looked to the shocked faces around him and raised a hand, "Don't worry. I am joking. Potter does not have the imagination to dress as anything interesting. He's really not very clever you know." he told his audience.

Harry looked at Ron, "Challenge accepted," he said with a nod.

Ron looked a little surprised at that. Generally, Harry ignored him.

A sort of focused silence made Ron look up. He saw that apparently he had not pitched his voice well after all because Dumbledore was actually looking at him angrily. "I think 20 points Mr Weasley," he said, then turned back to his announcements.

"That's your fault," Ron whispered harshly, then went back to his meal and listening to Dumbledore.

The glares Harry was getting backed Ron up on his assertion. Apparently, everyone thought it was his fault. He was getting a little annoyed at that. This did not bode well for their future peace of mind.

"Also throughout the year we will be having guest speakers in all the classes. This, if found to be popular, will happen every year." The Headmaster said. Harry noticed that Snape did NOT look happy about that idea. "There will be from this weekend on, a new schedule of Hogsmeade visits allowing students a year younger than before to visit the village. This will only continued IF those students purport themselves in the correct manner."

There was an excited rumble from the crowd.

Dumbledore raised his hands to quiet them. "Back to the Balls-"

Harry coughed a laugh.

Dumbledore looked at him with a twinkle in his eyes and then back out at the crowd. "We have the Weird Sisters for both balls; we were hoping to get a Muggle- urh... band, to play but for obvious reasons that won't be possible. So, we will be setting up a way for you to listen to some ..." Dumbledore trailed off mystified to see Harry's hand in the air. As was everyone else, "Harry," he asked.

"I urh," Harry smiled as he paused. "I can help you there," he said.

"I need to see you after diner anyway Harry; you can then explain your idea to me. Meet me at my office will you?"

"Yes Sir," Harry replied with a nod.

Hermione and Ginny looked at Harry curiously, as Ron glared at him along with everyone else that now was convinced he was a glory hound of Dark Lord in the making.

"I got Jack in remember. I also," Harry smirked ignoring the glares, "Have a friend or two in that area," he said.

"Is this another friend who also happens to be a beautiful woman," Hermione asked with a roll of her eyes. Dumbledore was droning on in the background still, but they were sensible enough to stay under his radar.

"In point of fact they are," Harry said, "Though astoundingly hot would be my choice of words."

Hermione frowned and went back to listening to the Headmaster. Harry had far too many 'Astoundingly Hot' female friends for her liking. Despite the torture, he was putting them all through all of Harry's girls were carrying a serious torch for him now, or still in some cases. She was no exception and frankly really wanted to get him into bed. Her sex drive no longer overrode her intelligence thanks to Harry, which was not to say that it did not push her thoughts off the rails on occasion still.

Dumbledore finished up and sat back down. The meal was finished with an excited feel to it and lots of chatter.

-#-

Harry walked into Dumbledore's Office as requested and found himself walking into the middle of an Order reunion. "Greetings" he said to the assembled members of the Order.

"Wotcha Harry," Tonks said bounding over to him and dragging him into the chairs near the front between herself and Moody with her sat next to Remus. Who looked at her fondly, Harry watched the interaction with amusement but kept his own council on the matter. Other than lessons, he had not had a lot to do with the 'older' generation of late. Most of his time being spent with his girls or learning, well, watching a class, then being bored stiff doing the homework.

"How have you been Harry," Tonks asked with a grin, her affable humour apparent in her eyes.

"The usual Tonks, the usual," Harry said with a slight smile.

"I here you've got yourself a bit of a harem going on." Tonks said with a glint of wry amusement in her eyes.

"I wouldn't go that far. I just have a lot of female friends."

"Including girls from every single house," she said. It was then Harry realised he was being, very gently, pumped for information. Whether it was for her interests or Dumbledores, he had no idea.

The Headmaster had been doing a remarkable job of staying out of his hair actually. After all essentially Harry's usefulness and the need to manipulate him had ended with Voldemort's death. The Minister for Magic had taken all credit and had left Harry alone and frankly, Harry was good with all of that. If the Minister did not leave him, alone he had plenty of dirt he had - gathered using the schematics Carla had gained, to deal with the man. Dumbledore was another thing entirely. It was with great pleasure that Harry could say he had been left to his own devices. Now was Dumbledore once again looking to start up his manipulations or was Tonks just being interested.

After all, they shared a familial link via Sirius. Actually, Harry was her head of house. Since Tonks was not just a Tonks, she was also a Black. When he had signed over his Potter interests Harry had become more of a Black than a Potter. However, even before that point Sirius had given him the Blacks name and thus the part of the family. For which he had apologised to Harry in his will, but asked that Harry try to make the Blacks into something once again. The Blacks were Most Ancient and Once Noble.

"I don't limit my friends based on strong personality types Tonks," Harry told her. "There are qualities to each house that make good friends. Slytherins are cunning and ambitious but those are NOT negative traits," he said, drawing Professor Snapes interest with the comment. "Hufflepuff are loyal and kind, who wouldn't want that in a friend. Ravenclaw's are intelligent conversationalists and well Luna is interesting all by herself. Obviously I value bravery as long as it's not idiocy masquerading as bravery." Harry spread his hands, "So, you can see how I would've ended up with friends from each house, especially since I am not popular men at the moment in this school."

Tonks frowned; she liked Harry, quite a bit actually. He was like well sort of like a little brother figure to her. Even though they were not amazingly close he was fun to be around, good looking and generally kind and courteous. She could not understand why he would not be popular. Therefore, she found herself asking, "Why not?"

"Why not what," Harry asked caught off guard for a moment.

"Why aren't you popular," she asked.

Apparently, she and Remus had not talked about what was going on in the school. There was obviously something between them, so apparently they had better things to talk about, Harry realised. "Once everyone found out I was a fraud, or appeared to be. They turned against me somewhat. That's not helped by the fact Ron absolutely reviles me."

"I'm sure that's not true Harry," Molly put in from off to one side. Since Dumbledore had yet to arrive, everyone found himself or herself listening to Harry and Tonks conversation.

"I am afraid it is Mrs Weasley," Harry said. "Such is life, even the best of friends can become - less than friendly to each other." He did not want to upset the woman by saying enemies, but that was what Ron was quickly making of Harry, an enemy.

"Why would people think you a fraud? Why would you think you were a fraud?" Tonks asked. Her expression was unusually serious.

Harry shrugged, "I've been under the impression, as has everyone else, that I was some sort of saviour for the wizarding world. That somehow a 17-year-old person not even out of school would defeat a very nasty Dark Lord. This in hindsight was bloody stupid. Once their expectations were shattered, I did not take out that blight on humanity, well people thought that I was personally misleading them. I doubt this is something that is only within the school. It is merely worse here because it is exasperated by other factors."

"That's not right Harry, not right at all," Tonks said. "You've done more than most to fight that bastard. You should get some respect for that."

Harry shrugged, "It really wasn't something I had done alone. Yes I did face him alone, but if not for an exceedingly rare Wand effect I would most certainly be dead."

"You sell yourself short boy," Moody rumbled beside him. "I'd pit you against many an Auror and you'd do alright."

Harry smiled slightly. He would do more than all right it was likely he would flatten them. Not that Moody had the fist clue about that of course. He nodded at Moody, "Thank you professor."

Moody laughed, "Never did get to be your professor boy, another thing you sorted out. Not thanked you for that yet." he said, and then smiled which was a disturbing sight, "Won't either. But you need something you call me."

"Likewise," Harry said with another nod.

"I would, but you're out of it now aren't ya," Moody said with another smile, this time amused in a more ironic fashion.

"Perhaps not as much as I had hoped," Harry said, and then waved around him. "Otherwise I wouldn't be here."

"How is Ginny," Molly inserted into the conversation. "I haven't heard from her in a while. She was - upset with Ronald last I heard."

Harry smiled, "She told me what she did to him with that log." Harry said laughing, "That's a hell of a woman you've raised Mrs Weasley."

"Glad you think so Harry," Molly said with a, female, smile.

Harry frowned at that. She could not seriously want him in the family still, oh and no way was he getting married again thanks ever so. Fifteen times was more than enough for him. However, he wisely realised that no one would be able to understand that thought without serious disclosure on his part. "I think an awful lot of her Mrs Weasley, she's very dear to me," he said trying to be delicate.

"I've very pleased to hear that," Molly said, getting some chuckles floating around the room.

"As I am fond of many women Mrs Weasley," Harry said, causing her to look at him sharply, and more chuckles to erupt.

"How many women would that be Harry," Remus asked.

Harry smiled widely. "More than my fair share I'm sure." he answered surprising a laugh out of the werewolf.

Tonks then damn near fell off the chair laughing.

"Not looking to settle down any time soon then Harry," Molly found herself asking.

Harry shook his head. "Most certainly not," he replied. Much to her disappointment, the point he had been pointing across with surprising flair, was heard loud and clear.

Remus stopped laughing slightly and looked at Harry. "I am oddly enough happy to hear that Harry" he told him, to Molly's glaring at him. "You should have some fun now things are all said and done."

Harry laughed.

Remus frowned, "What?"

"It's not over yet Mooney," Harry said, totally forgetting to call him Professor.

"I must agree with Harry," Dumbledore said appearing from behind them all in his doorway. "I do apologise for my lateness, I was positively swamped with questions at the end of diner." he smiled, "It has been a long time that the students have talked to me, out side of certain notable exceptions." he said with a smile in Harry's direction. "I must also ask, Harry, what you mean by what you just said."

Harry had not really wanted to go into this, but what the hell. It was about time to make them realise something important. He was the most well informed person in the room.

"The Death eaters are NOT running scared. They are regrouping at a central location and are licking their wounds for sure. They WILL be back. Once they work out which of them will lead them all. Unlike before, they are SURE that Voldemort is dead so they feel it is safe for one of them to step up and be a leader. Before they were so scared he would come back, they did not want to do anything. This time, they aren't." Harry said, sitting back in a relaxed fashion and fishing in his pocket, "You mind?" he asked pulling out a packet of smokes. He was gagging, but since he had banned the girls from anything remotely unhealthy, he could hardly smoke in front of them.

Dumbledore looked surprised, "All those who wish, may do so.," he said with an airy wave of his hand. "We don't often when in your presence because we know how Muggles are."

"That makes a change," Harry said lighting up. "You wizards are usually so inwardly focused you miss stuff like that."

"You Wizards," Dumbledore found himself asking.

Harry shrugged, "Anyway as I said they are licking their wounds, right now what we have to our advantage is that no one can decide who will lead. Most of the inner circle and some of the lower ranks all say they should be leader. So right now, there is a struggle. With any luck, some of the main contenders will kill each other. Unfortunately whoever wins will without doubt be the most dangerous one."

"So we have to watch for someone like LeStrange then." Moody said gruffly.

"Nope, firstly if you mean Rudolphus he's dead. Secondly if you mean Bellatrix 'BLACK' she isn't even in the running."

Moody looked stunned, not even his sources knew that the male LeStrange was dead. They had thought he had gone to ground. It was good he was dead as he was a nasty-piece-of-work that one. "Bella is back to Black is she? I guess she decided divorce was too long winded," he said.

"She didn't kill him. Nevertheless, she has gone back to Black all the same. I happen to know via my paper work she couldn't have killed him if she had wanted to." Harry said.

"Paperwork," Tonks asked.

"Yes my young ward paper work." Harry said.

"Who you calling a ward," Tonks said with a glare.

"Harry was pointing out, rather obliquely I might add, that he is the Head of the House of Black. As such you are his ward via Andromeda." Dumbledore said. "It's largely unimportant, but what do you mean Harry?"

"Actually, it is VERY important," Harry said. "There was a Marriage Contract."

"I heard those capitals," Tonks said.

"As did I," Remus commented.

Harry smiled. "It's a nasty piece of parchment magic that. Of both law and spell craft, she was tied to Rudolphus and could not terminate him herself. The professors, well most of them, must remember that Bellatrix Black was not the monster that Bellatrix LeStrange certainly was."

"Indeed." Dumbledore said with a nod. "What is it you are saying though?"

"Bellatrix LeStrange is no longer as dangerous as she once was." Harry said with a shrug. "The Contract was terminated and without Voldemort to pick up the slack I suspect she will begin to revert. Not totally but," he spread his hands, "It's another dangerous piece off of the board."

"How do you know so much," Moody asked.

Since the point of Harry, starting to talk was to show them he was playing on a different level he decided to answer that one, "Firstly I went through the Black documents with a fine tooth comb. Originally to try to get rid of that f... flipping portrait. Then I found many interesting things out. I also reinstated Andy's line. Sorry Tonks, your mum, I should not call her that without permission. Just she's the only Black line worth a damn." Harry said apologetically.

"I think, Harry, that she would let you," Tonks said with a half smile. "I'm in the Black family now then?"

Harry nodded.

"Secondly," Harry went on, "I have someone on the inside," he said to a sudden silence.

"Who," Moody asked.

"Let me be frustrating and answer that with a question. Who is your man in Fudges Office?"

"None of you business boy," Moody growled. Then got a Eureka face and laughed with a nod.

"By the way," Harry said with a smile, "Tell him to be more careful. A name such as his shouldn't be turning up on Ministry documentation."

Moody stopped laughing.

"Harry, you seem to have built a fairly impressive store of information." Dumbledore said slowly.

"As much as I honestly wanted out of this entire mess, I didn't think I would actually get out of it that easily. Which I was obviously right about since I am here now, I made it my business to put my fingers in a few pies. Turns out that I am quite good at it," Harry said with a self-deprecating smile.

"More than quite boy," Moody growled.

"Not up to your standards I'm sure Professor," Harry said.

Moody just glared at him.

"How, in such a short amount of time, have you achieved this," Dumbledore asked.

Harry shrugged, "As I said, turns out I have a bit of a flair for it. I also am well known and frankly, some people wanted to tie their boat to my dock for a while. There are purely business relationships included in that of course. However, as a matter of interest, is this what I was called here for a Question and Answer session?"

"Actually Harry, you were not, it has just turned into that. Since you seem so game…" Dumbledore trailed off his meaning clear.

"Hit me," Harry said with a laconic smile and settled back into his chair in a more comfortable position.

"Your ability at Wandless magic," Professor McGonagall asked. Surprising Harry, but it was obviously a provocative question for her.

"I can't stand Wands," Harry said. "You may as well write a diary and hand it around. One spell and everything you have been doing is splurged. Frankly, I hate the damn things. I hate that I could not do magic without being traced. Therefore, I found a way that I could no longer be so watched or limited. After all it's only really illegal if you're caught in the act."

Moody laughed once again.

"Turns out I have a bit of an affinity for it," Harry said with another self-deprecating smile.

"Turns out you're good at a lot of things Harry," Dumbledore said.

"I think Professor Snape would disagree considering my ability with Potions, though I laugh to use that word." Harry said, dragging the black haired professor into the conversation. He could not get why the man was staring at him so intently.

"Such is without doubt the most amazing understatement I have ever heard," Snape drawled.

"You'll have to change that boy if you want to become an Auror," Moody put in.

"I don't, sorry, but there is not a chance that I will think of working under such a corrupt governing body as the Ministry of Magic. Since Fudge has taken the praise for the Dark Lord dying I do not seeing it changing any time soon. That said I have my own plans, which require a certain certification behind them. As long as I actually pass, I do not care about the grade. Sorry professor," Harry said with a smirk. "Anyway no offence professor to your craft as Potions has their extremely useful place. Nevertheless, why is Potions such an important grade to an Auror? It's not like you can stop a criminal and say, 'Hold up a tic while I knock up this potion that will make you spill your secrets.' is it?"

There was a moment of stunned silence, after Snape of all people had snorted his agreement with Harry's statement.

"Frankly, unless it's practical I'm not that good at anything much. I'm more of a doing person than a thinking one." Harry said with yet another smile of a self-deprecating nature.

"One thing I must ask," Snape said suddenly. Causing Harry to look at him, as everyone else did. "Pansy Parkinson," Snape asked bluntly.

His meaning was clear but Harry was not about to give it all up that easily. He had to have some fun. "I know her." Harry said.

Snape rolled his eyes. "What did you say to get her to remove, or even know about, that glamour, a glamour that not even I knew existed and I know my house Potter?"

"I couldn't stand to see her hiding that," Harry said.

"What's he mean?" Tonks whispered to Remus. Lupin opened his mouth to reply but Harry cut him off.

"I can show you actually," he said fishing in his pocket and flipping his phone open. He toyed with it for a second then turned it so that Tonks could see the picture he had taken of the girl in question.

Tonks raised an eyebrow. "Phew." she said. "Are you seriously trying to tell me that is Pansy Parkinson?"

Harry smiled, flipped the phone shut and continued, "As for how I knew about her Hermione has a quite extensive personal collection of books. Frankly, it puts a library to shame really. She worked out the spells herself quite impressively enough. It's about this big," he said showing them an area of a shoebox in size. "And has a few hundred books in it. She lets me use it and I found a spell in there that allows you to see through most forms of concealment. That seemed dead useful to me so..." he trailed off his meaning clear. He was not lying about the library either. It was amazing. He had indeed found that spell in there, but at that time, the book in question had been covered in blood, Hermione's blood, after her death.

"Yes but why did you care." Snape asked, seemingly very interested in the question. Harry realising this thought over his answer carefully. He also realised this really had turned into an opportunity for the staff to find out a few things that had obviously been bugging them of late. Given his sudden change in character, or that would be how it appeared to them, Harry realised he had to let it continue. Otherwise, curiosity would turn into suspicion and he would once more be curtailed beyond his current level. He had been getting away with a lot lately and this was his payment. Despite the fact, Dumbledore obviously had some reason for him to be here that was to do with the order.

"She was hiding," Harry said. "Hiding what she is, and in a way who she is. With your godson out of the way, she was still hiding because of fear of rejection by her peers. As it turns out, she was right, she has been shunned despite the fact it was a marvellous bit of Slytherin thinking. I would've thought they would appreciate that." Harry shrugged, "Luckily we've become friends so she isn't alone."

"Friends," Snape asked a dangerous look in his eyes. He cared a lot for his students. There was no denying that he was the most deadly head of house or that he protected it.

"Anything else is no ones business. The thought it far from unattractive to me, she is quite beautiful. But we are not a couple, in any sense of the word." Harry said.

Snape settled back a bit.

"Of course if she offers I will most certainly not be stupid enough to say no." Harry finished, making the Professor sit up right again and glare at the impudent smile Harry was wearing.

"I sense this could get personal," Dumbledore said cutting in before his Potions Master could make a remark in return.

"Fine by me," Harry said deliberately mistaking Dumbledore's meaning. "Obviously you have all been curious about me lately. I do not want you to think I am a snake face in training. I'll answer your questions, if I think something is TOO personal I will say so."

"No one thinks that Harry," Lupin said.

"Actually," Dumbledore said causing a lot of shock to turn his way. "That is the pervading rumour at the school at the moment," he said carefully. "I do not personally believe it," he added to Harry in particular.

"Anything else," Harry asked.

"Yes Harry a couple of things," Dumbledore smiled, "Not all to do with a quiz session. Though I have a question if you don't mind?"

"Of course not Headmaster," Harry replied amicably.

"You said at dinner you could help us with getting a Muggle band." Dumbledore smiled, "Actually this is actually several questions. How can you help, Why will you help and finally How do you know a Muggle band"

Harry laughed. "I'll start with why if that's alright"

"Of course," Dumbledore replied.

"Bloody Brilliant ideas" Harry said, "I love it. This Halloween ball is a cool idea and I cannot wait. I want to help you achieve what you are trying to. If you clear it with the Ministry, I can get them in. You and I can work on a spell to make them exempt to the wards around the place and the repellent charms. I will supply the urh... band."

Dumbledore smiled, "We're quite proud of it," he said. "I know I can get permission as I already had before the other problems hit me. This was stupid actually all things considered."

"Well, I know for the fact one of them has latent talent." Harry said. "As it happens any musician has a bit of magic in them sir, this should not be that hard."

"How do you know that Harry," Dumbledore asked, "I was unaware of that idea?"

"In this case it was a pure accident and goes with How I know a Muggle band. Though in this case they are not a band, the actual term is Girl Group." he paused, "But before I do this I must warn you. These ladies are a Muggle group, Muggles are ..." he trailed off trying to think of a way to explain this.

"Tonks, up you get," Harry said finally. Tonks did what she asked. Harry stood with her, "You're dressed in the height of fashion for wizarding world. I suspect that the older generation in here thinks that you are provocatively dressed?"

"Generally I get some looks yeah," Tonks admitted.

Harry smirked, "Right well, this is what a provocatively dressed Muggle looks like" he said and waved his hand.

There was a collective intake of breath. Harry waved again and there was a blushing Tonks dressed as she had been. Harry winked at her, "Nice legs Tonks. I think my meaning is clear when I say these women are at the height of their craft and fashion. They dress to make the men drool and to make a statement about their own sexuality. If someone even thinks about making a comment, I will be displeased. If someone had the idiotic idea of laying a hand on them, I would remove that hand, from their arm. If I get these women here, they will be accorded politeness and they will be protected. The good thing here is that the pure blood population is much lower than the Half-and-Half's and Muggleborns. Pure bloods are the ones with the somewhat out of date ideas on fashion."

"Very well Harry I think that is a fair request," Dumbledore said. "Back to the how you know them, oh actually I take it that the Muggleborns will know who they are?"

"I suspect so," Harry said with a wide smile. "If they don't they've been hiding in a cave out of the country with ear muffs on."

"So how do you know such a well known group?"

"While I was away, just before I went to the Burrow in fact, I was meandering around London. This large coach comes screaming around the corner bearing right down on me. I reacted as quickly as possible and jumped out of the way. Turns out the driver had unfortunately had a heart attack. Unlike normal coaches, this one had a closed cockpit like area. Urm, Coach is like a single decked Knight Bus," he said off the blank looks he was getting. "Trouble is to get out of the way I had jumped ON to the coach. Which is how I came to realise the driver was dead. Long story short I managed to get the damn thing under control. Turns out a rather well known group of people was in the back seeing their collective careers flashing before their eyes. They were on their way to some exclusive Radio 1 thing, and were obviously in a rush. I got dragged along," Harry trailed off and smiled, "I had a good night, they're a fabulous bunch of ladies and very funny they even got me up on stage actually, but I managed to fuzz the camera's around the place so don't worry too much, thankfully it was for the Radio. They told me that they owed me big time and made a big old fuss of me and all that stuff," he waved in an airy fashion. "There were a few more odd things that happened." he said as an aside missing out of a hell of a night in which Harry saved their cute backsides from some paparazzi and got snogged to hell and back for it, "Anyway up shot is that they want to do me a favour," Harry finished. "I think if their schedule allows they will come."

"Can you find out," Dumbledore asked, "If they cannot; it is not much point in us making any changes to the wards."

Harry reached into his pocket and held it up, "I can find out now if she's not on stage."

"You got a stars personal number," Remus asked with an almost proud smile. Being that he had been shunned from the wizarding world he had spent a lot of time in the Muggle one. He knew exactly what he was hearing.

Harry smiled, but he was looking at the headmaster, who nodded.

Harry got up and walked to the back of the room flipping open his phone in the process.

"What group is it I wonder," Tonks asked. She too had a fair knowledge of the Muggle world.

"Harry has been busy," Moody, pointed out, though he did not look pleased that Potter obviously had the influence to know who his spy in Fudges office was.

Harry laughing loudly pulled the attention back to him, they could not hear him, not even Remus but they could see his face. He was smiling sexily at something he was listening to, and from his body language, he was flirting like hell. Suddenly he laughed again, looked up and smirked, then held up a thumb to Dumbledore.

The professor looked a bit quizzically at that sign.

"We're coming," Tonks said. "Because if Harry's involved in this there is no way I'm missing it. That sign means he got a yes by the way."

"Excellent," Dumbledore said with a smile.

Harry walked back with a wide smile on his face, snapping his phone shut. "We're on. They actually did not have a gig so now we have a slight problem. Obviously, I did not let on that I was a magic user, so they have no clue about that. If someone is thinking that they will Obliviate them I will personally curse that persons family into poverty. Because there is a delicate magic mix in those girls heads, and I suspect most musicians heads. Such a spell could render them unable to practise their own, just as viable, branch of magic."

"I have often said that Music is a Magic above the one which we do Harry, but I do not believe that all musical people hold magic."

"I do. Thanks to a slight accident, I see magic in people. They were NOT the only act on that night and every single musician I looked at had the same trace amount of magic"

"Accident," Dumbledore asked, his tone slightly disbelieving.

"Honestly I had no idea it would happen," Harry said truthfully, how would he. He was the only magical user to have lived over a thousand years to find out those changes happened. However, obviously he could not tell them that so he had to add a lie. "One of the spells I found was for seeing auras. I fu... messed it up somehow. Perhaps it was the Wandless cast, which at the time was not something I was good at, or something else. The result is the point though. I can see magic, and yes it does give me a headache."

A slight chuckle was his reply.

"I did think seeing auras would be useful against the Dark Lord."

"You do realise Harry," Dumbledore said suddenly. "That your insistence of late to call Voldemort by that title is one of the things that lends credence to the claim that you were a follower."

Harry laughed, loudly. "God that's dumb" he said. "I call Voldemort that because I found out what it means. People don't know who I mean when I call him Tommy, so..." he shrugged.

"What does it mean," Tonks asked.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Flying Death, or if you like Flight of Death. Every time I say or hear it, I get a funny picture in my head. How you people were scared of that I don't know."

Harry laughed and went on, "I am not a student of, contemporary of, friend of, successor of Voldemort and those rumours are the ones that actually annoy me. As he was the one that killed my parents, the thought that I would go to that sick fucker for anything really gets my - sorry I did not actually mean to swear. As I said it ticks me off."

"I can see that, and on this occasion I will let it pass." Dumbledore said. "Well, you have helped the school a great deal here. Nevertheless, this order meeting has frankly gone awry. So if I can get back to the order of business. There are two reasons I asked you to be here, though one of them seems largely moot now."

"Oh," Harry asked.

"When I reinstated the Order I had to use a spell that tied it to a family. Such is the way of the Order. It was bound to the Dumbledore's, but I can only do that once. I had hoped never to do it again, but since I had to I tied it to the Potters."

Harry frowned, "Without my permission sir, that's a bit bloody cheeky."

There was a rustle at his cheek, Harry's that is.

Dumbledore waved them off, "As it happens in this case Harry is correct."

"Can I assume that we are outside of the paradigm of the school? Meaning that I hold an equal voice," Harry said.

Dumbledore paused, that was an oddly formal thing to ask, but he nodded. "Yes Harry"

"You're bloody lucky that I don't demand satisfaction for using the Potter name without permission. That said I realise why you did it, and why you did not tell me. You do realise that makes the Potters the leaders of the Order?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said surprisingly many there.

"You want to dissolve and need permission," Harry asked.

"Indeed," Dumbledore said, "Or rather I did before you informed me just how organised the Death Eaters still are."

"I feel I should warn you then Headmaster. I cannot help you," Harry said. "You need Ron."

The headmaster frowned.

"I gave him the Potter vaults," Harry said. "With the vaults went the name. I am called in fact Harry James Potter Black. I am not a Potter any more. Ron is the head of the Potters now."

"How dare you give away your fathers name and holdings like that? There were important Potter artefacts in that vault," Remus said, jumping to his feet with real anger in his expression.

"Mooney sit the hell down. I would not give those up. As it happens, I had moved all the 'things' from the Potter vault into the Black vault before hand. The Potter vaults just had the money in them. As for my fathers name, you know, or may not know considering you are not pure, that Names are swallowed up all the time the line matters. Families merge all the time. In this building I can name you at lest 20 different names that are the end of a family name and usually several." Harry nodded towards Dumbledore, "The last Gryffindor is sat right there," he said. He pointed to himself, "As it turns out I AM in fact the heir of Slytherin." he nodded to Moody of all people, "The last Hufflepuff." he said. He pointed to McGonagall, "The last in her line, of McGonagall's." he said. "Oddly enough Luna is in fact the last Ravenclaw. Though there is some contention there, but the most direct descendant counts and she is that."

"That is an impressive knowledge of lines," Dumbledore noted "and you are quite right about me, but I would like to know how you knew."

Harry smiled; his father had told him the day Dumbledore had been born in fact. He was not about to give up that information though. "Research," he said simply.

"I'm a Hufflepuff," Moody said with slight amusement and a hint of distaste.

Harry nodded, "Be proud," he said. "She was loyal" he added, but quickly realised he might give too much information and said, "By all accounts the most loyal person in history. Her house is a credit to her name. Just because you were a Griff doesn't discount that."

Moody nodded thoughtfully.

"There is a vault in Gringotts that you can get access to" Harry said, "I think it is supposed to have several of her botany books in it in their original hand written form."

"What's botany," Moody asked.

"Herbology, same difference," Harry said.

"This is fascinating, but we're going off the point again.," Dumbledore said. "This happens a lot around Harry of late," He added with a smile. "So, Mr Weasley is in effect in control of the Order."

"Yeah," Harry drawled, "I suggest you don't let him realise that. The mood he's in he'll have you doing his shopping for him."

"I'm still not happy with you Harry," Remus said, sitting down finally. The glare he had been shooting Harry had not had a damn bit of effect.

Harry shrugged, "In hindsight it was a stupid thing to do. Especially with, sorry Mr and Mrs Weasley, the way he's acted since."

"Unfortunately Harry," Arthur said, "I must agree... it was stupid."

Harry winced, some animosity there then. Not much, he could do about it though. It was obvious they felt he had some hand in Ron becoming an arsehole and in a way, he did. Therefore, he could hardly blame them.

"Well, we'll jump off that bridge when we come to it." Dumbledore said getting a surprised laugh out of Harry. "For apparently there is much left to do. Which brings me to what WAS going to be the final item." he looked at Harry. "We have found all of the Horcruxes I had identified. Oddly enough, someone, no doubt the person that killed Voldemort, had destroyed them. However..."

Harry held up a hand, "I have the same theory," he said cutting off the headmaster.

"I thought you might, I must check. We can only hope to be wrong." Dumbledore said.

"Okay headmaster I don't mind at all. There is one thing I insist on." he stood up, looked at Moody, "If one is found you kill me," he said to a suddenly shocked room.

"I can't do that lad," Moody said.

"Of everyone here it is you who CAN Moody," Harry said, casually. "If you don't I will make you."

Moody frowned at that. He had a feeling the kid could as well. He stood up and drew his wand.

"No way," Tonks said getting up.

"Pipe down Tonks" Harry said. "I want that bastard gone. If one is found inside of me and if you do not then he will come back. I will not have it. The only way to get it out is to kill me. Attempting another method will probably kill me and in effect, I am fucked. So you will sit down." Harry said with such presence she did.

Harry looked at Snape, "You also will not interfere," he said making everyone look at Snape in shock.

Snape glowered at him, "I cannot do that."

"She wouldn't want you to stop me," Harry said in a serious tone. "She was bright she'd see the sense even if she didn't want to."

Snape glared at him. "I gave my oath..."

Harry held up a hand, "I don't care. If you stop him I will force someone to kill me."

"Why not just kill your self," Remus said in exasperation, "since you seem so bloody keen to die."

"I can't commit suicide," Harry said his voice as sure as they had ever heard it.

"I did not think you were religious," Tonks said mystified and trying to take her mind away from what could happen here.

"I am not, I don't believe in god," Harry said and flashed the room a smile and decided to be confusing again. "That doesn't mean there isn't a creator of all. That would take a dim view of her gift being thrown back in her face. If one of her subordinates didn't get me she would." He looked at the headmaster, "Let's get this done shall we?" he said.

Dumbledore paused, "I..."

"Sir, just do it. Perhaps this is what was meant huh?" Harry said. He was putting on quite a show and enjoying himself immensely. He was finding out who was loyal to him and letting Snape know he knew some of his secrets. In all it was great fun. After all, they were not going to find a damn thing.

Dumbledore nodded.

"No," Molly said, "This is not happening it can't be," she said.

"I agree" Remus said with a growl, "It in fact isn't," he slumped to the floor after Harry put a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry Mooney," Harry said. "Mr Weasley please control your wife or I will stun you both. Don't think I am not touched, but this has to be done so please..."

Arthur nodded and pulled a complaining Molly into his arms and held her tight.

"Do it sir," Harry said. Dumbledore lifted his wand. Harry was surprised to see Snape moving to stun the elderly wizard. Another Harry stunner later and Dumbledore had finished the motion.

He cast then smiled a few moments later, "Thank Merlin" he breathed. "Occasionally it is most pleasant to be wrong," he said smiling with surprising emotion. However, Harry knew he meant well and was not evil. Harry just did not like the headmaster's methods when they pertained to Harry.

"Perhaps someone could bring ..." Dumbledore trailed off and looked around the room, "Various people back to wakefulness."

"Is that everything sir?" Harry asked, "It's just that I have to go and persuade six girls to wear very little clothing and I think that may take a while."


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Explaining the Idea

"You want us to WHAT," Hermione asked glaring at Harry.

Harry smiled charmingly, "It's sort of an exercise," he said. "It's going to test your control, I'll be able to start teaching you how to move and at the same time I can make everyone else in the school look stupid, because I guarantee you that our costumes will make everyone else's look dull."

"I am not doing that," Susan said, "Everyone would be looking at me."

"Yeah, that's pretty much the point Sue." Harry said, "Look, I am not going to order you to do this. It is not part of the deal. I'm ASKING you to do this," he said.

The girls looked at each other. None of them liked the idea but it would be interesting to say the least.

"What do we get out of it?" Pansy asked.

Harry smiled, "That's more like it. What do you want?"

They huddled.

"Bare in mind this is mild compared to some of the things I may ask of you later on." Harry said, "But that will not be a request. It will be part of the training. Well, in a way I can make this part of training as well like I said it'll allow me a chance to start training you to move."

They paused and looked at him. "I can move" Daphne said walking around, "See"

Harry smirked, "That's not quite what I mean. However, like I said this is more a favour than a training session. So, what do you want in return?"

Another much shorter Huddle took place. Pansy turned to him as she had been designated as spokes person. "We want a day off. Every Week"

Harry shook his head, "Normally this would be where I started inwardly cackling and say yes. However, I was going to do that anyway in return for something else I was going to ask of you all. Best think of something else."

"What do you want," Hermione asked.

Harry looked sheepish. "Carla is going stir crazy cooped up at my place. It's driving her mad with just Jack around and she is about ready to kill him, and me. Therefore, I was going to ask, in return for a day and a bit off, if you would spend that 'bit' with her. At my apartment, chilling out watching TV, listening to music and otherwise availing yourselves of its facilities, just as long as you do it with her."

Hermione dragged her cohorts back into a huddle. Then Pansy turned around with a confused expression, "We, urh, agree." She did not see the big deal; all Hermione had said was that it was worth it. They had reached a level of trust that they had agreed with Hermione. That did not mean she understood why a shower was such a big deal.

"Thank you," Harry said warmly. "I think you will find Carla is without her normal defences at the moment and will very pleasant company even to other women.

They went into a huddle again, "We don't know" Pansy said after a moment, "Frankly you're asking a lot here, but we all believe it is worth it as we feel we owe you already. Therefore, we propose this. At some future point, we will all ask something of you. That is each. You will do that thing."

"I can agree to that with the qualification that it is within reason." Harry said.

"Of course," they said together.

"Well - thank you. This will be fun," Harry said.

The girls did not really agree with Harry's idea of fun as it had been shown to them. Nevertheless, he seemed unusually amused. Frankly, none of them got the reference but the description of the costume alone was enough to give them worries.

"I came in here to find you all training and working out. I am VERY happy to see that. So after a short PT session as far as I am concerned, you have the night off." Harry told them.

Jumping around and excited chatter followed.

Harry smiled, it was as important to reward them as important as it was to punish them in fact, if not slightly more so. It was a delicate balance but ultimately if he got it right they would not come out of this hating him so much they would refuse him directly when he made his offer. He was taking a risk, but it was calculated. If he turned out to have misread them, then he would work alone. If not he would have a team he could trust no matter what.

"Right, let's go for a bit of a run," Harry said. To some groaning, he smiled again, "Just two laps tonight." he said and set off.

-#-

Harry walked out of the Room of Requirement some time after the girls had left and walked into the middle of a scene that made his blood run cold.

"I don't like you," Molly spat.

"Look don't be cheeky I'm a prefect," Ron said glowering at the small blond first year. "I can take points you know."

"I am not going to stop talking to Harry," she spat again, a little fire in her eyes and an almost amusingly pissed of stance.

"You will, if you know what's good for you," Ron growled.

Molly was one of the few people in the school that was nice to Harry still. He was not going to let Ron scare her like this. He then stepped into view. "Hiya Molly" Harry said with a smile. The little first year dived behind him. Harry glared at Ron. "Scaring children Ron, you have sunk in my estimation. After this year so far I have to say that is quite an accomplishment."

Ron glared at him. "Just trying to stop you from poisoning her," he said.

Harry stepped forward slightly and got into Ron's face. "If I find you bullying her again you will not like the repercussions," he said in a low tone.

Ron stepped back.

Harry turned and smiled at Molly, "You alright Mol?" he asked.

"Yes Harry," she said with an angelic smile.

"Good," he said walking away. He knew Ron would not try that again.

Molly glared at Ron meanly and went to walk away. "Molly," Ron called out; he then kneeled down and got to her level, pushing his anger to one side for a change.

"I don't mean to be such a bully Molly. I am honestly worried, Harry is dangerous to be around and I don't want you hurt," he told her with a soft voice and his belief in what he was saying in his eyes.

Molly looked at him for a moment, his tone was soft now and he was actually being nice. His expression was actually worried for her, "Harry doesn't have many friends," she said.

"No," Ron agreed, "People realise that he is bad."

"He is not bad," she replied forcefully. "He's a good man who's had a lot of bad things happen in his VERY long life," she said. Luckily, Harry was nowhere nearby or he would be having kittens about now. "I've seen it all in my dreams, he needs friends or he will be bitter and angry and then he will be dangerous. If he has friends then the world could be a better place because of him - one day."

Ron looked at the utter conviction on her face, and felt quite shaken by it. "They're just dreams Molly. That's not real," he told her, and himself. He could see though that she did believe in her dreams. "People have to stay away or they get hurt by him or more likely the trouble he gets into."

Molly shook her head, "I'm not going to be following him into any dungeons Mr Weasley," she said seriously. So seriously, that Ron was beginning to be a little freaked out by it. She was a most mature 12 years old. A very committed to her opinions one at that, she rather reminded him of Hermione a little. This just brought a jolt of pain he was trying very hard to ignore. "I will be his friend though because he needs them. He is not going to ask for my help now is he- Well I am going to help him with his costumes," she said. "He just forgot to ask me yet."

Ron frowned, all at sea at that statement.

Molly then tiptoed and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for caring though and stopping being a Meany to Me." she said and skipped away.

Ron touched his cheek and smiled, then laughed.

-#-

"Have a good night off," Harry asked as his girls walked into their training centre that had once been the DA's.

"Yes thank you Harry," Luna said with a smile. "I spent the evening asleep"

"Same here," Ginny said with a laugh.

"I read," Hermione said with a relaxed smile.

"Pans and I actually ended up sitting by the loch," Daphne said, "It was very relaxing until Tracey turned up."

"Tracey," Harry asked.

"New Queen," Pansy said. "She's a bitch and a half that one. We dealt with her though."

"Of course," Harry said. "If you couldn't it would show I was wasting my time wouldn't it?" he added with a smirk.

"Yes, it would," Pansy agreed.

Susan piped up, "I spent the evening trying to talk to Hannah, It's a bit hard to talk though with someone's tongue down her throat."

Harry chuckled. "Right, well - best get started then," he said, then nodded at the door, which locked firmly. "Okay, you're going to hate this first part," he said. Then he started to take off his clothes.

Ginny smiled, "I dunno, I like it so far."

Harry threw his shirt to one side, and then started working on his trousers.

"I could get to enjoy this," Susan agreed.

He took of his trousers, tossed them to one side, and reached for his boxers. "Harry," Hermione said stopping him.

"What?"

"What are you doing?"

"Getting undressed," he said as if it were obvious, which it was actually.

"Why," Hermione asked her face a picture of confusion.

"I thought I had better since it is better to lead by example," Harry replied.

Luna's eyes shot open.

Harry smiled at her and then pulled down his boxers and kicked them away.

There was a hormone drenched silence, which Harry eventually broke, "Well, get on with it then." he said.

Pansy dragged her eyes up to Harry's eyes, blushing like crazy. She was not the only one that had, Susan in particular seemed entranced, there was a soft growl coming from her, "You can't be serious."

"I've noticed, particularly when I asked my favour, that you are all a bit uncomfortable with showing some skin. Well - it is time to burn that away, because if you can do this, you can do anything. I know it's just here with us and you might think that not so bad, but outside how many people's opinions do you care about," he asked. Seemingly he was comfortable with being stark naked in front of them. "Especially since I'm a bloke," he said with a grin. "So get on with it, today and for the rest of the week we're doing our working out with no clothes."

They looked at each other and wilted. There was no way out of this. Harry had made it clear, his way or the highway. Already they had seen some benefits. There power levels were going up due to the fitness. Knowledge swam in their minds, spells, potions and a host of other details that were never going to be on the curriculum. They were more confident in their lives and their places in the world and generally, he was showing he was not lying about what he could do for them. They either did this, or they walked and while not all they had learned would disappear, it would not grow either.

Luna smiled suddenly, "I've wanted to get naked with you for a while now Harry," she said and started to strip. She started a trend and soon they were all standing starker's in front of him.

Pansy looked at Harry and down, then back up again, "That's a shame" she said.

"What," Daphne asked.

"He is obviously gay," Pansy said.

Harry cleared his throat, shaking his head, "I'm not."

"Are we so unattractive?" Ginny demanded to know; also, she was in the middle of a full body blush that matched her hair.

"Look, I don't think you want me to be showing just how very turned on I am at this moment." Harry said his voice a bit strained. "So I am controlling the blood flow to," he waved at his lower body.

"Impressive," Pansy said. Then she added a smirk, "Well not at the moment."

This caused some giggling at Harry's expense. However, they had found that Harry was more than willing to take that sort of thing. Teasing was fine; calling him, every name under the sun was fine. Screaming, shouting and even slapping him stupid was fine. Disobeying him was not. That tended to end with them running a LOT.

"A run to start," Harry said with a smile. "Then our other exercises. Once that's done you can put on ONE item of clothing," he said. "Then we'll do some study. After that we get dressed totally and I show you how to move."

After they were done, it was interesting to see who put on what. This is why Harry did it. Hermione put on a top. Meaning she, was a little bit funny about her breasts, since that left her naked as a jaybird below waistline? Pansy did not bother at all, which was not a surprise since she was pretty much the best example of female beauty there. Luna put on a pair of trainers. Which was either her teasing him or she hated her feet. Harry was not too sure about that. Daphne transfigured her shorts into an overall. This made the girls wish they had thought of it. Harry was impressed so he let her get away with it. Susan put on a pair of shorts. Harry figured she had a thing about showing her privates or did not like her arse. Harry liked her arse, but it was about what they liked. Ginny also put on a top, and as she had been trying to cover her breasts and looking at the other girls with a little tinge of jealousy she obviously had issues there.

Harry watched over them as they read one of the textbooks he had gotten for them. There was something different for each of the girls. Hermione he had gotten a novel. Since he knew, she would like to be able to learn something new. He wanted her to learn how to use the other side of her mind for a change. Luna had a book on transfiguration since it was her weakest subject. Daphne had a guide to computers. Pansy he had given some economics training, Muggle style. Susan he had gotten a martial arts book, the Tao of Jeet Kune Do, By Bruce Lee. As the man had, quite a few ideas on Martial Arts Harry tended to agree with. In addition, she could be quite a dangerous fighter if he could instil some killer instinct.

He let them study for a couple of hours, since it was the weekend, thank god. Harry was getting so bored in his lessons it was unreal. He had studied most forms of magic during his other life and in much more detail and depth than they taught at a school. Frankly, he would like to duck out, but he needed the qualifications. Alternatively, might need them and that was the point, to get them in case he did.

The girls were all highly marked now. The knowledge he had shoved into their heads covered a lot, including their entire school or college careers if they so wished it to. He had pretty much handed them their educations on a platter. He had strong hopes they would join him and thus owed them that at least. Of course, there was more to it than that. He had added information on security systems, electronics, magical theories and a host of other knowledge. In this school, they were at least as well educated as the professors and that was showing in their scores.

Hermione he had the most trouble with though. She thought she was smarter than everyone else was. It was actually true, but she should not be thinking like that. He would have to take her down a few pegs and soon, he was not sure how to do it without seriously hurting her though. Her entire confidence surrounded her intelligence. He had no wish to undo that. At the same time, she had to realise that among other things she was an attractive woman, but she did not. He knew one way to do that, but frankly, he was not interested in a relationship, not that sort of relationship at least. He just had to find a way to show her she had more going for her than a brain.

Oddly enough his little exercise due Halloween would help with that. The same would go for Susan who thought she was ugly and Ginny lacked confidence in her body, but oddly did not think she was ugly. She just thought she was... boyish. Daphne knew she was gorgeous, that was fine by Harry. She was and she needed a little boost about her intelligence, or rather the belief that it was just as much a part of her as her looks were. Luna, he could not quite figure out what she thought. She was confident in her looks best he could tell. The fact she was sat starker's laid weight to that. It was people she had a problem with, but she did not appear to care. Pansy knew she was hot, but did not KNOW she was hot. It was a strange situation that one. Again, Halloween would help a bit there.

He slapped his hands on his thighs and got up. He had not bothered to dress. He had been a lot worse than naked around people he trusted. "Okay get dressed," he said. "If you have to," he added with a grin.

A group chuckle and everyone went to put on some more clothing. Once they returned they found Harry, dressed and leaning against a table with many books on it and something covered in a sheet.

"I love this room," he said. "It grabs stuff right out of your head. If you let it," he explained. "Right then line up please ladies."

They did so.

He pulled three books off the desk and walked to Pansy.

"More study?" she asked.

"No, there isn't actually any writing in these books. That's not what they are for." he said balancing them on her head. She looked at him as if he were insane. They all did. "Don't move," he said. Then he moved along the line putting books on all their heads. "You have ten minutes from when I say to walk around. You have to keep the books on your head. No spells or tricks please. This, while odd, is important," he said, then added, "Now"

What followed was ten minutes of them walking around, bending to pick up their books every couple of steps. He watched them closely interested in the results, Daphne dropped them the least amount of times and Ginny the most. Hermione winced every time hers dropped, even though they were not real books. This made him laugh inwardly.

Ten minutes after he had started he said, "Okay freeze." They did. It was not unusual for him to shout that and they were expected to stop dead, no matter what. It was something he normally did during martial training though. "Harder than it looks isn't it," he said, to much vocal agreement.

"Watch" he said, and popped three books onto his head and walked around normally. He did it for ten minutes, they did not drop once, and he looked perfectly natural doing it, where as they had all been stiff as boards. This was something he had done before as well; demonstrate what he was trying to teach them. They all knew to watch him and try to see how he was doing something though of course sometimes the question was why.

"You see, fluid, not stiff. It is about posture really. It is of no surprise to me to see the results. Ginny was brought up with boys with no big female influences in her life other than her mother," he said. Ginny knew better now than to take offence at being singled out. He did it to all of them at times. In addition, he was right. "So, I'm sorry my darling, it's no shock she walks like a man."

This time Ginny did frown at him. The others knew better than to laugh if he said something like that though. Again running tended to be a part of their lives if they did.

"Daphne moves best, but still a way to go. You stick your arse out a bit luv," he said with a wink.

"You kept your back straight, in line with you neck," Ginny said, thoughtfully.

"Bingo" Harry said with a smile. Those smiles had come to become diamond to the girls. If they got one, it meant Harry was happy with them and that was a good thing to Harry's girls. "So let's try again, try to relax as strange as that sounds, but keep everything in line."

Another ten minutes and they did much better.

Once they had finished Harry smiled at them. A flush of pride running through them all, "Much better" he said, then glanced at his watch, "Okay, go get something to eat then we'll to a bit more of this, then have some fun I think."

They shared a glance and bolted. Harry was loosening up a bit on them now. They had weathered the physical hell of becoming fit so now he could relax a bit. Normally he would not let them get lunch working them from morning to evening at the weekends.

-#-

"You have got to be kidding me," Pansy said looking at what Harry had just uncovered.

"Nope" Harry said. "It's easier than it looks." he added.

"You wear them then" Hermione said.

"Fine, but you'll all be joining me." Harry told her.

She blinked at him. "You'll wear those, right now with us?" she asked, surprised. "And you CAN wear those?"

"Yes" he said simply.

"Something you need to tell us Harry?" Ginny asked laughing.

"It's just something I..."

"...Picked up around the place" they all said with him.

He laughed and added, "It's not something I do for fun you understand, but yes I can wear them and walk around just as easily as in normal wear." he said. "It's about balance really and for your sake keep your ankles locked or on these bugger's you'll break it."

"I really want to know how you know that" Luna asked. Her dreaminess was not so apparent these days, not around them at least. She like many of them had just been playing a part to hide herself.

"The 70's" Harry said simply. Since they knew, he had done some travel back in time they accepted that. Of course, he meant the 3070's when men wore high heels, as it was the fashion at that time. Nevertheless, they did not need to know that. However, the 1970's also tended towards tall foot wear on men.

"Boot up ladies. We're going to be doing a little dancing," he said. "Then we'll work on your teamwork."

-#-

In the run up to Halloween Harry had them doing all sort so slightly wacky tasks. These tasks worked on their ability to work together, the way they moved, balance, poise and eventually when he was happy, they had gotten the rest he taught them how to move in ways that would drive a person wild, or put a panther to shame. They learned how to move without a single sound, or to make more noise just walking than a marching band, in proportion. He buoyed up their confidence about the oddities of confidence he had noticed and did his best to burn away their ability to become embarrassed, including one stunt that had gotten him slapped by every single one of them, and given some first years a sight they would remember for some time to come. It had worked though, in short order when he repeated the stunt they did not bat an eye. This was what he was after in the end. They still slapped him again later on, but he was made of stern stuff.

Carla got visits on a regular basis and was indeed utterly charming and welcoming of the change in routine. He had also shown them DVDs of his costume choice and taught them how to act a part once he had burned the embarrassment out of them.

Once he was confident in all that, he started working on a routine with them giving them their characters and roles. He also found to his delight they could all sing and quite well and he had then added that aspect to the act and training.

Soon it was getting close to crunch time and Harry was finally happy they could pull it off. The only trouble was he was now surrounded with women who he had taught to be sexy and it was starting to add to his already significant problems in that area. It did not help that they were approaching a level of intimacy with each other that was bordering on a relationship. It was not so much physical relationship as an emotional one. Their bonds were now made of steel and that was a problem by itself because it was at the point that they did not want to spend time apart. Even Susan did not want to spend time around her once best friend as she had. Therefore, they were getting a bit of a name around the school for being almost cult like. This meant that Harry was still getting the Dark Lord rumours and now they were saying he had added a Harem into that.

He had taught the ladies not to let it bother them. He was bothered on their behalf though.

Still, they were coming along nicely and Harry was very happy about that fact. So much so that he gave them an extra night, off around his place. Which is where they all were they had been given necklaces much the same as Hermione's, hers was the only one that was in fact an antique. She had kept that to herself for some reason Harry wasn't sure he liked, but then he could not make them spread all their secrets particularly when he had so many of his own.

"Hey Harry," Ginny called out from the couch where she sat with Carla and Pansy.

"Yes my lovely," Harry replied with a smile, potting a shot. He was playing Pool with Susan, and enjoying himself quite a bit since she was wearing a skirt that day and he honestly loved her legs. They had all taken to dressing 'a bit Muggle' as Daphne had put it. She had taken to Muggle fashion like a duck to water and was becoming quite the expert. The fact she had gotten Susan into a pair of heels was not helping Harry's situation much. If he allowed himself a preference, Sue's legs would be right up there and was followed closely by Pansy's arse, Ginny's hair and Daphne's breasts.

"Where's that pop corn," Ginny demanded with a smile.

Harry laughed, "I'll get it when I've thrashed Susan here."

"You should be so lucky," Sue said rubbing past him to take her shot.

Harry was sure they were driving to drive him into an early grave. "I can only hope" Harry said, slapping her rump as he moved out of her way.

Sue grinned at him, and proceeded to clear the table.

"Oh" Harry said laughing. "I think I class it as cheating when you use my knowledge against me."

"I'm just applying Geometry."

"That's what I said" Harry laughed, walking off to get Ginny her pop corn.

Pansy looked up from surfing the net, like a pro actually, "Can I have a coke?" she asked.

"Sure" Harry said.

Pansy paused, "Could you get one for me please." she corrected herself.

There was a relaxed air in situ that Harry liked and he paused on the way back from the kitchen a smile appearing on his face.

"What has put a smile on your face," Daphne asked as she idly filed her nails.

"Just - Happy," Harry said, looking around the room.

"So are we," she told him with a soft smile. "I could never have believed at the start of this term that my best friends in the world would be the people in this room. Or that I would come to love the hell out of you, you old softy." she said honestly, "Now go give Pans her coke, you know how hooked she is on it."

Harry kissed her on the cheek, missing the blush she sported at the action as he was walking to Pansy and Ginny, dropping off their orders in the process.

Talking of hooked Hermione looked up from her book, "Got a fag Harry?"

Harry laughed, "I always have… cigarettes," he said carefully saying the word.

"Whatever, hand them over" Hermione said with a smirk.

Harry reached in his pocket and tossed her a new packet, "You smoke more than I do. If not for magic you'd ruin your fitness levels."

Hermione smirked again, "Good job I'm magical then isn't it."

"You certainly are" Harry told her, "You can have that packet. Soon I am going to make you buy your own. I would love to watch you try to explain why you needed money to your Dentist Mother and Father," he said laughing.

"Do not be cruel Harry," she said with a wince, "You wouldn't do that to me would you. They wouldn't understand."

Harry just smiled at her. Hermione knew damn well he would not make her buy her own any time soon.

"Talking of money things" Harry said to the room. "I made a decision a little while ago and well." he reached into a drawer and started tossing Keys around. One set to each, and each came with a card and a custom key ring.

"What's this Harry?" Luna asked.

"If you decide to work for me or not, you have all done amazingly well, it's really starting to come together and I thought you deserved a little something," he told them all in reply. "Those are keys to the building, and the card is for your own apartments. I brought the entire place last week," he told them the last getting a surprised look from them all.

"I have one for you and Jack as well Carla, The entire bottom floor." he said, "Plenty of room for your kids. But I didn't know if you'd actually want it..."

"I'll talk to Jack" Carla began, "But I think the answer is an unqualified yes." she told him with a beaming smile. Everything that had happened to her had essentially made sure her emotional shielding was a mess, and she was unlikely to be able to get the point she had been without a lot of work. Work she would doubtless do, and probably require Harry for, he knew.

"Ohh kiddies, I love children," Daphne said with a grin.

Harry did a little double take, and then shrugged it off. He would never have guessed she of all people would like kids, but even he did not know everything. He did not pretend to either.

"Thank you Harry," Ginny said, getting up and kissing him. It was not on the cheek either. All his girls doing the same thing quickly followed this, leaving Harry once more a Hormonal mess. Not that he showed it all that much. Nevertheless, his collar, if it had been a cartoon, would be steaming gently. Sue in particular had slipped in the tongue but she was getting saucy as all hell. She liked her new self-confidence quite a bit and loved to play with Harry. Well, she actually wanted to play with him, but that was not happening any time soon.

A couple of them had made a move on him over the course of their training and he had gently but firmly rebutted them. However, he had said he would not always do so, but they were in no state during that stage of training to be doing anything with him.

Oddly, they respected that.

Harry had managed to keep the balance to his favour as it were. In other words, they all loved him to pieces rather than hating his guts.

"So, who wants a go at me on the table?" he asked causing a sudden rush of female hormones.

It was not so much that Harry was good looking, which he was, or charming, which again he was. Nevertheless, he was pretty much the centre of their world in a way that only really Carla understood. It was not actually that odd for them all to be lusting after him that way, but sometimes if bowled even him over. Especially since, he could see their interest, smell their interest and feel their interest.

"I think I'll take you for a spin," Hermione said putting down her book, which was actually a trashy romance novel. Harry had gotten her hooked on Mills and Boon of all things.

"I think, that will be my pleasure Hermione" Harry said with a sexy smile. Of course, he was not against enjoying their interest, or in all honesty encouraging it. They were all after all extremely attractive women.

Five minutes later, he had played four of them.

"Okay" he said. "This is not good" Since who ever broke won; it was obvious to Harry that their hand eye co-ordination combined with the ability to work out the ankles, rotations and a host of other calculations on where the balls would end up etc. Well it was obvious that it was a bit of a waste of time playing. "We need to spice this up a bit I think. Not sure how just yet though." he said thoughtfully.

"It's more about the coin toss now," Luna, his current partner who had just cleared the table on him, said.

"Let's face it that isn't much fun," Harry agreed.

"We could make it strip pool," Pansy said with a grin.

Harry laughed, "Same problem really..." he looked at the table. He placed his hand flat on it, a pulse of power later it looked like a crazy golf course. There were now obstacles, bumps, turns and a few other oddities in place of pristine blue material that had been the covering. "Same rules" he said, "but now there is a lot more to work out."

"Interesting but of course, we could suspend the balls in the air and chase them around on brooms," Luna said with a laugh.

"Gah - No thanks," Harry said drawing a surprised look from everyone.

"But Harry, I thought you loved Quidditch," Ginny asked her head tiled to the side with an expression on her face that showed she thought she had not quite heard correctly.

"Yeah, it's alright I suppose." Harry said.

Carla began to laugh gaily at the proceedings.

"What," Pansy said looking over at her.

"James Hates Flying" she said, she tended to call him James still, but at least in this crowd no one cared either way. They knew whom she meant.

"What?" Hermione said in shock. "Since when?"

"Just a little incident with... well it's not important." Harry said.

"Oh I think they need to hear how you got put off flying for life." Carla said with a teasing smile.

"If you tell them that story I'll... I'll"

"Yes?" she asked with a smirk.

"Cut off your chocolate supply," he said finally having thought of something dire enough he could do to a pregnant woman that would not cause her any actual harm. He did think of cutting of her chalk, but baby needed that apparently, which would be why she was craving it.

"Gasp!" Carla gasped, in a not fake horror. "No - you wouldn't. What am I saying, you probably would. Sorry ladies, my lips are sealed, for now."

Harry smiled in triumph.

He then played Luna another game of pool, or his wacky version of it. It worked, adding the various things he had added some challenge to the game. There was more to bounce off and calculate, meaning it did not, all count on who performed the break.

"Harry" Ginny asked, "We have these keys, and thank you as I said. But I don't actually know where we are?"

Harry got Doh! Face. "Yes I can see where that might be a problem. We are in London, on the Docks. I will give you the address and directions later. The key ring is a port key. There are two apartments to a floor and yours all start on the floor below mine. Since this is the penthouse and all. Each port key is keyed, heh, to your apartments. I randomly assigned them so," he shrugged, "they are all the same anyway. Half a floor each now I've had some changes made."

Carla nodded, "Thank you for that by the way."

"Did I disturb your beauty sleep Carla?" he asked with a grin.

"Just a lot," she said with one of her devastating smiles.

Harry chuckled. "The card will allow you up here as well, just hit the right button. Then you can use the transport to get back to Hogwarts if you like. I will move it later on to a central location. For now, you are all welcome to traipse through here to get to it. Just don't disturb Carla sleeping," he said.

"I'm sure they won't. It's nice to have visitors." Carla told them all.

"So essentially, we never have to sleep in our dorms again." Luna said with a slight smile.

"No, but I wouldn't suggest you do that. I put in beds, but other than that, they apartments are bare. I will help you get stuff later on. Also if you work for me" he said with a grin, "You'll be paid rather a lot of money, so you can buy your own stuff. The apartments are no strings though; they are yours no matter what."

"You keep mentioning working for you. But you've not said what you want to do." Pansy said.

"Oh," Harry said then laughed aloud and for several moments, "Doh!"

"Here's the skinny," he said, once more using expressions they had no clue what they meant. "I want to start a sort of PI firm. But I'm not talking checking up on cheating husbands here."

"What are we talking about," Susan asked, "The Auror's do most criminal Investigation."

"Yes and please don't take offence on behalf of your aunt, but they aren't that good at it. However, I am not talking about just magical world investigations I mean both sides of the line. We are talking about high profile, high risk and rather importantly high pay-off cases."

"The sort of work that the Townsend Agency normally deals with," Carla asked.

"Yes, but I am aware that old Charlie boy wouldn't mind some help. He turns down hundreds of cases a day. Dylan, Natalie and Alex cannot handle more than a couple of cases a week, less if they are big. So there is certainly room in the market." Harry said.

"You know them?" Carla asked in surprise, as she had not known that. She had not met them since they did not move in her circles. However, they were quite well known in the business they were tenacious and extremely good at what they did. "You're making your own angels," she said suddenly.

"Possibly," Harry admitted. "If they're not interested it will be just me. Possibly a second, but I am not sure I want to go down that road with her yet. Also it would be tricky working with her; we might get... distracted."

Carla rose and eyebrow, "You don't get distracted."

"I do, I just don't show it. But in this case thanks to a magical effect it's quite likely we'd end up getting caught in the middle of a job because we started to shag."

"Who has that effect on you of all people?" Carla asked in shock.

"Let's just say I am not particularly impressed with who it is. Also more than a little disturbed about it all."

Hermione laughed, "You make it sound like its Bellatrix- oh my god," she said trailing off when she caught the look on his face. "That is really, really -"

"Disturbing," Harry, agreed. "It's not something I'm overly happy about but it is not something I have any say in either."

Hermione looked seriously disturbed, as did everyone else.

"On her behalf I will say she is NOT what you expect any more. That said she WAS, thus my problem with it all." Harry said, "Back to the point though, No doubt we'll come back to that situation... at length by the look on your faces. Anyway, yes I know them I met them last year, we were in the same area." he smiled, "During the course of conversation they found out that I've seen Charlie."

Carla blinked in shock. "I'm pregnant Harry, this many shocks are not good for a woman in my condition."

"What's the big deal?" Pansy asked.

"Those three are only the latest in a long line of Angels. They are special in a similar way to you all, in that they have unique skills and were spotted by Charlie. In the oh 30 or more years the Townsend Agency has been running and all the teams of Angels he's had, none of them have ever seen him," Harry told her. "So the fact I have is a big deal to them."

"How have you," Carla asked agog, even she knew how big of a deal that was.

"I pulled his fat out of the fire in Narm," he said.

Carla nodded, "Time travel is very annoying." she commented.

"Just as a matter of interest did you tell them what he looks like?" Hermione asked, though she had a feeling she knew what happened. If she had to guess, they were all gorgeous and Harry had slept with at least one of them. This was just the way things seemed to happen around Harry of late. More and more beautiful women kept on crawling out of the woodwork as they found out and came to know more of his travels. It was becoming almost amusing and she was starting to get used to it. At first, she had been jealous, but now...

"Hell no" Harry said with a smile that showed they had tried just about everything, which included throwing Dylan at him. "They did their best to get me to spill the beans but it adds to the mystique with Charlie. Not the way I'd have gone but," he shrugged. "Or the way I'm going actually," he said with a laugh. "In effect I want you all," he said indicating the girls he had been training, "to be my version of the Angels. However, we will work both sides of the line, because I do not think that Charlie has any idea about the magical world. Since he owes me a favour or two he has said he will toss a few cases my way to help get me started just as soon as I tell him I'm ready."

"Impressive," Carla admitted. "The intelligence community as we know it is dying. With more and more being stored electronically its hackers who are entering the market. Our profession is on the way out, or perhaps just evolving. We are needed now because paper records and off-line computing systems still exist. I estimate within 10 years they won't."

"Exactly my thought," Harry agreed. "That said there will always be a place for those that can get places others can't. So it won't die completely." he smiled, "I am not interested in going down that road though no doubt a few cases will be of a retrieval nature. As I said though Auror's are not good investigators. They do not think like an investigator. They are more prevention then they are about solving cases. I happen to know there are several unclosed files right now I can solve that have foxed them completely. Magical folk do not have the best logical minds. I have gotten you all out of that. Taught you how to solve puzzles that have nothing to do with magic." he shrugged again, "That said, I've taught you more than that as I hope you realise. You can take those skills into whatever realm of life you want. If you work for me, Fantastic, but it is not the only reason I am training you. As I've said you are special."

They all nodded at him. Hermione and Ginny in particular were freaked out by the Bellatrix thing, but apparently so was Harry so it was not that bad. If he had suddenly gotten a strange yearning for her that would be wrong, so very wrong to them. Yet it sounded like there was sod all he could do about this magical effect he mentioned. Harry did not often lie to them, in fact, he rarely did, he bent the truth for sure but he did not outright lie. Therefore, if he said she was not what they thought then she probably was not.

"I'm interested" Susan said, "It's much what I wanted to do anyway. As it stands, I do not think the Auror Corps would hold the challenge I once thought they would.

"I had no plans after school" Pansy said, "This sounds good I will admit."

Harry held up a hand to forestall anyone else, "I don't want an answer now. You are not even trained yet, a lot can happen over the months that will take. Think on it; keep in mind as an option. I may take a few cases as training missions, milk runs really. But until after Hogwarts I won't be starting anyway."

With that said, everyone became silent for a long moment, until Harry once again broke the silence, "Enough of the serious stuff. What GOD awful chick flick have you chosen to watch this night?" he asked with a grin.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
The Ball (Part One)

Harry's girls cornered him the next day and from the expressions on their faces, they wanted to talk about Bel. "Yes ladies," he said as they stood before him.

"We want to know what's going on with LeStrange," Hermione said in a no nonsense tone of voice.

"Firstly she is now Black." Harry said. "Secondly what is it exactly you want to know?"

"She's evil Harry," Ginny said.

"That's really more a statement Gin." Harry pointed out.

"Fine, how you could even talk to her let alone want to, shag her as you said." Ginny qualified.

"Look, there's a magical effect, it's extremely rare okay... This effect is between something unusual in the world."

"What's that?" Pansy wanted to know.

"Two perfectly sexually suited people." Harry told her straight.

"Eww" Luna said, even she was not happy about the Bellatrix Situation.

"Pretty much my first reaction" Harry told her. "It's also the reason we've not done anything yet."

"You've been in contact with her," Susan asked.

Harry nodded, "Often."

"She's now... number three on the most wanted list," Susan pointed out.

"I thought she was number one actually." Harry said.

"No, Malfoy is number Two. Now they realise he is alive Pettigrew is Number One."

Harry smiled, "They won't find him before I do." Harry told her.

"I need to tell my aunt where she is." Susan said. "It's my duty."

"Yes I suppose it would be if you knew where she was."

"You do." Susan said.

"I do." Harry admitted. "I won't tell anyone though. For one thing, she is working for me right now. Secondly I have promised to help her when this is done." Harry said his eyes serious.

"Harry..." Susan said in a warning tone.

Harry shook his head, "I respect you for this Sue, but no. I keep my word. She will never be caught and she will most likely be in my employ until she retires. No one will know who she is, other than those that work with me. Those that work with me will not be telling anyone that fact though."

"You're disguise thingy?" Hermione asked her meaning clear to Harry.

"If she holds up her end of the bargain then that is one method I will be using to insure her freedom yes."

"This isn't right Harry" Ginny said her tone more thoughtful than forceful. Harry got a lot of latitude with them by merely being who he was to them. They trusted him; even this sticking point was not putting much of a dent in that.

"So you are protecting her because she is a good shag?" Susan demanded to know. Well apparently, it was putting a big dent in that trust with some.

Harry shook his head, "No- that has largely no relation on our deal."

"How do you know she's a good shag then?" Sue asked, he had taught them to think and now it was backfiring on him Harry realised with amusement. "You did say you hadn't done anything with her."

"The magical effect would pretty much make that a certainty. She makes me hard touching me, control or not. It's annoying actually."

"You let her touch you?" Sue asked in horror. Being a little more privy to the world of law enforcement than the others was she was more horrified than the rest. She knew more about the things that had been attributed to Bellatrix than anyone.

"I have to," he said. "Because of the ... thing we share; I can contact her any time I want, if she's alone. It requires that I sort of reach out and make physical contact. We can talk as long as we remain in physical contact. As soon as one of us lets go, it ends. It's actually sex magic, so there are" he laughed, "some side effects."

Sue looked at him in a way he did not like seeing coming from her. "I don't think I know you any more," she said, turning and walking away.

Harry noticed she was taking this a little harder than he had thought she would. Even with her aunt in mind, there was something more going on here? "Excuse Me," he said, moving between the girls to get past and he chased after Susan.

The girls looked at each other, "That didn't go well at all." Ginny said for them all.

"Sue was a bit... Angry" Pansy noted wryly.

"She's had a crush on Harry for a while I think." Luna said. "That is probably not helping matters. She's just found out that Harry is potentially shagging an enemy of state, that's got to put a chink in his white knight armour in her eyes."

"He said he hadn't shagged her." Daphne pointed out.

"I think I know what he is talking about." Luna said, "I've recently become quite interested in Sex Magic" she said sharing a look with Ginny who smirked.

Pansy caught the look; "Are you two..." she trailed off.

"No" Ginny said, "But ... oh fuck it. Harry has performed that magic on both of us, or something of that branch of magic."

"Lucky bitches" Daphne said thoughtfully. "Think I can get him to do some on me."

"Before we started training, probably," Luna said, "Not so sure now. I pretty much threw myself at him last week and he said no."

"Me too" Ginny admitted.

"Me too" Pansy and Daphne said together.

"He said no to me before we trained" Hermione said sadly. "Not that I think he thinks I remember it. I should never have gone with Ron." she sighed. "I'm hoping he'll get over it."

"So... basically" Luna said slowly, "We ALL want to at the very least shag him then? He has said no to all of us so far. However, I do not think he always will. Eventually then he will say yes to one of us."

"What are you asking exactly," Pansy asked.

"Is that going to affect US?" Luna asked. "I like you as my friends." she told them.

"I don't see why it should to be honest" Daphne said, "I for one want to work that body of his like you wouldn't believe but I'm not interested in a relationship outside of wild sex." she said with a smirk.

"Nor is Harry" Ginny said with certainty. "I'm a bit of a Harry study and he's not that kind of guy any more. He was once, a one woman guy but after his journey something changed."

"Hmmm, so I say we just enjoy it if he says yes." Luna said. "Not do the whole jealous thing."

"Sounds good in theory" Ginny said, "We all know we've changed as well, but that's a tall order."

"I think, if Sue forgives him, we need to talk to her too about this. However, I am fine with that. I don't think many measure up to Harry," Hermione said. "I'll take what I can get. You lot are like an extension to me these days, let alone friends. Why would I be jealous of myself?"

"That's actually a very good way of looking at it." Pansy said. "We all have found we can do things like finishing each others thoughts, we know how we think each of us and Harry has said that will only get deeper. I think we ARE an extension of each other now. So as you said why be jealous of yourself." she beamed.

"Still, unless Harry sorts this out with Sue..." Luna said trailing off, unsure how to finish.

"We might be down one?" Daphne asked, she did not like that idea and she could see that none of them did.

Pansy chuckled, looking over to where Sue had run off. "I'm thinking we may not have to worry," she said, nodding in that direction.

They all looked to see Sue kissing the hell out of Harry.

"I think she may have forgiven him." Luna commented wryly.

"Have you noticed," Daphne said with a smile, "That on a regular basis Harry has his hands on her legs? Like now, he could just hold her waist instead he is running a hand up and down her thigh the lucky cow."

Hermione laughed, "I think I see your point. I have also seen him looking at Pansy's arse quite a bit too."

"I was wondering if he thought of us that way," Pansy said with a slight blush.

"He's in control of himself, but he has often said that he is 17 in most ways. I think that includes his sex drive." Ginny said.

"I'll ask him to take my mind off of something then" Luna said with a wicked smile. This caused Ginny to laugh, but the others missed the relevance.

Ginny noticed, "That's when he performed his magic. Oh what magic." she said. "At separate times we had a lot on our minds. I think he had a weak moment with Luna originally, and she was, urh-"

"Upset about Ron, why I am unsure now, and I was crying a lot, and he said that yes he could take my mind off of it but I might not like it if he did. In a way not to do it, But I begged... He kissed me first off which blew my socks off, then well..." Luna said picking up the story. "He was quite incorrect, because I bloody loved it."

"Me too, similar thing only it was Luna that got him to... take my mind off of my problems."

"When was this?" Hermione asked.

"That day we found out about you and Ron," Luna said.

"On the Hogwarts Express on the way here" Ginny replied.

Hermione blew out a breath. "Damn that man." she said with no heat.

"Nothing since," Daphne asked.

They two friends shook their heads saying, "No" at the same time. However, that happened a lot with all of them recently. It had ceased to be funny, more just commonplace.

"God that girl has some lung capacity," Pansy said still looking over at Harry and Sue.

"Harry is starting to urh... loose control. He's hands are moving where perhaps he wouldn't put them normally." Hermione said with a smirk. "I think if we keep pushing sooner rather than later he's going to snap. Whoever makes him snap is going to get shagged senseless."

"Sounds like fun" Daphne said with a laugh.

Pansy looked over to see that Harry was leading an obviously turned on Sue back to them by the hand, having managed to stop her and him self. "Shhh they're coming" she warned. "But Luna, later tell us what you think it is."

Luna nodded her agreement to that and they all shut up.

"Right, so any more questions on that subject," Harry asked, giving Sue a twirl into her place next to Hermione.

"Yes Harry" Hermione said. "If you answer this one for me to my satisfaction I'll back you up all the way."

"Okay" Harry said, a little surprised.

"Why are you doing anything for her?" she asked.

"I believe in second chances for one. I have grown to realise why Dumbledore helps Snape. I just do not understand why he lets him teach. In addition, she is oddly enough, a victim in a way. She is not what she was either. Her monstrous tendencies were already dying off. I arranged, urh, yeah arranged, her divorce from a Marriage Contract that was in its own way nothing more than slavery. She is also a Black. I am a Black now; in fact, I am the head of house. That means that I am responsible for those in the house. Her included, I did think about killing her, I will not lie. Yes, she is useful to me. She is my spy in the Death Eaters after all. However, that said if I thought for a moment she was still a mad dog I would put her down like one. She is not though; she is actually kind of fun oddly enough. Boy that took a bit of getting used to."

Harry paused realising that he was going off the point somewhat. He had just had a similar discussion with Sue actually, which did result in him finding out about her crush. Which after some revelations of his own about how he felt about all of 'Harry's girls', ended up with her kissing the hell out of him.

"It's like this at the end of the day. I have done things, terrible things, some you may all hate me for if you were to find them out. I know the importance of second chances more than anyone here does. She deserves that chance not just because of what was done to her, but because She Wants Redemption." he said emphasising his words carefully.

Hermione looked at him thoughtfully. "Are you going to sleep with her," she asked, more for her own curiosity than any relevance to her decision.

"It's pretty much a foregone conclusion that at some point we will have sex. I would like to point out that it is HER saying no at the moment. The bound is POWERFUL. That takes some serious self-control, to say no. It totally bypasses my control for the most part."

They all looked at him for a long moment.

"I want you to understand how powerful this is. I can control the blood flow to my penis to ensure I do not get an erection. You have seen me do it. Because believe me seeing you beauties naked most certainly has an effect on me. I just used that control, control you will learn by the way, to stop it from showing," he said smiling slightly at the amusement value of that comment. "I'm not joking when I say all she has to do is touch me and I get hard. It is beyond my control to stop. This is to say there is NO such thing as Absolute control. This isn't just me getting my thrills with a bad girl; I hope you can see that."

"Luna thinks she knows what you're talking about." Ginny said after a long pause. "We'll talk to her if she's right and understand a little better what you're talking about. For my part I'll back you."

"As will I," Pansy, Daphne, Hermione, Luna and Susan said in eerie synchronisation.

Harry snorted a laugh, he then hooked a finger to Luna, he whispered to her, she replied in the same way and Harry nodded. "Okay, thank you all for your support."

"There is one proviso," Sue said with a saucy smile.

"Oh?" Harry said curiously.

"That you shag me first," she said with a wink.

Harry burst into laughter.

-xXx-

It was the day of the Halloween Ball and Harry was watching them practise their routine once more. It was perfect so he called them to stop and indicated that they should join him.

"You're all amazing," he said with a soft smile. "You are going to blow their socks off tonight; I don't think you need to practise any more. In fact I think that we need a treat." he told them, and held up a hand that had a piece of rope in it. "This is a port key that will take us all to my apartment. Carla has gotten some clothes for you all and once you have changed we are going out to diner," he told them, much to their happiness. "It's a Muggle place so they are Muggle clothes and you will have to behave in a Muggle way. But that's not much of a stretch for you lot is it?" he asked smiling. "The idea isn't training around Muggles though. It's for us to go out and have a relaxing diner together before we come back here and get ready okay?"

They all nodded at him with smiles on their faces.

He passed out the rope to them all, and once they were all touching it, he activated it.

-xXx-

They stood outside the doors to the great hall, covered with one of Harry's odd Fidelius like charms. They were not invisible but they may as well have been. No one knew that they were there, which was largely unimportant because the hallway was clear. He had put the spell on them so they could get down to the great hall in secret. He did not want anyone having a clue what was about to happen to them. This would be a nice shock if Harry had things right.

It was not likely he did not.

He looked at his girls a big fat smile on his face. "You all look seriously hot and quite fantastically amazing." he enthused. "If it wasn't for the fact I'd get slapped I would suggest we skip the entire thing, go back to my place and have an orgy," he said cracking wise.

"Good idea" Luna said with a smile.

"Yeah let's do that," Pansy added.

Harry laughed, "Apparently you're more nervous than I had thought if you're saying that's a good idea," he said, missing the looks of disappointment that passed over his girl's faces. "Look, you are going to be fine. You look good, you sound good and frankly the wizarding world is about to get a taste of what sexy is all about. There is no doubt in my mind that you would win this competition of theirs if it was likely to be fair," he said with a hint of annoyance.

"Mostly that's not important though." Harry said after a moment. "Let's go blow their minds"

They made noises of agreement so Harry walked to the door. "The spell will drop when you come through the door," he told them. "How do I look?"

"Good" Hermione said with a glint in her eye.

"Right get in character and remember I may have to dip out of character to greet my friends on stage, but other than that we STAY in character."

They nodded again, obviously all nervous.

He squared off at the door and set his shoulders. Then looked back, "Just so you know" he said, "I love you guys" and with that he was through the door.

-xXx-

The doors to the great hall slammed open, causing a few guests to spin around, but with the large amount of volume the Sisters where making it was lost in the din. Harry walked in wearing a camel hair coat, his hair slicked back with gel and a moustache pencilled on to his top lip. He cut an oddly Muggle dash as he sauntered in as if he did not have a care in the world and a smile was gracing his face.

"Oi," he shouted a thick London accent colouring his tone.

Some more people turned to face him, but most carried on with what they were doing. Harry shook his head wearily, but he was still smiling. His arms went straight at his sides, and he began to lift them. As they lifted, they began to glow hot white. He brought his hands together in a slap above his head creating a thunderous noise that quieted even the band and shook the decorations. "Eh hem" he cleared his throat in an exaggerated fashion. "If I might 'ave your attention" he called out into the silence, his voice carrying magically, still with that cockney accent.

"I bid you gentle folk Greetings. Me name is Harry" he said.

Some laughter and nasty comments floated around from where Ron was holding court.

"Me mates call me Flash Harry. Or just Flash." he continued ignoring the red head completely. "I am the fore guard, frontrunner, master of ceremony and announcer for my companions of this fine how de do. So, I've been sent in 'ere to make sure none of you fine and upstanding folk panic when I insure my companions can make their entrance." he looked around at a spell bound but bemused audience. "So it is with no further a do, or flim flamming from meself. That I am happy, nah, I am proud to present my companions for this fine affair." he said and clapped his hands once more with a resounding sound.

All the lights in the great hall went out at that moment, and a few surprised sounds came from his audience. Then a bright light lit up the huge double doors that formed the entranceway.

"Make us Worthy, Make us proud" several female voices began to sing in perfect harmony.

"Teach us not to be too loud" went the refrain.

"We'll try to fit in with the crowd, But we are St Trinian's" the doors flew open with a bang and every single like-minded male went silent at the sight that greeted them.

Six girls dressed in an unholy approximation of a girl's boarding school uniform walked in. Each was in high heels, stockings and garter sets and looking like a million and change. There was utter silence for a moment, even as a final and virtually ignored girl joined then their ranks.

"We can't fake the way we feel" the five girls sang, stepping forward sexily and in perfect time, their amazingly high heels clicking a beat.

Hermione who had her hair straightened, made up with artfully applied make up and was standing proud with a look on her face no one had seen before. She smiled sexily her chest thrust forward and showing she hid a fine figure normally.

"We were born to keep it real," they sang and walked another step, their feet slamming down in perfect time. With Harry walking around them with a big fat smile on his face. Ginny's hair had been grown magically to her waist and it cascaded down her back in a fiery wave. Her face made up with some dark eyeliner that made her eyes look luminous and with bright red lipstick adorning her lips.

"Hockey sticks and balls of steel; we are St Trinian's" another step, followed by them slapping their own thighs in time and loudly.

Luna had also grown her hair but it was in curls all around her face her posture perfect. Many people where wondering who she actually was, as she looked so different. The look in her eye was one of pure shameless confidence. Her smile was one of sultry amusement.

"You bite us; we'll bite you back,  
Better, be scared when we attack,  
Feel the fear; we are maniacs,  
St Trinian's!" they sang stamping forward creating a beat as they did so. The last word was significantly louder than the rest.

Pansy looked around with a calm demeanour with no glamour causing many male blood pressure problems. Her Raven's wing hair in a curl that fell around her shoulders, grey eyes smoky and lips pursed sexily.

They walked another step and paused their song, only a few steps into the great hall but possibly all the way into the record books of the event.

"Check out our battle cry,  
A song to terrify,  
No one can stand in our way!"

Beside Pansy was Daphne, a blond goddess her brilliant blue eyes shining in the artificial light of the hall. Her slender figure put on display by her posture. The air around her screaming that she was what was known to the English as Posh Totty.

As one, they turned to the side.

"We are the best, so screw the rest  
We do as we damn well please,  
Until the end,  
St Trinian's!  
Defenders of anarchy!"

They sang out, slapping each other on the rump and spinning back to facing forwards. Short skirts then flaring upwards to the accompaniment of an almost audible joint gulp.

Susan, niece of Amelia Bones, had her bright red hair in pigtails, a saucy look in her eyes that was quite alien to those that knew the originally shy Hufflepuff. She sucked on a lollipop between verses, a sexy look on her face that was causing even more blood flow problems.

"So scan all the toffs, the neats and the freaks,  
Blackmail the goths, the slappers and the geeks,  
And if they complain, we'll do it all again,  
We do as we damn well please"

Finally, previously unnoticed in amongst the testosterone inducing display little Molly Simpkins was last in line. A first year from Gryffindor, dressed in a more normal uniform with none of the provocative embellishments of her seniors. A teddy was in hand and a straw hat sat on her head, singing along with the elder girls.

"The ASBOs, the chavs, the emos and their mates,  
To torment the slags, we offer special rates,  
And if they complain, we'll do it all again,  
Defenders of anarchy!"

They sang working their way slowly towards the front of the hall where Harry had somehow appeared. He looked at them with a big grin on his face but staying in character utterly.

Another step was unaccompanied by song this time. Then they all sank to their knees.

"We are the best, so screw the rest  
We do as we damn well please  
Until the end"

They got up again, as one and slunk into each other.

"St Trinian's  
Defenders of anarchy  
ST TRINIAN'S!"

The last was a shout as they took the final step and met with Harry, Each dropping a kiss on his cheek as they filed into a line with him at the middle.

"Noli Illegitimi Carborundum," They sang as the final verse, the music ending and the hall going quite once more.

Harry smirked, "Do not let the bastards wear ya down." said his tone seeming to fill the entire hall and coming from everywhere all at once.

"Alright; shows over!" Harry said with a grin. Then he opened his coat to show a load of watches hanging on the inside, "Can I interest any of you in a watch?"

"Flash" his girls said as one.

He wilted comically. "Was only saying, a Bloke has gotta make a living like."

Just then as arranged the 'Sisters began to play the St Trinian's Chant, and the girls and Harry all gave a bow.

With that, they fell silent. The hall appeared to be sucked free of all air and then suddenly a roar of approval and wild applause. Even those who had no idea of the reference had enjoyed the show put on.

The girls went wild dancing with Harry and singing once more. Harry, who refused to come out of character, fiddled with his collar and looked ruffled. However, the look behind his eye showed how much he was enjoying himself.

A wash of well-wishers and congratulations flooded them all for a good ten minutes straight during which time neither the girls nor Harry dropped their acts. Professor's Dumbledore and McGonagall finally got to them with a grave expression on the female teachers face.

"Mr Potter!" The deputy head said her withering tones apparent that had quailed many a student over the years.

Harry turned to Daphne and said, "'Ere, who's she talking to?"

"Dunno Flash" Daphne said in a perfect ditz.

"I have Never..."

"I'm sure you have luv, but that's beside the point though init." Harry said, shocking McGonagall to a stand still. "It's come as you ain't night init," he said with an intent expression that belied the humour of his costume choice.

Pansy looked up at Dumbledore and said, "Alright Santa..." several people turned to face them, "How's your pole"

"Miss Parkinson!" McGonagall virtually shouted.

"Minerva, calm your self. I must congratulate you on your costume choices Mr- Flash."

"It's just Flash mate." Harry said with an irreverent smirk. "So you like our entrance then Santa?"

"Will I get something nice put in my stocking this year?" Hermione asked with a sexually charged purr.

McGonagall looked like she was going to have a fit.

Dumbledore laughed, he actually laughed aloud, causing a few smirks to appear around them. "It's fine Minerva. I think I shall have to do this every year. It really is most entertaining."

McGonagall frowned but remained quiet, until Dumbledore left, and then she lent into Harry and said. "We'll be talking about this, at Length Mr Potter" and with that she left.

Harry looked to Daphne, "Who the bloody hell is Mr Potter?" he said dropping so many O's it was almost painful to hear.

"Dunno Flash," she repeated her eyes sparkling with mirth.

Molly walked up to him and smiled, "Flash?" she asked.

"What's up Nitwit?"

"Is it alright to set up a 'stil in Professor Snapes Potions Class?"

Harry, as Flash, nodded, "Sounds like a good idea Mol."

She beamed at him and flounced off.

Hermione leaned into him, "Do you think Molly realises we're playing a part?"

"Dunno, hopefully not," he whispered back with a smirk.

-xXx-

Harry then spent quite a lot of time dodging everyone but his girls, dancing with them and having a lot of fun with them. The girls themselves were getting a wide array of offers from innocent flirtation to more strident offers that they had to put down hard. Of course, Harry knew that they could handle anything that was sent their way by the denizens of Hogwarts, but he had glared away, some of the more annoying people just because it was fun.

The 'Sisters finished up their set and walked off of the stage to thunderous applause. There would be a short break and the next act would be revealed. The front of the hall was set into a sort of three-part stage. The sisters had been playing on the right as you looked at it. With announcements etc, being made on the smaller central stage and the left hand side had another stage that was cloaked in darkness, keeping the identity of the final act secret.

Hermione looked at Harry as a little light dancing music started being piped around the enlarged hall. "So, who is it?" she asked. "Obviously you had something to do with the last act, but the younger students didn't get this second act. So no one apart from you knows who they are."

"Yeah, that was a shame but they couldn't get here in time for that ball. They in fact got here just before this one for setting up and all that. They had another gig they had to play at the last minute." Harry explained. "I had hoped to get them for the below 5th year dance as well. However, the 'Sisters agreed to play for a little longer for that one."

Ginny laughed, "That doesn't actually tell us who is up next," she noted. Harry was happy to see that all his girls seemed to be having a grand old time. This showed with their good cheer and bright smiles. Around anyone else, they all remained in character, but obviously, when they were essentially alone they were themselves.

Harry smiled, "Let's just say, unlike others they have talent. They also have true staying power and I suspect they will be around for quite a while but only recently started."

"I hate it when he get's all mysterious" Pansy said. "Not that it's likely I would know who they are anyway."

Luna piped up with, "I might Daddy and I have passed through the Muggle world a fair bit when looking for our various magical animals. Some of them are in Muggle mythology as well," she said, drawing them up short for a moment. Then she had a way of doing that to a conversation, which had gotten worse since Harry had taken her under his wing. Because now she knew, the way a conversation worked and had a sense of timing that was preternaturally funny.

"ANY-Way" Hermione said which was her stock saying when it came to Luna now. Her eyes were sparkling with humour. "What other little clues do you have for us?"

Harry tapped his chin in thought a smirk on his face. "There are 5 of them," he said simply. Then grabbed Luna and whisked her away to dance with her.

Hermione laughed, "I love that man, but he's a pain in the arse." she said, her eyes narrowing as she saw her ex-boyfriend dancing dangerously with Lavender Brown. "Oh please." she said.

Pansy looked over followed her eye line and smirked, "Still got feelings for him?" she asked.

Hermione held out her hand and wobbled it a bit, "It's like Harry said- you don't forget your first."

"He's quite good looking and his new look is good. He is just such an arse now. I didn't much like him before though," Pansy said thoughtfully.

"I know he has gone a little mad. I know Harry is blaming himself for that."

"I can't believe he gave that cretin that much money," Daphne said, also looking over at Ron's somewhat indecent dancing. Which would not be so bad, they were all teenagers after all but he lacked any sense of rhythm at all which meant it was also a little spazzed out. They turned their attention to where Harry was gliding around with a laughing Luna and looked at each other.

"Some people just have it," Sue said.

"Some don't," they all said together.

A few minutes later Dumbledore walked to the centre stage and the music died away. He smiled at them all eyes twinkling brightly. "Those among you that have had any dealings with the Muggle world would almost certainly have heard of our next act," he said, causing a hush in the hall for a moment. "I am told they are at the height of their art with several top... ten is that, thank you, top ten hits in the last half a year alone. A relative- sorry," Dumbledore listened as he was whispered to by someone off stage. "My apologies, a reality Television show hailed their entry into the realms of stardom and since then they have been cutting a swathe through their genre. It is with utmost pleasure that I introduce..." he paused.

"Eye Candy," he said clapping and backing away as the light to the final stage was illuminated. Muggleborns and like-minded Half Bloods went Wild. There was applause, shouting, whistles and a great deal of appreciation hit the hall like a tsunami, crashing against the state where the next act waited with smiles for the noise to abate.

Hermione was standing with her mouth open. She was not the most with it of Muggleborns but even she knew who they were, since, frankly, they were a juggernaut in the charts.

On the stage stood five provocatively dressed women, managing to hit just about every single British demographic in a single band. They were all beautiful and they were all talented, which was unusual considering they were a 'made' group. Even the pure bloods liked what they saw and once the sound died down a bit the lead singer. An Irish lass with flaming reed hair and green eyes walked to the front opened her mouth and her voice rolled across the hall. The others in the band stepped forward as well and joined in. Then the music started and the teens in the hall started going mental as their latest hit floated around the hall like fine wine. A thunderous beat started up joining with the rest of the music and everyone was dancing around, even the pure bloods. Those who were pure bloods watching those who were not. What's more, they were copying them and getting into the flow of things. This was pretty much the entire point of the exercise after all.

Harry and Luna joined the other girls dancing around like crazy, Harry managing to dance with all of his girls at the same time who were smiling like loons and jumping around to the music.

"How do you know THEM?" Hermione said her eyes wild with the vibe of the hall.

Harry just smiled and shrugged, continuing to dance with great energy. He turned to the stage and smiled as they girls suddenly waved at him. Everyone sort of looked around, totally passing him by and went back to dancing.

"But, But. But," Hermione asked gob smacked.

"Shhh, just have fun" Harry said, grabbing her and spinning her around all over the place.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
The Ball (Part Two)

Sometime later, near the end of the evening that had been planed at least, the Candies set wound down and the lights in the hall dimmed. The central stage was lit and the hall stilled. Everyone was buzzed and had just had a hell of a night. However, they calmed themselves since this was where the prize for best costume was to be given out.

Having exempted himself and the girls, since he did not trust the voting, Harry and his ladies stepped into sight. They had unfortunately been volunteered by Dumbledore when they had backed out of the competition entirely. "Alright" Harry called out, stepped forward a few paces from his girls. They stood posed behind him all of them, including Harry, still in character. "Santa over there" he said nodding to where Dumbledore was just visible laughing silently. "Has collared me into announcing the winners of this little competition you lot are having. Me and the girls, being out of town and all have said yes." Harry said still with his thick cockney accent.

He reached into his jacket and pulled out a gold envelope. "So, again, without further ado or flim..."

"Flash" his girls called, "Get on with it."

"Alright, alright, don't get ya knickers in a twist. I'm getting there," he said to some chuckling from the audience. "Alright then, it's me pleasure to announce that-"

"Oh Harry" a soft Irish voice called out.

Harry stopped dead and looked to the left side of the stage. "Alright Chantelle" he said, staying in character... Just...

The beautiful red head walked sexily on to the stage and towards Harry with a sultry smile on her face, "You don't call, you don't write...," she said.

Harry opened his mouth when he was once again cut off, "Hey Harry," another voice called from the right this time a masculine one.

Harry looked over, sensing a set up. "Alright Kirby" he said, still in character, once again, just about.

"We've got a bone to pick with you." Kirby McNash said with a smile walking to flank Harry. He now had some of the biggest stars known to each side of the line beside him.

Harry smiled, "Look the girls are still working on the moonshine. I'm sure if it's caused any blindness it'll pass," he said with a grin.

"Oh no" Chantelle, said. "This isn't Moonshine Harry," she said in a foreboding voice. Harry could see though that her eyes were sparking with humour.

"YEAH GET HIM" a voice called out from the crowd.

"TELL HIM OFF" another called out.

Chantelle and Kirby stopped their humour dead and turned to the crowd with gob smacked expressions on their faces.

Harry stepped in quickly. "So to what do I owe the pleasure of your company this fine evening?" He asked, dropping out of character finally. "I was about to tell these... lovely... people who had won."

"About that Harry" Chantelle said snapping back to what she and Kirby had arranged. Like the show person she was. "You're about to give out a prize that is substandard"

"Yeah" Kirby said, also snapping back. "We don't think the prize is that good really," he agreed. Then he smiled, "We're going to make it better, but- there's a cost."

Harry frowned slightly; this was not boding well for him. Had they been poisoned by the rumours too? If so, how had the Candies gotten wind of it all? "Urh... let's huddle" he said and they put their heads together. They whispered to him for a moment, "OK" he said with a smile on his face. Anything above a whisper was amplified by the magic on the stage.

"Apparently they have put their heads together, and they are offering..." he listened to Chantelle, and smiled, "Tickets to the winners for their Christmas concerts on consecutive days," he said with a big grin.

He listened again for a moment. To Kirby as the tall man whispered to him.

"They will also give out personally signed wizarding photos."

He listened again, this time to Chantelle." And a Blow... what?" he said stopping dead and turning to her. He nodded a few minutes, "Okay misheard that," he said, but there was a sexy smile on his face. "Apparently they are also offering to play a joint number. This is amazing people. The biggest acts on either side playing together," Harry enthused. However, Chantelle tapped him on the shoulder. "Oh, but there is a cost, I'd forgotten that" he said aloud as she had just reminded him. "What is it?" he asked, and then Kirby whispered to him.

"What no way!" Harry said jerking back in shock.

Chantelle whispered to him causing Harry to groan.

Harry stepped forward. "Okay, urm..." he actually looked uncomfortable.

"Proving that Kirby is as big a sucker for a pretty face as I am," he said with a mild glare at Kirby, the lead singer of the 'Sisters. Harry blew out a breath. "I have to do something, and basically make a big tit out of myself, so you should enjoy this." he said, the last a little bitterly.

"But first I beg your indulgence for a short history lesson. I bumped in the girls of Eye Candy over the summer. We got talking, and unfortunately drinking. I was talking to them about music, which as Professor Dumbledore has said is a greater magic than any we do. It came up in conversation that I happen to play a bit. Now bare in mind I was three sheets to the wind... I boasted, stupidly I might add, that I could probably play what ever they threw at me." Harry wiped a hand down his face, getting a few laughs from the crowd who were not as aggressive towards him at that moment.

It was probably because they were looking forward to seeing him fall flat on his face in a manner of speaking.

"Bumped into us?" Chantelle said laughing.

Kirby looked at her, "What?" he asked.

Both were talking at normal volume so everyone could hear them.

"He saved our lives." Chantelle said with a chuckle. "We don't do gigs for people we just bump into." she said. "He's the reason we're here," she said pointing to Harry.

Harry waved it off, "It was no big thing. So, you're basically taking me up on that challenge then?" he asked for confirmation.

Chantelle frowned at him waving that off so easily, but smiled brightly. "We are. Kirby and I want to see what you can do. I have seen you dance. Oh and that little St Trinian's skit was bloody brilliant babe."

"Thank you" Harry said, and then pointed to the girls who were watching behind him with amusement and worry on their faces. "It was all them though."

Chantelle looked at them, "With voices and moves like that, well, the girls and I want you in our next music video," she said smiling.

There was a shocked lack of noise from the crowd and then excited squealing from Hermione of all people.

"Anyway, that aside, we both want to see what you can do with an instrument." She continued.

Harry glared at Kirby, "I thought you liked me," he said with mock anger.

Kirby chuckled and nodded, "I do man." He shrugged laconically, "But," he waved a hand at the astounding Chantelle, "How could I refuse her?"

"True" Harry agreed. "Alright let's -" he was cut off again by Chantelle leaving the stage suddenly and Kirby reaching out and holding his shoulder.

"It's not going to be THAT easy. We want two numbers. Then, if you do that, we'll cough up the prizes and play three songs together."

Harry turned to the audience. "It's up to you," he said looking out at them.

A resounding call for him to do it came at that point but Harry was not surprised. He KNEW that they wanted him to look a fool, and damn it he was not going to give them the satisfaction. He shrugged turned to Kirby, "You and I are gunna have words" he said with a smile.

"You're welcome to visit any time Harry, I told you that already." Kirby said, shocking all present.

What Harry had managed to keep to himself, apart from his girls, was that he had been involved in a lot of the behind the scenes stuff in arranging both balls. Firstly he had helped create a ward suppression system so the Eye Candy Girls could actually get to the castle, then he had to figure out how to get their equipment to work and a host of other little odds and ends. All working with the professors of course, he had not done it alone. The point being that he had been around quite a lot and the Sisters being a largely acoustic act had been around a lot as well. They had gotten talking, especially when they realised just who was helping get ready for the bash. They had pretty much made friends with him as well.

Apparently, friendly enough that they did not like the negative vibe the crowd was giving Harry. The same for Chantelle apparently otherwise Harry figured she would not have made that comment about saving them. It would not help Harry knew that. Eventually public opinion would swing to his side as it often did. It was far too late though, even if the entire school turned around the next day and was nice to him suddenly... He would tell them to go spit. Even his girls had gone a little cold.

Harry shook his head, "Why does everything around me to do with me turn into a bloody production." He wondered at just above a whisper so that the crowd was just about able to make him out. "Ah Ha, here comes Chantelle with my..." Harry trailed off as the long legged Irish pop star walked back on stage holding a large red balloon. "Apparently" Harry said with a slight smile. "I forgot to specify a musical instrument," he said, the crowd laughing AT him. Rather than say with him. Frankly, it was a little scary how much they seemed to be enjoying his apparent comeuppance live on stage.

Chantelle beamed at him, her emerald eyes sparking with amusement. Harry took the balloon from her and looked at her. He looked up for a moment in thought, and then smiled. Turned to her and whispered for a moment.

She shot him a strange look, "How are you going to manage that with a Balloon?" she asked.

"Well, if I'm going down." Harry said and started to smile a smile his girls knew well. "I'm going down with a bang. What's more, you are all going to help. So get them ready..."

"Okay, you lead and we'll follow." She said with a bemused smile. "Pull this off-" she said her smile curling into a seductive smirk. "I'll make it worth your while," she said nipping off stage for a second and then coming back, curiosity burning in her expression.

Harry smiled at her sexily. "Blow it," he said.

She leaned in to him, whatever she said caused him to smile sexily and chuckle in the same way. "Just do it," he said hefting the balloon.

She shrugged and blew on the balloon. It got four times as large. She smiled at him happily like a kid that has just seen their first magic trick. This in a way she was really, "Again" Harry said, she complied without comment this time and suddenly Harry was holding a balloon almost too big to hold. One more seize increase and it would block him out entirely.

"I'll have a go at that," Kirby said with a smile, enjoying the kid's sense of showman ship.

Harry laughed and indicated he should. Kirby blew on it and it shrank. "What can I say?" Harry said with a smirk, "You're not my type."

Kirby burst into laughter.

Harry turned to Chantelle, "One last big one." he said.

Chantelle with the devil in her eye breathed in and blew hard on the large balloon. It expanded considerably suddenly exploding with a tremendous sound and flash that made everyone look away and Chantelle yell slightly in surprise.

When everyone focused on Harry, next he had totally changed. Where as he had been in his 'Flash' costume he was now standing with leather jeans, leather jacket in a more suit style that covered a muscled torso slightly but he had nothing underneath. One his back worn with the neck facing down was a mean looking bass guitar. He smiled slightly, and blew a piece of balloon off his hair.

Chantelle walked up to him running a finger down his bare defined pectorals. "That is cheating," she purred.

"I forgot to specify an instrument... You forgot to say I couldn't use magic," he said sexily.

Kirby meanwhile was laughing his arse off while clapping in appreciation.

"Alright Harry B, show me what you've got." Chantelle said with a sexy and exaggerated wink.

There was a sort of confused moment from the crowd at the name. However, Harry ignored it. "Ready?" he asked.

"Any time" Chantelle said flirtatiously and laughed, she was having a hell of a time. It had been a wild ride so far and quite a trip with this wacky magical castle and Harry B was showing he was more than up to their sense of humour.

"Normally I don't sing" Harry said, "But I kinda have to this time." He breathed in swung his guitar around to a playing position and began to play. At first, no one recognised the tune he was leading the bass line for, then The Eye Dandy girls chipped in as well and a tune began to take shape.

"I remember when, I remember." Harry began to half speak and sing.

"I remember when I lost my mind," Harry sang with a smirk on his face, considering he actually had at one point it was wry humour to say the least. Now the melody of the piece was in full swing with him doing the bass line with his guitar and the Eye Candy Girls helping with the instruments they had available. This thankfully included a KORG.

"There was something so pleasant about that place"

"Even your emotions have an echo"

"In so much space."

"And when you're out there without care... Yeah I was out of touch."

The audience, losing their shock somewhat began to clap slightly in time with the music and sway a bit.

Harry smiled bitterly, "But I wasn't there because I didn't know enough… I just knew too much," he said leading into the chorus with a little bass solo.

"Does That Make Me Crazy?" he sang out showing that he had a good voice, despite the spoken way that he had been performing that far. He repeated the line a few times, then, "Possibly" he added with a laugh in his voice.

"And I hope that you are... Having the time of your life."

"But Think Twice... That's my only Advice."

"Come on now, who do you, who do you, who do you think you are?"

The crowd was shifting a bit realising the song had somewhat pointed lyrics.

"Ha ha ha, bless your soul... You really think that you are in control?"

Harry grinned at a laughing Chantelle and Kirby, "Well I think you're Crazy," he sang laughing slightly, "I Think you're Crazy"

"I Think You're Crazy... Just like me."

Harry sang the rest of the track, alternating between virtually laughing and out and out sarcasm. Nevertheless, the odd thing was, he could sing and play and frankly they crowd was actually enjoying the piece, even though they knew a message was being put across. Therefore, when he finished with the final bars hummed they all applauded him quite loudly despite any hard feelings they had towards him.

Chantelle jumped around, which caused quite a few blood flow problems since her skirt was just barely there and she had on a very tight top. She grabbed Harry and kissed him soundly, "HARRY B!" she called out holding up his arm, "WOO HOO" she continued jumping around.

Kirby, in his usual Laconic manner stepped up and said, "I can't wait to see what you've got under your hat now." he said a smirk on his face.

"Well, I dunno" Harry said clearing his throat. "I'd play something wizard-y, but honestly I don't know anything from this time."

"How about..." Kirby said, leaning in and whispering the rest to Harry alone.

Harry beamed at him. "I like it." he said. He then leaned into Chantelle and whispered to her as well who laughed and nodded. The two stars then moved off to their bands only to return a few moments later. Harry was actually impressed; Kirby and apparently his band knew Muggle songs, even ones that were not that modern.

Now all he had to do was figure out what version to use.

"Only thing is" Kirby said walking up to him. "You can't play that with a bass."

Harry nodded and looked at the bass guitar in his hands. Unhooked it from around his neck, threw it in the air and by time he caught it again it was a Fender Stratocaster.

Kirby smiled, "Nice" he commented, "If you ever decide to go into show business I may retire."

"Not gunna happen Kirby, No way in hell." Harry said with a chuckle, "So thankfully we'll have you around for a LONG time yet."

The crowd roared their agreement with that assertion. However, they were more than a little shocked at how the two stars where kidding around with Harry. Especially Kirby as he was known to both sides of the hall as it were.

"Well Mr Wizard" Chantelle said with a grin, "Let's hit it."

The hall became still again.

Harry smiled, his hand hanging in the air, then he said, "Reach out and touch faith"

Chunky chords and a dancing rhythm came to life either side of him and he began to play, "Your own personal Jesus"

"Someone to hear your prayers...Someone who cares." he sang in a hypnotic voice. "Your own personal Jesus, Someone to hear your prayers... Someone who's there."

The crowd began popping around to the enticing beat, "Feeling unknown and all alone...Flesh and blood by the telephone...Lift up the receiver, I'll make you a believer."

"Take second best, put me to the test. Things on your chest that we need to confess; I will deliver you know, I'm a forgiver." Harry sang, his girls acting as backing dancers as both the Sisters and the Candy's backed him instrumentally and vocally.

"Reach out and touch faith..." Harry went on to sing the piece and very few noticed that the lyrics also had a bit of a sharp edge all things considered. The crowd went wild; they were after all being treated to seeing two huge bands playing together. Harry was thankful that they seemed to be virtually ignoring his involvement in the proceedings now. Which was just as well, he had not wanted this. He was going to make a splash, rub some noses out of joint, and then fade away. His girls would not he knew they were too damn amazing looking that night. But it was one of the reasons he had chosen Flash Harry rather than taking the Mick and going as the head mistress, someone that was generally played by a man. That would draw focus on to him.

In the end, he had been forced to make a go of it, since he did not want to fail in front of these people, and he did not want to let his girls down either. He had then made another splash, but now as the song faded out he smiled. "That's it I'm gone," he said and started to walk off stage, only for Kirby and Chantelle to grab him and stop him.

"What," he asked, "They have seen more than enough of me for one night," he informed them.

"TOO RIGHT," Ron called out, but this time he was alone.

"We haven't" Kirby said, indicating his band and himself.

"We ain't either," Chantelle said in much the same way.

"You've done it though. Thanks to you we'll cough up the prizes." Kirby told him. "But..."

Harry groaned.

"We like your style." Chantelle told him.

"We had a bit of a chat while you were singing" Kirby admitted.

"We think we can do a little gig here in the new years," Chantelle said.

"We've got a free slot at the same time." Kirby said.

Now the crowd was silent.

"Also, our label, those in the know at least, well there's a group that knows about all this," she waved a hand at the roof, "as well."

"We think-" Kirby said smiling, "with the headmaster's permission of course."

Dumbledore walked up to them beaming, "Oh?"

"I know we can get the Switch-blade Kittens in," Kirby said.

"We can get Vanessa's band in," Chantelle said.

"For a concert," they said together.

"Right, well, that is amazing," Harry said with a smile.

"I think that is a marvellous idea," Dumbledore said, "I would have to check, but I am certain that the governors would be interested in that."

"Excellent, why are you telling me," Harry asked suspiciously.

"We want you to stay for another track." Kirby said.

"One last song," Chantelle agreed.

"This time we all go at it." Kirby added.

Harry looked between them, "That's scary the way you do that," he noted with some humour. "But sorry no." he said. "I don't owe that lot out there a damn thing," he said, in full hearing of all. "Not after this year."

"I know... I can see that." Chantelle said. "But this is for us" she said indicating Kirby in that as well.

"They just love you to pieces." Kirby said, "But my lot also want to say they were able to play with you."

"Oh not that again," Harry said with a groan.

Chantelle frowned cutely. "What's this?"

"Never mind it now. I'll tell you later." Harry said.

Dumbledore seeing that Harry was going to cave walked to the front of the stage. "Colin Creevy" he called out.

The slender Griff walked forward. "Yes sir?" he asked curiously.

"For god's sake lad, go and get your camera. Don't you realise what is about to happen?" Dumbledore said with a face-stretching smile.

Colin shook his head.

"Oh dear, oh dear," Dumbledore said sadly, "In a few minutes two of the biggest acts on either side of English music will be playing together. Muggle and Magic music together, Add to that Harry is currently being ... chatted up ... to join in..." he trailed off.

Colin once Harry's biggest fan suddenly got it. "I'll be right back," he said, taking to his heels and pegging it out of the hall.

"No way" Harry said, "I'm not singing"

"You've got a nice voice," Chantelle said. It was not professional quality she knew but it was bloody good overall.

"I don't sing. I made an exception but I do not like to. It doesn't have anything to do with my singular lack of talent in that regard."

Chantelle slapped his shoulder.

"Why not Harry?" Kirby asked.

"It brings back- difficult memories for me. I will do this because you people asked. But this time I will leave the singing to the professionals."

Chantelle and Kirby shared a look; the two were showing a scary ability to communicate silently. Harry looked between them a smile suddenly splitting his face. Of course that meant he was not going to get his fun but that was not that important. There was a spark between the two he liked to see. After all, Half bloods had to come from somewhere. "Can you play lead?" Chantelle asked, "That way I'm free to sing and dance a bit more."

Harry thought about it and then nodded. This way he would be out of the spotlight for a change. There was no way in hell that any one was going to be taking notice of him with her dancing around. "I can do that, what are we going to play?"

"I'd like to do a magic number, but we don't know any," Chantelle said.

"Luckily" Kirby said, "We know lots of Muggle stuff."

"That's such a dumb word Kirby." Chantelle said.

"Aye it is." Kirby agreed. "Not much else to describe it really."

"It's Norms, or Mundane's in America," Harry said.

"I like it." Kirby said, "doesn't sound quite so, daft."

"Anyway..." Harry said leadingly.

"Old Robert Palmer number would be fun." Kirby said and shared a whispered conversation with Chantelle who nodded with a smile on her face. It was perfect; they knew Harry was trying to fade away a bit. However, they hated the way he was being treated. If not for the fact Harry would hate it, they would have said something more directly. Especially Chantelle, since she was fiery about people she considered friends. "It's also something we can both go at." Kirby added more loudly.

"I'll go at it with you Kirby if you ask nicely." Chantelle said flirtatiously. Though Harry noted it was a little more serious than the flirting she had been doing with him.

Kirby laughed and winked at her. "Alright let's do this thing."

"Hey hang on. You've not actually told me what you want to play yet" Harry said with a laugh.

"Oh" They said together. They grabbed him by either arm, whispering as they dragged him back to the stage. He sighed and nodded then they went off to get their groups ready. Harry fiddled with his guitar, jamming a little without purpose or very loudly. In truth, he was warming his fingers up; he was going to need it. Then suddenly he laughed and turned around walking straight towards his girls.

"Hey Harry" Ginny said virtually leaping around on the spot.

"This is fun," Pansy said, looking a little hyperactive as well.

The rest of them weighed in with much the same tone. He shook his head smiling genuinely for the first time in a while. Since he had last spoken to them in fact, "They've roped me in to jam with them. This means that so are you. They're playing a number we caught on MTV classic the other day, Addicted to love."

"Eh oh" Daphne said.

Harry smiled. "Gather round my darlings. This won't hurt a bit," he said pulling them into a huddle. They nodded at him after a moment of whispering. Then he turned around, looking around as he did. "Hmm, I am not sure how to pull this of with a bit of flash, so we'll do the click thing. When Kirby and Chantelle get back and the bands are set up this is what we'll do..."

-xXx-

It took the two bands a while to set up together. Firstly, Dumbledore had to make the central stage much larger and it now took up all the space the three had before it. However, to do that meant they had to move a lot of stuff around. Even with magic that took a minute. So while that was happening some more eclectic music was piped around magically as the 5th years and up all bopped away happily. Colin Creevy skidded to a halt in front of the stage brandishing his camera. "Got it," he said excitedly.

"Excellent Mr Creevy, I have set up a little podium at the back upon which you can perch" Dumbledore told the excitable student. Colin nodded and ran off to get himself ready. He in fact had two camera's hanging around his neck as well as a Muggle video camera. Where he had gotten that from Professor Dumbledore had no idea, Still if it managed to stay operational throughout this somewhat important event he was all for it.

Never had the lines been blurred like this before and it was largely thanks to Harry that it was happening. The headmaster was becoming quite disappointed in his school and their attitude to one of their own. One that had saved them all on many occasions and just because, supposedly, he did not do what they had all thought he would do... Well they seemed to have vilified the young man for it. Dumbledore himself was no saint; he did not pretend to be. That was not to say he liked to see injustice. Quite the opposite was in fact true. Harry had just improved the prize; Dumbledore's thoughts went off the rails at that.

He turned, "If I could have your attention," he said. "In all the excitement we have forgotten to give out the result of the competition. I would like to rectify that now if I may. For their original and ingenious use of Muggle film, we would have liked to give Flash and the Girls of St Trinian's the first prize. However, they had all ready by that point asked to be excluded." he said, making sure that the school realised it was their choice to step down and that they would have won if they had not. Perhaps a little good faith would come of that, he hoped so. "So, it is with great pleasure that I will announce the winner."

Harry darted forward and gave Dumbledore the envelope he had been given previously. Frankly, he was just as glad he did not have to do it.

The elderly professor opened the envelope and smiled. He had of course known the results, but Harry was not the only one with a little showman in him. "And The Winner is..." he paused for effect, "Ron Weasley, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patel for their marvellous interpretation of Arabian Nights."

Harry clapped along with everyone else. However, to find out he had just gone out of his way to ensure the one person in the school that had been most annoying to him go the prize rankled a little.

Ron and his ladies got a large cheer and he turned and waved with a royal air. Already looking forward to enjoying the prize the girls had promised him, let alone the extra prizes they would get thanks to the bands. For starters, in the future the pictures alone should be worth a small fortune. The concerts would be a blast as well. Dumbledore handed him a prize certificate and Colin thought he might as well snap off a few pictures since he was there not many though as he was saving his film for the main event.

"Well done Ron", Harry said nodding to the other man.

Ron just blanked him totally; Harry sighed and ignored it past that reaction.

He looked around to see that the bands were ready at last. A smile lighting up his face as his girls lined up beside him.

Chantelle and Kirby walked up to him with smiles on their faces, but they were a little fixed.

"That's the heckler" Chantelle noted, her voice low enough not to be picked up.

"Yep" Harry agreed.

"That's not right," Kirby noted.

"It's fair," Harry said. "I did this knowing someone would get the prize. It does not really matter to me which of them got it. See my girls," he said with a fond smile nodding to either side of him. "They are the only other people in this school with me that I give a damn about."

Chantelle smiled radiantly at 'Harry's Girls' "He's a good man," she said, kissing Harry before walking off to take her position.

"She's right," Kirby noted.

"Kiss me and die," Harry said with a grin.

Kirby walked off laughing.

The two stars stood side by side and looked back at Harry knowing he had something planned.

Harry and his girls raised their hands and clicked their fingers as one. Suddenly St Trinian's was replaced by the girls dressed as Robert Palmer's backing group from his video. Harry him self in a black suit.

Chantelle laughed, "I love magic," she said happily.

"Not everyone pulls it off quite like that," Kirby noted, and they were both were quite audible to the crowd.

"One, Two, a One two three" she counted them in and they were off with heavy guitar and drums as Kirby and Chantelle sang together virtually laughing their heads off. Especially when they saw Harry's girls doing a good impression of the girls from the music video with blank expressions, guitars and all. Harry was playing up a storm really laying it on the chords and during his solo; he made his guitar whine like a very musical buzz saw.

-xXx-

The ball had ended and the students had fled to bed. This left the tidying up to do. An army of house elves and the professors made short work of that with Harry helping as well. Once that was gone there was nothing left to do but unwind. That is what everyone was doing. The professors were sat off to the side drinking a little and chatting a lot. The bands, Harry and his girls were all sat on the stage talking and in the case of those, which could, softly toying with their musical instruments.

Sat at the very edge of the stage were Harry, Kirby and Chantelle each with a guitar and softly strumming together with no real tune in mind. Just playing off each other's lead, as they played they talked a little.

"So, where'd you learn to play Harry?" Kirby asked, tinkering with his unholy magical approximation of a guitar.

"Here and when," Harry said with a grin.

"That sentence, as many of yours do, doesn't make any sense," Chantelle noted with a smirk.

Harry smiled and softly strummed out a few chords that Chantelle picked up.

"Okay" Kirby said suddenly stopping. "I don't get it," he said.

Harry lifted and eyebrow. "What?"

"You're Harry fucking Potter. Why are those arses's treating you like shit?"

"Potter," Chantelle asked. "Thought it was Black?"

"OK, that's a lot to answer" Harry said with a laugh. "I'd better start with some back story"

Kirby nodded his agreement. He obviously as everyone did in the magical world, know Harry's back-story but Chantelle did not.

"Firstly it is actually Black. I legally changed my name a short while ago, just before we bumped into each other Chantelle."

"I wish you'd stop down playing that." Chantelle said with an annoyed tone.

Harry shrugged, "But the thing is, it's just too much hassle to change it here, so I put up with it. Thing is Harry Potter is a bit famous."

Kirby laughed at the understatement, "He's better known than I am," he noted wryly.

"Why?"

"Well it's not because I've done anything in particular. It is not because I am talented or a sportsman or any things like that. I'm more of a celebrity personality." Harry said slightly bitterly. "They love me and then they hate me," he said with a chuckle. Playing a few bars of a random tune before he went on. "When I was a baby I rebounded a spell on to a very nasty guy called Voldemort... Oh Kirby don't flinch the fuckers dead already... Thing is this guy is like mega powerful and no one has survived being shot with this nasty curse called the killing curse. You can guess what it is for, so suddenly I am like 1 year old and the wizarding world hails me as their savour. It is not as if I did it or anything. I was one for crying out-loud. Still, time passes things die down a bit, but I have become like this legend. I had no clue. I was living in the normal world away from all the fame. I get this letter to come here and bang. I am Mr Famous all of a sudden. Then to add insult to injury it turns out I only, displaced old volde anyway, not killed him as everyone had thought. I end up facing the bastard a few times and managing narrowly to not die. Now everyone thinks I am the savour again and that I will be the one to vanquish the bastard. During all this public opinion sways from loving to hating me all time. To cut a long story short. Voldemort was topped not long ago and since it obviously was not me... People fucking hate me for it, as if I was cheating them out of some fairy tale story, or something. It's worst here, because here I am, but I suspect it's not great outside."

Kirby nodded his agreement. "If it helps, we don't really keep up. Still, we did not believe all that shit Fudge splashed all over you. Being famous it's a blessing but it's a curse as well."

Chantelle agreed with a nod, "You should see some of the things the tabloids write about me and the girls."

"Exactly, you get a little fame and everyone is out for your blood" Kirby asserted with a nod. "It's not right, but it's our curse I suppose."

Harry nodded, "Well I don't deserve my fame," he said simply. "As I said I was bloody well one year old. Sure I've faced the guy but it was pure luck, or my friends, that got me out alive."

"I dunno about that Harry, but I still don't get why they are so against you here." Kirby said.

Harry shrugged, "I think they are bitterly disappointed. It does not help that my biggest detractor is one of my old friends. He's been saying a lot of nasty stuff about me of late that people believe more because it comes from him."

"What's he got against you?" Chantelle asked.

"Not really sure, I honestly think he believes what he's saying though, which makes him slightly less of a bastard. Nevertheless, it is still my life he is fucking up, which is one reason why I am now Harry Potter Black. As soon as I get out of this place it'll just be simple old Harry B," he said with a grin. "Potter will be no more and hopefully I can essentially disappear out of the public eye. Because it has to be said that lot," he said indicating where the students had been, "Can go fuck themselves. With luck my girls will still be around me, I will I hope make new friends and thus life goes on."

"You've got more friends than you might think" Kirby said. "For starters not everyone believes the shit you're being plastered with in the press. Secondly me and the band think you're great."

"Us too" Chantelle said then smiled impishly, "Some more than others."

Harry cocked and eyebrow at her.

"Let's just say, my joke earlier... Ingrid would do in a heart beat," she told him her eyes sparkling.

Harry laughed. "She's hot, so why the hell is she interested in me?"

"Urh... let me think" Chantelle said laughing, "You're hot Harry, add to that you saved our lives and our careers by stopping that stupid coach they made us... well, she's hot to trot."

Harry smiled again. "I notice that you two are... getting close," he said with a smirk.

"Yeah..." Kirby began.

"We are" Chantelle finished.

Harry laughed again.

"Still," Kirby said after a moment, "It doesn't seem right somehow. You play yourself down a fair bit in my opinion. If even half the stories I have heard are true... You are a hero Harry. They shouldn't treat you like that."

Harry shrugged again. "Even if that half is correct, does it really matter at the end of the day? People will always believe the worst."

The three celebrities smiled at each other in understanding. All in their own way were maligned in some way by the press and the fickle world of public opinion. Despite their different backgrounds, they had that very much in common. It was the start of a friendship none of them had really expected.

"So this gig, you're serious?" Harry asked, lightening the mood with his words and a fun riff on his guitar.

"Oh yeah, New market for us, and we're actually hoping to get the 'Sisters across to us for a gig." Chantelle told him.

"Sweet" Harry said with a smile, "It looks like the exercise was a success then."

"Yep" Kirby agreed with a laugh.

"Of course it has nothing to do with the fact she's steaming hot does it Kirby?" Harry teased.

Kirby laughed and elbowed him in the ribs.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
Walking Into A Chat

Dumbledore looked at the three stars sat on the stage and laughed slightly causing Minerva to look at him curiously, "I'm looking at the future I think," the professor said off her look.

Minerva followed his gaze and smiled slightly, "Quite possibly you would be right, If, Harry had not had such a hard year this year."

"What do you mean," Albus wanted to know.

"Do you think he's interested in doing anything for the wizarding world now? He always talks about us in a third person now. You people do this, you all do that... He does not consider himself a part of our world Albus. Besides Harry is very special we all see that. Is it a surprise he blurs the lines just by sitting there?"

The headmaster laughed slightly, but his face was sad. "We can't just let him slide away from us you realise. He could be a great leader if he wished."

"Honestly I don't think we have a right to try to force him in any way to stay where he feels he is not wanted. Nevertheless, I have said that to you in the past on a different matter. The same applies here though Albus."

Dumbledore nodded sadly. "Perhaps, that doesn't mean I can't try to persuade him, or to show him that the magical world still has much to offer one such as him?"

"As long as you realise when to stop," Minerva said firmly, the whiskey making her brogue come through more than usual.

Albus laughed slightly, nodding his head, "I quite understand you Minerva. It does interest me and give me hope that Harry has so entrenched himself in the society that he knows more about what's going on even than I do."

"I do wonder who he would have on the inside."

"I have an idea about that, but I find it very hard to believe. It would take a... well it would take a lot more age than he has to be able to do it."

"Who do you think it is?"

"I'm not sure you'd believe me actually," Dumbledore said honestly.

"I might, I have an idea myself."

"He did mostly stand up for her."

Minerva blinked in shock, "Not who I was thinking of. I did wonder if Severus..."

Dumbledore shook his head, "He is no longer spying. He has hung up his mask and intends to leave it there, which is why I am quite bereft of information concerning their movements. They think Severus has entrenched himself back into the school in fear of retribution. Oddly enough he was let go freely."

"But you think it's..."

"Bellatrix Black" Dumbledore said seriously, making sure it was for their ears alone. Minerva was often his confidant. They did not always agree which gave their friendship dynamic. It was no good having friends that were yes men after all.

"No!" Minerva said firmly. "A) She killed his much loved godfather. B) She is quite insane. C) As you said, even if she wasn't insane, he would have to be able to work past his anger and grief."

Dumbledore nodded in agreement, "Quite so."

"He has changed I will admit. Mostly for the better, there is a much harder edge there now. His mastery of magic is second only to your own. However, he is still so young. He couldn't possibly be able to be that mature, surely?"

"I believe in time he will master magic much more than I Min." Dumbledore said with a smile, "Which is another reason he shouldn't just slide away. He will have much to teach others. As to his maturity or lack of, I cannot be sure yet. A test would help me there, but frankly, he is not very friendly to me any longer. I also think he would see through any scenario I might cook up."

"I agree. Testing people all the time is wrong anyway."

"This is another bone of contention between us Min."

"Albus, we agree to differ on that, but I will say that it would not be a good idea with Harry. As you say, he has access to information he should not be able to access. I think that is one thing that would work against you, and as I have said, he has a hard edge now that was not there before. I think testing him in anyway would bring things to a head with your relationship."

"I agree in this case Minerva fear not, I do not wish for my relationship with Harry to degrade further than it already has. I made a grave error in both staying away from him last year and then again with ... laying so much on his shoulders. I do not wish to make any more."

"I am curious as to what you were about to say, but I know you won't tell me," she said with a slight smile.

"As you say," he admitted with a grin.

-xXx-

The school was in a buzz for at least two weeks after Halloween. Things did eventually settle somewhat though and autumn turned to winter at the school. Harry trained his girls and drove them hard, through breaking point at time and in some cases putting them in the hospital wing overnight. They were becoming mighty though there was no two ways about that. Emotional, mental and physical control was up to a good standard and the breaking point he had shattered on each of them meant they were a lot tougher now. There was not a person in a very large radius, other than Harry, that would be able to give them much trouble at all. Yet they were not quite there yet. That was what Harry was having trouble with at that moment in time. Watching them spar with each other their movements fast and fluid, but it was not enough.

"Harder, faster" he called his tone hard.

They pushed harder and faster managing to up themselves a notch. It wasn't good enough for Harry, "Push" he snapped, "Push, Push- Push" he chanted driving them mad.

After five minutes of this Ginny finally snapped and rounded on him with fire in her eyes. "Just fuck off Harry. We are pushing as hard as we can!" she growled.

"No; you are not," Harry shot back just as angrily.

"How can you say that," Luna also rounded on him.

"Because I know you can do better," Harry said, his tone hard but not unforgiving.

"No," Pansy put in, "We can't- You ask too much Harry."

"Really, You think I ask too much of you. Perhaps you think I ask anything of you that I haven't demanded of myself?" He said his tone slightly mocking.

"Yes" Daphne spat.

"I agree" Susan added.

Hermione opened her mouth to add her own thoughts on the matter then stopped dead. Harry's eyes were angry very, very angry.

"Really?" he purred dangerously. "You think you're as good as you're going to get do you?"

They all nodded.

"Come at me." he said.

They looked at him a little confused.

"All of you"

They looked at each other, they were confidant in their abilities, perhaps too much so as they refused to push that final little bit. Harry had to break that idea as quickly as possible.

"NOW" he snapped. They ran at him, throwing punches kicks and in some cases spells. Harry was not where he was though.

"GURK" Ginny said as she was lifted off her feet backwards and slammed against the wall. She slumped unconscious. Daphne appeared to just faint, sliding to the floor out for the count. Luna was sent flying into Pansy taking them both down in a tangle of limbs. Susan looked around, looking at Hermione in worry. Her eyes widening as she realised that Hermione too was out for the count. Then suddenly something hit her across the back of the head and blackness claimed her.

"ENERVATE," was the first thing any of them consciously heard for how long they did not know.

Harry waited for them to get up then snapped, "Line up." at them. It was an almost automatic response now to do as he said and line up in front of them. He was not such an egomaniac that he required them to stand to attention or anything, but they did have to remain posed and upright.

"What the..." Luna said, somewhat shocked. Once she had said they should keep going so that someday they would be able to kick Harry's arse. She had thought today would be that day. She was very wrong about that thought.

"I did nothing you can't do yourselves. Each and every one of you can push harder, faster and be more than you are even now." Harry said his voice a little regretful sounding. Firstly, he did not want to hurt people, especially them. That said he knew he had to.

"What happened?" Hermione asked stunned. "We went at you then suddenly... puff you were gone."

"I was moving too fast for you to track. I don't expect quite that." Harry said seriously, "I've been doing this a while and have a slight advantage you don't. That said you could have fought me if you had pushed that little bit harder. Now what is stopping you is your belief it is not possible. I just proved that assertion incorrect didn't I?"

"What advantage?" Daphne asked.

Harry smiled, "Experience mostly," he said, hedging wildly.

"We can one day move that fast?" Ginny asked.

Harry shook his head, "No; Close but not that fast. You will be virtually unstoppable though."

"Show us" Susan said for them all, "We'll do better."

Harry nodded a slight smile.

They did as well, they had seen, or rather not seen, with their own eyes that it was possible to push the envelope even harder and they used that knowledge over the next few weeks leading up to Christmas. By time, Christmas holidays came, they were moving in a blur.

Over the Christmas Holidays through judicious use of the old trick of saying, they would be staying over at each other's houses that they stayed at their apartments. Due to the singular lack of furniture, though they did tend to spend most of their time at Harry's place, but there was no training as Harry had given them the holidays off completely. For which they were grateful, they did however make sure to keep up their various exercises both physical and mental. They knew better than to let those slip. Moreover, it was automatic to them at that point.

They had enjoyed a very nice Christmas together during which Harry had showed them with gifts, he in turn had been gifted a lot too, and frankly, it had been the first family like Christmas that Harry had partaken in pretty much his entire life, this time around.

They were all sat around Harry's lounge just chilling out one night not long before the chimes were due to go off on New Years Day, watching the TV when Chantelle and The Eye Candy Girls appeared on it. An Interview of sorts, though with those girls they quickly took over much to the interviewers amusement. Then with that chat show, it was generally in a state of flux to say the least.

"So girls." the interviewer said with his usual slight lisp. "What's new on the passion front?" he asked. As per usual, his questions were never what you could call normal.

"Why Jonathan; are you interested?" One of the girls said with a giggle. She was of oriental decent with a name that sounded very English in fact; it was Sharon of all things.

"Well, if you don't tell the wife" he shot back causing even more laughter.

Harry sat between Susan and Carla laughed shaking his head, "I love those girls, they're mental," he noted.

"I've got someone, sorry Jonathan," Chantelle said with a coy smile.

The interviewer held a hand against his heart, "No; so who is it. Some footballer I suppose?"

More laughter, it was almost a dead cert one of them would get married to a footballer; it was just the way things went. "Hell no" she said, her Irish accent chiming with amusement. "He's like us."

"What gorgeous and ridiculously talented?"

"Actually yes" Chantelle said with a big grin. "He's in a band that we are playing with in June"

"Oh yes, this would be the - Weird Sisters, very Shakespearean." the interviewer commented. "They're currently taking the poppy rocky kinda world by storm."

It was true with the Girls help the Sisters had broken into the Muggle world. The promised concert had been put back a fair bit but now it included a lot more bands. Thanks to the Sisters in fact. It was turning in to a regular Woodstock with one big line blurring in the process.

"That would be them." Chantelle looked in to the camera and blew a kiss, "Love you Kirby!" she shouted. The girls collapsed into giggles again.

Hermione, who was sat with her back resting on Harry's legs, rolled her eyes. "I've met them now and KNOW they're not that... air headed. It worries me they feel they have to act like that in public."

Harry laughed and turned his attention back to the TV.

"So what about the rest of you?" the Interviewer asked.

"Well" Ingrid said slowly, her eyes sparkling with humour. "There is one guy I'm interested in."

Jonathan leaned forward, "It's me isn't it?" he asked hopefully.

Ingrid was tall, leggy, brunette and lovely, so one could hardly blame his hope.

"Sorry sweetheart, no," she said with a smile, "Mind if I give a shout out to them," she asked.

Jonathan sat back with a sigh, "I suppose," he said grudgingly, though he was smiling.

"HARRY B! CALL ME" she suddenly shouted making everyone in Harry's apartment turn to face him.

He chuckled, got a smirk on his face and pulled out his mobile.

"Well if he..." Jonathan trailed off as a phone started going off. "Okay who's is that!" he said with a laugh looking around.

Ingrid blushed, "Oh sorry it's me-" she trailed off when she saw the caller ID as it was blank.

"Who is it?" Jonathan asked keenly he was always happy to have something random happen on his show.

"Doesn't say," she said with a big fat smile on her face.

"Answer it" Jonathan urged her.

"Really, Shall I?" she said laughing with much encouragement from the audience.

He nodded at her and shushed the audience.

Hermione looked at Harry, "Harry no!" she said laughing, "You aren't going to..."

Harry nodded laughing. "No one knows Harry B, apart from the intelligent ones at Hogwarts. So basically just you lot," he said with pointed humour.

On screen, Ingrid flipped; open her over the top jewelled phone her lips twitching into a smile. "Hello" she said.

"Hello"

Ingrid jumped up and danced around, "It's Harry B" she said covering the microphone of her phone.

The audience laughed and cheered.

"Suddenly I feel like Cilla Black," Jonathan noted with sarcasm, but he obviously did not really mind.

"Ingrid doll..." Chantelle said with a laugh.

Ingrid looked at her quizzically.

"It's no good covering the microphone. He's obviously watching the show honey."

"Oh" Ingrid said blushing again.

Meanwhile Harry was laughing fit to burst a lung.

Ingrid put the phone back to her ear and pouted, "He's laughing" she commented causing the audience to laugh as well. "Hey you" she said, her smile sexy once she heard him stop laughing.

"Hello legs how are you?" Harry said smiling like a loon. His girls were all laughing at him.

"You having a party Harry" Ingrid asked, "I hear laughing in the background."

"You've met them actually," Harry told her. "They're finding this hilarious."

"Oh, HI GIRLS," Ingrid said.

Jonathan turned to Chantelle. "You'll see them in our new music video if we can persuade them," she told him. "Harry has surrounded himself with some serious babes"

Harry's girls all cheered and blushed slightly.

Ingrid took the phone away from her ear as Harry's apartment exploded into a chorus of hello. She smiled slightly, "They say hi" she commented wryly.

"So I'm calling as requested." Harry said.

"I didn't think you'd call me live on national TV," Ingrid said laughing, "You mad sod."

"You know me legs I do what I like when I like." Harry said with a smile, "So... how about a date?"

Ingrid squeed on national TV.

Jonathan laughed and asked, "What?"

"He wants a date"

"But of course" Jonathan noted with amusement, "I think you should say no and go for an older man... like me." he said to laughter.

"Sorry hon, Harry you are on," Ingrid said.

"When," Harry asked with a sexy smile on his face, even though she could not see it.

"Urm..." Ingrid began and then smiled, "I'm free after the show."

Harry looked around at his girls, who all made shooing motions at him. "I can be there in 5 minutes I will meet you afterwards?"

"Sounds great" Ingrid beamed at him.

"I had better get ready then" he said, "See you soon." and with that he terminated the call and ran into his bedroom.

"You have a date after the show?" Jonathan asked with a big grin. This is why he loved live TV.

"I do" Ingrid beamed happily. "He'll be here in 5 then he'll meet me when we're done."

"5 Minutes..." Jonathan said thoughtfully.

Harry came tearing out of his room dressed to the nines and looking amazing. "See you guys later," he said.

They waved him off and went back to the TV.

He left the apartment with a slight pop, being in such a rush he forgot to suppress the sound of his apparition.

"5 Minutes..." The host said again with a smile. "You know we're not due to finish for an hour yet. He'll be waiting for a long while with nothing to do."

The Candy's and the audience sat on the edges of their seat figuratively speaking, wondering what the personality was up to.

"What you getting at Jonathan?" Chantelle asked with a smile.

"Well, if you were to tell me what he looked like..." he said with a big mischievous grin on his face, "I could get him up to the Green Room and have a look at him. Personally I want to know who has caught Ingrid's Interest."

"Oh..." Chantelle said with a wicked gleam in her eye, "Well he's about 6 foot, black hair green eyes, slender but built with it. Tell who you send that he will stand out like a sore thumb. He's got a bit of presence has Harry B"

"No" Ingrid said laughing. "You'll scare him off."

"Who is this Harry B anyway?" Jonathan asked, knowing his floor manager would already be making the arrangements.

Ingrid smiled dreamily.

Jonathan pointed at her, "Now see that's why I want to meet the man," he said causing Ingrid to blush and the audience to laugh.

Chantelle stepped in, as she was the spokesperson after all. "Actually, he saved our lives." she said, and then regaled them with the story of how they had met Harry.

"Then I am definitely going to talk to the guy. We and I mean the UK, owe him a thanks," Jonathan said actually seriously. "Also I may want to fight him for fair Ingrid's hand," he added breaking the semi serious atmosphere with long held practise and flair.

"Right, go play your number- Ladies and Gentleman Eye Candy!" he said standing and giving each of them a kiss as they walked past him towards the stage.

-xXx-

A little later Jonathan suddenly tilted his head, pausing in his interview, if such were the correct word for what he did, with a new French starlet. She had recently rocketed up in the world with a new film that had taken the world by storm, rushing her from obscurity to stardom in a blink. She had literally appeared from nowhere, which was the subject of a few articles and interest. She was typically gamine looking with an accent that drove quite a few men's libidos into over drive.

"What izz it darling?" she asked with a smile.

"I've just got word that Harry B has arrived in the building." then he laughed, "He's proving difficult to convince into the green room."

"Ahh, shy, it izz such a rare trait" the French beauty noted with wry amusement. Unlike the hype, she was not an airhead and was in fact cracking up both the host and the audience while charming them stupid. "I wish to meet this 'ero too," she said. "Perhaps I may, how do you say, steal him for myself." she said causing a few laughs.

"Well, so far they've gotten him to go in the green room. They are just wiring him for sound now. No doubt Ingrid would have something to say about you stealing him though" Jonathan said with a grin, "Could be fun to watch," he noted to more laughter.

A Gallic shrug was his reply.

His face brightened, "Okay he's ready."

Back in Harry's flat, his girls were falling around the floor at what Harry had just walked into. No one really knew who Harry B was he was right about that. Any Muggleborn's watching would have a fit, but frankly, as long as the Statute of Secrecy was observed there was nothing anyone could do about it. Since Harry could look like what he wanted, it was not a problem from his future plans point of view either.

The view screen at the back of the stage switched to a view of the green room. It showed Harry being swamped by the Eye Candy's each of them kissing him. Though Chantelle was a lot more 'friendly' it was Ingrid's that made the crowd roar with approval.

Jonathan cleared his throat, causing more laughter.

Ingrid jumped back but as Harry finally got to sit down, she curled up on his lap. The other Candy's slinking into him in a virtual puppy pile.

"You lucky bastard" Jonathan said by way of a greeting.

"Yep" Harry said with a smile. "Nice to meet you Jonathan, Love your show by the way."

"You old flirt" Jonathan said then smirked, "Old may be a little incorrect though."

Near by his French guest had frozen when she had finally turned to see this Harry B.

Harry shrugged slightly, "So, why am I on National TV?" he asked.

The crowd laughed, including Jonathan. "I just HAD to meet the man who saved the Candy's lives." Jonathan said with a big grin.

"Oh, they told you that story did they," Harry said shooting a mild glare at Chantelle. "I thought I told you to keep your mouth shut about that," he said with great humour in his expression.

"Like I do what I'm told."

Harry smirked, "That's not what Kirby told me," he said with a saucy wink, managing to get Chantelle to blush brightly.

Jonathan laughed his arse off, "Brilliant I spend the entire interview trying to get her to crack and you do it in 5 minutes."

"I have the advantage of knowing her boyfriend rather well," Harry explained.

"You know..." Jonathan said, "This is a little impersonal, so if my lovely guest doesn't mind..."

The crowd starting to laugh just as soon as she shook her head smiling. They already knew what he was going to say. "It's a nice big couch... Chantelle my love, drag your ladies out again and this time bring Harry B with you," he said smiling like a loon.

"Fu... You must be joking." Harry said as Ingrid got off his lap and dragged him by the hand.

The crowd started to go wild. It was probably the secret of the shows success that the host had a way of being utterly random while keeping his guests in virtual line and having a whale of a time in the process. Now Parkinson had left the scene he was the prime Interviewer in the UK and loved to create chaos around him. Since he was, also a little drunk, the entire show floor was actually quite drunk, it was a special, and they had more time than normal. It allowed him to go mental.

The Candy's appeared suddenly, dragging Harry along the way giving him encouragement as they did so. Jonathan's French guest shifted along a little and the girls planted Harry down in amongst them, holding him quite visibly down, which was done by Ingrid sitting on his lap.

"Ladies and Gentlemen... Please welcome Harry B." Jonathan said with a smile.

The crowd went mental, they did not care who Harry was, but they were enjoying the show and Jonathan's usual brand of mayhem.

Harry wiped a hand across his face, "I cannot believe this is happening to me. I just wanted a date with legs here." He said winking at Ingrid.

Jonathan laughed, "Leg's... That is an accurate description. I'm surprised she doesn't slap you though."

"I could never hit Harry B," Ingrid said, then smiled, "Unless he likes it that way."

There was yet another round of laughter.

"Eh hem," a soft voice said from the end of the couch.

"Where are my manners," Jonathan said, "Harry B, Gabrielle Noir."

Harry's head turned like it was on a pivot. A beat, then he smiled, "Salutations Gabrielle, c'est un plaisir rare de vous rencontrer. Nous partageons un nom de famille en commun."

Jonathan looked bemused. "You speak French?" he asked.

"Among other things" Harry said.

"Bonjour Harry, nous partageons beaucoup plus que juste un nom de famille en commun. Nous sommes de la même famille vous et I." Gabrielle noted with a pleasant smile.

"Okay, what are you two talking about?" Jonathan asked.

"Turns out we're family" Harry filled in. "Sort of, my urh... family is fairly wide spread with branches all over the place. Gabrielle is obviously part of my French connection." Harry said, smiling slightly at Gabrielle.

"Je sais de vous comme un autre nom. La personne de ce nom a sauv Ela jeune s?ur de mon ami Fleur."

Harry nodded, "Oui" he said simply.

"It's rude to talk in a language that the rest of us don't understand" Ingrid said with a mild glare at Gabrielle.

Harry whispered in her ear, making her smile and then relax against him.

Jonathan grinned from ear to ear. "Well, this is a turn up for the books." he said. "Not only is this random and not staged Ladies and Gentlemen, But we've got a chance to find out a little of Miss Noir's mysterious past."

Harry shook his head, "Sorry mate, not from me. I knew she might exist via the records but I have never met her before, obviously. I do not know any more than anyone else does. Actually less, because I've not even seen her movie as yet."

Jonathan clicked his fingers comically. "I did make out some of what was said though. Who's this that saved her friends sister?" he asked.

Harry shrugged. "Just something that happened years ago."

"You make a habit of saving people Harry?" Chantelle asked with a smirk. Knowing damn well, what the answer was.

"I have this... knack of getting into trouble," Harry explained with a shrug.

"So... tell us. Did you know who you were saving with the ladies?" Jonathan asked.

"I'm being interviewed by Jonathan. How cool is that" Harry said laughing.

"The process usually works a little better if you answer the questions," Jonathan said causing some more laughter.

Harry smirked. "No, no I didn't. I was... busy for a long time before that point. I had no idea who the Eye Candy's were. I just saw this bloody great big pink coach like thing bearing down at me in the middle of London. It wasn't until afterwards that I found out just how lucky we all were that I was able to stop the damn ugly thing."

There were some chuckles from the audience and the girls. They had been given a coach like thing, as Harry had said, as part of the reality TV show. It was actually more like a truck with a separate cab and a trailer that was like a coach. It was big and very expensive. However, it was ugly as hell and the girls hated the damn thing.

"Bleah" Chantelle said. "I hate that thing," she said to some amusement and agreement from her fellow band members.

Jonathan laughed, he was actually finding out information he may not, had it not been for Harry turning up. It was an Interviewers dream really to get those sorts of scoops. "So, exactly what happened?" he asked.

"It's not as big a deal as it sounds really," Harry said seriously. "By getting out of the way of an oncoming truck I actually ended up jumping on to its front. I looked in and saw that Mick, their old driver, was dead. May he rest in peace, a heart attack as it turned out. I got in the cab and pulled it to a stop I then walked to the coach bit and find these beauties all scared out of their minds and late for their gig with Radio 1. After Mick was dealt with, with respect of course, I drove them to their Gig. It just happens I have the correct licensee's so the Bobbies let me drive them."

"You're a bit young for that aren't you?" Jonathan asked as the girls made another fuss of Harry.

"I'm older than I look." Harry said, without actually saying how old he was.

"Our manager had a fit," Ingrid said.

"I wasn't insured to drive such precious cargo," Harry explained off the curious look he got from Jonathan. "It turned out that Mick was insured up the wazzo just to drive the ladies around in case something happened. I did not have that, so the record label would have lost a LOT of money had something happened. It did not though, so in the end not really a problem. I am very pleased to tell you that they now have two drivers in the cab at all times. In addition, the record label and the girls themselves, took good care of Mick's family and I think that is worthy of special note. They didn't have to do that."

A round of applause and quite possibly an increase in record sales were the result of that last comment.

"Well, we thank you" Jonathan said, "These girls are likely to hit big in the US. The UK has not had a band break over there in a long time. Let alone the fact everyone loves their music."

"Anyone would've done it." Harry said self deprecatingly. Then he smiled, "Can I do something very... sad and pathetic?" he asked.

Jonathan laughed, "I suppose..."

Harry looked into the camera and shouted, "HELLO TO MY GIRLS!"

"Your girls, they've been mentioned before... Are you starting your own girl group?" Jonathan asked.

"I hope not," Chantelle put in.

"Why is that?" Jonathan asked, surprised by her saying that.

"If those 6 get into the business we'll be out the window," she said, her group agreeing with her. "They way they move look and sing... They'd be number one inside of 5 minutes."

Harry smiled proudly. "Firstly it would be a lot harder to shake you from the top of the tree than that and well, I'm not starting a band," he said. "But I am sure the Girls are happy to hear you say that."

Back at Harry's flat, his girls were silent for a moment before exploding in noise and cheers.

"So, they are obviously talented, apparently sexy so what are you planning - A Harem?" Jonathan asked with a chuckle.

"Well" Harry said smiling brightly, "I was thinking an international Crime fighting unit, but now I've been dragged on to National TV that may be a little tricky" he said, though he didn't mean it. It did not matter if he was seen as long as the girls were not. They could get away with a music video if Chantelle was serious. Since this was the second time, she had mentioned it Harry suspected she was. With enough care, they would not be recognised particularly. However, if they were splashed on TV as he was it could cause some problems in future. Luckily, the public mind had a short memory for faces.

There was a silent moment then laughter from all around him. Meanwhile Harry just sat there smiling. Ingrid leaned into him and they had a quick whispered conversation that was not missed by their Host.

"Well obviously we see that you like each other" Jonathan said nodding at Ingrid sat on Harry's lap. "She obviously likes you and by the way you're rubbing up her leg, live on National TV. I'd say you liked her..."

".. How could I not," Harry said making Ingrid stick out a let for the viewer's pleasure in all its long toned glory.

"... However, you do realise that since this has been a little, public," Jonathan said, laughing from Harry's comment as were the audience and girls. "The paparazzi are going to be all over you after the show."

Chantelle laughed throatily.

"Shhh" Harry said.

Jonathan looked at them, "Ooookay... What's this?"

"Harry B has a way with the Paparazzi." Chantelle said.

"That stupid bas... person..."

"You can say Bastard on this show Harry. See I just did." Jonathan interrupted causing laughter.

"OK, well the Bastard was trying to stick a camera up Chantelle's dress. Some celebrity up skirt shot he would sell for a fortune no doubt. I don't know why he was so... rough though, he could've just asked and she likely would've flashed him," Harry said with a grin.

She laughed, "Probably."

Jonathan smiled, "I'm asking" he put in.

Chantelle laughed, got up and flicked her short skirt up, a tiny flash, and sat back down.

Jonathan fanned himself as the crowd went wild.

"See, well I took exception to that and… stopped him."

Jonathan laughed, "Good." he said. No one, especially a celebrity liked the Paparazzi. "I hope you aren't about to be sued?"

Harry shook his head, "I doubt it. He is probably still looking for his camera, with both hands."

The crowd applauded and laughed again.

"Anyway" Ingrid said, "I'm thinking my hotel room will be fine for our ... date" she said with a lascivious wink.

The crowd once again roared their approval to that idea, while Harry smiled sexily at her.

A politely cleared throat brought their attention back to Gabrielle.

"I have a ... peu ... urh... little question," she said with a brilliant smile.

Jonathan smiled, "Since this is basically your section... and you are being very nice about that by the way ... of course," he said, to some laughter and applause for the French starlet. She was after all not acting out as many stars would at the randomness of this night's interview and the fact she had been shelved essentially for a total 'nobody' Of course, she knew better, she knew who Harry really was. She was full of questions but wisely realised that she could not ask them all.

"You have a date with..." she waved a hand at Ingrid dismissively, "But, after that..."

Harry looked at her curiously. "Go on." he said as Ingrid glared at her again.

"I would like the chance to… what is the phrase," she said her smile sultry just to wind up Ingrid, "'Catch up' with family business and of course gain your permissions" she finished with a brilliant smile.

"Oh, of course, you have them already by the way but..." Harry said. Then he handed her a card, "Just drop me a line. We doubtless have much to talk about," he told her.

"This is a very odd family," Jonathan noted with a twinkle of humour in his expression.

"It's a very old family. It has some odd traditions. I came into an inheritance that made me... urm..." Harry trailed off looking confused.

"Patriarche" Gabrielle finished for him.

"Yes, that's it Patriarch"

"That is old and odd," Jonathan noted with a laugh.

Then he slapped his hands together "Well, I have them screaming in my ear that we're running over, so I'm afraid that's all we have time for tonight. Have a great 2007 and a very merry new year to you all. I would like to thank all my guests...Especially Harry B for being so game. I have a feeling we'll be hearing much more from him in the future"

"I hope not," Harry said with a grin. However, in truth he was serious.

-xXx-

As a new term started, Harry was starting to see the possible benefits in gaining a little celebrity himself. After his date went off without a hitch with Ingrid and he was feeling MUCH more relaxed about things in general. They had seen each other a couple of times, sometimes in a more high profile setting than he would have liked. Some of the parties he had gone to introduced him to various people that were not actually stars themselves, the money behind the business, sponsors and the alike. Some of them had expressed an interest; upon finding out, he was indeed an investigator, in possibly hiring him later. This meant that Harry was essentially 'Networking' now and that was indeed driving up his profile in the Muggle world a bit. Something he could have done without and giving him several options later on. For himself and whichever of his girls joined him in business.

He had however directly refused to give interviews and tried to keep as much focus on his companion, Ingrid, as much as possible. As far as he was concerned, she was the star and the one deserving of attention. This made him a bit of a darling with the various celebs they met since he was obviously not a glory hound and going out with the star for the attention.

During this time, he carried on training his girls and attending school. As well as nipping in and out of the grounds without much care to the school rules. The girls themselves thought the entire thing was hilarious, but once he had explained, what was happening found they agreed with the possible benefits inherent to them all. Especially with them staying out of the lime light, though they did indeed help in the latest Eye Candy music video and had been treated like queens.

Harry's status at school did not change, though several Muggleborn's had indeed seen him on TV. It actually worked against him as they all thought he was a glory hound now. At least the Dark Lord rumour was fading away, so Harry was happy about that at least.

Thanks to an outlet his dealings with Bel were made somewhat less, fraught, though she had little to report other than the fact there was a rising star in the ranks of the Old Death Eaters who had ideas quite unlike Voldemort, but at the same time they were just as likely to be dangerous in the long term.

He had duly reported this to the Order who now were seeing him as some sort of consultant, much to his amusement. They were watching the situation carefully but they were beginning to drift apart. The danger from Voldemort was over and many of the members just wanted to get on with their lives.

Harry could understand that, most of them had been fighting for a long time. Which meant the latest meeting he had been invited into was composed of merely the core members of the order.

"So your contact reports that this..." Dumbledore glanced at a sheet of parchment on his desk. "... Alexander Hamilton has now got a voice on the 'council' of old death eaters," he asked for clarification.

Since the new term, Bel had constantly reported that Hamilton had risen in the ranks. He was the new star and he had more than a voice in the council that had finally taken shape. If anything, he was like the chairperson. He was charismatic, good looking and not that powerful in terms of magic. He was in fact quite the opposite of the way Voldemort had ended up. At one time Voldemort himself had been quite handsome and had a way with people. He had always been amazingly powerful though. This new man sounded dangerous to Harry just because he had little power but was still at the head of the council. That said he was offering a dream more than an offer of power. That was dangerous in his experience.

"That they have." Harry clarified simply. "Though I have to warn you that my contact is not popular in the new order and I will doubtless have to yank them out shortly," he said which was also true. Bel was old guard, which was great to the council. However, she had shown weakness by saving her nephew alive that night Harry had taken his power. Draco himself was undergoing a little bit of a revelation. Now powerless he was coming to realise he had no friends and if not for his aunt he would be dead, simply because Voldemort had no use for him any more. That weakness she had shown did not endear her to Hamilton one bit. He was all about showing no weakness. Thus, she was slowly being pushed out of things and at that point no longer had a seat on the council. Meaning that her duties as a spy were ending since she was having trouble finding out what they were up to next.

"That is a shame," Dumbledore said seriously, running a hand down his face. "None of us have been able to get a spy into their ranks. They have tightened up significantly since Voldemort's demise."

"That's mostly down to this Hamilton," Harry told him. "He's worryingly smart."

"Indeed" Dumbledore agreed. "When will you have to pull her out?" he asked.

Harry smiled at the other man, "I figured you'd get it in the end." Harry said. "She's trying to find out what they are currently cooking up. So far, all she has found out is that someone, we do not know who, is leaning on Fudge. Frankly, he needs to come out of office as quickly as possible. He is dangerous to be honest. Not only will he come out swinging his political clout if pushed into a corner, but he is disturbingly easily swayed by money."

"One does not just remove a Minister of Magic," Dumbledore said seriously.

Harry shrugged, "So kill him."

There was a shocked silence in the room. Moody then started chuckling. "I like your style boy, ruthless but efficient."

"I don't" Remus said, "You're talking about cold blooded murder."

"Actually I am talking about state craft. Just a somewhat older form of it," Harry said with a slight smile. "I have a lot on Fudge, but it would put him in a corner if I used that information to try to get him to leave office. As I said cornered he would actually be dangerous." Harry shrugged, "I see no other option. If you can think of one I am all for it. We leave him in though and he'll give us more problems than we need."

Dumbledore, for his part, was actually happy to hear the 'We' in that sentence. However, he despaired that such a young man could be so ruthless.

"If none of you can do it I can." Harry said seriously. "Don't get me wrong I'd prefer not to. I am trying to stay away from the killing thing if I can possibly help it. That said..." he trailed off.

"Harry!" Remus spat, "You are not a killer."

"I'd like to think I'm not" Harry said to the last of his fathers close friends. "That said I know I can kill if I want to. Can you say the same I wonder?"

Moody laughed again. "I'll do it," he said. "I'm old and already heading for hell. I agree with Harry totally though. Fudge is a nightmare. So, Albus, it will be up to you to ensure that someone goes into power that isn't so dangerous."

"Good god!" Remus spat standing up, "We're talking about political assassination here, that's... scary"

"Of course it is" Harry agreed, "If we didn't all have a nasty taste in our mouths we'd be worse than Voldemort. That doesn't make it any less necessary."

Remus shook his head, but unfortunately could not disagree.

Thankfully, Molly was not there, or the argument would doubtless have gone on a lot longer. As it was, it was grudgingly agreed that Moody should do as he had offered and take Fudge out finally. Preferably before the leaning started to work and Fudge made stupid laws come to pass that would make the New Death Eater Council more powerful than they needed to be.

With that, the meeting broke up leaving Harry and Dumbledore sat alone in the Headmaster's Office. It was odd, but Harry had given Grimmauld place to Dumbledore in its entirety. Ostensibly, it was for the head quarters of the Order. Yet, most meetings of late were held in the head master's office.

"I will admit to being disturbed that it was you that made that suggestion. I will also admit I was going to suggest it myself." Dumbledore began carefully. He and Harry actually managed to get along quite well. He had made sure he did not manipulate Harry in any way and Harry had allowed a bit of a friendship to start building between them. The Professor was being careful because he had no wish to upset that somewhat rocky relationship.

"I'm not surprised on either point sir. My life has not always been what you could call normal. It's given me a way of looking at the world that is perhaps a little more hard core than most."

Dumbledore nodded, it was as good a reason as any he supposed. He was sad thought, because he had a big part in Harry's early life being so hard. That had not been his intention though. In his somewhat misguided belief in people he had never realised just how much the Dursley's would come to hate Harry. "I am sorry for my part in that Harry"

Harry looked at him seriously. "You're talking about the Dunderhead family I take it. This is the one BIG bone of contention between us sir. You should never, ever, have put me in that household."

"I had to use your blood connection to create the wards... I am sorry I didn't realise how unpleasant they were."

Harry was shaking his head. "You know I'm highly disappointed in you sir. You know I have done much research into bloodlines, thus my little demonstration last year. If only you had done the same research this wouldn't have been such a problem."

"I am not sure I follow you Harry. I realise that via your father you are related to a great many of the old families, but the connection had to be fresher than that, if you'll excuse the turn of phrase."

"That's just it sir. You ignored a vital component even though you were looking at it. It is only by pure luck I was never found. If Voldemort had not assumed you had me protected," he trailed off shaking his head. "Look, my mother Petunia's sister, Lily Evans, was not actually an Evans."

Dumbledore looked at him in shock, "I don't follow you."

"She was adopted illegally. Did you never wonder how it was that she bore NO resemblance to her parents or her sister? In both personality, though my 'grandparents' were no Petunias, and looks. Not to mention talent?"

"I thought that her somewhat amazing looks hailed back further in the line. She was a quite stunning woman Harry. Sometimes such looks are..."

Harry cut him off with a wave, "No offence headmaster but I guarantee I know more about genealogy than you do. Which is the Muggle term for it and somewhat more accurate than the observations that the magical world has made. Since her hair was red and eyes green she was already genetically unlikely to come from a family that hails from Bulgaria originally. I suspect Irish ancestry, but it could quite as easily be Scottish. Frankly I am unclear as to her exact line, but I know one thing that may shock you."

"Other than all you have already said." Dumbledore asked, looking a little sickly. The Savour of the wizarding world had been under NO protection? That was a frightening thought to say the least.

"I'm not a half blood sir. I'm pure." Harry said, "Not that it makes the damnedest of differences to me. It has taken some investigation but I know a Pureblood family daughter had an illegitimate daughter with another pure blood. It was hushed up quite a bit, thus why I do not know the names. I just know the events that transpired. That baby was then dumped, Because of the ages involved, here it would have been quite the stink had this been found out. The Evans' found Little Lilly at the footsteps of a church the next day. Frankly, it was a miracle that she survived the night. She did though and they fell in love with her. With eyes like hers could you blame them?" Harry said.

Dumbledore smiled, "You realise that you really do have your mothers' eyes."

"I have been told on a few occasions. I also know how popular they are, thus my comment. I also know from a late night conversation with Sirius just how much they all adored her for her looks and eyes."

"She was most popular, but I believe mostly because she was a lovely and kind girl."

Harry shrugged, "As nice as that is to hear, it's not the point. I share no blood connection with the Dursley's. So all this time they have been very well protected and I would've stood out like a lantern in the night had someone actually looked."

Dumbledore was a little grey at the thought. "I must ask can you prove any of this."

"I have documents and statements knocking around at home yes." Harry said. "Some of it is suspect. The people I have interviewed have had memory charms to remove names, and looks. I think... I am not sure, but I think the family was wiped out during Voldemort's first reign, or something natural happened to them. Because I can find no records of a family that exists that would match the descriptions. I could do a line spell, if I do that though I am likely to kill my natural grandparents."

"I have to admit I agree on that point Harry as much as that may shock you to hear. I will also add that there was no doubt a reason they did it."

Harry shrugged, as he did not care. He just did not want to loose his temper if he found out who had done it. "All I can find out is that Lilly wasn't Muggleborn as everyone thought. She was of two pure-blooded families; as far as I can tell, the father did not know though. Even Lilly didn't herself know any of this of course."

Dumbledore sat back in his chair, pulling out a bottle of fire whisky in the process. He titled the bottle towards Harry with a slight smile. He was not currently Harry's headmaster, he was - he hoped a friend. Thus, he was in his opinion aloud to offer a young friend an illegal drink.

Harry nodded, reaching over and taking the whisky that was poured for him. Dumbledore then settled back in his chair and put his feet on his desk, flashing a horrendous pair of socks in the process.

"Oh my god" Harry said with a laugh, "Those are the most horrible garish things I've ever seen" he said.

"Why thank you." Dumbledore said with a smile. Which turned down, "I must apologise to you once again Harry. I find myself believing you, and that means I was... stupid."

"Even intelligent people are stupid sometimes." Harry said, "It's all in the past and I assure you that I am safe now. Voldemort didn't find me and I wasn't raised to be as big headed as Draco used to be."

Dumbledore rose and eyebrow at that, "Unusual for you to call him by name."

"I've softened my position towards him a little. Due to outside influences."

"Your spy no doubt," Dumbledore commented wryly.

"As you say," Harry allowed with a slight smile.

Dumbledore smiled and then became serious once more. "You may have noticed that Molly wasn't with us tonight and that Arthur was not his usual self."

"I did," Harry, said, there was not much he did not notice; it was not something he liked to show though.

"If I were not the headmaster of this school I would be asking you to thrash Ron Weasley at this point." Dumbledore said. "If I were a few years younger I would do it myself."

Harry blinked in shock. "I am a little shocked to hear that coming out of your mouth headmaster," he said smiling.

"Molly is quite unwell at the moment thanks to her youngest son."

"How so?"

Dumbledore shoved a piece of paper across the desk, "I shouldn't be showing you that," he said with a wink.

Harry looked it over and his expression became darker the more he read. "What the fuck is he playing at? He only has to wait a bloody year," he said.

Ron was suing his parents for his 'freedom' meaning that he would be considered an adult if he could prove their wrong doing in his up bringing.

"That was much the same thought that I had."

"I don't get that bloke any more. Oh and don't think I don't know about your hand in his friendship to me." Harry said, eyes blazing with power.

"He came to me late one evening after one of your adventures back in your third year and told me he wanted out. His words not mine. I realised that you were somewhat shaky in your friendships especially at that point and convinced him to remain your friend. I offered no rewards, or threats. I merely asked. I had no idea at that point just how things would turn out. Obviously, I was remiss in many of my earlier dealings with you, for which I have already apologised. I do so again, I am sorry. It wasn't up to me to run your life the way I tried to."

Harry looked at the older man for a long moment and nodded, essentially waving the entire thing off. He knew if he was to remain true to the promises he had made to his other self. Holding a grudge would not help him to have fun. That said there was an opportunity here, so Harry said. "Okay Headmaster, I think that I can forget about the past, not forgive exactly, but forget it entirely and we'll move on from that point. That said Sir; I think all things considered you owe me a little something."

"I am not a wealthy man Harry" Dumbledore began, overjoyed at the opportunity but saddened at there being a cost he may not be able to pay. However, he had to respect Harry's cunning streak here.

"I'm not interested in money. I think you owe me some favours. Favours are much more precious than money. Now I'd say ten, but I don't think you'd go for that."

"Deal" Dumbledore inserted surprisingly Harry.

"Professor, just so you understand these are not a 'Do me a favour grab that for me' type of favour we're talking here."

"I think I understand Harry. Nevertheless, I think you do not realise how badly I regret the things I have done. So I agree to your terms." was the reply. A pause then Dumbledore went on, "It may help to think of it like this. If I had been blessed with, children of my own and they were your parents. That would make you a much-loved grandson. I think of you Harry that way. So some favours, no matter how complex are very little to regain that relationship with you eventually."

"We're moving on then. I think we are going to do all right... Albus" Harry said with a touched smile.

Dumbledore smiled brightly, "Never in front of the other students, but I like you calling me that Harry." then he smirked, "Or should that be Harry B now?"

Harry laughed, "Didn't take you for watching telly."

"I did not, I just heard about it via other means."

Harry smiled, then looked down at the official document in his hand and became serious. "I am responsible for this," he said.

"How do you come to that thought Harry?"

"If I had not given him that money in a fit of temper-"

"Hmmm, it wasn't sensible, but for your own means not for Ron's behaviour of late. That was completely his doing. Even his, girl friend... is starting to show the strain."

"No doubt, His head has inflated like crazy, that's no fun to be around. As for my means, I assure you I left myself fine. Now I am actually better off than I was in the wizarding world. It is of largely no importance to me that he got that money. What is of importance to me is that the Weasley's are now suffering for my fit of peek."

"I did a little digging after I found out about your; transfer. Mr Weasley at that time was given 109 Million Galleons. Yet you say you are now better off than that?"

"I do believe that's what I said" Harry said with a teasing smile. "If you know how Money; is quite easy to make. Also not long before that, I had transferred significant funds to Muggle money. I merely waited for a favourable exchange rate and shifted some back again. Some companies I owed were sold, some debts recouped... I am much better off now than I was. Do not forget I only signed the vaults of, and consequentially the name of, the Potters over to him. All the companies, holdings, properties and basic brick-o-brac was still mine."

"It may interest you to know then, that Mr Weasley now only has about half that amount left."

"WHAT?" Harry said in shock. "What the fuck is he spending his money on?"

"To coin a phrase... A Load of Old Crap."

Harry threw his head back and laughed. Then settled a little, "I think all things considered that I should go and see Mrs Weasley and I would like to take Ginny with me."

"I was hoping you would say that Harry" Dumbledore said, "Because I have already called Miss Weasley, she is waiting downstairs."

"May we use your Floo?" he asked.

Dumbledore cocked an eyebrow at him, "I think we both know you have a way of getting around, but in this case by all means do. But before you go I have to ask you something Harry." he said. Then reached under his desk, pulling out a device that was bulb's of glass twisting pipes and the entire thing was bubbling gently.

"What's that sir?" Harry asked.

"This item was found in Professor Snapes Classroom, hiding under a mild confundus charm. It had the effect of keeping most away, but the sound..." Dumbledore said, pausing so Harry could here the soft bubble, bubble.

Harry plastered an innocent look on his face. He could not believe the little darling had pulled it off. Unless he missed his guess, it was a fully working magical 'still. God he loved that kid. Now he had to make sure she would not get into trouble. However, judging from that mad twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes he knew damn well what was going on. "Interesting device that. If I said it was mine..." Harry trailed off.

"I would have to believe you." Dumbledore said.

"In that case it's mine."

"You do realise I will have to take points." Dumbledore said, smirking slightly.

"I understand sir."

"In that case I take 10 points from Gryffindor for the illegal creation of alcohol." the points system recorded that. "I then give 10 points to Molly Simpkins for ingenuity, and making me laugh."


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
Divorce, Discovery, Desire, Deception

The Floo roared and deposited Ginny and Harry into the Weasley house. That is to say, that Ginny was deposited neatly and Harry went flying across the room and landed on his feet only though physical ability.

Ginny laughed her arse off at him, while Harry brushed himself down. "I bloody hate the Floo" Harry commented. In his very long, other life, he had never solved why he of all people was tossed out of the Floo like a rocket. Whenever he travelled that way, he always came off worse. The only thing that had eventually saved him somewhat was that his reactions got so fast he could end up on his feet rather than his arse. That said he still came out like a champagne cork and he had no idea as to why.

"Very graceful Harry I'm sure," Ginny told him with a twinkle in the chocolate depths of her eyes.

Harry stuck his tongue out at her, not above the childish answer to anything. In fact, he considered himself right on the money for that sort of response.

"Ginny," a voice called out from the living room. They had arrived in the kitchen fireplace.

"Mum" Ginny said, her face falling at the tone of Molly's voice. She sounded absolutely heart broken. She tore into the lounge and dived into her mothers welcoming embrace.

Harry sauntered in after her at a much more sedate pace.

"You" Bill said, drawing Harry's attention to him. "This is your entire bloody fault!" he spat.

"Bill!" Fleur called out to him, "It Iz not 'Arry's fault. You already know this."

Bill wilted slightly, hands clenching and unclenching. He looked at Harry, "I'm sorry," he said.

"It's okay Bill. I think it's my fault too." Harry told him. "Unfortunately I don't see a way of fixing it any time soon."

"It PISSES me OFF" Bill growled, "The way he's treating mum and dad, and as you can tell," Bill said calming himself a bit, "I'm lashing out a little. Nevertheless, I do not blame you for this not really. Yes, the thing that got him going was your... gift. But Ron is the one being a dick head."

"Its okay mate, I understand I really do. Ron's even managed to get Dumbledore pissed off enough to want to - what was it he said, Thrash him."

Bill looked at Harry for a moment and then burst into laughter. A moment or two later he subsided, "Thank you Harry. I needed that," he said. Walking over and slinging an arm around Harry's shoulder, "Come on, let's get a cup of tea... or something" he said with a wink. Bill then led a laughing Harry out of the room followed by Fleur. They had come to lend their support in this time of need and they were working in London at that time.

Bill reached under the sink once they had arrived and fished around a bit. Harry took the opportunity to sit down and Fleur sat across from him. She was looking at him steadily, her eyes sparkling with amusement unless he missed his guess. "Gabrielle sends 'er fondest regards," she told him as Bill came back with a bottle of Jack Daniels of all things.

"Oh how is little Gabby?" Harry asked.

"Non, my friend, I mean my old school chum Gabrielle Noir."

Bill looked at Harry in shock, "You know her?" he asked. He had a lot of dealing with the Muggle world during his travels and liked to keep up. Then he turned to Fleur, "More to the point YOU know her?"

Harry and Fleur laughed slightly. "Oui, we go way back as you say. She was one of the few girls at school I could stand." Fleur told her husband to be.

"I only met her recently," Harry said, "At New Years"

"Oh, the famous chat show thing you ended up on" Bill said with a chuckle. "I was watching that. Fleur and I were round one of the goblins contacts, a Muggle that we've become close to."

Harry shrugged, "My life is not like other peoples" he noted wryly, "I was just trying to get a date."

Bill winked at him, "That you did." he noted with a big grin.

Harry smiled back in the same fashion, "Yep"

"Pfft Men" Fleur commented. "Back to ze point. I have been golfed over with letters from my old... what... why are you laughing at me?"

"I think possibly, you meant Bowled over my love," Bill said carefully, realising he had just pissed off his, and this was the important bit, Part Veela, wife to be.

Harry smirked, "So... letters … golfing you over. I personally like it Fleur. Makes me think of someone knocking you over the head with a club made of letters"

They laughed a bit. Harry injecting some much needed bizarre humour into the situation. "Oui" Fleur said still tittering slightly. "She was most enamoured of you 'Arry...Bee"

Harry just smirked, "I quite like it. I am kinda stuck with it in the Muggle world at the moment as well," he said, making note of his new 'nick name'.

More tittering from Fleur, "She was most upset about your leetle friend with ze legs."

Harry smiled, "It's not like I'm married to her or anything. We just have fun together."

"Also, she was wondering how you came to be a Black, when you were Potter."

Harry shrugged; "Sirius" was the one word answer to it all really.

"Ahhh oui, I comprehend." she said with a slight smile. "She lost your number though and as asked me to pass it to her. She was mobbed by fans after that show and in the scuffle lost ze number to your... mobile."

Harry passed over a business card. "Give that to her by all means." he said.

Just then, Arthur came flying into the room via the Floo system. He stood up, his face going cold when he saw Harry. "You, you are NOT welcome in this house," he said.

"Hey now dad" Bill began.

"It's alright Bill... I understand." Harry said, "I will wait outside for Ginny."

"No you will not." Arthur spat. "You will have nothing further to do with my daughter, after what you have done to my Son!"

Harry winced. "I am afraid I am tasked with bringing her and taking her back Mr Weasley."

"I wish we'd never..." Arthur trailed off, eyes hard but looking a little shocked at himself.

Harry sighed, "Agreed to take me in?" he asked.

Bill frowned and turned to his father, "Dad?"

"It doesn't matter to me that you were asked, it only matters to me that you said yes and have since treated me very well Mr Weasley. I only wish it had not gotten to this point. That I had not harmed your family in any way." Harry said getting up and moving towards the front door.

"Wait" Arthur, said looking lost all of a sudden. He took a few deep breaths, calming noticeable. "I'm sorry Harry," he said finally. "I don't..." he looked shaken, then shockingly, mostly to Bill, he burst into tears. "I don't want to lose another son," he said weeping.

Bill was stunned into immobility so Harry quickly walked to Arthur and pulled him into a 'manly hug', banging on his back in a comforting manner. Bill quickly shook off the shock of seeing his father cry and joined Harry hugging his father. Fleur also joined them and the three hugged the distraught man until he calmed himself.

"I am so sorry" Arthur said red with embarrassment.

"I think its understandable Mr Weasley. Though I am afraid at this point I would like to hit Ron a fair bit."

Arthur smiled and Bill laughed, "You're not the only one," Bill said.

"I just visited with the family lawyer. I received some quite bad news and was angry. I did not mean what I said Harry I hope you realise that. Being red haired comes at a cost," he said with a slight smile.

Harry smiled, "Sir, I adore red heads and know quite a few even outside of this family. I understand believe me."

Arthur laughed, reaching out and hugging Harry to him in another surprising show of emotion. He was quite a tactile man, but he did not randomly hug people Harry knew. "What ever started our relationship Harry I think of you as a Weasley, as another Son," he said. "Remember that" he stood up letting Harry go. "Now, please tell me Ginny doesn't know, because there is one redhead with a VILE temper."

"Not that I'm aware of..." Harry was cut off.

"WHAT," Ginny's very angry voice came through to them loud and clear in the kitchen. "WHERE'S MY LOG!" she added causing some humour to those who knew what she meant.

Fleur looked confused so Harry said, "Last time I left, just after I gave Ron his money... Ginny hit him in the head with a log."

"Hell of a lump he had too" Arthur added with a slight hint of a proud smile.

"Well, more worryingly" Harry told him, "She really doesn't need the log any more. So I had better calm her down."

"If you can do that Harry, you're twice the man I am." Bill commented, "I've tried and have the scars to prove it."

Harry smiled and walked into the living room to find Ginny stalking around random magic firing off around her hair and eyes. Bill, Fleur and Arthur walked in after him and visibly winced at the display.

"I'm going to kill him," Ginny spat, her eyes were literally sparking.

"Now Ginny dear" Molly said a little worried at the display. She had never seen Ginny THIS angry. Considering that, her daughter had levelled a shed once in a temper...

Harry walked up to her and man handled her into a hug. Ginny beat her arms against him, kicked him a bit and started to cry. He ran a soothing hand down her back while the room watched in stunned amazement. "Remember your control my darling," he said to her soothingly, his voice was soft enough that only she could really hear him, though the others could hear that he was speaking to her.

She trembled a bit, the magic around her fading quickly. Then she took a long deep breath and stepped away from Harry, perfectly calm. "That's better" Harry said, "I've found... That revenge is a dish best served cold," he told her.

Ginny smiled at him and nodded, "Yes; I think I agree."

The other Weasley's and one Weasley to be all shared a worried look at that. However, they were still trying to get over how quickly Harry had calmed Ginny down.

"Harry dear, how are you?" Molly asked, her shock calming her tears enough to speak properly. In hindsight, she should not have told Ginny, but it was better for her to find out from her family.

Harry walked over to Molly and wordlessly pulled her into a hug, which she gratefully accepted.

A moment later he stood up and smiled at her, "I'm trying to think of a way to make up for all of this," he said.

"It's not your fault Harry. You were merely the catalyst." Arthur said. "I talked to the lawyers Molly. There is nothing we can do; this must run its course."

Harry shook his head, "Two things sir. One you cannot afford to go into court. I would obviously make sure you can, but that said I don't think you need to."

"You have no money Harry," Bill said, "You gave it to Ron, remember."

Harry laughed; "Why it is everyone thinks I'm poor these days?" he said shaking his head. "I gave Ron nearly all my money I had something like 10% left. Since that point, I had recouped my money and in fact made more besides. Muggle wise I am stupidly well off. So yes, I have plenty of money and before you disagree I Would Pay. That said, however, I don't think we have to do this."

"According to my lawyers there is only one thing we can do. That is we admit to bringing him up and subjecting him to a dangerous home environment and end up with no money at all and no house either."

"Well, let me start by saying I wouldn't let that happen. Then let me go onto to say that your lawyers are idiots." Harry said firmly. "There is something in the Muggle world called an out of court settlement. I believe it's applicable here."

"If I understand you correctly we'll still be saying we're ..." Molly took a breath, "... bad parents."

"No, you see if I'm right Ron only really wants one thing. He has just found out how a Wizard would get that. Not thinking of other methods."

"What does he want then?"

"Emancipation, I say you give the ungrateful little shit what he wants." Harry said, with a little ice in his tone. The ice told Ginny that Harry had a lot more planned for Ron than simply getting him emancipated. "I would also be willing to bet my lawyers are more dangerous than his." Harry said with a smile, "He'll take the deal. He drops all charges and you allow him to become emancipated. Thus you will not be dragged through the mud and loose everything. As I understand it if this goes to court and he wins everything you own will be given to him as some form of compensation right?"

Arthur nodded, "Yes that's it exactly."

"Right" Harry said and reached into his pocket and out came his phone. "Say the word and I will make this go away right now."

The Weasleys looked at each other, especially the older ones.

Ginny sidled up to him, "How are you going to call magical lawyers on that?" she asked.

"They're both." was the simply reply. "They're deadly mo fo's at that. For one thing, they are evil. Clichéd I know still they are. Their senior partners are in fact demons. Honestly, I am not bothered by that. Currently they are not interested in taking over the world. They mostly just work towards the final battle. When that time comes then I'll burn them down."

Ginny nodded, she could see that using them for the short term was actually a useful thought.

Harry laughed, "Though recently a rogue office was taken out in LA, but the senior partners aren't that worried, the office in question was working alone, despite the fact they talked a big game. The partners retaliated though. It is my understanding that all but one of the people involved were wiped out."

"That sucks" Ginny commented.

"It's a loss for the side of light, but truth be told the putz in charge was halfway evil himself." Harry said with a shrug. "He was a champion though and for that alone we should mourn his loss."

Ginny nodded, "I'll be sure to light a candle," she said in an ironic voice.

Harry smirked.

Ginny looked at him seriously for a moment. "How do you know all this anyway?" she asked glancing at her debating parents.

"The one that survived is still knocking around by time I came back."

"Sometimes I'm not entirely sure you're talking the same language," Ginny said with a grin.

"Suffice to say" Harry went on, ignoring Ginny's comment past a smile. "We spent a lot of time trying to kill each other. That is when she wasn't trying to Hoover me inside out." Harry said with a satisfied smile, "Weird one that one."

Ginny slapped his shoulder, "One day all this will make sense to me will it?"

"If you mean the Hoover comment," Harry said with a lecherous smile.

"I mean the rest actually. I know what you mean by that comment," she said then smiled sexily at him, "Why were you offering to ... teach me?"

Harry smiled and answered her first question instead. "Yes, one day you'll all get it. I figure if I throw out enough clues one of you will put it together and you may even get close to the truth."

Just then Arthur looked up, "Yes please Harry, only... Don't hurt Ron." Arthur said. "I can see that look in your eye and I was at the meeting remember..." he trailed off meaningfully.

"I wouldn't kill Ron," Harry said seriously. "Fudge is dangerous. Ron is annoying." He flipped open his phone and hit a speed dial. His phone reached out over a mobile network and made contact with the UK offices of Wolfram and Hart. "Francesca Normans office please," Harry said in a business like manner and walked off into the kitchen.

He came back in five minutes later. "Ginny my lovely, I need to ... nip home a sec. Then I will be back. If a hot brunette turns up at the door with Ron in tow call my mobile ok?"

She nodded and Harry went, pop so silently it looked like he had just disappeared.

"What the bugger" Bill said.

"Harry's quite good at getting around silently." Ginny said in the understatement of the year so far. Of course so was she now, but she was not about to tell her family that yet.

"Where's he gone, because he won't get through Hogwarts wards," Bill said with a little worry. It did not want the person he thought of as another brother splinching himself.

"No, Hogwarts is not Harry's home any more" Ginny said her tone hard.

"Those bloody stupid rumours," Bill asked.

Ginny nodded.

"What iz this," Fleur asked, having not been privy to that information before she was in the dark.

"Stupid rumours about, to begin with at least, Harry becoming the Dark Lord. There was also one about him being Voldemort's student, or a friend, or a host of other rubbish. Now the Muggleborn's have seen him live on TV the rumour is that he is a glory hound trying to cling to stardom." Ginny shook her head, red locks dancing around her face as she did. She had let her hair get quite a bit longer, mostly because she knew Harry liked it. Also, because it made her look a fair bit older.

"That iz rubbish" Fleur said with a disgusted tone. "My friend she is most famous, and he could easily use her to get more fame. Yet he has not. Yes he iz going with the leggy one. But he as I understand it is avoiding the limelight as much as he can."

Ginny nodded. "Yes, he is. Obviously, he cannot totally avoid it, but he manages a low high profile if you see what I mean. Of course, that means the press and media are even MORE interested in him now. Ingrid thinks it's bloody hilarious."

"Ingrid being his, erh, girlfriend," Molly asked, disappointed.

"I don't know I'd go that far," Ginny said with a smirk.

"I had hoped..."

Ginny cut her off with a raised hand. "He's not the marrying kind mum... Frankly nor am I, not any more. I want to live my life free of… restrictions."

Molly let out a sigh, "I was hoping for you two to marry and have children. I am sure they would be beautiful."

"I am also sure they would be something amazing" Ginny said thoughtfully, "The idea has merit I will admit. But it's not really the children thing that interests me." She smiled impishly, "It's more the putting them there..."

"Ginny!" Bill said shocked as Fleur laughed her self-silly.

Ginny smiled at her brother and stunned parents. Score one for her she decided. "Seriously I love Harry, I really and truly do. I hope some sort of relationship happens but at this point I can't see us living happily ever after or any of that rot."

"I'm surprised to hear you talk like that Ginny," Arthur said carefully, becoming aware that his little girl was suddenly a young woman instead. She shrugged in reply.

"I'm wondering where I can find a chastity belt at this point" Bill put in jokingly.

"Did I tell you that Harry can pick locks" Ginny replied with a wink. "Anyway, don't worry he's banging Ingrid stupid at the moment not me. For shame."

"Ginny!" Bill said shocked but also laughing his head off. For Molly and Arthur it was a breath of fresh air that was much needed after the stifling air Ron had created in the house.

"She iz lucky no?" Fleur asked with a wink.

"Hey!" Bill said not laughing any more. Fleur looked at him and collapsed back laughing giving him a mighty kiss afterwards. He smiled at her. "You're evil," he noted.

"Oui. If not for you then perhaps I would be interested despite his age." she told him, "But you are the man I love."

"Awww, give me a bucket," Ginny said, sticking out her tongue.

The door was knocked, for probably only the second time since they had fitted the damn thing.

"Want to bet that's a hot brunette?" Ginny said. "Game faces people we're going in."

They all became more serious, but they felt lighter.

Arthur opened his door to find that there was indeed a hot brunette waiting there. A case in one hand and Muggle business clothing, In fact everything about her screamed Muggle, but obviously since she was at their house she was not what she appeared to be. Which was an attractive, perky brunette haired woman of about late twenties or perhaps early thirties. Her smile was warm and welcoming and she seemed to have an air of good cheer about her.

Ginny took one look at her and wondered if Harry was being serious. He had said they were dangerous, it was not a word he used lightly either. But she didn't look dangerous, which Ginny realised was probably what made her so dangerous in the first place."

"Hello, I am Francesca Norman. I am here on Harry Black's wishes. I have arranged a meeting with Mr Weasley Junior and he is being let out of school and taken to a meeting point as we speak." she said.

Arthur waved her in with a welcoming smile on his face. Francesca looked around, "No Mr Black?" she asked, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

Ginny almost laughed. Whatever Harry had, women loved it, and he had it in spades. Even evil lawyer types liked him apparently.

"He's just arrived" Harry voice said from behind her, causing the lawyer to spin around with deceptive speed. "Hello Francesca" he said with a cool smile but it had a sexy hint to it. "You are well I hope."

"Quite recovered thank you" she said, her voice with a bit of a purr to it and his eyes sparkling somewhat.

Ginny rolled her eyes, Harry slept with a lot of women. Thank god for magic and the fact it negated most diseases and charms that stopped unwanted pregnancy. If not Harry would be a mess with a lot of children by her reckoning. She had long ceased being jealous that he had yet to sleep with her as she had a feeling her time would come, and she suspected so would she.

"Where are we meeting Ron?" Harry asked.

"The Leaky Cauldron," Francesca replied. "I have the relevant documentation with me. He was most interested in the offer."

Harry nodded, "No undue persuasion required?"

"None what so ever, as I said he was most interested in the offer."

Harry nodded, "We should be off then" he said waving towards the Floo with a slightly resigned look on his face.

-xXx-

It was a terrible thing, the end of a familial relationship. Ron sat one side of the private rooms table, his lawyers beside him. The other side were the Weasley Family and Francesca Norman. Harry sat at the head of the table watching things with a sad expression on his face. He was sad, however, he was also extremely angry, and yet he was not showing it one iota though. Ginny was cool and composed as well, but every so often a tendril of power crawled up her hair. So small, that anyone but Harry would have missed it. For Ginny was a very powerful witch now. Fitness and knowledge had increased her levels and made it so she could use them. This did not bode well for Ron if he put a foot out of line during this meeting.

"We've read your proposal," said the officious looking Wizarding Lawyer, his eyes holding contempt for his counterpart. "We do not think..."

"This is obvious to me" Francesca put in. "I already know your client is interested in this deal. You are merely trying to raise your no doubt prodigious fee by blathering and making this meeting longer than is truly needed. Also meaning that my clients, via Mr Black, will suffer all the more, frankly I think any objections you raise will be laughable."

The lawyer frowned, "I don't know what sort of Muggle firm you work for Missy, but..."

"I work for Wolfram and Hart," Francesca said, "We are not some 'Muggle' firm, we are the oldest licensed law firm on record either here or in the Real world."

The lawyer had already gone white. Harry smiled; you had to love a firm with a reputation like that.

"Hey, they said..." Ron began but was shushed by his lawyer very quickly. There was a whispered conversation and then Ron nodded.

The Lawyer then said, "We accept. I suppose you have the..."

Francesca cut him off by sliding the relevant paper work in both Muggle forms and wizarding forms across the table.

"Very well"

"Are you sure you want to do this Ron?" Molly found herself asking, tears already free flowing.

Ron looked at her, then down at the paper. "I want to be free," he said finally, signing the forms with a quill.

Molly sobbed, Arthur glared while hugging her and Bill was like stone. Ginny though was smiling at her brother.

"What?" Ron asked, feeling her looking at him.

"I just wanted you to know Ron. That I no longer consider you my brother," she said icily. "Look at what you've done to mum and dad... The brother I had would not do that. So you must in fact, not be my brother?"

"I think you'll find that is deformation of character" The wizarding Lawyer said his eyes lighting up with glee.

"I think you'll find no such thing. It was merely supposition, not a statement on his character" Ginny shot back even before Francesca could. However, the lawyer did smile at the red headed younger woman, nodding slightly.

"Nor was it in print, so please stop that nonsense also" Francesca put in. "Now are we concluded here, unlike some we try to SAVE our clients money"

Ron smirked, "Well, he'd need you to now wouldn't he?"

Francesca looked at him as one might inspect a bug. She glanced at Harry who smiled but shook his head. She nodded in reply and smiled at Ron icily. "One such as yourself should also be looking to save money, considering everything that ... may happen in the coming future, no?" she said her tone like honey but the under current was deadly.

"What's that mean?" Ron demanded hotly.

"Absolutely nothing" Francesca said with a smile. Her eyes like flint.

Harry looked at her curiously. Catching the attractive lawyer's gaze, he mouthed that he wanted to know what she meant after the meeting. She nodded at him. So apparently, it was not one of the firm's secrets. Meaning that it was something they had gotten wind of and he was free to know about. One did not play chess with Wolfram and Hart; they were far too good at it. Therefore, he did not doubt they had some reason for him to know whatever it was that they knew.

"Mr Weasley, I've arranged for your use of this room for the evening and have had the bar keeper prepare a meal for you" Francesca added. She looked at Ron and his lawyers. "I think that concludes our business and since it's school night I'm sure Mr Weasley-Potter has to go to bed."

"What'd you call me," Ron demanded, once more, hotly.

"Dear me, you don't really keep abreast of things do you?" she said. "Ask them" she said with a nod at the wizarding lawyers, "One would hope they at least know."

Ron was ushered out of the room by his lawyers and everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry Mr and Mrs Weasley I really am" Harry said. "If you'll excuse me, I'll pick up Ginny in a while. Then we too will return to school. I am however sure that you would like to spend some more time with your daughter." he said, getting up as Francesca did and leaving the Weasley's alone.

Once they were out of the door he turned on her, "What did that mean, back there?" he asked his meaning obvious.

She smiled at him, "If you buy me dinner... somewhere other than this ... charming establishment I will tell you," she told him.

Harry smiled charmingly and nodded, "Let's hit Muggle London. It'll give them a while to eat, talk and hopefully find the joy in their daughter their son won't be giving them."

"As you say," she replied, hooking her arm in his and allowing him to lead her out of the pub and towards Muggle London.

-xXx-

They sat under a modified notice me not charm in a swanky Italian restaurant the other side of London from where they had been. It was modified because during one date with Ingrid Harry had put up the normal charm. An hour later, they still had not been served and Harry had suddenly realised why. Now the public would not notice them, but the serving staff, or any that worked there, would. It was a calculated risk, but it was not so bad. 'Harry B' was very well known these days and was often asked for HIS autograph while out. He also did not want the papers to see him dining with the very attractive lawyer. They would get the wrong idea. His dalliance with the lawyer had been a while ago now, before he had started going out with Ingrid. Her looks though would be worthy of note to any reporter, simply because she had the sort of girlish charm about her that was noticeable. It did not help that she really did not look like a lawyer, other than her sharp suit of course.

They ate their meal with polite dining conversation and it was not until they had finished desert that Harry turned the conversation. "So, what's this all about?" he asked.

Francesca smiled slightly, patting her lips with a napkin. "Mr Weasley-Potter has got himself in some trouble with another client of mine."

"How the hell did he manage that?" Harry asked.

"During the Christmas holidays he spent some time in Italy. As you may be aware the laws governing Wizards are quite different there."

Harry nodded, "He is considered an adult there for one thing," he noted.

"Quite so, this means that a wager he made with my client is viable. However, Mr Weasley-Potter refused to pay. My client intends to move against Mr Weasley-Potter shortly and will be suing for damages, loss of business and the slur on his reputation."

"Meaning that Ron would be in for a sound thrashing, money wise I take it."

"Indeed. I believe that while not penniless Mr Weasley-Potter would have to curtail his way of life quite seriously. In addition, others would be calling in their credit that has been forwarded to him. This would of course include the purchase of Malfoy Mansion that was."

Harry sighed, "Interesting, the bloody idiot. So, why are you telling me? I know the way your mind works Francesca and the way your company does business. There is more to it than just letting me know."

She smiled slightly at him, with that girlish charm apparent once more. In other words, she was buttering him up to lay the smack down on him Harry realised. "At first I wasn't sure you would go for this," she said in a conspiratorial whisper, "But for the sake of the other Weasley's ..."

"Ahhh" Harry said smiling slightly, "So what's the sting?"

"My other client has allowed me to contact you on his behalf." she said, "He would like to make a deal. In return for your services he will not pursue Mr Weasley-Potter in any way and will sign the debt over to you"

"And the service he wishes me to render?"

"In this case, it's not as bad as you might think. He believes that the leave falls not far from the tree. That your father is James Black..."

"Ahhh" Harry said, "What does he want retrieved?"

"There is an item in a Museum in Rome." she said a slight smile on her face. "He wishes it to be gained for him."

"This museum must be... interesting. With your sort of clients I would've thought he could get it himself."

"Such is the ... form ... of the protections that he is unable to enter even the building in which the museum is based."

Harry groaned, "It's the bloody Vatican isn't it. The bloody idiot got himself in trouble with a fucking demon didn't he?"

"As you say," Francesca noted with an inviting smile. However, whether she was just inviting him, or was just trying to put him off his game Harry was not sure. Therefore, he thought things through.

"This item is it... dangerous."

"To some perhaps, In this case it would just allow my client to contact his home dimension."

"Communication or travel," Harry asked her to clarify for him.

"Communication, Believe it or not Mr Black, not all our clients are interested in ending the world. Whilst not a saint, this client in particular is just interesting in talking once more to his family."

Harry studied her closely for a long moment. To most, it would be utterly fruitless either way. She was too good for that, but Harry was better. That said, he did not think she was lying to him this time.

"This seems largely harmless. So we're basically talking a trade of favours here then?"

She smiled and nodded, "I would personally consider it a favour as well." she added which set off alarms in Harry's mind. Obviously, this demon was also going to do something for the firm. Probably something that was not quite as benign as a way to communicate with a long lost family.

"I could just kill him you do realise." Harry noted, "But I think this time... I'll go for it."

Francesca smiled at him. "My client is in somewhat of a rush though."

Harry rolled his eyes and nodded. "This weekend, I'll do it this weekend."

"Excellent, I will let him know and have the relevant paper work drawn up and I will be in contact," she said with a smile.

"Of course," Harry said with a dry tone.

"Thank you for the meal Mr Black... is there anything else I can ... do ... for you?" she asked, her eyes telling him exactly what she wanted to do for him.

"I really should be getting back now. But I will bare it in mind for the future." Harry said with a charming smile. It would do him well not to make an enemy by telling her to go fuck a street lamp, as he wanted to.

She smiled at him, got up and left with no further word.

Harry also left, dropping the charm and wondering how he could show Ron just how displeased he was with him.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
Angels and Figurines

Breakfast the next day showed that Ron was really quite stupid in some ways. He was leaping around with how happy he was, and he just did not seem to realise what he had done, or how badly he had hurt his family. Ron had always had a bit of a blind spot when it came to other peoples feelings. Harry had just never realised how big that spot was. Ginny was obviously, to her fellow ladies at least, upset as well. She was handling herself with class though and Harry was happy to see that. He and Hermione were just chatting to her, cheering her up a little and teasing her quite a bit as well, just doing their best to take her mind off things.

Near the end of breakfast Harry's phone beeped, showing a message had arrived. He reached into his pocket to get it. It was not actually entirely accurate to say that the Phone was in his pocket. It was just the movement he used to hide where he was actually getting it. The phone was in fact stored in a special 'part' of his bracer. Along with a great many other things in fact, the phone itself was also quite special. Firstly, it was at the time he brought it top of the line. Sleek and packed with technology. Since then it had undergone a fair few changes. Firstly, the doctor had added true roaming abilities into it, meaning anywhere, any when he could make and get a call pretty much. Harry had thought that was cool and added the compatibility with his bracer. The doctor had added a fractal memory core. Harry had made it immune to magic. There in started a rather in fun battle to see who could add the most ingenious 'feature' into the compact device. It was without doubt the most advanced piece of technology on the face of the planet. Among other things it was just about unbreakable, had more memory than the Internet and a host of other little goodies. Therefore, Harry LIKED his phone. This is why it would surprise anyone who knew that to see him almost throw it out of the window when he read the message.

"What's up?" Ginny asked surprised.

"Oh, I'm dumped" Harry said with a sigh, "Which doesn't really bother me that much." he added, "But she dumped me via text. How... impersonal is that?" he said with a hint of anger.

Since he had not been very quiet about his answer, news spread in a wash across the hall about his 'break-up' with the pop star, which brought about a great deal of amusement at his expense. Harry's girls were champing at the bit to do something about the way Harry was treated in school. Harry himself though had stopped any retaliation. It was not that important to Harry. It was annoying for sure, but not that important.

Breakfast ended to the sounds of jeering towards Harry who just shook his head sadly and walked out.

Dumbledore watched him go, his eyes hard. He could not understand it; his school was so against someone that was a hero. It was just so wrong. Harry had also asked him not to do anything about it either. However, Dumbledore really wanted to, for starters he knew that Harry was at that point fed up with the wizarding world and was likely to turn his back on the forever with the way he had been treated of late. Dumbledore did not want to see that. He saw a future leader in Harry; it would be a shame to loose that to mistrust, jealousy and misunderstandings.

Therefore, it was that, that forced him to take a little action. As his school started to move out of the door, he stood and in a commanding and booming voice he said, "HOLD!"

The school stopped dead and looked at him curiously. "One day, if this does not end you will regret your actions," Dumbledore said. Knowing that was about as much as he could get away with without annoying Harry himself he then waved them away, hoping that his caution would be heeded.

-xXx-

"Hello Harry" Daphne said walking in with her fellow 'girls' to the room of requirement. So ingrained was the room with them now it would no longer respond to anyone but Harry. Though they all suspected there was more to it than that, something they had missed. No doubt, one of the clues Harry had dropped in the past about himself.

"Hey there Blue Eyes" Harry said with a smile. "And hello to you all" he said, beckoning them over to a table he had set up in the centre of the room of requirement, or the centre of the space it was showing them, "Something a bit different today, and for the next couple of days," he said. Then he handed them a sheaf of documents each, "call it an exercise in planning." he told them, "This weekend I have to do a favour in order to stop an idiot being in even more trouble than he already is," he said, not saying whom he was saving but they had an idea.

"What's the favour," Ginny asked. She did not want Harry to be in any real danger because of the 'idiot'.

"A fairly easy retrieval mission, But there are some serious complications." he said. "I want you lot to use the skills we've been learning of late and plan the mission out for me. I will consult with you but other than that, it is yours. However, before you come it with me, you are not quite ready for a mission yourselves so this will be a solo mission. I want you to factor that into your planning. I would also quite like to get in and out with the item and preferably without anyone knowing I was there. A plus would certainly be not a scratch on me." he added the last laughing slightly.

Hermione flicked through the documents her eyes widening, "You are kidding," she asked hopefully.

"Nope, it's a damn good job I don't believe in god." Harry said, and then paused, "Unfortunately a lot of people DO believe in god meaning that place is likely to be quite dangerous."

"What's that mean?" Luna asked curiously.

"It's really very straight forward." Harry told her, "If enough people believe in a thing, the thing becomes real. Since a great many people believe in god, then god exists. This means that the protections around that place are spiritual, mystical and mundane. By all accounts, they have some nasty wards. Details of which are in the packs I gave you, there is also rumoured to be an angel guarding the place."

"It's a city," Hermione pointed out.

"It's also one bloody great big church," Harry said. "There is a museum near the centre and that is where the item is," He threw his phone on to the table where it bounced. He reached over and pressed a button on the side and a holographic display of the city appeared floating above it. "You can use that map to investigate. Just tap an area to zoom in, double tap to come out again. It is fully detailed 3D map, showing features on the buildings. So it should help a fair old bit," Harry said with a smile.

"Is that the phone doing that or the room?" Susan asked.

"Which to you think?" Harry asked her.

She smiled, "With you it's the phone. You said it's immune to magic so you couldn't use it as an anchor point for a spell."

"As you say," Harry said tossing her a wink.

Pansy tapped the map, the view expanded around them and the eye point glided down a street, showing a scary amount of detail in the process. "Amazing" she commented, then took a little tour around, as much to gape at the tech as to familiarise herself with it.

Harry smiled, and then said, "Interestingly enough. Whilst gods, goddesses, angels and other heavenly host like creatures did not originally exist. Demons always have. Well, what we in this culture call demons at least. If you look through the various cultures, you will see a correlation that is a bit scary. Unlike the Anthropomorphic Projections..."

Hermione looked at him, "A what?" she asked.

Harry seeing the planning session was temporarily held off decided this was as good a time as any to teach them something. "Alright, it breaks down like this. Good and Evil, Light and dark, they have always existed okay. Now I urge you NEVER EVER to trust 'Good'. Conversely, if your temporary goals are the same you CAN trust evil, but only for as long as it takes to resolve that issue. At which point they will turn on you. Nevertheless, the so-called Light side are dangerous. They look at the universe and they do not see today and tomorrow or even next year. They see MILLENIA unfolding. Theirs is the long-term game and they do not really care about the little people one tiny bit. They are right of course. However, I cannot, and will not ignore the people around me just because in a million years time their contributions mean very little. Please believe me when I tell you they are not to be trusted. Work with them if you must, just remember that in the end they will betray you if it suits them. At least with the evil ones they make no bones about it."

They all had stopped what they were doing and were looking a little bit shocked at Harry.

"Don't get me wrong, I suspect they (The Light Side) will win in the end, at what the Christians call The End of Days. That said they are not to be trusted. But then, many of the higher ups on the light side have already lived for millions of years and frankly we are not equipped to deal with the ramifications of a life span that long."

"What about champions, you mentioned a champion in LA" Ginny said.

"Yes, classic case there. Now while personally I think he was essentially shag away from being an evil bastard he was doing much good until the end. He had saved many people and done quite many things that helped us all out. He and a few like him have saved this world a lot. They are the pawns in the chessboard of the universe, so yes... You can trust them; they have humanities best wishes at heart. They are usually used up and discarded by the light side and fought over by the dark. This - well man is not quite right, He was a demonic vampire cursed with a soul. He was not intended to be a champion I am sure, they took advantage of the turn in fate and marked him as one. From there on in his life got a lot worse by all accounts. He is dead now, well gone at least, he was already dead. Unlike the vampires we've learned about Demonic vampires are, well they are natural in an odd way since Demons have been around such a long time, but they aren't... living. They are essentially animated corpses with a demon inside of them. The soul however is probably the most powerful force in the multi-verse. When you put a soul back into a demon-infested corpse like that, the man he was took over. From what I hear it's a good job he grew up eventually."

"Are there others like him?" Ginny asked, though they were all interested.

"Yes, I know of a few different, 'classes' of champion. Some of whom are just normal everyday humans with no advantages at all. Mother Teresa was supposed to be one, despite the fact she was by all accounts a hard woman."

"What about this anthropomorphic thing." Hermione asked.

Harry smiled, "Hard to explain, but I'll try... Okay let us take an Angel, as an example; they did not actually exist until a couple of thousand years ago, here or there at least. However, people believed they did after that point with such utter conviction and there were enough that did believe that they were brought into existence. Therefore, they do not exist and of course, they do. Such was the power of Christian belief that this belief sent a shock wave backwards and forwards through time, so now they do exist throughout history. Tricky huh?" He said with a laugh.

"How do you know all this?" Susan asked.

"Would you believe that I've met, and talked to the Creator of All?" Harry said with a smirk, knowing the answer. However, the capitals in the name were actually audible.

"No" was the resounding reply.

"Then I'll just say I read about it once." Harry said laughing. "So, the upshot of this mini lecture is what?"

"Don't trust the good guys," Hermione said with a laugh.

"Close, but not the point I was trying a little vaguely to make. The point is that when I hit that place" he nodded at the display, "at the weekend, I may very well run into an Angel. This is not something I want to do by the way. The power of belief is behind them and I cannot fight that, not in a battle at least. Give me a thousand years and a PR company I might be able to take out a single Angel, but without that, I am thinking not. So ways of hiding me would be good," he said smirking. "Now remember this as well. An Angel, just one, could take out the entire UK army without pausing..." he trailed off to let that sink in. "They are amazingly powerful... Nevertheless, they are limited. As are the 'gods' because they were created by humans and like-minded species, they are limited to the imaginations of the super consciousness as it were. Now, that said, think about a demon."

"More powerful," Daphne asked, a little worried at the concept.

"For the most part the demons on earth and around the place are not pure. A pure blood demon can range from powerful enough to take out a city. To a demon that could flatten this planet like a bug. They are not constrained by belief. Thank fuck, the pure demons were kicked off the planet long ago, as in Millions upon Millions of years ago. Do not ask me how I do not know. I don't think anyone, except possibly the Doctor, knows how that happened."

"The doctor is what 900 years old" Hermione said, "How would he know."

"Duh," Harry said waiting for her to piece it together.

Luna jumped up and down, "Oh, Oh Time Machine!"

"Bingo, give the girl a lollipop." Harry said with a grin. "He's been all over the place. He does not interfere with some stuff, but because of that person, we are still here. Remember that when you meet him and thank him. Just do not quibble with him about what he calls 'Fixed Points'" Harry said with a frown, "I came off a lot worse in that discussion I can tell you. I now understand but even with all the experiences I've had I didn't until he explained it to me."

"He might not though," Harry said finally.

"Who IS the doctor?" Ginny asked, "I know Hermione has met him, but only briefly and you've not said all that much about him before now."

"The Doctor is without doubt the person I respect most in my life. I cannot fathom someone I would respect more. He is luminous." Harry said a smile on his face, "If I were so inclined Rose be damned I would be after him like crazy. He has saved this planet more times than I care to think about and he will KEEP doing it because he is just that sort of person. He does have a serious case of survivor's grief, but then he is probably the last of his kind. He is a pure genius, amazingly and frankly astoundingly intelligent to a degree that is hard to fathom. Why you could live to oh 5000 years and not be as clever as that man is well man is not accurate, - male at the moment for sure."

"What does THAT mean?" Hermione asked. He had looked like a man to her, an attractive one at that.

"What you have to understand is that the Doctor is NOT human, despite the fact he looks it. His people are one of the first races. His home planet is now a hunk of rock, located at galactic coordinates ten-zero-eleven-zero-zero by zero-two from galactic zero centre. Meaning that he is not even from this galaxy as the Milky Way is only about 100 million light years across and those co-ordinates place Gallifrey at around 250 million light years from Earth. The Time Lords, his race are probably older than even the Lanteans, but I'm not sure about that."

The girls had no clue what he meant by that, but were caught up in his description. They had never seen Harry so animated about something.

"He can live for a long time, which is improved by the ability to regenerate. That is when he is close to death he can trigger this regenerative ability and quite literally become someone else. He is at his core, though, still The Doctor, but his looks, personality and everything else really becomes very different. He tells me it IS possible for him to become female. It just has not happened. Unfortunately he has a fixed about of times he can regenerate and those are being used up a little too fast for my liking. He is currently in his 10th regeneration of 13. I honestly do not care what I have to do, but if I am around at his final moments the Doctor WILL NOT DIE. If he does we are lost."

The girls looked shaken by how passionately Harry was speaking about the Doctor's life and continuation of it and vowed silently to them selves that they would indeed protect the man as well if they were able.

"I am not joking I love that man." Harry said seriously. "Now that said he can be very odd at times," he said flashing a smile, "But at about 900 years old you're aloud a little oddness. Oh by the way, he is not that good at keeping track of how old he is so I could be out by oh, half a millennium here. Because he's talked about this and that and made me wonder if he was being entirely accurate." Harry said smiling once more. "Anyway, you can do a search for him on Google believe it or not. He has been noticed all along the time stream and there are a couple of sites out there that have put it together fairly well. Nevertheless, that is beside the point, you asked who the doctor was. He is the best friend humanity has. That is the simplest description I can come up with."

There was a long moment of silence as they took all that in

"I have to ask" Pansy said after a moment. "I don't know a lot about Muggle religion but magical pure blood beliefs are not that dissimilar. With this talk of the Doctor, it makes me wonder... So can I ask; have you met Jesus?"

"No," Harry said, "This is one of the Doctor's Fixed Points. I did actually ask to, but he directly refused which got us into that argument/discussion in the first place. I have seen and done many things but I have not seen or done it all. The Doctor took me on a tour of the Magical worlds historic figures for sure. I wasn't aloud to mess with destiny too much, though I did bend it a bit at times."

"Like what?" Ginny just had to ask.

"Morgana Le Fey, I tried to convince the old bugger not to train her." Harry said seriously. "He wouldn't listen and the Doctor, who was already pissed off at me for trying, refused to let me tell him straight out why he shouldn't."

"Old Bugger," Pansy asked, knowing the answer though she suspected.

"Merlin" Harry confirmed for her. "Though that wasn't his actual name of course it's close enough. He was going by Myrddin Wyllt when I met him." He said, pronouncing Myrddin, Myrthin. "You see if not for Morgana though the world could be a much better place. Because Merlin was not just a Wizard, he was THE Wizard of the age and quite a bit older than people realised. He was also god like in terms of power. Wise as hell as well but yes, I am afraid he was an old bugger. A lecherous old sod at times too." Harry laughed, "Past a certain age though it's a bit hard to meet women your own age though so I suppose Lecherous isn't really the right word."

"I'm not sure I follow this THE Wizard thing." Hermione said slowly.

"It's like this. If you live long enough, practise enough magic and study it... Eventually magic takes notice. It will then choose you to become a sort of champion for it, and a sort of conduit of pure magic as well."

"How old are we talking here," Susan asked.

"When I met Merlin he was 1500 years old. He had been chosen for just over 490 years."

"You make it sound like Magic is a living thinking thing," Daphne said thoughtfully.

"It is the clues are all there ladies if you look for long enough you will see what Merlin found out for himself." Harry said. "But unfortunately unless you live to be at least 1000 plus years old I doubt we'll have our first THE Witch."

"Amazing, are you sure of your facts here Harry? Because if you are this could change the way we look at not only Merlin but Magic itself." Hermione said excitedly.

"I'm certain of my facts. Will I prove it? Nope," Harry replied shutting her up rather fast.

"You said, 'Will I prove it,'" Ginny pointed out.

"I did" Harry agreed.

"So that means that you CAN prove it." Luna said getting the idea.

Harry nodded, "I can without shadow of a doubt do that yes," he said with a strange sort of smile on his face. "Now back to planning" he ordered them. "We'll touch on this again later though I promise. In the meantime, try looking at spells their interactions and more importantly accidental magic," he added with a serious look on his face that insured that they would do just as he asked.

He had just broken a bit of an unwritten law. However, as far as Harry was concerned that since it was indeed unwritten so to speak, it was not really a law. So screw the rules. He had just given them a serious leg up to understanding something that it had taken him 500 years to begin to realise. He was curious to see what would happen. Especially since there could only be one THE Wizard, at least there had only ever been one at a time. Should be fun to find out if it was possible to have more, they then all went back to the plan.

He did not really have to do much and within a few hours, they had a workable plan. They had the talent and the intelligence. They just lacked the confidence, and the speed they needed was all. That was why he would stick to the plan they had laid out and let them known how successful it was. As long as it did not go boom in his face of course, because as he had told them, no plan survives first contact with the enemy. The enemy in this case being a whole plethora of security systems of mundane, magical and spiritual natures.

Oh and he might run into an Angel. Other than that, this was a walk in the park.

-xXx-

The air was hot, and still in the night-time vista of the Vatican City. That meant Harry was hot and bothered and wishing he had not let Luna dress him up. For starters, he was in full combat gear, muddy brown in color. He had camouflage make up smeared all over him and he looked like a reject from Commando. Harry had tried to tell her that with his spells up around him he could wear a bright red cocktail dress and get no attention. She was not having any of it though and Harry had let her get away with it for some reason that still eluded him. It was probably that damn twinkle in her eye he liked so much. He really was a sucker for his girls. Therefore, he had apparated to his entry point and had spent the last few hours slowly making his way to the Museum and then on top of it.

He was now suspended by a rope hanging over his goal, He growled as his phone went off for the third time in as many minutes. He wished he had turned it off, but he bloody could not. What he should have done though was put it on silent. Still with his spells in place, he could do an impression of Stomp and not rouse the guards. Even the wizarding ones he had seen knocking around the place. The Angel, if such existed there, would be another thing. Since he had not seen the damn thing though he was, hoping it was merely a legend.

Sighing as he realised who ever the hell was calling him was not about to leave him alone he hooked his foot in the rope, holding himself in place. He quickly attached his hands free kit, a mundane blue tooth earpiece of all things, and picked up the call.

"Greetings" he said, swinging slightly from his movements.

A smile traced across his lips, "Hello Miss Noir." he said, slowly letting himself lower towards his goal.

He frowned, "You let people call you that? I think if you don't mind I'll call you Gabby instead?"

Another smile this time directed to the display case he was now inches away from. He nodded suddenly, "Yeah that was a bit of a shock. I didn't realise you were a witch" he commented. "But now I do it makes sense you know each other. You are of an alike age after all"

He slowly began teasing out some wiring from the sides of the case.

"No I don't mind. I am sorry you had trouble outside of the show. I hope they didn't give you too much of a hard time." he nodded, "Yes well Bodyguards are useful I'm sure. I just don't like the fact someone such as yourself has to have them merely to walk to your car."

He laughed slightly, "I'm sure you can look after yourself. Transfiguring a 'reporter' and I use the term loosely, into a rat would probably break the Statute of Secrecy though."

A moment and he retrieved a pair of wire cutters from his bracer. Tracing a wire as he listened he found what he was looking for and cut it as he said, "You heard about that hey. Wow scuttlebutt works fast in the celebrity world doesn't it?" another frown, "It is? I wonder how they found out so fast, bloody tabloids." he cut another wire and something went chirrup at him. This caused him to freeze for a moment, and then he sensed the electronic 'shield' dropping around the case. It was a very advanced system. Nevertheless, it was obvious they did not realise quite what they had on display. Otherwise, it would not be in a museum of all places. "Yes I suspect they are. Tabloids don't like a mystery such as yourself Gabby." he said smiling slightly. "No, of course I haven't. It's not like I know much myself after all."

A slightly sexy smile later, "I would like to find out more yes." he said chuckling slightly. He traced a ward schema with his gloved finger watching the tendrils of magic sparking around the runes. "Interesting," he said to himself, though it was obvious he was heard.

"What am I doing?" he said, a smile flittering around his lips as he looked around, "Just hanging out." he said prodding the rune schema in a certain place. A flash of magic and he interrupted the flow of magic around the rune work and with a hiss the ward dropped.

"Hmm, I can't this weekend" he said, "I find myself doing some favours for people, but next week end I am currently free."

He nodded to himself and smirked, "I could I suppose," he said after a moment, "So next Wednesday then?" a beat and a nod, "Excellent, I will see you then Miss... sorry Gabby."

He listened with a sexy smile on his face for a moment, "Until then, then" he said and hung up. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a packet of cigarettes. A quick, but powerful, transfiguration he had an exact duplicate of the figurine in his hand. He then carefully swapped out the original for the fake and started to put everything back in place, using as little magic as he could. Though he did have to repair the wires he had cut, which was actually quite tricky to do without sending more power through them than he wanted to. A surge and the alarms would no doubt go off. Once he was finished, he worked his way back up his rope.

He had just finished climbing out of the skylight when he heard singing. It was without doubt the most beautiful sound he had heard in his long experience. He found himself stopping for a moment and just soaking in it. It went beyond just hearing the sound; he felt it in his heart and soul. It was a moment of pure beauty and such were rare. Despite the danger, he remained motionless and allowed the sound to just wash over him.

He looked towards the source to see an honest to goodness Angel patrolling the street below him. The Angel was singing, as it walked, not with any particular aim in mind just for the sake of singing. Harry realised then two things. One, those that say someone has a voice of an angel is WAY off the mark. Two, he was in serious danger.

He froze watching with fear in his heart. The Angel was obviously an Angel. The six-foot wingspan rather gave that away. Other than that, it was not what Harry had expected. It was wearing the face of a handsome looking man in his early thirties, and contrary to popular belief was not wearing a toga. In fact, it appeared to be wearing an amazingly well tailored suit. Especially given the fact, the suit managed to allow for the pure white wings that sprouted from its back.

Then the Angel looked directly at him. Harry managed to control his heartbeat; otherwise, he was thinking instant heart attack time. Harry blinked at the Angel was gone. Deciding it was time to get the hell out of dodge Harry went to run for it. Only to turn and face the Angel who was looking at him curiously. If the angel sensed the demonic taint on the figurine, Harry was dead. There was no way he could stand against an Angel in one on one combat, no way in hell. The Angel though was serenely looking at him with its head tilted.

"Why are you dressed so?" it asked, its speaking voice as melodious as its singing voice.

Judging by the fact that Harry was not a smear on the rooftop apparently, the Angel could not sense the Figurine stored in the Quantum Store device on his bracer. "When I said I want to explore this city at night, my friend got a little carried away." Harry said. Making sure to be as truthful as possible, all humans speak a little untruth in even the most 'honest' sentence. The Angel would sense miss-truth in anything Harry said. Therefore, he had to be careful to make sure to stay below a certain limit of a lie. Just talking to a human would make the angel sense a lie. Thus, he had a margin of error to work with.

"Why would you explore this city at night? There are tours during the day for the curious."

"I wanted to go where the tours would not take me," Harry said.

"For what reason."

"I have always been curious that way." Harry said.

The Angel studied him for a very long moment. "Have you come to hurt those that reside here?"

"No" Harry said without hesitation. The Catholic Church was one of the most powerful religious 'sects' on earth. Their leanings went from religious through politics and occasionally touched on organised crime. They were, however, mostly pure in their intentions. Harry really did not have any wish to harm anyone here.

"Perhaps you have come for the great fortunes that lay here?"

"No" was another truthful answer, Harry did not care what the damn thing was worth.

"There are powerful artefacts here; you have come to steal one?"

A much trickier question, but the artefact he had come to steal was not powerful, so he was able to say, "No"

"You know what I am" The angel said.

"Yes"

"You are... different. Even from the other magic users here."

"I am" Harry agreed.

The Angel promptly walked to the edge of the building and sat down. Harry blinked, then went and sat next to it. "It is lonely here at night." The Angel said.

"I can only imagine" Harry said. "Is that why you were singing?"

The Angel nodded.

"I used to do that." Harry said, relaxing and looking out over the beautiful city within a city. He was still in danger, but oddly, he did not feel like he was.

"You no longer?"

Harry shook his head. "Once, I had a terrible voice. I still sang though, I spent much time alone."

"I can see that." The Angel said, "It weighs on your soul. Old man that is not an old man." the Angel said actually smiling. It was as if the sun had come out suddenly. Nevertheless, Harry shook off the effect. People believed Angels to be astoundingly beautiful creatures... so they were.

Harry smiled back, "Well I was eventually taught to sing, to control my voice and actually make music not the terrible warble I used to."

"Ahh, music from song is a beautiful thing."

"It is... Only that person, one of my many wives, She was killed some time later and the taste quite left me for singing."

The Angel studied him for a long moment. "I see the truth," he said, "I am also very old, though I have actually lived my years" it said with a slight smile. "It is ... good, to speak to someone. The people that reside here are in awe of me. They do not just... Chat."

Harry laughed slightly, "Well, I am somewhat in awe. In my VERY long life you are the first Angel I have met.," he said. "It's a somewhat awe inspiring experience."

"It is a somewhat awe inspiring experience for me to meet someone like yourself." the Angel commented.

Harry looked a little stunned at that. "You are much, much older than I. I'm sure you've met many such as I?"

"I have, but it is not what one could term a regular occurrence."

Harry laughed again. Then looked out at the city again, "This place is lovely." he said, "If one were to spend much time here I doubt the beauty would fade?"

"No, it has not." The Angel agreed. "Though it, as I said, get's a little lonely."

"Your song is beautiful." Harry noted.

"I thank you"

There was an oddly companionable silence then, "So... Tell me about your self," Harry said.

Therefore, the Angel began to talk.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
The New Kinda Candy

"Urh Harry," Hermione said the next day at breakfast, "You are not looking yourself today."

Harry turned to her and smiled with a damn near serene smile.

"Did everything go alright," Ginny asked nervously.

"Without a hitch," Harry said after a moment, "Well, had a close shave that segued into the most singular experience of my entire life."

"Oh, what was that," Hermione asked, sharing a look with Ginny.

"I urh..." Harry trailed off looking puzzled as he tried to describe the meeting he had experienced the night before. "I- urh- I met an Angel." he said.

The two girls went white, after everything Harry had said they were wondering how it was that Harry was sat here with them now.

"It's okay; I managed to get around his questions and kept the item hidden. Once he had decided I was not there to do no harm..." he laughed, "We chatted. It was... quite the experience."

They tended to agree with that assertion. How could it be anything but?

"It's left me a little...awed." Harry said after a moment, "So I'm not really my usual cynical self today" he added with a laugh. "Other than that though the jobs done, the plan was perfect and certain idiots are now safe... until they make another mistake."

"I think I know the idiot in question Harry and well." Ginny leaned in and planted a kiss on him then when she backed away she said, "Thank you"

Harry just smiled, "All part of the service. Now I am bloody hungry..." he was interrupted by his phone ringing. "Oh god now what?" he wondered. No one seemed to call just to say hi any more.

He flipped it open after glancing at the Caller ID with a smile appearing. However, it was a little reserved. "Greetings gorgeous what can I do for you?"

Hermione glanced at Ginny, who shrugged. With Harry, the term Gorgeous could be applied to most of the women he knew, including them actually.

"Yeah I was surprised, but not that bothered" Harry said, obviously talking about his break up.

"Yeah well I wouldn't be worried at all if she had not dumped me via text message." he said a wry smile on his face.

"She's WHAT?" he said, virtually shouting the last word. "You have got to be shitting me, with a fucking footballer of all things, Christ."

"Yeah well, it was a foregone conclusion one of you would. I bloody hate footballers." Harry said smiling slightly. "At least you've not gone in that direction."

He listened for a few moments, "I'm sorry to hear that Chantelle. I though you two had 'it'"

A moment during which Harry smiled with relief, "It's good to hear your friends at least. Celebrity does not lend itself to relationships it seems."

"Oh, right a point, to think I thought you just called to say Hi," he said. Then a frown on his face, "What?" another frown, "While I admit it wasn't her personality I was interested in I never took her for being that selfish."

...

"What can I say I am a guy and she was hot?"

"So are you my darling, believe me, with an actual personality to match. One of the many reasons you'll be famous for life."

"Okay back to the point then, what can I do for you?"

A sexy smile, and a laugh, then a serious nod and Harry's eyes flicked over to the Slytherin table. "Uh huh," he said, "Well that depends is this a sure thing?"

Harry suddenly smiled, "Yes that was a lot of fun, wait until this lot get a load of that B side."

A laugh, "I know it's not called a B side any more. What is it now a special feature I suppose...Yes I agree, uh huh, yeah sure, if you are deadly serious about this? I think I know what the answer will be."

Harry suddenly stood up, not giving much of a fuck what people thought he took the most direct route. In other words, he stood on the bench seat, stepped onto the table and walked over it. "Oh do close your mouth Seamus I can see your fillings." Harry said then after a step he added, "Shoddy work by the way."

With that, he walked across the hall towards the Slytherin tables Goyle and Crabbe tried to block his way, apparently thinking that Harry was after their queen. "Get out of the way Goyle before I crack you one in the mouth you big dumb fuck"

Both Goyle and Crabbe backed off quickly.

"Yeah much the same here" Harry said into his phone. Tracey Davies looked up at him with a bit of worry. He totally blanked her and walked to Daphne two place settings to the left. "Hold up" he said to his phone. He then hunkered down beside the blonde beauty and smiled at her. "Remember what I said at the beginning, that I would train you with no thought of reward other than your happiness?"

"Yes Harry," Daphne said wondering what this was all about, knowing Harry as she did; it was bound to be good.

"I want you to remember that" he said and passed over his phone.

"Oh hello" Daphne said with a smile, and then she listened with the color slowly draining from her face as she did. Suddenly she got-up screamed and danced around all over the place.

Harry picked up his phone, "I think it's a yes," he said with a grin.

Suddenly Daphne stopped and looked at him seriously, "I... I don't want to let you down" she said.

Harry shook his head, "This is not letting me down. This is doing what I want for you all. To find your places in life and be able to use the training I have given you to find joy and to excel. There is something special about each of you and your musical talent is one of those things. You have the look, the sound and the moves they want and I say go for it Daphne."

"What about school," she asked.

"Let me worry about that, I have a favour or two to call in," he said. "The question is do you want this Daphne?" he asked

Daphne paused about a heartbeat, beamed at him and nodded. Harry passed her the phone, "Make the arrangements my lovely I'll sort out this end," he said getting up and started making his way to the Head Table, where he was being alternately glared at and gaining amusement. There was just interest from Dumbledore himself though. As Daphne talked to her new bandleader to be, Harry then had a whispered conversation with the head master.

The was a pause while Dumbledore shook his head sadly, more whispering and then a confused look from the Headmaster. Harry turned to his table, "Ginny bung me my bag will you," he said. The red head did as she was asked and Harry caught it with one hand. The other sinking into its depths as he caught it. This was another cover as the book he wanted was stored in his bracer. The text for the book was also stored within his phone. He knew though that the head would need to see the book itself. Harry flicked through the book, turned it and tapped a passage with his finger.

Dumbledore read the passage and looked shocked. He then smiled and nodded. Harry smiled in reply, looked at a hopeful Daphne and nodded at her with a wink.

There was a generally confused silence around the hall that Harry felt like taking advantage of for a change. He turned to them holding his hands up. "Ladies and Gentleman, Can I introduce the New Eye Candy Girl. Daphne Greengrass!" he said, shouting her name with a beaming smile. His girls bolted towards Daphne from their various tables and the blond was swamped with congratulations. They did not have quite the stigma that Harry had, so the congratulations were at least mostly sincere. Her fellow Harry's Girls were obviously enthusiastic with their praise and they were the ones that Daphne focused on.

Her eyes met Harry's over the din that surrounded her and she mouthed, "Thank You, I love you Harry" at him. A soft smile was her reply.

Within two weeks Daphne had tested out of the school with O's throughout on her NEWTS, had began her career to much surprise and in a single gig had proven her worth to the audience.

Harry and his girls missed her the minute she left them, but they were all happy for her. They also realised that Harry was not joking around. His training could make a very real difference in their lives no matter what path they decided to take. It was also down to Harry's way with people outside of school that her chance had come. For that, they just loved him even more. After all, he had just proven without a doubt he was not lying to them. That they were free to do whatever they wanted and that he thought they were special. In an odd way, that helped boost their confidence a little. Making them realise that when he had said that he was not messing around. That there WAS something special about them all, that meant quite a lot to his remaining Girls, though as far as Harry was concerned Daphne would always be one of his girls.

The press noticed Harry's 'date/meeting' with Gabrielle Noir. Therefore, there were now rumours bounding around about them. Harry did not care about that and Gabby took it in her stride. Ingrid was being made into a positively evil figure by the press, which Harry did not much like. It was bad enough that her footballer 'Husband' now was gallivanting around the place on her. Let alone the fact she was being sued into the dark ages by her record label. She did not need that on top of everything else. Therefore, Harry did something he never did. He gave an interview. He then proceeded to do his best to repair her reputation and even went as far as having a word with the Record Label. There was not much he could do there, though they did lighten up a bit. After all Harry had trained their new Candy girl who was proving to be worth her weight in gold. Finally hitting that Blonde Hair Blue Eye Demographic they had missed before. Therefore, as a favour with a nod to future relations, they let her off damn lightly overall.

Her hopes of a solo career with that label though, well there was no WAY in hell they were doing that. Other companies would not touch her either; breach of contract was no laughing matter to them. Meaning that poor Ingrid was watching the end of her career in show business, about that, there was nothing Harry could do for her. However, he, as said, did his best to repair her reputation. For which she loved the hell out of him for, but could not get in contact with him to tell him. Harry was not about to take her calls after the way she had dumped him. Still he hated to see what was being done to her. If he had just a little more influence in the business, he may have been able to save her career. As it was, she was sliding into obscurity and there was little to be done about it.

Other than that, Harry continued to train his girls and try to have as much fun as was possible. He had quite a lot of contact with Chantelle throughout his attempt to soften Ingrid's fall. Chantelle had wondered what he was doing. Once he had tried to explain they had become a little strained for a while. Then after Harry's interview, they were back to their flirty friendship.

Other than that, it was business as usual for Harry until about mid March. He was sat at Dinner idly flicking through his phone with nothing better to do. When Dumbledore stood up and announced that the special guests for the various classes would be starting the next day. This garnered a little interest from Harry and a LOT of interest from his fellow students. The 'event' was due to last about a week with the guests being as much of a surprise as possible. Nevertheless, continuing the 'blurring' of the lines Hogwarts was trying to push through there would be magical Muggle guests as well as the more usual magical guests. Either the magical Muggle part being because of the wards, they had no wish to suppress the wards for an entire week meaning that the Muggles involved were ex-wizards/witches that had left the world, or there was something inherently magical about them.

It was not until part way through the week though that any of note happened.

-xXx-

Harry walked towards Hagrid's hut bored out of his mind. He had sat through one of Professor Vector's classes just to see who the special guests were. As it turned out it was an ex witch turned mathematician and a leader in the field of Arithmancy. Which had bored the crap out of Harry and he was wishing he had not bothered. The only amusement he had gotten out of the entire affair was when he had solved one of the Math puzzles on the board. He had spent some time as an academic in his other life. Looking into the mysteries of science and magic for about a year, which was about as long as he had been able to cope with it. The subjects fascinated him. The academics themselves drove Harry to the point of a murderous rampage. He realised one long boring seminar on the real effect of number 3 on magical spells that he realised he was about two seconds away from reducing the entire auditorium to splinters. It was then he decided to leave the world of academia forever. Not that his study had ended, but his time around the boring arrogant arseholes that tended to frequent the area not all were like that of course, but still it was at a close.

He walked down the steps leading to his large friends hut and came to a full stop. There was a person about 3 or 4 years older than Harry and with a girl about his age. They were beside each other and walking towards the castle, then wandering off. Then they growled turned around and repeated the process. Harry watched this cycle repeat itself for several times round with great amusement. They were obviously Muggle and aware of what the castle was. The trouble was that the Muggle warding was very strong. Therefore, when they got close the wards kicked in and made them forget where they were going. Harry was actually impressed they had managed to get this close. They would not get any closer though. Well, not without some help.

The man was quite tall and broad, dark hair with an eye patch of all things. Where as the girl was a bit of an elfin beauty with wide and clear blue eyes. However, Harry was unsure why she was being bounced off the wards. He could feel the power on her from where he stood about 20 foot away.

"It's no good Dawnie, this is not happening," the man said, his American accent obvious and standing out quite a bit in their setting.

"No we can do this Xan," the girl who was called Dawn, Harry guessed, said.

Xan was a new one on Harry though; it seemed to be an odd sort of name to him.

"Seriously Dawn, we've been doing this for two hours now." 'Xan' said.

"Xander" the girl drawled in what was probably an effective way of getting around this 'Xander'. This was even stranger to Harry than Xan was.

"Oh come on Dawn. It's just a busted up old castle."

"You know that's not true Buffy said," Whatever dawn said next was cut off when someone started laughing.

"Who's there?" Xander said, going from goof to dangerous in a heartbeat. Harry was actually impressed. He had not rated him much of a threat previously. The girl too was looking a little deadly herself, oh and a little delicious too.

Harry stepped out from under the Ward. "I am sorry," he said with a charming smile, "But what sort of name is Buffy?"

"That's my sister," Dawn said with a touch of anger.

"I mean no disrespect," Harry said with his hands raised in supplication. "It's just a somewhat... Odd name"

"It's short for Elizabeth," Xander said glaring at the Black haired interloper.

"Ahhh, not a derivation I've heard before." Harry said smiling, "I take it though you're having a bit of trouble getting to the castle?"

Dawn smiled at the hot guy that had appeared her hormones on over drive thus allowing her to forget the slight against her sister. Besides, it was a stupid name. She was just glad she had not been saddled with something like it. "We can't get up there. My sister and our friends are doing this... demonstration thing. Apparently they didn't realise we'd be stuck out here in the cold." she said rubbing her bare arms.

Harry took off his jacket and handed it to the girl. Xander was not wearing a jacket but did not appear to be suffering the cold much. It was likely from his slightly weathered appearance he was more used to braving the elements than Dawn was. Dawn beamed at him with a quite heart-stopping smile and gratefully tossed on Harry's jacket. "Ahh warm at last." she said smiling still. Her gaze was showing more than a little interest in the green-eyed black haired guy.

"Yes this time of year I keep a warming charm on it" Harry explained.

"Oh I just thought you were hot." Dawn said a beat, then a blush.

"Why thank you." Harry said, looking back at the castle and walking around so they had to face him away from the castle. "Firstly walking backwards would help till you hit the second layer. Then you would I am afraid totally forget what you were doing." he said. "Facing away like this should take away some of the discomfort" he added.

Xander nodded, "Yeah it does. Thank you."

"Not a problem I assure you," Harry said, realising he was very English sounding all of a sudden. Americans had that effect with him for some reason.

"I love your accent," Dawn said.

"I quite like yours" Harry said with a charming smile. Then he looked thoughtfully at the castle and back again. "I can help you, get up there and see what's there," he said to Xander specifically.

"Great, lay on man."

"Yeah... The spell it's... urm..."

"Does it hurt?" Dawn asked.

"Oh no, not at all, It's just the method used to urm... cast the spell is a little ... unusual" Harry said.

"Okay well, I'm game to be honest I really want to see what Wills was cooing over." Xander said with an enthusiastic smile.

"There is a caveat, sort of."

"A what," Xander asked.

"I'm not well liked in school," Harry said, "I would prefer it, if it doesn't come out that I helped you." Harry smiled slightly, "Especially given the methods."

"Starting to worry me a bit there Harry," Xander said.

Harry looked at the man steadily. He liked the vibe he was getting off the elder (In theory) man. He seemed to have a sense of humour about him. Which he would need considering the damn spell he would have to use. When the Candy's had visited, they had literally suppressed the wards for the night and that was all was needed. Doing that for a week was a SERIOUS security risk though. The upshot is that Harry had not had to show his hand at that point.

"But I'm game if we're not talking disfiguration or like loosing my other eye and death, I'll keep my big mouth shut."

Harry laughed, "Then please... don't hit me," Harry said, and then quick as a flash he darted forward and kissed Xander hard on the lips. He breathed out, and then backed away quickly.

"What the F..." Xander started but then turned to where Harry was pointing. Frowning deeply he did as was requested and came to a full stop. Meanwhile Dawn was laughing slightly.

"Oh wow" Xander said, "Color me impressed"

"What?" Dawn asked.

"I can see it" Xander replied turning towards her with a smile. "It's all a bit castle-y up there. Not ruin-y at all."

Dawn beamed, grabbed Harry by the lapels and kissed him hard. Inwardly cackling Harry kissed her back, and intensified the kiss a few notches until Dawn was moaning into his mouth and his hand was one her shapely arse. "Whoa… Buddy" Xander said cutting in. They ignored him. "Hey, Hey, HEY!" he snapped finally getting their attention.

Dawn broke away from the kiss smiling slightly with a turned on look in her eyes. "Wow" she said.

Xander frowning slightly, shrugged then turned to the castle, "It is wow worthy" he said seriously.

"Huh?" Dawn said, "Oh I ... I can't see the castle" she said her voice disappointed.

"Oh, is that why you kissed me?" Harry said in an innocent voice. "Oh, I didn't realise I thought you just wanted to snog a bit"

"Snog?" Xander said with amusement.

"No!" Dawn said fiercely, though she had not had a kiss like that in like... ever. "I thought it was the spell!"

"Oh it is, bloody bastard. Merlin himself created that spell. Personally, I think he just wanted to snog Rose... Anyway, I can't do that spell with you."

"Why not? Oh and you could've said something before I ... snogged you." Dawn said blushing a fair bit. Though she was fairly sure, her knees were knocking and it had nothing to do with the cold.

"Now why would I do that? I said I could help, urh, Xander here. I did not mention you, I apologise for the kiss by the way Xander. It really is the only way to do it; just, remember what you said."

Xander nodded, halfway between humour and annoyance. Thinking back, Harry had not said he would help Dawn. Dawn had kissed Harry not the other way around. However, that said he did not think Buffy would see the funny side of the situation.

"As to why not, I can't actually understand why you're being bounced off of the ward." Harry said seriously. "To find out I'd have to examine you a bit. I was going to ask that just as you ... snogged me."

"I did not!" Dawn said sputtering, then she subsided a bit; she really had, had not she, kissed some strange man without really thinking about it.

"If it means anything I quite enjoyed myself," Harry said with a sexy chuckle. "So... Can I take a look see?"

Dawn looked at Xander who said, "No more... snogging?"

"I'm not against the idea" Harry said with a smirk, "But it wouldn't have anything to do with the magic."

Xander laughed, but glared, then glanced at Dawn who shrugged.

"Go on then" Dawn said.

"Okay hold still a sec okay," he said, then put a hand on her forehead and closed his eyes. "Blimey"

"What?" Dawn asked.

"That's- a lot of power," he noted. "Not exactly magic though. That said I can help I think," he said and since he had his eyes closed, he missed the exchanged look between Dawn and Xander.

"Close your eyes Dawn" Harry said.

"Okay, say. Since I kissed you and all, what's your name?" Dawn said closing her eyes as she did.

A hot feeling shot down her body and then Harry said, "Open your eyes Dawn. As for whom I am- call me Harry B"

Dawn blinked then looked at the castle and back to him and back at the castle. As if she could not be sure what to look at first, "Wow" she said finally, her eyes on the castle. "Thank you."

Harry shrugged, "Thank me by not mentioning this to... Anyone," he said seriously.

"But, But, You're Harry B" she said, "I didn't recognise you at first you look a bit different in a uniform" she said smiling her head off.

"Oh god" Harry said, realising his mistake. All the life experience he had and he still cocked up, it was amazing.

"Who is Harry B?" Xander asked.

"It's all over the news, radio, TV or is that telly here, he's like mega famous, he used to date Ingrid from Eye Candy."

"Oh now them I have heard of," Xander said.

"There is not a male alive that doesn't know that name," Harry said with a wink. Xander laughed while nodding his head in agreement, since hitting England they had been all over the news, it would be hard to miss them. Especially since, they were made up of five extremely attractive women.

"I thought it was really sweet the way you stood up for her." Dawn said ignoring the male interplay.

Harry shrugged that off, "She made a serious mistake. I had to try to help her out of it."

"That was... surprisingly nice of you." Dawn said carefully. "You seemed to want to make sure she wasn't splashed in sh… mud."

"That's about the size of it," Harry admitted. "Anyway" he said and glanced at his watch, "This demo thing with Mooney is about to start. Want to walk up with me?"

"Mooney," Xander asked

"Professor Remus Lupin. He is the DADA teacher." Harry explained

"Oh that's who Buffy and the others are with." Dawn said.

"Really," Harry said, wondering what in Merlin's name a girl with a name like Buffy could bring to DADA. "Well, he needs me to set up the Room of Requirement for him. For some reason it ignores everyone else" he said with a hint of mischief.

"This is great... I'm going into a magical Castle with Harry B!" Dawn said with a wide smile. Then she trailed off when she saw Harry looked at her steadily, "What?"

"You've got a gorgeous smile, has anyone ever told you that?" he said charmingly. "This way" he said offering his arm to the now blushing Dawn.

Xander glared at him. Harry's face fell, "Oh sorry, is Dawn with you... I didn't realize," he said quickly. "I meant nothing... you're laughing."

Xander straightened up, "For my sake don't say stuff like that in front of Buffy."

Dawn tossed him a mild glare, "He's like an older brother only not related."

"Ahhh" Harry said smiling slightly. "In that case, please follow me. Just remember now, not a word."

"Why not," Xander asked.

"We'll have to say something" Dawn put in.

Harry stopped dead, "That's actually a very good point," he said, and fished in his pocket and pulled out a packet of cigarettes. He looked inside and saw there was only one the last one in there. Shrugging he lit it, and began to systematically tear the packet up. Taking out the foil and folding it down its length. He noted the looks of mild distaste on the American's faces and smirked. "A Lot of wizards smoke, you'll get used to it."

"You know something is bugging me." Dawn said suddenly. "You're wearing a uniform."

"Yes, I do most days" Harry said working the foil into a vague band shape.

"You told that interview, your only interview, that you are 21"

Harry smirked, closing his fist around the paper. His hand glowed as he said, "I lied." he told her with a wink. "I'm older than I actually am for sure but I'm not 21"

"You are a confusing man," Xander said thoughtfully.

"Why thank you. That's the nicest thing said to me around here in a LONG time, only Ingrid said something nicer."

Dawn watched his glowing hand but found her self asking, "Why what did she say?"

"WOW, look at the size of that thing," Harry said with a silly smile.

Xander roared with laugher as Dawn blushed scarlet. Harry tossed her a wink.

"Hmmm, Strong in the ways of Quip Fu are you, hmm" Xander said in a good Yoda impression.

Harry sketched a bow, and opened his hand, "You you Dawn" he said holding his hand out open.

"Oh wow, it's beautiful," she cooed.

"Really," Harry said, closing his hand and causing it to glow again. A moment later, he opened it again and nothing appeared to have changed. The small bracelet that looked to be platinum was unmarked. "It'll stick around now instead of fading in a while. Consider it my apology for the trick Kiss," he said smiling at her. "Tell anyone that asks that I was toying with a ward suppression charm... got that?" he asked.

"Ward Suppression," Dawn repeated clipping the bracelet on her wrist and admiring it and blushing slightly when she realised that Harry had indeed tricked her into kissing him. She could get angry about that, if not for the fact she had rather liked it.

"I bumped into you two and low and behold it works." Harry said then smirked, "I'll get Hermione to figure out how to actually do that later. There is a mild charm on the bracelet. Nothing interesting just some protection magic." he said. Then he started tearing the carton part of the cigarette box. A few minutes later, he had a much more masculine but less platinum looking bracelet for Xander. "This one is for you."

"She get's a platinum bracelet and I get something that says Rothman's on it?" Xander asked tongue in cheek.

"Oh, bugger, hang one" Harry said taking the bracelet back, and making the text fade. Leaving a somewhat plain looking piece of jewellery, "There, remember Ward Suppression okay?"

"Got ya, I'm all for suppressing stuff that makes me forget where I'm going." Xander quipped.

Harry grinned at him. "As to why I don't want anyone to know..." he sighed, "I may as well tell you know so you don't find out later. In there" he said nodding at the castle, "I'm a dark lord that's trying to take over the world via chat shows and the Muggle media. As far as everyone is concerned in that place, I am bad. So you don't want to be associated with me if you can at all help it."

Xander and Dawn exchanged a look that screamed, no way in hell. After all, he had just done something rather nice for them. He did not give off an evil vibe, a slightly wicked in a fun way vibe for sure, evil not a chance. They were well versed in that particular vibe given where they had lived.

"We pick our own friends Harry," Dawn said, hooking her arm back into his, "I pick you as my friend."

"Me too, but I'm not gunna go with the touchy feely approach if you don't mind." Xander said with a smirk, "I'd like to be all manly man and try to forget you kissed me a minute ago."

Harry smirked, "No one I kiss forgets," he said with a wink.

Xander shot him a strange look, held it for a moment then laughed again. "You're alright Harry, You're alright."

"Makes a change to hear someone saying that" Harry said honestly. "Come on, let's go meet Mooney and see this demo thingy."

-xXx-

"Welcome to this special session of Defence Against The Dark Arts" Remus said, in his best professor voice. It was an out of school session meaning that they could hold entire years at one time. There was no rush, but Remus did not want Buffy to feel like a performing seal. Therefore, he had arranged this. Also holding it outside of class meant that he could use the Room of Requirement to create a proper field for the demonstration. Of course, he had to go via Harry for that. Which he personally did not mind, but he DID want to know why the legendary room was suddenly only taking Harry's orders.

It did mean that Harry was going to have to be there for every single demonstration though. It was nice because Remus did not get to see much of his friend's son these days. He noticed that his girls were standing near the back, they were often known as his 'harem'. Coven was the other phrase, but somehow Harry always kept the negativity on him, meaning his girls while somewhat shunned were not overly so. Harry himself had yet to arrive, with luck he had not forgotten or this could be a very short demonstration.

Just then, Harry walked in, laughing with two Muggle looking people.

Buffy, and Remus still could not get over that name, smiled widely and ran over, "DAWN!" she yelled with excitement, "You made it."

"Thanks to my new friend here" Dawn said smiling at Harry in a way that put Buffy on alert.

"I got here too" Xander put in with a slightly aggrieved voice.

"I know that Xan, I was just a bit overwhelmed," Buffy said.

Remus watched The beautiful red headed witch Willow then walk over along with the other girl Faith and the connection that allowed Remus to get them all here, Rupert 'Ripper' Giles. Remus noticed Harry slide away to his girls during a short conversation.

"Urh Rupert..." Remus said, attracting the other man's attention to him.

"Oh, so sorry, come on" Giles said getting his wayward charges back on track.

"We're in for quite a treat today. Some of you may be aware that there are many different sorts of vampires. One such vampire is a nasty blight on humanity. Luckily, we have Buffy, Faith, and those like them. They are what are known as a ..."

"Slayer" Harry said, mostly to his girls but it carried much to his chagrin.

"Well done Harry" Remus said with a smile. He then launched into a description.

"What's a slayer exactly?" Luna asked.

"Bad news" Harry said with a serious look on his face, "But not really for us. Just in general." he added with a smile. "Remember we were talking about champions?"

"Uh huh" Ginny said, she was quite interested in the concept truth be told.

"A Slayer is a champion. Unlike that putz vampire, they are chosen at conception. At that point, the girl in the womb becomes what is known as a potential. That is obviously someone with the potential to become a slayer." Harry said, not noticing that Remus had stopped talking. Empty the room was a damn echo chamber. "No one really knows why someone is chosen, the Light side does it obviously. Which is passing strange as Slayer's are in fact a demonic effect?"

None of his girls had yet noticed they were being listened to, it was a failing, but they usually had the room to themselves and were used to ignoring the school in general. So they had for the moment forgotten their training. As had Harry in fact, but then no training, no control was absolute. "How is that strange?" Hermione asked.

"Well in effect the Slayer line was created from a demon, trapped, become essence, and inserted into some poor bitch that happened to be passing. That girl then went on to become the first slayer. When she died, the essence jumped. That would have been the end of the story except that Slayer had kids, who had kids, who had kids. Soon that damn demon essence was spread all over the damn place. By the way, it actually travels down the male line, but only a female can become a potential. Now it is strange because the light side wanted to make a demonic taint, essentially, work for them. Usually they steer clear. Other than that putz, we talked about before. Champions are usually pure, not touched by demonic effects, so the Slayer line is almost unique because of that."

"Okay, is that a bad thing?" Luna asked.

Harry shook his head, "Not in the least. The spell used was especially strong and makes the demon work for the Slayer. They are fantastic actually. Knock 'em down and they will get up and plant you twice as hard. They are a little... aggressive but that is to be expected. Any martial art they pick up in seconds. Weapons, anything that can be used as one, it is like a duck to water. Of course they have all the strategic thinking of a lemming, but..." Harry trailed off when he sensed he was in danger suddenly.

"Oh bugger," he said when he realised the entire room was watching him. A short blond was glaring a hole into him. Xander was laughing his arse off and a smoking hot brunette was looking like she would like to either shag him or hit him. He was not entirely sure.

Remus had his mouth open in shock and another man about the same age was polishing his glasses with an amused smirk on his face. Dawn was gaping at him as if he was insane and an attractive red head was looking at him very seriously and intently.

"Urm... Greetings" he said with a wide smile. "Sorry about that. I am sure I am totally off the mark. Don't know a bloody thing that's coming out of my mouth."

Giles slipped back on his glasses, "Actually young man, you were quite accurate."

"Hey," the blond said with clear annoyance.

"For the most part" Giles added quickly.

"You know, it HAS to be my luck to piss off a slayer," Harry noted wryly to his girls.

"I'm interested in a few of the things you were saying though. Where did you get your information? The council itself didn't know of the true origins until recently and we've told no one."

"Would you believe me if I said I read it on the back of crisp packet." Harry tried.

Giles looked amused again and shook his head.

"I have a ... friend, he ... Did you say the council of course, and then you'll know who I mean when I say my friend is The ... Doctor."

"Ah" Giles said with a nod, "This… man ... is a friend of yours."

"Apart from these beauties around me," he said with a wave of his hand, "He is without doubt my best friend. I have to say your tone is a little- cool for my liking when it comes to the Doctor." Harry said drawing gasps from those around him, other than his girls. They knew how he venerated the Doctor. This man Giles was in deep shit even if he did not know it.

Remus watched his class falling apart and groped for a way to stop it, unfortunately nothing occurred.

"It is widely thought of in the community that he is a," Giles began but Harry cut him off quite sharply.

"Say it and I will kill you" Harry said, power starting to unfold around him in a startling display.

"I take it; you know what I was going to say." Giles said eyes hard. Buffy and Faith started to slowly get in front of Giles.

"I do, and I would take it as an insult." Harry said.

"You may find this hard to believe. However, I find that oddly reassuring." Giles said with a slight smile.

Harry's power was gone as if it was not there when he suddenly smiled. "In that case, I shall chalk this up to a lack of information causing misunderstanding. You have to understand The Doctor is a very good man. He is no demon in disguise. I owe him my life many times over as do you all." Harry said he was letting out a bit more than he had intended but there was no way he was standing for any denigration of the Doctors good character. He would also have killed the man if he had uttered the word demon at that point. Other than the Daleks, there was nothing the Doctor hated more.

"Perhaps, we could discuss this further later on. I am, personally, fascinated to hear more." Giles said.

Harry relaxed totally and leaned against the wall, "It would be a pleasure Mr Giles." he said.

Giles let that past he had seen him come in with Xander and Dawn after all. Of course, the fact they had not told Harry his name did not occur to him.

Remus sensing that the danger had passed said, "Right, well, back to the demonstration."

Buffy glared at Harry a little longer. She did not take death threats to her beloved watcher kindly.

Harry just smiled charmingly at her.

"Well Harry has pretty much filled in the details. Now we shall see what a slayer can do. Harry could you create some Vampires for us."

"Demonic vampires... Here?" Harry said slowly, "Are you kidding a vampire would rip through that lot like a tissue... you know what never mind." Harry said suddenly smiling brightly. His line delivered he walked to the front, just so he could get a good view. A Shimmer and a snarling apoplectic vampire appeared in full game face. It charged towards the audience only to come up short when Faith grabbed it by the shoulder and sent it flying back towards the back of the room.

Buffy walked towards it stake out and ready to end its un-life.

"That's not going to cut it" Harry noted, he was standing next to Mooney who was watching carefully.

"What's not going to cut it?" Remus asked.

"Not much of a demo is it. Two Slayer's One Vampire," Harry said with a lazy smile curling his lip.

"Urh... Harry" Remus started but he was too late and suddenly five vampires appeared snarling and growling. They charged the weaker prey, only to come up short against a shield. Harry did not much like his classmates, he was not about to let them die.

Faith turned into a whirling blur of vampire death while Buffy did much the same. In fairly short order, the vampires were dispatched and Buffy and Faith stood in a cloud of dust.

"Bravo" Remus called out leading the applause.

Harry clapped a little half-heartedly. "You know" he said semi seriously, "I've seen better"

Giles and Remus shared a look and Remus said, "You know slayer's hearing is very good don't you?"

Harry smiled, showing he was well aware of that fact.

"What you got stud?" Faith said, her entire posture screaming sultry.

"Oh, me," Harry said, "You want to fight me?"

"Sure..." Faith said with a little amusement.

"I'm not a vampire," Harry pointed out.

"We'll spar a little. You obviously weren't impressed with the display none" Faith drawled laconically.

"Can't say I was really," Harry admitted. "I was a little disappointed in fact."

"Why?" Buffy demanded to know.

"I've heard that Slayers are quite astounding to watch in full flow. That was a bit anti-climatic," Harry said.

"It is not wise to antagonise them," Remus whispered.

"I'm not a wise man," Harry said with a smile calculated to drive up Buffy and Faith's boiling point. He knew damn well he did not stand a chance with them. He did know he could give them a run and force them to show themselves properly. That was not the point though. "However, I could not match a slayer. Couldn't hope to," he said getting smirks from Buffy and Faith. "Not when they're doing something that oh... Colin ... could do like take out 5 measly vampires; together as well."

Faith frowned at him again, "So bring it. Show me what you got."

"If you want to have a roll around after this I'm all for it" Harry said with a sexy smile that actually got a chuckle out of the brunette slayer. "What I'm suggesting is this" he said and threw out his arms. The room expanded dramatically a sky appearing overhead, buildings sprouting from now where. His classmates were suddenly raised into the sky and placed on to a sort of grand stand that over looked a mini cityscape. Leaving Harry standing with the Slayers, "Save me" he said in a girly voice as a couple of dozen vampires appeared at the end of the street in which they were standing.

Faith and Buffy took their change of scenery quite well Harry thought. Each hefted a stake, shared a feral smile and virtually leapt at the vampires.

Harry remained hanging back, the idea was, and the Slayers had gotten it fast, to make sure he came to no harm. The vampires were not de clawed in any way and were right and pissed off. The battle that followed was epic to behold and gave the students a much more impressive idea of what a Slayer could do.

Ten minutes of solid fighting later, Harry kept adding vampires; the slayers were a little bloody but victorious and elated.

"I've not had a tussle like that in a while," Faith said breathing only slightly heavier than normal. "Got me all worked up."

Buffy rolled her eyes, "I could certainly go for a non-fat yoghurt about now," she said in a blast from the past that had the two, occasionally warring, slayers laughing.

Harry walked up to them in a casual stroll, "That was much more impressive" he commented with another calculated smile, this one to make them smile.

"Hell of a party you throw" Faith said, gliding up to Harry. She ran a finger down his chest and was impressed to note he did nothing more than smile slightly. Most people his age would be blubbering begging wrecks by that point with her.

"You should see my birthday parties" he commented wryly and then held out his hands, causing the room to shrink back down again, once more as it was.

There was then a short question and answer session and then finally the 'class' was dismissed. Harry and his girls were the only ones left, since they would be training in the room as soon as it was empty.

"So," Faith said with a smile, "I believe you promised me a roll."

Harry looked at her seriously for a moment, "I really am no Match for a slayer," he said seriously. "But I'll willingly give you a run," he said.

"Bring it sexy," she said, backing off a bit into clear space. "You're way too confident and that interests me. I wanna see if it's bull shit or something else." she explained, mostly for her fellow Council members.

Remus was stood next to Giles as the two had been chatting, his face showing interest at something and a little concern. This Giles picked up on, "She won't hurt him." he assured his old friend.

"No, I didn't think she would actually. No that's not what I'm interested in." Remus said, explaining as he talked. "You see those five girls over there."

"One could hardly miss them even at my advancing years." Giles said with a wry smile.

Remus smiled slightly, "They are without doubt in my mind all in love with Harry."

"Lucky lad."

"So one would think they would worry, especially after that display Harry arranged."

Giles nodded thoughtfully, "Yes, you would."

"Do they look worried to you?" Remus asked.

"No, they don't." Giles said with a slight smile, "I wonder what that means. I could be that they are angry at him... or..."

"Yes, it's the or... that makes me wonder." Remus noted.

Harry had meanwhile kicked off his shoes and socks and was undoing his shirt.

"Whoa lover, not on a first date" Faith mocked gently. For any one that had known her, the thought that she would mock gently, was a new thing.

Harry smirked, "Since I know the little buggers that do our laundry... I like not to make their work harder. Since I'm about to get sweaty with a ... may I say gorgeous ... brunette, I thought I'd save them the starch"

Faith smiled sultrily at him. "You like to talk don't ya" she noted.

"I often find it's useful in battle," Harry noted. Pulling off his shirt and getting a raised eyebrow out of Faith.

"Not bad, not bad at all." she noted, giving him the once over.

"Why thank you... Shall we then?" Harry asked.

"We shall" Faith said and moved on the offensive. Her eye widened somewhat when Harry dodged her first flurry of punches with relative ease.

"Oh dear" Harry said mockingly.

She narrowed her eyes at him and came in faster, Harry dodged around her first few punches blocked another, blocked her kick and span away, kicking the inside of her leg while doing so.

Faith got up, and looked at him seriously for a moment. "Not bad" she said, more seriously this time.

Harry smiled, holding himself ready for the attack. Faith came in as expected, not holding back as much this time, but still nowhere near full form. Her moves were crisp and fast, but at the second punch, Harry managed to trap her arm. Then he quickly moved it into a lock that used her strength against her. She looked at him with utter shock on her face when she could not extract her arm.

"Sometimes it doesn't matter how strong you are." Harry said seriously, and then smiled, "Faith, has anyone ever told you that you have an absolutely gorgeous pair... of lips?" he said kissing said lips and backing off fast.

Faith touched her lips with a smile, and then laughed.

After that Harry was unable to get a lock on her and the fight became a little one sided. Ending with Harry on the floor under Faith, her fist raised to finish him off. "I concede," he said breathing hard and he was indeed sweaty. They were both a little sweaty. He had managed to keep pushing her up and up until she was working well over twice-normal pace. This was as far as he could take her without giving away his own enhancement.

There was a charged moment as their eyes locked, and then Faith lifted off him and held out a hand. She yanked him up effortlessly. Her eyes shining and a smile on her generous lips, "Nice," she commented, which was worth its weight in gold from Faith.

"Likewise," Harry said with a smile. Rotating his shoulder where Faith had caught him a good one and sent him flying with a throw. He cricked his neck form side to side. Then he moved in close and whispered to her, "One day, you and I should go all out," he told her.

"You couldn't handle me flat out sexy," she purred into his ear.

"I didn't mean that. I meant fighting. Between you the gatepost and me, I'm still holding back, so are you," he told her. The two striking an oddly intimate sight, "But mums the word hmm?" Harry said backing off and tossing her a wink.

Faith threw back her head and laughed happily.

Buffy, Harry noticed, was still glaring at him though. Probably because he had threatened her watcher, he realised. To that end, Harry walked up to Giles and held out his hand.

Giles looked at the hand and then took it in a firm shake. "I apologise for the vulgar threat," Harry said. Leaving Giles wondering if he was apologising for making the threat or the fact it was vulgar. "He really does mean rather a lot to me."

"Well, I and my companions are going to be here a few days, about a week and a half actually. So perhaps we could talk about your friend."

Harry nodded, "I'd like that" he said with a smile. The room shimmered, a shower block appearing off to the side. "Now I need a shower," he said with a grin walking off. He paused at the entryway to the showers and called out, "Hey Faith. I'm having a shower."

Faith shot him a bemused look.

"Want to join me," he said winking at her and walking into the shower area.

Faith started to follow him only for Buffy to grab her arm and pull her back.

Giles turned to Remus, "That's an interesting young man" he noted.

"Yes, very, especially of late," Remus agreed.

Willow walked up to them. "What do you mean?" she asked her eyes unusually serious.

"He's... grown up and into himself quite a lot of late," Remus said. He looked over to Harry's girls to see them chatting with Dawn and Xander. "He's weathered the storm this year and has come out tempered. No that is not right; he was tempered at the start of the year... I'm not sure why."

"What's the matter Willow," Giles asked reading one of his children with the ease of practice.

"My- My Magic sings to him, He felt it too, I saw him looking at me earlier," Willow said seriously.

Giles smirked slightly, "I realise your tastes don't lend themselves that way, but you are an attractive young woman Willow. He may have just been admiring you."

She blushed slightly, but shook her head. "It wasn't that," she said sure in her words. "I want to talk to him more too. It was a weird feeling."

"A Bad Feeling," Giles asked warily, there were after all many rumours about that young man. Remus had assured him it was rubbish but he trusted Willow implicitly.

"No" Willow said after a moment, "Not bad... POWERFUL, but not bad, When he threatened you for almost insulting his friend the entire castle was behind him. I felt it. Nothing we would have done would have stopped him. Not even Buffy and Faith; He has the castle at his beck and call."

Giles looked at Remus.

"The castle is said to be alive," he said slowly. "No one has ever proven that though. With all the magic mark you it's possible..."

"It is, or she is." Willow said, "That's what's been bugging me since we got here." she said, "I can feel her thoughts... well, sort of." she looked confused. "She's aware though and she LOVES Harry."

Remus laughed slightly, "A lot of women love Harry" he said eyes lively with humour.

"I can see why" Willow said causing Giles to look at her a little surprised. "Oh for ... I'm me Giles, not gay Willow or straight Willow. I am just Willow, which means I can find him attractive too. There's a ... pull on my magic too."

"A pull"

She blushed slightly. "Let's just say it's a good job I'm single again" she said walking off blushing like crazy.

Remus and Giles shared a look. Then burst out laughing.

-xXx-

"He's got balls I'll give him that" Xander said off Harry's comment.

"Yeah and that skank wanted to follow him" Dawn said, her eyes turning a little green.

Harry girls all smirked to each other. "So, that's a lovely bracelet" Ginny said after a moments amusement.

"Oh, you like it? Harry made it for me, it has got a - erh - Ward Suppression charm on it," Dawn said, brandishing exhibit a.

Hermione looked at the bracelet a smile curling her lips, "Really?" she asked, "Because that looks a lot like a bloody powerful protection charm to me."

Xander and Dawn shared a look, "You're Hermione right?" Xander asked.

The bushy haired witch nodded. "I am."

"I guess it's alright then." Xander said.

Dawn nodded, "You're right, though Harry B said it was just a minor protection charm."

Hermione smiled as Luna said, "To Harry it probably is... Look at that thing it'd probably bounce an AK" she said admiringly.

"We were under the impression no one would be able to tell what was on these things?" Xander said brandishing his own.

"Also a powerful protection Charm, Harry must have taken a shine to you," Susan said.

"Harry has taught us to see, what others would miss. That includes spotting various charms by their energy matrix," Pansy said, leaning back against the wall and stretching slightly. This drew Xander's eye.

Dawn elbowed him, "He said he was going to ask you to work out how to actually make a Ward thingy," she said to Hermione ignoring Xander's annoyed squawk of protest.

"Oh did he?" Hermione said with a slight smile, but you could see she was already thinking it over. Then she mentally buffered it backwards and her eyes cleared. "I'll work on it," she said, already doing exactly that. She loved the parallel processing methods Harry had taught them all. She was the only one to have mastered it though. With many of the things, Harry taught them, it was a case of getting the basics down and then practising until they got it right. Hermione interested in that ability had worked on it much harder than the others had.

"Good, I don't want him to get into trouble on our account." Dawn said. Smirking slightly, "He did say I had magic though..." she trailed off wondering what he meant.

"That much is certain." Ginny said squinting slightly. "A lot of it too."

"I didn't" Xander said diverting their attention.

"Did you not?" Susan asked, leaning back on the wall as well, crossing one leg over the other and once more distracting Xander's gaze, "Because you do now."

"He said something about Merlin having invented the spell," Dawn said, not realising that Buffy was close behind her. "Just before he kissed Xander," she said with a laugh.

"I'm not the one that then tried to Hoover out his insides via his mouth," Xander noted with a teasing smile.

"WHAT," Buffy shouted suddenly.

"Wow, you suck at keeping secrets," Harry noted wryly as he walked up to them towelling his hair.

"Sorry Harry B," Dawn said.

Buffy lost her train of thought, "What does that sound familiar?" she asked. Then shook it off and glared at her sister and then at Harry.

Harry realised he had NOT ingratiated himself with the slayer in the least. Which was not a good thing when faced with the pissed off oldest slayer on record. "Honestly its part of the spell," he said, his eyes warning Dawn not to make things worse. "I had to Kiss Xander you'll remember. Kissing men is not something I usually go around doing," he smirked, "Often."

Buffy subsided slightly, "This is how you are both here," she asked.

"Yes" Xander said, "But Harry asked us to keep it quiet- Sorry man."

Harry shrugged, "its fine if your friends know or mine. Just not the rest of the school, they don't like me much and that would rub off on you."

"I can't possibly see why they wouldn't like you," Buffy said sarcastically.

Harry smiled and ignored her sarcasm, "Nor can I" he said brightly, sitting down in amongst his girls. "As I am such a loveable fella."

Buffy's lips twitched slightly. Harry had quickly realised that a sense of humour was an in with these people. Therefore, he was swinging that bat with all his might now. He really had no wish to piss of a slayer... again.

Ginny smirked at Harry and started to whisper in his ear, but he stopped her, a warning look and she backed off. Apparently, there was a reason for Harry to do that, he never minded his girls going in and out of his personal space so it had to be something do to with their guests.

Harry glanced at his watch, "Nearly dinner. After that spar, I need something to eat. I'm not a slayer with your remarkable metabolisms," he said with a smile.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
Dinner with the Scooby's

"I want to know how he knows so much," Buffy put in to the conversation currently taking part. She and her friends were having a private dinner with the Headmaster. The rest of the teachers and most importantly his second in command were at dinner with the students.

They had been discussing the day and the 'class' that had turned into a bit of a production.

Dumbledore looked at the short slayer, "Harry knows a great many things Miss Summers."

"He knows more than he should" Giles said. "I'm not entirely sure I believe his story about this Doctor either. I am not sold on the Doctor full stop but he was certainly protective of him though."

Dumbledore tugged on his beard thoughtfully, and then pulled his wand and touched his forehead with it. Then he flicked it outwards. A silver phoenix flew from his head and out of his private quarters. "We shall have some answers presently, if he wishes to answer them."

Willow perked up, "You've called him," she asked for clarification.

"Indeed Miss Rosenberg I have," Dumbledore told her with a charming smile.

"Please it's Willow," Willow told him as she blushed faintly.

"And I'm Buffy," Buffy said with a smile. She liked the crazy old coot already she had to admit. He looked the part of a wizard that was for damn certain. Like the old pictures of Merlin himself.

Of course, only Harry realised that Merlin had in fact been in possession of a tiny little beard, jet-black hair and eyes the same color as a hawks. Meaning the old pictures of Merlin were a joke.

Harry arrived within seconds of the call, making Dumbledore wonder how he had managed that. The head master had thought he was the only one that could pull that off in the castle. "You Rang!" he intoned as he stepped into the doorway. He looked around smiling slightly. This was the inner sanctum of the inner sanctum. Students rarely saw the Headmasters private quarters. Protected and warded up the wazzo to stop Pranking and kept mostly hidden in general for the headmaster's protection. They were the only place in the entire building that had portraits of the very first heads of the school.

Harry's eyes flitted across the first heads, coming to rest on a picture of brown haired bombshell. He smiled slightly then tuned back into the current moment.

There was a little tittering from the ex-Sunnydale crew at his quip; Dumbledore looked a little mystified at their amused reaction though. "Yes Harry. I thought that if you can tear yourself away, you could join us for dinner. You have raised many questions that we are hoping you will be willing to answer."

Harry paused, "What am I here tonight?" he asked.

"A guest, a friend," Dumbledore said. "No orders, no professor or students, just us and my guests of course."

"Then it would be a pleasure" Harry said waving a hand that put a chair at the table. He took his seat and smiled at the pretty red head that was giving another serious look. "Miss Rosenberg" he said politely.

"Just order what you want Harry, the house elves will take care of it." Dumbledore said, pointing at the menu card that had arrived in front of Harry.

"I wonder if they can make..." Harry trailed off and scribbled on his card. It twinkled and disappeared. He poured himself a wine without asking permission and sipped it looking at the table through highly amused emerald eyes.

Dumbledore waited a moment, a frown growing on his face.

"What's the what?" Xander asked noting Harry's amusement and the look on the elderly headmasters face.

"The House elves have never in all my time here taken so long to fill an order." Dumbledore said with a slight chuckle. "What ever did you order?"

"Sweet and sour pork Hong Kong style with fried rice, and a couple of ... other items" Harry answered just as his plate finally arrived causing him to crack a smile, "Brilliant" he said, tucking in. "Okay shoot, what do you want to know?"

"First up buster, how do you know so much about Slayers?" Buffy demanded.

"I've met ... six" Harry said seriously.

"That's not possible." Giles said.

"It is if you know a bloke with a time machine," Harry said.

"So the stories are true." Giles said seriously. Looking a little concerned at the thought.

"Time machine Harry," Dumbledore asked.

"I honestly thought you'd know this when I mentioned it back in the Burrow." Harry noted, "The Doctor is quite well known after all. Basic story, he is a bloke that travels through time and space and walks into more trouble than I do. He, unlike me, tends to fix that trouble in the course of getting out of it. Thus, he has saved this planet more times than I care to count. He's not a demon, he's not human, but he's not a demon."

"There are not a lot of options here Mr ... Urh B was it?" Giles asked, causing some hilarity.

"Black, Potter-Black," Harry replied knowing damn well, what reaction his name would cause.

"Oh, well there are not a lot of," Giles said and then trailed off.

"The other name just hit, give him a minute." Harry said with a smirk. "Surprised Mooney didn't fill him in on that."

"We have all come to think of you, the staff that is, as Harry B," Dumbledore said with wry amusement.

"I know that name," Buffy said trying to remember it like crazy.

"Look, when I say he's not human I mean," Harry looked up pointedly.

Xander got it first, "No way."

"Way dude," Harry said with a smirk.

"Cool," Xander decided.

"I think so," Harry replied with a larger smirk.

"Are you seriously telling me that the Doctor is - I can't believe these words fall from my lips, an Alien?" Giles said forgetting for a moment Harry's hyphenated name.

"Yep," Harry said, "Point is I've spent some time with him, more than you may think since he brought me back a day after I left-or there about" Harry said. This Doctor story was getting out of hand, but it was for the most part true. He knew about slayers though because he had met six of them and one of those was on his journeys with the Doctor.

"Where, or rather when have you travelled to?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry smirked, patted his mouth with a napkin. He walked over to a picture frame. He ran his hand down the frame to activate it. The image in the frame came to life, blinked a pair of deep brown eyes and smiled sexily, "Hello Harry" Rowena Ravenclaw purred.

"Hello my darling, not been frozen long I hope" Harry said, a sexy smile on his face.

"Well I'm all the better for seeing you young, fit and oh so handsome" the first head of Ravenclaw said her voice a honeyed purr.

"We'll catch up later my darling. For now I have to close the headmaster's mouth before something flies in."

"Very well darling, don't forget me."

"Not a chance" Harry said and froze the painting again. Then literally walked over and closed the Headmasters mouth. He then sat back down and dug back in to his meal.

"What's the big deal?" Buffy asked.

Faith smirked, "She was awful familiar to you sexy"

"Let's just say she used to call me something similar to what you just did," Harry said.

Giles cleared his throat, "That was Rowena Ravenclaw. One of the founders of this school... over a thousand years ago."

"Oh... wow" Xander said. "So been far and wide then" he noted with amusement.

"Beyond imagination" Harry said seriously. "Professor Dumbledore are you well?" Harry added.

Dumbledore gave himself a little shake. "That explains a lot," he said finally.

"No it doesn't" Willow said. "It doesn't explain a damn thing," she added looking at Harry steadily.

Harry frowned and REALLY looked at her. There was power blazing in his eyes as he delved deeply through layers of aura into the Witches very core. "Well, well, well" he said, his voice a little dangerous. "Someone has been toying with things they ought not to."

"Hey!" Buffy snapped.

Willow looked a little shaken, and taken by his eyes. "I..."

"Tapped into mother earth, what right did you have to do that," Harry asked, now very intent. "How did you do that? She is not to be disturbed on a mere whim," he paused, "Oh; I'm sorry for your loss" he said, pinning Willow to the spot with his eyes. Quite the atmosphere was building between the two of them. "I caution you not to touch her again now I am myself; I would be most... upset, if the reason were not pure."

"Harry," Dumbledore began slowly, "What do you mean?"

"This- beautiful woman," Harry said stopping himself from insulting her, he was angry but he did not want to alienate them even more than he had already. "In a state of extreme emotional distress tapped into Mother Earth. I am impressed she did not render you a vegetable. There is most surely a reason for that... I have to wonder why that might be?"

"Mother Earth?" Dawn asked Faith who was sat next to her. She would not normally willingly talk to the brunette slayer but it was her or Xander and she doubted he knew. Mind you, it was doubtful Faith did either. Unfortunately, Giles was outside of low voiced range.

Faith shrugged, "Hey G, what's he on about?"

"If you remember, Willow felt everything on her..."

"Walk on the dark side" Xander said, watching his much-loved friend closely. The only reason Harry was not wearing a fork in his eye was that Willow was as fascinated as Harry was and was not upset.

"One does not just tap into the Earth Harry," Dumbledore said with a slight smile.

"Not easily no. There is much darkness in you Miss Rosenberg, but a great well of purity as well. It's quite beautiful actually"

"You're pretty alright yourself" Willow said a slight smile on her face.

"If the Mother Earth herself has not taken against you and in fact has apparently chosen you. Who am I to disagree," Harry said relaxing slightly. His very intent examination of her was suddenly over his eyes back to normal and a slight smile was on his face.

"You're The Wizard," Willow said, "That gives you the right," she told him.

Harry nodded, honestly wishing she had not said that, now he was going to have to either dodge questions or answer some, neither of which were attractive options.

"Okay I hear the capitals in that," Buffy commented.

"It's not something you'd understand easily Buffy," Harry said carefully. "Not because I doubt your intelligence. It is just a rather unlikely story."

"Try me," Buffy offered her eyes sharp and tone just off demanding.

Harry smiled, "Other than my fellow - urh - official here I have no reason to trust this secret to anyone in the room," he then turned to Willow "You and I though should talk in depth, privately. You have much to learn about your calling."

"I'm the one with the calling, well we are," Buffy said, indicating her self and Faith.

"Oh do not even get me started on that. Nevertheless, the point is that it is a very different type of calling. Not even my esteemed Headmaster knows what I'm talking about mark you."

"No I do not Harry. I am unsure if I should be concerned or not." Dumbledore said.

"It's of little concern," Harry said seriously. "It's a..." He looked up thinking, and then looked at the headmaster in the eye, "position of responsibility. A natural course of things, Miss Rosenberg's ur- calling was unusual and worrying for sure though."

"You can call me Willow," Willow said smiling slightly. "I think I know what you mean but I'm not 100% sure"

"We'll talk later I promise. In fact, it is vital we talk later. I am sure you trust your friends but I do not want all my secrets out in the open. You I may have to explain a few things to." Harry said with a chagrined smile. "I can't believe she hasn't explained herself to you before now." Harry said.

"You make this Mother Earth seem like some sort of goddess," Buffy said.

Harry paused and nodded, "In a way... I suppose...ish" his face showing how much he liked that description. "It's not a case of gods and goddesses. They are a creation of 'humanity' for want of a better world. Human, alien, what ever, they create religions. I am talking about a force of the universe. A Mechanic put in place to help the balance. That is what Mother Earth is. It's just a name to describe that force... okay?" Harry said slipping into his lecture mode he tended to use with the girls.

"Okay" Buffy said, interested despite her self.

"She is a living breathing thing, the life force of the entire planet and an intelligence that spreads back to the formation of Terra, billions of years ago. One does not piss her off lightly, it is sort of something I'm involved with," Harry said hedging wildly. "At first when Willow recognised me, I saw the connection and it took me a while to dig deep enough to see the truth of things. That truth I will only share with Willow but needless to say, though I was talking before I had ascertained all of these facts. Anyway, it's fair to say she has been called just in a different way to yourselves," he said with a nod to Buffy and Faith.

"You have been called by the Earth Mother?" Giles asked just beating Dumbledore to the punch by a fraction of a second.

Harry smiled and replied with utter honesty, "Nope"

"Not by her," Willow said, a teasing look in her eyes, "By something though."

"Shhh you," Harry said with a slight smile. "I can tell you, for sure but I would require an oath that you would not want to give me."

"I'll do it," Dumbledore said quickly almost too quickly. It was obvious to Harry that Dumbledore had some serious questions in mind that he was hoping would be answered. Despite their - truce, of earlier in the year it was just as obvious that the Headmaster felt he could not just ask Harry for the answers.

"On your very magic," Harry wondered aloud.

"That's a tall order for sure Harry," Dumbledore said, thinking that Harry had meant something else, but he finally nodded. "I would though."

"On your lives" he cut the others off.

There was a long pause.

"As I thought" Harry said. "That's not an oath to bandy about. Is it? Should give you an idea of how seriously I respect my secrecy on this issue."

"What the hell" Xander said, "I'm in. It's not like we don't risk out lives all the time anyway."

Harry blinked in shock.

"Me too" Dawn said, "I trust Harry. Not sure why but I do."

Faith shrugged, "My life is worth shit anyway."

"No" Harry snapped, "No way is your life worth shit. Say that again I will kick your arse. This time I will tap my magic," he said seriously. "You don't want that," he added, his eyes sparkling slightly.

Faith, for her part, looked like someone had just pole-axed her.

"I'm curious," Giles, said, "Worried too I will admit that. I am also getting old. I'll swear with my life."

Buffy just nodded.

Willow began to speak, but Harry held up a hand, "You don't make that oath" he said simply.

Harry stood up, "You realise if you tell anyone after making the oath you will die," he said seriously.

"We're good with secrets," Buffy said.

Harry laughed, "Not that good, luckily for you the oath won't let you just let it slip like the stuff about the kiss."

He walked around them, touching each on the shoulder as he did. "Hold hands please," he said, but stopped Willow and Dumbledore. "Just say... So I do swear ... and its done." he told them once they had joined hands. They intoned his words back at him, there was an electric feel to the air and a flash of light sealed the oath.

Harry looked at Dumbledore. "I swear on my magic that I will not tell anyone of what I learn here this night." a flash and Dumbledore had made his oath.

Harry sat down and Willow looked at him curiously, "And me?" she asked.

Harry smiled, "I am the chosen of Magic" he said, "I am the first since Merlin to be so chosen and because of that I have a position of responsibility to do with all forms of magic this includes Earth Magic. I am The Wizard this means I am not A Wizard, which is why I tend to think of the magical world, in which I reside at the moment, as separate"

Dumbledore sat heavily in his chair and looked at Harry seriously, "You are as Merlin was?"

"In a way... I am different though, each has been throughout history. There have not been many. A lot more than there have been chosen of Mother Earth though," he said with a nod at Willow.

"Why didn't you ask me to make an oath?" Willow wanted to know.

"You're the only one I don't need it from." Harry said simply. "We will talk, in depth, later."

"How did you become to be chosen?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry did not much fancy telling him the entire story. Instead, he said, "Magic has a sarcastic sense of humour. Look too hard and it looks back. I was weighed and found to be... worthy I suppose is the word."

"When," Giles asked academic interest alive in his expression.

"Not going to answer that," Harry said straight from the hip. "I'm older than I am and that is all I will say."

"You said that before," Dawn pointed out, "It makes the same sense now as it did then, as in none."

Harry winked at her, "I'm 17 years old. I have a responsibility that is ageless. For the most part I am able to chase pretty girls," he said with another wink at Dawn, "Create havoc and have frankly a whale of a time. I just have to be. Magic is timeless though so in some ways I suppose I am too."

"Still didn't make a lot of sense," Faith noted.

"Harry likes confusing people" Dumbledore noted with affection.

"You don't act much like a 17 year old. But then I was raising demons and creating an unpleasant form of chaos at your age." Giles said.

"Well, the chaos I like to spread is not always harmless." Harry said with a serious expression. "It depends on how pissed off I am."

"What I don't understand is... well a lot. But I'll start with the castle." Willow said smiling slightly.

Harry frowned, "What of her?"

"Bingo... Her."

"She is nurturing, a mother to thousands of children in her time, Magical children at that. There is a LOT of free-floating magic here, you think the sapper wards get all that, hell no. The fact of the matter is that this castle, Hogwarts is alive and aware and Albus knows that." Harry said with a smile.

"That I do Harry, all the headmasters are ... introduced when we take the post. How do you know that…? It is legend for sure and a lot believe that she is alive. You're the first student to actually say it for certain like that."

"In order to answer that allow me a demonstration," Harry said. He walked back to the still portraits and activated them one by one, starting with Godric Gryffindor. "Hello lad" it said brightly, "Hey you owe me 5 galleons!"

"No I do not; you owe me 50" Harry remarked with a laugh.

"I need that money Harry, you don't" Godric said with a bright smile.

Harry laughed, "You're a portrait old son. What do you need money for?"

"Oh... am I?" The portrait said looking up and around trying to take in where it was.

Harry turned it off and looked over his shoulder, "Terribly brave, good looking and dashing... Not too bright though." he said and then walked to Salazar Slytherin.

"Oh it's you," Salazar said, his expression foreboding.

Harry laughed, "That never did work with me grandfather." Harry said. He was in fact Salazar's great, great, great, etc, grandson. He just cut through the crap by saying grandfather.

"Cheeky brat, why I started a school when I despise young people eludes me," Salazar said a smile gracing his face.

"So, these lovely people wonder how it is I know so much about the castle." Harry said with a grin.

Salazar laughed, "Keeping them guessing are you?"

"I am"

"Ah," Dumbledore said, "You are an heir of a founder?"

Salazar shook his head, "Not that bright is he," he noted with sharp amusement.

"He's the current headmaster," Harry said.

"Oh dear-" Sal said, just before Harry deactivated the portrait. Generally, the founder portraits were not used for casual conversation.

"I'll take that as a no," Dumbledore noted with some asperity.

Harry flashed him a smile, "Don't take to much notice of Sal. He's got a pointed sense of humour that is only slightly less sharp than the edge of his sword." Harry walked to the Hufflepuff portrait. "Eh, no, I'm not that desperate to amuse myself," Harry said moving swiftly on. "Which brings me back to my personal favourite founder," Harry noted, activating the portrait.

"Back again Harry, you never could resist me," she noted with a sultry smile.

"How could any man Rowena," Harry said.

"To what do I owe the continued pleasure of conversing with you, damn these portraits I can't touch you..."

"I know it is a great shame my lovely. No, you see they wonder how I know so much about the castle. I thought by showing them that I knew each of you rather well they might get the clue."

"We get the clue Harry. You were here at the time it was founded." Dumbledore said, now amused.

"Close..." Rowena said with a smile. "What house were you?"

"Gryffindor, My Lady Ravenclaw." Dumbledore replied.

"Ahh, quite bright for one of his chosen, is that stupid hat still making up rude limericks?"

"Indeed it is Lady Ravenclaw. Luckily we continue to stop it repeating them in front of the school come the time for sorting." Dumbledore said his tone respectful.

"I don't know what makes you say that," Harry said with a smile, "I believe it was you that taught it to do it," he said to the portrait.

"Harry, you ruin my mystique," Rowena complained with a sexy smile on her face.

"If I remember correctly it was your dresses I had a habit of ruining," Harry said with a wink.

She beamed at him and winked sexily.

"Stupid bloody corsets," Harry noted wryly, "So how do we make them realise what they are missing. I believe the beautiful red head over there has noted my relationship with the castle."

"She always was rather taken with you Harry. We had no idea when we created her to love how deeply she could do so." Ravenclaw said.

Harry smiled, "I love her too I assure you... It's the people inside that stop this from being my home."

"That is a shame," Rowena told him, "But back to your dilemma." she said, her eyes turning thoughtful and showing the bright intellect she had. "How many founders where there Headmaster?" she said, she tended to keep up more than the other portraits. In addition, she was quite well connected to the castle.

"Four, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin and of course yourself my Lady," Dumbledore said, wondering at the odd question EVERYONE knew that.

"And..." Rowena said, glancing at Harry.

"They won't get it otherwise."

"Harry Black." Rowena finished.

Dumbledore looked stunned.

"It's giving me too much credit to call me a founder. Nevertheless, with my knowledge of what was to come I threw some ideas into the pot. Those four" Harry said waving at the portraits, "Decided that my help was worthy of note. I threw things in like...Well some of it I WILL make you guess. You must have noticed the castle has always treated me differently. Leading me places that I should not have gotten to like Fluffy's hiding spot and The Mirror of Erised. She has been leading my around for years before I caught up with the timeline and became aware of the connection. Now there is almost nothing I cannot do here, I also have the full power of the castle at my back and call. This means I am seriously more powerful on the grounds than I am anywhere else. That was just in case Voldemort brought the fight to my doorstep. As it turned out..." Harry shrugged. Still unwilling to give up ALL his secrets in one go at least.

"It is unkind to shock a man as old as myself Harry," Dumbledore said with a slight smile.

Harry smiled and walked back to his food. "That is what you really wanted to know is it not Willow?"

"Yes that would explain the connection," Willow said, smiling at Harry a little invitingly, which was not like her, especially since she was more into women of late. Still there was something about the person, even if he was not legal in the states, of course he was in the UK. She blushed as that thought went through her head.

"So, you've travelled in time. Helped found Hogwarts and have been called as some sort of Magical guardian... Is there anything you've not done?" Buffy asked pointedly.

"I have yet to go snorkelling... Oddly enough I've just never found time for it," Harry said tossing her a cheeky grin.

The table chuckled, a little sunned to out and out laugh.

"My life is NOT like other peoples" Harry said semi seriously. "The chosen by magic thing though is largely not something I have to do anything about very often. I just have to… exist," he said with a shrug. "It's just a ... thing ... a title if you like. It is not something I chose for sure. I did choose to travel around in time and space. That was a great deal of fun." he looked at Dumbledore a moment. "Not all fun... I met your father Albus... He was a good man, and in my opinion, he did the right thing. I know I would've done the same."

Albus looked stunned, but nodded his thanks.

"What's all that about?" Faith asked.

"Sorry gorgeous, that's between Albus and I"

"It's alright Harry. Miss Urh, Faith, I am one of three children. Not many realise that. My brother everyone knows about, they do not know about my sister though, Ariana, at six years old she became mentally ill after being attacked by some Muggles. My father tracked them down, and ... Hexed them. He was sent to Azkaban for his crimes."

"Nothing I wouldn't have done myself" Harry repeated firmly.

"Later on I," Dumbledore paused looking pained.

"I would be willing to bet you didn't" Harry said.

"Didn't what?" Faith asked, now honestly curious.

"Ariana died, during a duel. The professor doesn't know if it was his or another's curse that killed her." Harry said seriously. "I doubt that it was Albus's that did it. He doesn't lean towards potentially lethal curses even in the heat of battle."

"I wonder how you would know that." Dumbledore asked, and then further asked, "You met me when I was younger?"

Harry shook his head, "No, The Doctor wouldn't let me as it was a personal destiny thing."

"Intelligent fellow," Giles noted.

"Exceptionally, He makes most geniuses look like idiots."

"So how do you know," Dumbledore pressed.

"I spent a while beating the ever loving shit out of Grindlewald some time before you dealt with him. Sorry I know you cared for him, that said I wanted to know something and he was being... obstinate."

"Cared for him," Dumbledore said wryly.

"Loved," Harry, allowed with a spread of his hands and a slight smile on his face.

Dumbledore smiled in return, "You know far too much for my liking at times."

"Study, research, thinking, logic and all that stuff," Harry said. In what Harry thought of as his other life and in his final moments on Earth, Dumbledore had told him everything, from start to finish confessing to the young man he saw as a grandson and loved in that familial way. This is how he knew many of the personal details. However, he had made it a point to soundly thrash the then Dark Lord Grindlewald to an inch of his life. Which probably had not helped the man's mental condition any.

The Sunnydale crew was surprised to realise that Dumbledore had pretty much admitted that he was gay. However, they were a worldly bunch and it did not really faze them much. For which Harry was pleased, and Dumbledore was far too old to care about, since his loves death he had become pretty much Asexual, preferring the company of books.

"So enough of this serious shit, I want dessert already" Harry put in with a brilliant smile.

Dumbledore laughed, and signalled that their now completed main course should be taken away and the order cards for dessert delivered.

A sort of group scribble was heard though Dumbledore noted with some amusement his young friend was smiling wickedly. No doubt, the Elves would be running around trying to find whatever the mischievous young man had ordered. He also noted that Faith, Willow and Dawn were all shooting Harry covert looks. He may have been gay for a very short time, and since then essentially ignoring anything to do with relationships of that type. Yet, even he could see that the three were interested. As many women seemed to be in Harry of late. Even those that apparently disliked him in the school had noticed Harry had become a handsome young man and carried himself with great power and confidence. He was sure it was a heady cocktail to a prospective partner.

He also noted with some amusement that Buffy was shooting the occasional look at the man called Xander. However, Xander himself seemed quite unaware. Unlike Harry who Albus was sure noticed every look he was getting.

Harry's phone rang just as he put down his quill, "I'm so sorry," he said blushing slightly. "I can't seem to find a way to turn the stupid thing off. The thrill function is currently eluding me as well." Harry said. It was true the operating had been so totally rewritten he had trouble finding some of the more simple functions.

"Mobiles a bit complex for you Harry," Dawn said teasingly, "Want me to check it for you?"

Harry smirked, "Sure" he said passing over the phone as it stopped ringing. Dawn flipped it open and frowned. She then flicked through the endless options of the phone for a moment as most of their puddings arrived. She was still flicking when Harry's meal arrived a full minute later.

It was no wonder it had taken so long either. A HUGE bowel appeared in front of him. It was essentially an ice cream sundae but to the nth degree and then some.

"What the HELL is that?" Xander asked, laughing.

"My pud" Harry said smirking.

"It's enormous." Dawn said eyes wide.

"That's the next line to what Ingrid said to me." Harry said with a wink. Picking up a spoon and inspecting his dessert carefully. "In truth, I just wanted to see if they would manage it. I shouldn't have underestimated them apparently." His hand floated around the Sundae looking for a safe route in. He was having some trouble with that.

"I think you may in fact require a spade" Giles put in with a smirk.

Harry nodded, "Probably." he glanced to Willow, "Give me a hand?" he said noticing her lack of a dessert.

"No spoon" Willow said smirking. "Plus I'm on a diet."

Harry held the spoon and appeared to tear it in half; he now had two spoons in his hand. "Here's a spoon and you don't need a diet with a figure like that," he said passing her the new spoon with a wink.

She smirked at him, but took the spoon and dug in one side as he started the other. In truth, it could probably feed them all.

"Of course, if I ever finish the sundae I could use the dish as a paddling pool" Harry nodded smirking like crazy.

They all laughed, and began to eat.

"I still want to know about this kissing thing," Buffy said nibbling at her yoghurt. Harry was tempted to grab the girl and force-feed her a hamburger before it was too late, it was dieting gone mad in his opinion.

"You know a slayer REALLY needs to eat more than that rabbit food," Harry said. "A Salad for dinner and now that... yak puke. Get some food down you girl," he said waving a hand and replacing her yoghurt with a chocolate fudge cake. Her eyes shot open, a slightly lustful gaze at the dessert. "Go on" he teased, "You know you want to."

Buffy did want to, and thought to hell with it and dug in. Her face enraptured for a moment. Then she looked at him sharply, "You're good at that, back to the kissing."

"Is that an offer," Harry said and then got that sense of danger again. He looked at the source with a little surprise, "I will quickly retract that statement as I don't want his fork in my... eye I believe he's thinking at the moment."

Buffy looked at Xander in surprise and there was a slight smile on her face at the protective look on his face.

"You can read our thoughts," Willow said.

Harry shook his head, "Xander only, and not deeply, No offence here Xander" Dumbledore scoffed. Harry always said that before saying something insulting. "You're kind of broadcasting, because of the magic I infused into you, and the fact you're the only... full Muggle here. It is not something I want to do... It is more that I cannot help it. I suspect Albus is having the same trouble."

Dumbledore nodded slowly, "Yes" he said simply.

"That's disturbing- infused?" Xander stated and asked.

"The kiss mate, the kiss. It was not for my own... enjoyment. You're a good looking guy mate, but I'm more into the girls you know." Harry said with a smirk.

Xander laughed slightly.

"Wait, you really did Kiss Xander?" Faith said laughing.

"Yep, thankfully he kept his tongue to himself." Harry smirked, "Which is more than I can say for some." he said tossing Dawn a wink.

"Way to go Dawn," Faith said with a proud smile.

"So you... infused Dawn?" Buffy pressed.

"Nope" Harry said smirking and essentially thinking to hell with it, "My relationship with magic allows me a few liberties. Like giving Xander there a little magic of his own, it is not much; one or two spells and you would be spent for the week mate. It will regenerate though; just do not think you are an uber-wizard or anything. For Dawn it was just a case of unlocking that which had been locked, the Kiss was just for fun."

"So Dawn is magical," Willow said before Buffy could reply to that statement.

"Yes, I am surprised you didn't notice but then your connection has yet to, urh, mature," he told the redhead. "Even though you used that connection to power that little piece of stupidity with the potentials."

"Hey," Buffy snapped her eyes snapping to the green-eyed man and away from her inspection of Xander.

"I mean no disrespect to you personally," Harry said quickly. "But that spell has some ramifications you may not have realised yet and that does make it stupid."

"You weren't there," Faith said seriously.

"I wasn't but I felt it though," Harry said seriously. "I was like a thousand voices all screaming out in pain at the same time, to misquote Star Wars. It is an apt description though, you do realise that you have essentially ended the slayer line?"

The shocked and horrified looks he got in reply answered that question for him. "It was a desperate last move in a game that was… hard." Harry said seriously. "Now we have to deal with the consequences."

"You're so clever, what do you suggest!" Buffy said a hard tone and expression on her face.

"Look, you and I are getting off on a very bad foot here. I've trusted you this far, trust me a little hmm?" Harry said. "I would not doubt have done the same" he lied. "I do have a few ideas for you though."

"Go on Harry" Willow said. She had rather felt it too, but she had been awash with the pure magic she had been channelling at the time and had pretty much ignored the ramifications at the time.

"Okay, nasty ones first, you kill all the potentials that were."

"WHAT!" Faith snapped jumping to her feet, "No fucking way man"

"Glad you said that." Harry said with a smile. "I'm just telling you your options as I see them... So calm yourself a moment."

Faith was gently pulled down by Buffy, who was staring hard at Harry. "That isn't an Option... Try again."

"I suspect with research you could replicate the spell that was cast originally. Then who ever you ... bless... get them to have a lot of children." Harry said with a slight grin.

"I hadn't thought of that." Giles admitted, "I suspected the consequences I will admit. I have been trying to think of a solution for a while now. I have not had any luck. Frankly I'm a little jealous you have come up with two already."

"Hang around the Doctor and you are soon forced to think" Harry stated in a way that made it possibly he was hedging somewhat.

"I wouldn't personally go that way. As I said before it is a demonic effect the Slayer spirit. Why do that to an innocent... Why not try something else," he said looking at Willow pointedly.

"I'm a genius level IQ kinda girl," Willow said with no false modesty, "I still don't follow you."

"I'm not genius level IQ just so you know. I have just learned to think quickly. I would personally look to say a more benign source of empowerment. Such as say Mother Earth..." Harry said.

Willow looked up from the desert, "That's a good idea," she said brightly.

Harry laughed, "You have a little something on your face," he noted with great amusement.

Willow frowned in confusion and tried the impossible, looking at her own face. Harry beckoned to her with a napkin in his hand. She moved towards him and he pulled the cream off her face and showed it to her. She blushed in reply.

"You're going to have to create a new spell for this. As you did to empower the potentials, this time though you'll need to urh... talk to your patron as it were." Harry said.

"How do I do that?" Willow asked.

Harry looked at her seriously, "That talk, tonight okay?" he said.

Dawn finally looked up from Harry's phone. She had turned back to it after the conversation had settled a little. "Okay, what's with this damn thing?" she asked waving the phone at him.

Harry smirked. "It's not exactly standard issue is it?" he said. "That's why I don't know how to turn on vibrate alert or turn the damn thing off. The power button no longer works the power and there are so many menu options I've lost the silent alert completely." he smirked at her, "You thought I was being a dumb arse didn't you?" he said laughing slightly when she nodded with a cute pout.

"Another question then," Buffy said, still simmering slightly. "Why do I know your name?"

Dawn laughed, "Oh Buffy, he's Harry B?"

"Yes I got that Dawn, but why do I ..." Buffy trailed off, "You went out with that streak of leg from that girly band"

"I did yes."

"She dumped you for a soccer player didn't she?"

"Yes she did" Harry said with frown wondering where this was going.

"How does THAT make you feel?" Buffy asked with a sharp smile.

No, he really had not made a friend there at all. Harry smiled slightly, "Other than the fact it was via text message? Not really that bothered."

"Oh" Buffy sounded almost disappointed by that rather bland reply.

"I was much more upset to find out she had left the group actually."

"Yeah that was a shame, but the new girl they have is a serious babe... Very attractive woman" Xander said back peddling when Buffy began to glare.

"Yes she is." Harry agreed.

Dumbledore felt it was time to give the old paddle a stir. This was a most entertaining if somewhat shocking diner. "One of Harry's Girls" he said.

Harry laughed, "That she was." he agreed. "I miss her, but she does text me on a regular basis."

"Wait you knew Daphne?" Xander asked, more interested than he meant to sound. "I mean, you know... that's interesting right?"

"I'm sure I can get an autograph," Harry said teasingly.

"No, I'm good thanks" Xander said, waited until Buffy went back to her pudding and nodded wildly at Harry.

"I'm due to meet up with the girls soon. It's Chantelle's Birthday and they're planning a bit of a do." Harry said with a smirk.

"I was unaware of that Harry," Dumbledore said.

"We're just friends here headmaster" Harry said with a wink. "So you're not going to ask me to tell you how I intend to flout school rules to go to a party are you," he asked with a smirk.

Albus twinkled madly with amusement but he nodded, "I think I may have had a bout of temporary senility and misheard you entirely."

"Thank you sir," Harry said with a grin.

"How do you get away with so much exactly," Buffy had to know.

"I'm not really part of the school any more. The teachers all realise I could test out tomorrow as Daphne did and be gone in a flash. For some reason they want me to stick around, so I get certain latitude, I think, because of that."

"That's only true to a point Harry. We have all seen that you and your girl's marks have shot up. As long as those marks remain so high, there is largely nothing for us to worry about." Dumbledore said. "You have always had a way of … getting around the rules which is now that I come to realise it, probably because you know them so well?"

"Not until recently and yes I did help write some of them."

"You wouldn't know anything about the rule that states all attractive women must wear short skirts?"

Harry grinned widely, "That's still in there," he asked.

Dumbledore shook his head, "Of course not. It was for a long time though, but never observed for obvious reasons."

"I had to have some fun didn't I?"

"So, Daphne was one of 'Your Girls'" Buffy asked, showing she knew a bit more about the Candy's than she had let on.

"Yes, I ... introduced her to the Candy's."

Dawn got a sudden eureka face, "The bonus track and video that was you?"

Harry smirked, "Not me in person, but my girls, fairly well disguised, but yeah that was them."

"Flash Harry's Girls," Dawn asked him to clarify for her.

"That is Chantelle's idea of a joke, we did a skit at Halloween that has," he smiled, "had some lasting consequences."

"The first years virtually taking over the school in some areas led ably by Molly Simpkins being one such consequence," Dumbledore remarked wryly.

"Which I take it is why I'm not annoyed by the First years any more," Harry said with a nod of realisation, "She is a little darling and a half that one."

"She idolises you," Dumbledore told him.

Harry shrugged, "She's great. Stood up to me and talked to me, and told off Ron once. She is a girl of conviction that one. Possibly some sort of seer too I would say. You know she was with us on Halloween?"

Dumbledore nodded, "I did notice."

"Well I forgot to ask her. I had planned to. She turns up two days before the off and tells me that I forgot to ask her. Just like that. You forgot to ask me, and I had well you get the idea here." Harry said laughing, "The point is she knew she just KNEW."

"Interesting I will ask Sybil to talk with her," Dumbledore said making a mental note to do just that.

"Don't you let that old fraud anywhere near her," Harry shot back with a frown.

"She is a seer Harry you know that," Dumbledore told him patiently.

"She may have her moments, but it was her mother that was the seer. She just made a half baked prophesy that turned my life arse over tit." Harry said venting slightly, he smiled and then took a calming breath. "She is not a seer, she was lucky. If Molly gets a whiff of that tea drunken old bat, she will hand in her seer membership card. That said I might know someone though that CAN help her." Harry said thoughtfully. "I'll think about that," he added, placing it on the back burner of his processing priorities as it were.

"Anyway the Candy's were impressed and asked the girls to help with their next music video. They did over Christmas and while we were there we did a piece they decided to add to the CD ROM single."

"Did you teach her to sing," Dawn asked curious.

"Nope, well not really I suppose I helped her find her voice a bit. It was already good, she was just singing too much from the throat. I helped her get out of that, Daphne is very musical though and plays several instruments. All the girls can sing though. I also may have helped her to learn how to… move."

"Helped her to learn to move?" Buffy said curiously.

"Dance, walk that stuff."

"She couldn't walk?" Faith said also curiously.

"Of course she could. I just taught her how to walk properly if you like."

"How do you know how to walk 'properly?'?" Buffy asked.

"I've been around as I've said."

"Can you teach me?" Dawn suddenly asked.

"Ah... urm..." Harry hummed looking at the very serious glare Buffy was shooting him. "I can yes, but I don't think we have the time. No doubt you'll be back off to America after your visit here."

"Don't know everything then." Buffy said with a smile. Harry was not sure he liked that smile.

"You live here?" he said taking the answer from Xander's head as it passed through.

"Hey! I felt that," Xander said.

"Sorry it was just sat there waiting," Harry said with a smirk.

"That's cheating," Xander commented wryly.

"I knew Sunnydale was bye-bye, I knew you were based in Cleveland I think it was. I have been busy on other things, so I did not keep up to date with my contacts in the area. What about the now quite active Hellmouth in the area?"

"The mini Slayers are guarding it," Faith told him.

Harry laughed, "Mini slayers, heh, Cute."

"So you can teach me then," Dawn pressed.

"I don't know Dawn that would require a lot of time around me and frankly I don't think Buffy likes me very much."

"Very observant" Buffy put in.

"It's probably latent attraction," Harry said with another calculated smile. Then winced, he glared at Xander, "Alright enough with the Fork already!"

"Buffy doesn't like any of the guys I do" Dawn said, then blushed.

"I suspect I will need to hang around you as well," Willow said. "Though not to learn to move, I can't see me shaking my stuff up on stage any time soon."

Harry smirked, "Shame; you have great legs."

Willow blushed slightly then shot back, "I'm not exactly wearing a short skirt Harry"

"When Faith was using me to mop the floor earlier I got a pretty good look up your skirt," Harry said with a sexy smile. "Buffy's too." he added then winced. "Okay, you're doing it on purpose now." he said to Xander. "How about you lay off the damn fork and I have to say I'm not about to let you anywhere near my testicles with a sharp implement any time soon." he told them man gaining a laugh round the room. "At least with Jack he's not quite so imaginative. He just plants a bomb in my apartment."

That stopped the laughing; he looked at them all, "Just a little one."

"Who's Jack and why would he plant a bomb in your apartment." Dumbledore asked.

"Friend of mine, I sort of ... flirt with his wife quite a bit."

"Imagine that," Buffy said. "It's obvious he's not very good at planting bombs."

"Actually he's VERY good at planting bombs. I'm just rather good at defusing them before I get off of the toilet." Harry said with a smirk.

"Where would you learn that?" Giles had to ask. This Harry was turning out to be a bit of an interesting character. That is, if he was not full of shit.

"Here and then," Harry replied with a mysterious smile on his face.

"Ahh more of your Doctor Adventures," Dumbledore said, showing that intelligent minds thought alike which also meant that they often were wrong in the same way.

Harry smiled, but did not say anything either way letting the man draw his own conclusions.

"Well, I think I might, hang out here for a while too" Faith said drawing some surprised looks. "If Dawn and Red are sticking around, I love this place," she said smiling slightly. She fixed a look on Harry mentally screaming, 'THIRD WHEEL' at him.

Loud enough he got it loud and clear, as did Professor Dumbledore. "I think that's a marvellous idea and perhaps you could help with identification of various dark creatures in Defence Against The Dark Arts."

"Also you could probably do me a favour at the same time." Harry said.

"What's that stud, you're a bit sexy I'll admit but I'm not sure we're at the favours stage yet."

Harry laughed, "Actually it's for my girls. I have started training them in Martial Arts. What they need is a challenge."

Faith smiled, "I am challenging"

"That's for sure," Giles said with a smirk.

Faith lifted a brow at him with a slight smile on her face at the teasing. "I have some questions as well," Faith said after a moment.

"For whom," Dumbledore asked, as if he did not know.

"Sexy there," Faith said with a nod.

"Okay, but you do realise anything I say to you guys is covered by the oath right," Harry replied making sure they realised.

Faith shrugged, "It's nothing big"

"Well like I said shoot," Harry said with a relaxed smile.

Faith nodded at Willow, "I want to know why she didn't have to swear this Oath thing."

"I..." Harry was cut off by Willow.

"It's alright Harry; I'm likely to tell them what you tell me anyway."

"OK, The Earth is Billions of year's old." he said, "Mother Earth was born at the creation of the planet, where all that crap got sucked in and formed the core."

"What's that got to do with it," Dawn asked.

"Magic is older than the Universe itself. It's been around pretty much since time started to tick."

"Still not seeing the point," Buffy added.

"Seniority," Giles said suddenly.

Harry nodded, "In a manner of speaking Willow is sort of subservient to my wishes on certain things. Since she knows damn well I do not want this spread around she CANNOT tell anyone. Do not get me wrong I cannot order her under the table to give me a jolly right this minute or anything like that. It has just to do with magic. I am chosen of magic on a universal scale which is rather amusing since I am now planet bound. Willow is chosen of Earth magic, which is considerably younger."

"Oh, that kinda makes sense," Willow noted, though her head was reeling a little from the imagery Harry had conjured.

"Yeah, bit worrying, we don't know you any. Not got much reason to trust you much," Faith said.

"Don't trust me, trust the magic," Harry said. "It would be nice though if you learned to trust me" he added with a smile. "Basically the magic isn't going to let me do anything that it would consider ... wrong. This is why this Dark Lord rumour tends to amuse me rather than annoy me."

"You mentioned that before" Dawn said. "When you were basically warned us off of you."

"Didn't want you tarred with my brush" Harry said with a shrug. "You're going to be here a little while, why make things hard for yourselves. I had not idea that some of you might want to stay or that this lovely Redhead beside me was my Earth based counterpart at the time."

Harry phone rang again and, he frowned at it. Nevertheless, ignored it for a little longer, He had a message service, he would catch up with them later. Whoever they were, he had no clue.

Dumbledore smirked, "You realise, after the Christmas holidays many of the Muggleborn's came back to school with their urh, Mobiles."

Harry laughed, "Brilliant, stupid sods."

"Yes, I've had a few minor complaints about it," Dumbledore said.

"Why," Xander asked.

"All the magic around here fries electronics," Harry said. "Plus, even if it didn't there would be very little signal here. Some phones can actually take the magic believe it or not it just depends on what company made it. The electronics are getting low power enough that magic does not affect them so much. But normal radio waves in the castle that's not going to happen."

"So how come yours does" Faith said, there was a rustle as the Scooby gang pulled out their phones and saw that in most cases their mobiles were dead.

"Once again the simple answer is The Doctor, Universal Roaming," Harry said with a smirk. "It's actually kind of a funny story, but you probably wouldn't get it. The end result is simple mind; I've got the only mobile phone in like 40 miles that will work properly." Harry then looked around, "Just as a matter of interest, whose are still working?" he asked causing a moment of movement as everyone pulled out their mobile phones.

"I'm dead," Xander said.

"Me too," Buffy added.

"Mine is on," Dawn said.

"Mine's okay to" Faith said.

"I don't carry one," Giles said.

Harry looked to Willow, "And you?"

She smiled slightly, "I keep mine somewhere very safe," she said, then reached into her bra and pulled out a slender mobile.

"Lucky phone," Harry commented with a sexy smile.

She smiled at him, and then looked at her phone, "I thought so, its okay," she said showing him the phone.

"Interesting, not a make I know to be protected," he said, flipping open the phone, "Sod all signal though." he smirked, "It's still warm," he told her passing it back. "What about you Dawn, what make is yours," she handed it over and he nodded "This one is a make I know to be okay, Faith?" he said handing back the phone, faith handed hers over, "Same make, so that makes sense."

"Can you do the Universal Roaming thing?" Dawn asked with a grin.

"I'll come back to that." he said, "Firstly I'd suggest you get the same make of phone as this," he said brandishing the phone and handing it back to Faith. "Then I'll see what I can do about getting it to work around magic. I cannot do what the Doctor does, the Universal Roaming. I might, and I mean MIGHT be able to get them to pick up a signal."

"I'd be good to be able to stay in touch, if I'm staying" Faith said.

"Yeah me too" Dawn added.

"You're not staying" Buffy said firmly.

"Awww Buffy" Dawn pleaded.

"Not happening. You're the only blood I have left; I want you safe with me." Buffy said, essentially ending the argument. It was the one thing Dawn would not argue with, they were the only blood relative that either had.

"I am staying I think," Willow said, "Even if Harry doesn't need to teach me much. I think there is much I can learn about magic here."

"I think that's true," Harry said seriously and then looked at Buffy, "I think you should think things through though Buffy. Not for anything to do with me, But Dawn has an impressive well of power and she needs to learn how to control that, and she REALLY needs to learn how to hide it. The teachers here can teach her that. I suspect she will not be able to use a wand but that said the professors are experts at Magic. Not just the wanded sort of magic, this really is the premier learning establishment for magic in the world."

Buffy, who had started by glaring had softened her resolve slightly by time Harry had finished talking. "I'll think about it," she said simply deciding that she really would think about it.

"Right, well we can adjourn to the living room and have some coffee if every one would like." Dumbledore asked, actually hoping that they would, being the headmaster was occasionally a lonely experience.

Harry nodded, "Sure, but I'd like to borrow Willow for a while first." he said, glancing at Willow and getting a nod in reply. He glanced at his watch, "We have been talking a lot and for a long while, everyone should be in bed by now. We should be okay to go for a walk around if you'd like Willow?"

Another nod and a slight smile, so Harry stood as did Willow, "We'll be back in 30 minutes or so," he said and led the red head out of the room.

Faith smirked, "I'll be willing to bet with his stamina it'll take longer than that."


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
Invasion

Harry smiled slightly it was a bit puerile. He knew that, but he just had to do it. Being 'young again' was to be enjoyed after all, and he was certainly enjoying it. The later years of his other life Harry had been dour, serious and had absolutely no fun at all and he was doing his best to make up for that in spades now. This is why he had sent Willow up the ladder ahead of him. He had to admit that he loved that girl's arse, and what he could see of her legs, was sublime. It was just a sight to enjoy, just reaching out and, Harry shook off that thought Willow, he knew, liked girls. One boyfriend before she had found out she preferred women meant that as far as he knew she was a lesbian. As much as he liked to look, and boy he loved his view. He would not be making any moves on her. She had flirted lightly with him, but that was not that unusual.

As much as he would like to reach out, push the flirting and make contact he would not. Firstly, because he would probably be slapped and it would embarrass her since she would obviously not return the attraction and lastly because he did not want to loose a possible friend through stupid action. If she had been heterosexual he may have chanced it, alas it would not happen though.

Therefore, he just enjoyed the view, and smiled when he heard her gasp. She had reached the top and had looked out, that was obvious. He had found out about this place when the school had been built. He and Rowena had spent some... time, up here in the past. It was private, a ward around it making it even more secure and had the best view in the entire area.

Willow climbed up onto the tower and span around, Harry getting out of the small trap door and smiling. "Some place huh?" he asked.

"It's beautiful," she said.

Harry smiled slightly, "That it is," he said.

Willow blushed slightly, as she could see he was looking steadily at her. He was a bit sexy, as Faith had said. She just could not shake this strange pull towards him, and it was driving her to distraction. Though he had flirted, he had not pressed the issue at all, so she was coming to the opinion that he was not interested in her that way, which was a shame. His relatively young age was not that much of an obstacle to her. She was attracted to a person and not an age, a particular gender or look.

"This is amazing Harry" she said finally.

"I thought you'd like it," Harry said, sitting down on the very edge of the sheer drop of the tower.

Willow moved to sit next to him and he jumped up, "Oh, sorry" he said and tore off the loose robe he was wearing, flicked it out once and let it float down. As it floated down it took the shape of a sort of ultra modern looking recliner. It solidified into leather made recliner and settled into form utterly naturally.

"Thank you" she said, touched that he was worried about her ruining her clothes and a little awed at the way he had with magic. She could probably do the same, with hours of practice and several long and complicated spells set up before hand. Harry had done it utterly off the cuff and without a moment thought. She sat down on the item of furniture and slid down slightly. This had the effect of driving up her skirt just a little. As she had said, she was not wearing a short skirt. It was actually quite a business like look for her, coming to just about two inches under the knee. Which meant it had just been pushed up to just over.

Harry smirked, he may not be able to do anything but that did not mean he could not have fun and enjoyed the view he had just created. He sat back on the floor and looked at her steadily, "We have a lot to talk about," he said finally.

Willow looked at him curiously.

-xXx-

It had not taken as long as Willow had thought it would. Harry had started out by apologising and then laid into her a bit about how dangerous what she had done really was. After he had vented that out of his system, he explained a little about what their calling entailed. Apparently she was now some sort of conduit for earth magic on... well earth. Every time she performed a spell, it flushed more magic into the system. Harry was not sure why she had been chosen, or called, as he said Earth Magic was not waning all that much at the moment. He guessed that The Earth Mother thought something was coming that would require more magic in the atmosphere than there had been. He had looked seriously worried about that, but had covered quickly.

He had explained to her that it was good to use as much magic as was possible, despite her earlier teachings. He had laughed at her when she said she was a Wicca, which obviously stoked her red haired temper a little. It had taken him a while to calm her down, but quicker than it should have done since they had only just met. He had then told her that however, she had started out, she now belonged to Earth Magic, not Wicca. Wicca was all about balance, but she had already upset that balance so she was not a good Wicca in the first place. Obviously, she had been insulted, but honestly, she had already known that. It was then she had talked about her walk on the dark side and about how scared she was of doing it again, especially by doing so much magic. This brought them to Harry staring into her eyes in a way that was seriously screwing with her thought processes.

"Willow, she won't let you tip over the edge again." Harry said finally, "I won't let you either." he added seriously.

Willow adjusted her position again. She had been doing that for a while. The seat was comfortable enough but it was tilted in such a way that she kept sliding down. Harry smiled slightly again as her skirt rode up a little higher, but kept his eyes serious and on her face. This was tricky because she really did have a nice body, including her legs. "I don't see how that is true," Willow, said missing the subtle game Harry was playing.

"How is that?" Harry asked.

"That deep pit of dark inside of me for starters" Willow said with a sigh.

"Look, there is a lot of nasty magic in you Willow I won't lie about that. The good news is that the more you use the power you've been granted the more it will be flushed out of you." Harry said seriously. "When you've learned to speak with you patron more directly I suspect she will help with that."

Willow frowned slightly, "How do I talk to a force of nature?" she asked.

"Force of the universe more accurately" Harry said with a smirk. "You're not the first ever chosen Willow. Don't you think that an entity that old can learn to speak something as simple as English?" he asked slightly mockingly. "She's smart, very smart. The first time you talk to her you are going to be scared shitless my darling. Thing is she is not evil. She's not exactly good either, but she will love you, obviously already does come to think of it," he smiled charmingly, "How could she not" he added. "But what I'm saying is that as scared as you will be to start with you will feel that love if you let yourself. From there in you will have the single most meaningful relationship of your probably going to be, long life."

Willow adjusted her position again, "Have you spoken to her then?"

Harry smiled and nodded, "She's part of my purview. My calling is different even from yours after all."

"I sense there is a lot more to your story than you've told us."

"Of course," Harry said.

"You said I couldn't tell anyone if you didn't want me to" Willow said, pulling herself up the chair again, "So tell me?"

"You can't when it's to do with the magic side of things. A lot in my life has little to do with my calling. As I said before it's not exactly a ... full time job," Harry said watching her move up the chair again. She was so into the conversation she had not yet realised she was now showing her legs to the thigh. God he loved red heads, especially when they had a complexion like that. Talk about your creamy thighs.

"So... Basically you're not going to tell me then" Willow said with a slight smile.

"One day, maybe, Hell she might. It's not like she doesn't know most of what happens on her surface as it were."

"Interesting and you can teach me to contact her properly. I mean I get feelings and I am connected to the Slayers now. But being able to get a more ... meaningful conversation would be nice."

"The slayer connection is the spell not her. Demons are NOT native to this planet despite what the stories say. She fucking HATES them." Harry told her intently. "Frankly it would help to break that connection with that demonic effect. It would almost instantly remove some of that darkness you have."

"Really," Willow said surprised, twisting around slightly to face him more fully, which had the effect of posing her somewhat seductively. She did not realise that of course, she was just trying to stop sliding down the chair.

Harry's lips quivered slightly, but he held it together. As soon as he laughed, his free show was over. "Yes really" he said seriously. "Slayer Spirit Equals Demonic Effect remember?"

"Is that how you know so much about slayers? Because of your, calling," Willow asked, briefly wondering why his eyes were sparkling like that.

"Partially" Harry said, "I've done a lot of reading in my time." he added simply. His lips quirking as Willow scratched her leg, still not twigging that she was scratching bare flesh at this point.

"I suppose the next thing then is for me to start doing more magic."

"Just make sure it's the earth magic. Like the spell you did to bring out the potentials, it will probably feel a lot different from the magic you were doing before..." Harry trailed off as Willow shifted again, this time her dress was ruffled up quite a bit more.

"What?" she asked.

Harry smiled sexily, "You really do have a gorgeous pair of legs," he said laughing slightly.

Willow blushed brightly, pulled down her skirt she had just realised had ridden up to barely decent levels and then paused. Her lips quivered a bit then she laughed, "You bastard" she said smiling.

Harry held out his arms in supplication, "I hope you don't take offence, but I just couldn't resist it."

"You made that off the cuff and designed it to make my skirt ride up?"

"Uh huh" Harry said twinkling madly at her.

"That's some way you have with magic," she said, thought serious in what she said she was also laughing at being taken in like that.

"Nothing you'll not to be able to do with some practise"

Willow stopped laughing, "Really?" she asked.

Harry nodded, "Yes - Really."

She smiled at him, "Then sometime expect all your clothes to fly off" she told him the devil in her eye.

Harry laughed and stood up; he offered his hand to her to help her up. "Come on, we'd better get back." he told her.

Willow took his hand and ... something happened between them. A massive pull towards him, a seriously pleasant feeling and Harry looked like he had been pole-axed.

"What was that?" Willow said, letting go of him quickly, her eyes smoky and breathing a little racey.

Harry's mouth and closed a few times, "It is impossible" he said, "Well, not impossible but so statistically unlikely that it may as well be."

"What is?" Willow asked.

"It's the universes idea of a cruel joke is what it is" Harry said with a sigh. Damn it, he had this connection with two people, if he was right. Two people, one of whom was the woman that killed his godfather and the other were a woman that liked women. It was just not bloody fair!

"Urh... was it something to do with the calling thing?"

Harry shook his head, looking a bit sad, and turned on which was a slightly unusual mix to be sure. "Nothing, just don't... Look we shouldn't... touch," he said after a moment. "Other than that it's not something I expect you'll want to know," he said. It was cruel to her in a way; her perfect sexual partner was a man that would not be her choice would be Harry guess.

"I do want to know." Willow said seriously.

Harry shook his head, "Look, let's urh… let's get back." he said his shoulders sagging, "Then I need to get a cold shower" he muttered to himself, holding the trap door open for the red haired witch.

-xXx-

After coffee, Harry then spent the rest of the week avoiding Willow. He probably should not do that, she did really want to learn from him but in all honesty, they had some time. Therefore, to that end, he unlocked the Room of Requirement for Remus's use, the man did not have the flair he did, but the demonstrations were apparently a success. Even Harry's girls noticed that he appeared to be avoiding the red head and eventually, one night after training cornered him on the subject.

"So what's with you and Willow" Pansy asked. She like all the girls liked the Sunnydale crew that was. They certainly could not see why Harry was avoiding the attractive red head. They knew damn well he had a thing for red heads, and he had never avoided an attractive woman before to their knowledge. They could understand him avoiding Buffy, because the blonde slayer obviously did not like Harry one tiny bit, but Willow was nice. They all loved her to bits.

"What do you mean?" Harry said, noticing that they had surrounded him somewhat.

"It's not like you to dodge a babe, Harry," Ginny said with a smirk.

"Also Willow is nice, and very intelligent." Hermione added, "Things you would normally seek out in a person."

"So what is it?" Susan asked.

Luna looked on with amusement clear on her face. Harry was looking like he wanted to bolt, which was not something she had seen on him since his travels.

"Urm" Harry said, "It's kind of a personal thing." he said carefully.

"That's never stopped you before" Luna noted to the agreement of her fellow, Harry's Girls.

Harry smiled slightly, "No, I suppose it hasn't... Okay, you know about Bel." he said, a statement more than a question. "You know how damn rare that is right?"

They all nodded, "So believe you when I say this is even rarer."

"Oh, what is it? The opposite," Ginny asked, smirking.

"No, it would be the exact same thing." Harry said seriously

Susan laughed, "You're kidding. That's impossible isn't it?"

"Not impossible, statistically improbable for sure" Harry clarified. "Frankly I'm as shocked as you are. It should not to my knowledge be happening, It's a totally blast from left field for me I can tell you." he said seriously. He had never met Willow in his other life, so obviously he did not know. Then again, as far as he knew things were so completely different now it would not have mattered if he had. The more that changed the less he knew, and it was at the point where he knew pretty much nothing about the future any more, let alone the present events.

"Okay, well she's gorgeous why are you avoiding her?" Susan asked seriously.

"Willow; Likes girls," Harry said, "How about that for a damn cruel universal joke. One is an ex-psychopath that killed my Godfather and the other one is a fucking lesbian. The universe you will find has a unique sense of humour. I'm avoiding her at the moment while I build defences so that if we accidentally touch I won't want to jump her rather gorgeous body."

"She's making that hard for you" Ginny noted, Willow had been chasing him all over the place.

"Painfully" Harry said with a serious nod and a smirk that belied the nod.

The girls laughed, "Poor old Harry." Susan said, gliding over to him and holding him close, "I'll sort you out" she breathed.

Harry cleared his throat, "Careful Sue. The way I feel right now you would not know what hit you. Only that you liked it" he said with a smirk. "Anyway, despite the fact I find you all seriously hot, there won't be any of that this year."

"Why not," they said in an eerie single voice.

Harry blinked at them. "Urh..." he trailed off then smirked, "You had me going then, nice one. The reason I will not even contemplate sleeping with any of you this year is very simply. Our training will shortly be moving into a dangerous area in that regards. I rather learned my lesson with Carla on that one. Not to mention that I have never trained these techniques to so many at a time, It's going to be emotionally wrought soon and at the end of the day I don't want anyone, including you, thinking I've taken advantage of that."

"What's coming?" Luna had to ask.

"Let's just say the meditation techniques I'm teaching you are leading up to something extremely, astoundingly, powerful and difficult. We're on the home straight of the first section of training my ladies and things get difficult from here on in."

"Just as a matter of interest" Hermione asked, "If not for this training you..."

"Would want to sleep with each and every single last one of you." Harry said seriously, "Not only do I love you all, I find you all extremely attractive." he told them honestly. "Enough of that though... Let's do a little more training and call it a night." Harry said. "I have to go meditate a LOT."

"Why?" Luna asked.

"The defences I was talking about. Not that I think it will work. Every time I touch her, I want to... Anyway, I am trying to shore them up a bit. While training you I have been a little lax in my own practise. It's time I stopped that."

"We're sorry," Ginny said.

"Oh pish, it's my fault alone. I should have kept it up, not let it slide so much it is nothing to do with you my darlings. Come on then, let's get back to it hmm?"

Just then, Harry fell to his knees in pain and the Castle - shivered.

-xXx-

The Doctor looked down at Harry, his eyes sad and serious. The castle shivering had been a sign of an apocalypse. In the single week since that event, the world had pretty much ended. Especially for Harry, He had lost in his other life, everyone that had meant something to him, many times over. Nevertheless, that attack from Voldemort on the school had been the single turning point in his life that had heralded an end of his golden years.

Now, it had happened once more. Only it was worse this time, because he had many more people he loved. Luna had been the first to die, followed closely by the rest of his girls. The school was gone, a smoking crater scaring the earth. Shortly following them in to death was just about everyone else on the face of the planet. A massive attack by persons Harry still did not know. The 'war' had been short and brutal. They had fought so hard, but against enormous space ships and a seemingly endless supply of troops it had meant nothing. Nuclear devices had been triggered; other more exotic weapons had been fired. None of it had fazed the alien attackers in the least.

In the end, Harry was alone once more, only this time he could not handle it. He was broken and that was what the Doctor was looking at. A broken man with nothing left to live for who could not help but live.

"Harry," the Doctor said his voice soft.

The man huddled in the crater of Hogwarts did not stir. He just stared out at nothing.

"Harry, you must talk to me," The Doctor said. He too had lost much in his life, and most lately, he had lost Rose to the attack.

Harry rolled over and looked up at the Doctor, tears in his eyes.

Several events had happened leading to this point, the Doctor knew better than to tell them all to the shell in front of him. "You must come with me," he said his voice still soft. There was rage though, there in the dark orbs of his eyes a Deep un-abiding rage. He loved this planet and its peoples. He did not take kindly to the waste of life, nor did he take kindly to what had happened to his Rose - Not kindly at all.

Harry managed to stand up.

The Doctor reached out a hand, "Come with me" he said.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
AAAANNNNDDDD Again

"Don't trust me, trust the magic," Harry said. "It would be nice though if you learned to trust me" he added with a smile. "Basically the magic isn't going to let me do anything that it would consider ... wrong. This is why this Dark Lord rumour tends to amuse me rather than annoy me."

"You mentioned that before" Dawn said. "When you were basically warned us off of you."

"Didn't want you tarred with my brush" Harry said with a shrug. "You're going to be here a little while, why make things hard for yourselves. I had not idea that some of you might want to stay or that this lovely Redhead beside me was my Earth based counterpart at the time."

Harry phone rang again and, he frowned at it. Nevertheless, ignored it for a little longer, He had a message service, he would catch up with them later. Whoever they were, he had no clue.

The door to Dumbledore's private quarters exploded open and Harry was on his feet in a flash with power leaping to his aid. However, he was brought up short; he was standing in the doorway, covered in dirt, blood and with a wild look in his eyes.

The phone continued to ring, "Answer your FUCKING PHONE," the other Harry ordered.

Harry did not pause, did not hesitate; he just flipped open his phone, "Greetings," he said the humour normally included with that word missing completely.

The other Harry breathed out in relief, crying softly as he faded out of sight. Harry watched him go, worry on his face. All around him, the room was in a state of stunned silence. Harry smiled, sort of, "Hello Rose" he said, "What's...Oh, okay... Hell yeah, I'm on my way." he said. "Sorry I have to go" Harry said seriously.

"What the hell just happened?" Faith asked, more than a little freaked.

"I don't know but I think it's vital I find out. So I'm leaving right now," Harry, said walking out of the door quickly, and leaving a shocked room behind him.

-xXx-

Rose leapt on him and pulled him into a massive hug as soon as he arrived on the grounds of Hogwarts and walked towards her, "Hello you" she said smiling.

"Hi," Harry said looking a little freaked out.

"What's the matter," Rose asked, just then the Doctor appeared out from the TARDIS. Looking a little stunned himself, "With either of you." she added.

"I erh- Fascinating" The Doctor said, "There has been a merger in space time."

Harry nodded, "I just saw myself looking like shit warning me to answer the phone," he said. "I was going to let it go through to my service. Apparently that would've been - bad."

The Doctor nodded, "Mergers are... rare" he said with a surprised expression... Then shook it off, "Come on, we need you to see something." he said.

Harry followed them into the TARDIS and looked around, "Hello old girl" he said smiling.

The engines started with their usual grinding like noise and just as Buffy and Faith arrived at full run, they saw the Blue box fading out of view. The two slayers looked at each other. "The Doctor?" they said to each other at the same time and pegged it back to the private chambers of Dumbledore.

They slid to a stop and breathlessly explained what they had seen.

-xXx-

Harry looked out of the open door of the TARDIS his eyes hard. "Dear sweet Merlin" he said softly. Hanging in the vista of space was a huge battle fleet of currently unknown origin. "Can they detect us?" he asked.

The Doctor shook his head, "We're fazed out of time slightly," he said, "Because of the TARDIS we can see them, but unless they have similar technology... They can't see us."

"Thankfully" Rose put in, her usually jovial expression serious.

"How did you find them?" Harry asked.

"Literally dropped in the middle of them," The Doctor said, "Scared the hell out of us."

"Don't blame you." Harry said. "This is obviously not good news considering me turning up looking... like I've not looked for a LONG time."

"I was hoping you might know who they are. Since you're even older than I am," The Doctor said. "They mean nothing to me."

Harry shook his head, "No clue. This is more than a little worrying."

The Doctor nodded in agreement; "Well" he said drawing out the word, "It's obviously a time or dimensional force. I hope dimensional."

"Me too," Harry agreed. "What they heck to they want though?" he wondered.

The Doctor spread his hands, "No idea. Shall I get myself caught and ask?" he asked with the ghost of a smile.

"I suspect that's what happened before." Harry said, "Or you would've stopped them. I don't think they'll going to let you escape."

"Ahh yes, that's a good point actually."

"But things have already changed. I can only assume I did not answer my phone. That means me being he will be significant." Harry theorised slowly. "You realise the only one that could've pulled that off, would be you right?"

The Doctor nodded, "Which is also worrying."

Harry nodded as well, "Yes"

"Why," Rose said fed up with them talking over her head.

"Because I'm not permitted," The Doctor said seriously. "I can't go back and change my personal destiny any more than I can let you do it."

"So you broke the rules." Harry said, "Which means a total cluster fuck"

"Yes" The Doctor agreed.

"Oh" Rose said looking a little more worried than she had been which was quite surprising, considering how worried she had already been.

"What do we do though I wonder," The Doctor said. "It's quite likely anything I think of I would have tried already, sort of."

"Which is why you wanted me here," Harry said. "Or you wouldn't have sent me back; you would've been immune to a merger I'm thinking."

The Doctor nodded again, looking out at the huge battle fleet, "Quite so."

Harry looked at him his face draining, The Doctor warned him to remain quiet with a glance. It had just occurred to Harry that there was only one way for the Doctor to merge. There was also one-way to create a powerful enough field to send a time clone backwards. He would have had to die, probably taking out part of the galaxy with him since he would have' had to over load the TARDIS's engines in the process. Apparently, the Doctor had already realised that.

Rose noticed the by play, "What?"

Harry shook his head, "Random thought," he said, controlling him and looking back out at the quite impressive vista before him.

"Uh huh," Rose said sarcastically.

"Obviously they have to be stopped." Harry said after a moment, sitting on the edge of the doorway with his legs dangling over space.

The Doctor opened the second door and sat next to him. Rose looked at them as if they were crazy. She knew the TARDIS would protect them, but their casual disregard for the fact their legs were out in space was leaving her feeling some serious vertigo.

They sat in almost identical positions, leaning their elbows on their legs and cupping their chins in a hand. They sat like that for a long time a thousand ideas coming to them and being rejected. Well there were quite a few more than that in the Doctors case.

About half and hour of Rose pacing she suddenly span on them, "Are you two going to do SOMETHING, There's a massive alien fleet on a direct course for M home planet. Somehow I don't think they want to borrow a cup of Sugar, and you're both just sat THERE"

"We are doing something..." Harry began

"...We're thinking" The Doctor finished.

Rose threw up her hands, "I'd forgotten how annoying you two are together," she muttered.

"You know... We're agreed this is bad, or you wouldn't have caused a paradox time merger right?" Harry began.

"Yes I think we can agree on that." The Doctor said.

"If you'd followed your normal SP, you would've tried talking to them." Harry went on.

The Doctor just nodded, he had a feeling where Harry was going with this.

"You were either then trapped for a while, or had tried everything you could think of and it didn't work."

Another nod from the Doctor was the reply.

"This means, oh god.… This idea will probably work. Because I KNOW you wouldn't even think it." Harry said, looking sick.

"That is not a good face." The Doctor said, some concern showing.

Harry nodded, "That's a BIG star." he motioned to the star in question.

"Yes, at least a type O I'd say... No, No- no-no-no."

Harry just nodded, "It's a huge fleet." he said, "I'm thinking that conventional weapons aren't going to work on them. Any explosives I could get my hands on would take out... Three at most, I also suspect they are shielded in some way, so perhaps none."

"No-no-no-no," The Doctor said backing up, and standing, "No!"

"I'm here because you knew I would think of something you wouldn't." Harry said, looking pained.

"I should talk...Yes well that's the point I suppose," The Doctor said with a sigh.

"What?" Rose said again, this time even more annoyed than before.

"The mad man is talking about forming a black hole." The Doctor said. "Besides it would probably work, but I have no way of making that star implode."

"Yes, what DID possess you to steal the ship without weapons anyway?" Harry said with a slight smirk, "But that's not the point."

"You stole this ship?" Rose asked, amused despite herself.

"Ah yes, well you see... urm... I suppose I did really." The Doctor replied.

"I can collapse the star, I think." Harry said. "I just need to get close."

"How do you intend to do that Harry?" The Doctor asked.

"With a lot of help," Harry said slightly mysteriously.

"We need to pick someone up?" The Doctor asked.

"No one I know on earth would have any power this far away from her. No, I mean Magic itself."

"Ahh, how close are we talking about here?"

"Convective Zone I'd say" Harry said thoughtfully.

The Doctor winced, "That's going to get... Warm"

"Yes" Harry said smiling slightly, "Rose get your clothes off, we're going sun bathing."

-xXx-

The Doctor looked over at the meditating Harry, his expression grave; this was against the way he thought. However, that was the point. Things must have been terrible for him to take a risk and flout his own laws like that, to flout in such a way, courted disaster. A Paradox, and most likely his sacrifice of life and the TARDIS herself, so Things must have been terrible indeed. He had done some terrible things in his life; some would think him a warlord in the days of the Time War. He had wiped out a form of life at the end. Yet even he would have baulked at the idea of creating a black hole. Because that is what they were, doing and that would affect space for several sectors. To save a planet, were they merely sacrificing another? Possibly, not, this was a dead region of space. Life had not yet evolved here yet. It never would when they did this. That was something worthy of note to the Doctor.

He looked over at Rose, were some things worth such a sacrifice, such an action. She looked back at him and smiled. Both his hearts skipped a beat, and he realised that yes... Yes there were.

He looked over to Harry; he could feel the power humming around Harry right now. Magic was a somewhat flimsy concept to the Doctor. Not because he did not believe it existed, he knew it did. It was just something he could easily quantify and that bothered his scientific mind more than a little bit.

One man was about to attempt something that simply should not be possible for a man with no weapons of any sort to do. That was a terrible thing to behold to the Doctor. Science and evolution had given the Doctor many gifts. To wield that sort of power though was not something he ever wanted to think about having to do.

They were now approaching the O class star and his beloved ship did not like the ride much. How Harry could remain centred like that in amongst the somewhat turbulent flight was amazing. Yes there he was, talking to his patron, as he had termed it.

The Doctor laughed slightly causing Rose to look over at him. "5000 years of knowledge and experience, bottled up and shoved into a teenager; what do you get?"

Rose laughed, "Harry," she said simply.

It was true, he was unique- an oddity and he had more knowledge in his head than any 17 year old should have to deal with. A responsibility that he often waved off as very little that was probably enormous. There was no one like Harry out there in the cosmos, or across the void. He had already changed things enough now that the future had been utterly changed. The Doctor could feel that, just as he felt many things about time itself. He picked up a mallet and whacked the console a few times, smoothing their journey a bit; he really needed to fix that damn thing.

"We are ready," a voice said. Only it was not Harry that had spoken or not just Harry at least there was a harmonic to his voice that was more than a little creepy.

"You agree," The Doctor had to ask. This was quite some undertaking after all. He knew that Magic itself was in that voice which still gave him the shivers. He had seen this before with Harry but it was not something he did often. The other time had been life or death as well, during his original journeys with them on The TARDIS.

"We are in agreement," Harry, said his voice vibrating with power.

The Doctor nodded, "I hope you brought your sun block," he said to Rose and with that, he directed his ship into the Star. They passed the Coronal Loops, The Turbulent Convection and a handful of other zones in quick succession. Only the TARDIS protecting them allowed them to get that far, but it was getting very hot. To put it in mild terms, The Photosphere of the sun was around 6000 Kelvin. The sun was a much weaker star than the one they had entered.

Harry stood glowing with power, looking out of the open door of the TARDIS. His eyes glowing brightly emerald, "Enough" he said with that strange Harmonic still evident.

The Doctor stilled his ship, eyes dark and intent.

Harry was lifted off the floor. Then he began to float out of the door. Rose made to take a dive to stop him. The Doctor caught her and held her back. "No, this is what needs to be done."

"He'll Die!" she screamed tears flying as she shook her head.

"Maybe" The Doctor said eyes averted from the brightness of the star into which they were flying. He pulled Rose into a powerful hug and covered her face so she could not see. Harry continued to float and was quickly swallowed by very, very hot gasses.

-xXx-

Harry's eyes flickered open slowly. Everything hurt, even his bloody hair hurt. "Oh god" he managed to mumbled.

There was a scrabble and a London accent said, "Oh thank god"

"Bleah, I feel like shit," Harry said, his voice not croaking as it felt like it should be.

Rose laughed, stoking his hair softly, "I'm not bloody surprised," she said.

"You've been out a while," The Doctor said, leaning over him and checking him over a bit.

"When am I?" Harry asked. Normally one would say, where, but he had travelled with the Doctor before.

"60th Century, Earth." The Doctor told him. "You were a mess Harry. The medicine at this point is probably at its height."

Harry nodded, feeling pain as he did, "Ow" he noted.

"You were burnt to a crisp," Rose told him.

"Hmm, I should be dead" Harry said.

"I think your, Patron, protected you. There is no other way you would've survived otherwise."

"I didn't really expect to, to be honest." Harry admitted.

"Harry!" Rose snapped at him, though she was still stroking his hair. He doubted she was as angry as she sounded.

Harry looked around at what he could see. What he could see was a Hospital, clean, high tech but all the same a Hospital. "I need to get out of here," he said, pushing himself up right. He looked down at himself, "Huh" he said in surprise.

"You've lost several layers of skin" The Doctor said with amusement, "But you've been left with urh... bit of a tan."

Harry laughed and swung his legs out of the bed, "Who do I thank for the care?" he asked.

"Ah well, you see... You don't really want to do that." The Doctor said.

Harry frowned slightly, "Why not?"

The Doctor just smiled at him. Harry shook his head and was about to get out of bed, and then realised something. "Where are my clothes?"

The Doctor and Rose laughed and Harry got it. "Oh burned off?"

The Doctor nodded. Taking of his long trench, he passed it to Harry. "That'll have to hold you, come on let's get out of here quickly shall we?"

"Hmmm, we're in trouble again already?" Harry asked amused.

"Pretty much a constant state around you two," Rose said with a fond smile.

Harry looked at The Doctor seriously for a moment, "Did you..."

The Doctor nodded, "Yes I did."

Rose looked between them, "Has this got anything to do with you both waking up screaming?" she asked.

They nodded, "I think we fully resolved the Paradox and since in our own ways we're -" The Doctor began.

"... sensitive to the time lines" Harry ended.

"We, urh... remembered what happened" The Doctor said looking at Rose intently.

Harry smiled, got up and put on The Doctors Trench. Which caused Rose to blush, He leaned into the Doctor and whispered, "For gods sake kiss her man."

To both of their shocks, The Doctor did as suggested.

-xXx-

"So then the box just sorta faded away," Faith said.

"Hmmm" Giles said thoughtfully. "That is as was described in the journals I've read of ... Harry?"

They all turned to the door to find Harry standing there in only the Doctors Trench coat looking tanned as hell and swaying gently. After trying to magic a lock open he had found something slightly distressing out. He magic was utterly depleted. At the end of the day, a star is a delicate balance of forces, gravity, heat and gasses. It does not take much to upset that balance that said that not much was on a somewhat large scale of things. So it had taken Harry's entire well of power and a big old boost from Magic itself to upset that balance. Meaning that Harry was out of magic until he regenerated, that was a dangerous situation for Harry. So he had come to the one place he was most powerful. In other words, Hogwarts herself, He could regenerate faster here and he needed to fast. Meaning he had gotten the Doctor to drop him off just after he had left.

Faith moved in a flash as Harry smiled, said, "Has anyone seen my phone?", and then started to fall backwards. Catching him in her arms before he hit the floor, with the ease of her calling she hefted him into her arms and looked a little bit shocked, "He was only gone five minutes?"

"With the Doctor he could've been gone a month" Giles said, "Time machine if you remember."

"Oh, urh... he's skinny looking but its all muscle if you know what I mean." Faith said.

"Urh, I can't say I do" Dumbledore said, shaking off the shock.

"He's kinda heavy?"

"Oh, come into the lounge dear, put him on the sofa and I will fetch Madam Pomphrey immediately." Dumbledore said leading the dark haired Slayer to his living room then sending an Adfero. He looked down at Harry and shook his head, "Whatever trouble have you gotten yourself into this time," he wondered aloud with fondness.

"He saved your lives," Rose said sauntering into the room.

The Doctor was just behind her, "He insisted coming in to warn you. I can see that didn't quite work as he wanted."

"And you are," Giles said, his little family moving on the defensive.

"Oh Hello," The Doctor said brightly and moved forward hand outstretched, "I'm the Doctor," he said enthusiastically, "And you are?"

"I'm Rupert Giles," Giles said shaking the offered hand. "It's a possible pleasure to meet you Doctor," he said.

The Doctor sort of half smiled and then moved over to Harry ignoring the Slayer's present. He pulled out a stethoscope and held it against the young man's chest.

Faith was glaring at the man, rather protective of Harry despite having just met. Being around the man was interesting to say the least and being around him was also fun. Something she had not had in a while, especially since breaking up with Robin Wood.

Buffy was watching with a sense of readiness, Willow was - Buffy looked around and found Willow kneeling by Harry looking scared stiff. This was odd to say the least, Dawn looked like she wanted to be over there as well, and Xander too looked concerned. Giles on the other hand was just studying the Doctor.

"He's fine, just exhausted," The Doctor said.

"I don't really appreciate finding Harry in this state" Dumbledore said slowly, "Has he been with you... sometime?"

"Not all that long, he was out for a week" Rose said, "Then he insisted on coming straight here from the hospital." she chuckled.

"What's funny," Dawn asked curiously.

"Oh, it's just only Harry could spend a week in hospital and come out with a tan." she said fondly. It did not take a genius to see she and the Doctor were close either. Especially since the Doctor kept looking at her as if to make sure, she was still there.

"We don't know him that well" Giles said slowly, "But I have a feeling I know what you mean," he added smiling slightly. "What did you mean he was saving our lives by the way?"

"Massive Alien fleet, you know the usual," The Doctor said, moving out of the way as Poppy Pomphrey cam tearing into the room and straight at Harry. She had a medical bag in one hand, which she popped down on the floor. A wand appeared from within its depths and she started casting spells over him.

"She is who?" The Doctor asked, watching carefully.

"This is Madam Pomphrey and she is our school nurse."

"Tsk-Tsk-Tsk," sounds came from the matronly woman.

"What is it Poppy," Dumbledore asked, his face reflecting the concern he felt.

"I have never in all his time here seen Harry suffer from Magical exhaustion before," she said slightly surprised sounding. "Yet there it is - he looks like he has been Sun bathing as well, hmm, new skin growth, which is odd."

"Harry was treated for burns Madam Pomphrey," The Doctor told her, "The tan is a side effect of that - in a way."

"Burns, what sort of burns," she asked.

"Radiation, mostly, in various forms, heat, light and so on. Gas poisoning, and something the doctors did not recognise. I suspect that's the magical exhaustion you're talking about."

"What ever has he been up to this time?" Poppy asked.

"Alien fleet..." Buffy said leadingly.

"Let me just say that if it wasn't stopped it would've been the end of the world" The Doctor said seriously looking at Rose as he did so.

"You seem very sure." Giles said.

"I am positive" The Doctor said, "There was a paradox created by the instigation of a Merger. That created a temporary time clone. Harry said you saw that clone. Once the Paradox was resolved, I am not entirely sure how but it was, the memories of the event sank in to the only two survivors."

There was a moment of silence, "You are saying we died, that we all died," Buffy asked.

"Everyone died," he said looking at Rose again, who smiled slightly at him. At least she knew why he had suddenly stopped denying his feelings for her. The thought that she had died was not a pleasant one, but she was not going to now; so why worry. She had a fair understanding of time now, for a mere human as it were, so she was able to just shake it off a little.

"His power levels are rising," Poppy said suddenly sounding more than a little surprised.

Willow smiled radiantly, "It's the castle," she said a little dreamy sounding as she 'felt' what was happening, "Amazing" she said softly.

"I'm out of my depth here Albus. I would suggest you don't move him for a while though." the nurse said. "He is also physically exhausted and there is not much that can be done about that except rest."

"I will transfigure the sofa into a bed for him presently Poppy." Dumbledore said drawing his wand, to do that.

The Doctor actually stepped in between the headmaster and Harry. "I wouldn't do that right now if I were you." he said jovially, "I'm not entirely certain about magic. But I can tell you that he's in conversation with someone and doing anything to interrupt that would not be a good idea."

"Conversation," Dumbledore asked, he could not hear or sense anything. However, the thing with Occlumancy shielding was that it did indeed keep things in. It also deadened that sensory perception a bit. Even though Legimancy heightened that ability, The Doctor however was an extremely physically sensitive being. He was able to shield his thoughts but he was constantly open to the universe. It was something that took a very special type of brain to deal with in fact.

Willow looked down at Harry her eyes liquid with emotion at the feelings of love surrounding the younger man at that moment. It was heartbreaking in a way. A good way, but still it almost hurt.

"Yes, this castle is something else" The Doctor said with bright eyes. There was a hint of shadow though. He looked at Harry, then back at Dumbledore. "He's been through a traumatic experience," he said apparently unexpectedly. "If he weren't unconscious I wouldn't be able to get away with this" he said with a flash of humour, "But Harry will need those that love him around while he get's better. He has friends here without doubt, his girls I think he said. I suggest you fetch them."

Dumbledore nodded and an Adfero was winging its way to various heads of house.

"What about you?" Dumbledore said noting the darkness in the Doctors eyes.

"I urh..." he trailed off.

Rose stood beside him, her hand going into his, "He has me," she said firmly.

The Doctor smiled.

"So this fleet," Buffy said with a note of annoyance in her voice. Topics were flying around all over the place meaning she was finding it hard to ascertain the danger.

"Gone" The Doctor said. He nodded at Harry, "He's dealt with them. They won't be a bother"

Buffy nodded, now happy to have found out there was no danger lurking.

"How did one man deal with a fleet?" Giles asked.

"Well, he wasn't alone." The Doctor said.

"I meant no disrespect, you said..."

"... I don't mean us," The Doctor cut in.

Giles frowned at that, "Who then?"

"More of a what," was the amused reply.

"Magic" Willow said, her eyes unfocused, she smiled and said, "My patron is... talking to me. Well communicating, Series of images..." she said surprised. "Not a feeling like before but actually a lot more..." she blushed, "coherent and she's saying all sorts."

"What is it she's... communicating?" The Doctor asked, leaning forward with interest.

"Lot's... She is also showing me what happened before, tonight... If you... oh..." Willow blushed again, quite brightly. "That was different," she noted with some humour. Then she frowned, "Oh... I wonder why he was so sad…," she said.

"Sad?" Rose asked.

"Hmm, something... happened, a ... feeling shot between us when we were touching. He was really upset about it and pretty much blanked me asking about it." Willow said, her eyes unfocused both in thought and as she watched the picture show. She shook herself, "I think she wants us to know some of what was said after his phone rang for the second time."

"Go on Willow" Buffy said, looking at her friend carefully.

"Well first off, you need to be nicer to Harry" Willow said, "She doesn't like you being nasty to him."

Buffy smirked, "He doesn't seem to mind. But, one world save equals a little respect and I'll be nice to him." she allowed.

The Doctor nailed her with a look, "If one equals respect and latitude from you, then you owe him a LOT more," he said simply. "This is NOT the first time he's saved everyone on the face of the planet, and that's just this go around."

"This go around," Faith asked.

The Doctor just smiled at her, "Point is- he's done it before. So you should by the implied scale, let me see carry the 1, love him"

Xander frowned at that, The Doctor looked at him and smirked, "Well you're an imaginative fellow."

"Also, something about our phones, He says we have to get all the same brand as Dawn and Faith... He said he couldn't do what The Doctor did, but he can get them to work"

"Oh, I can do that" The Doctor said, holding out a hand.

A quick round of Sonic Screw Driver magic later and their phones began to work.

Willow looked at Buffy, "Dawn should stay here, not to work with Harry, but to work on her magic, and more importantly - to learn to hide it."

Buffy frowned slightly, but she trusted her friend so she would give it serious consideration.

"That's pretty much it, something in there must be more important than it seems though," Willow said shaking her head in confusion. "She won't - urh - say what though. Being in contact seems important though, so thank you Doctor."

The Doctor smiled at her, "Anything for Harry" he said, and making it very plain, he had not done it for them.

Willow nodded, "Everything else she showed me was for me I think." She smiled, "Boy did he read me the riot act about tapping her power."

Buffy frowned, but remembered what she herself had just said. She had to try to be nicer to Harry. Despite the fact, he had threatened to kill her watcher.

Faith looked to the Doctor, "So, Alien huh? How's that working out for you?"


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
Extraction

Bel breathed in and then out slowly, held out her hands and took a few steps back and forth. Then with a rush, she reached out as if grabbing someone. She was rather surprised at the location in which she suddenly found herself, not to mention the fact she was being fought. That was not normal. The young man had amazingly fast reactions and normally twigged who she was straight away.

She rode the thrashing a bit, "Shhh, Shh" she said realising that Harry was asleep and having some sort of terrible nightmare, "It's me; Bel" she said. Then realised how stupid that was. He was likely to fight harder overall. Then something low down in her belly shifted, when he began to actually calm instead. She was more than a little amazed at that. "Shhh, Shhh" she cooed to him slowly calming him down. She had of course, caught him sleeping before. Never had he stayed asleep. "Harry" she said softly. This was unusual for her, as she tended to call him Potter. Which was both wildly inaccurate nowadays but also a little impersonal. "Harry, wake up its Bel."

She was a little shocked when he... cuddled up to her. Her eyes wide open in shock she looked down to see that he was now sleeping somewhat more peacefully. She was still looking at him in shock when the door across the, strange now she came to look, room flew open.

Her heart froze when she saw it was Remus Lupin and he was not looking pleased. Normally she would let go, go back to her little cottage she shared with her sister. Firstly, Harry was holding her and she could not. Secondly, she had to talk to Harry, or someone about what was going on.

"Get your filthy hands off of him" Remus growled, literally.

Bel, looked at him, "Get Dumbledore" she said, remembering what Harry had told her before, "Or His Girls" she added. Listing everyone that knew what it was she did.

"How about I get the Auror's?" Remus spat.

"Get Dumbledore, or else," Bel growled menacingly. Which was somewhat ruined, because Harry had shifted positions and had his head pillowed on her lap.

Remus did not appear to notice that, all the same, his wand flicked on his temple and a silvery wolf leapt from his brow. "I'll kill you if you hurt him," Remus growled.

Bel smiled slightly arrogantly, inwardly though she was actually amused, apparently, Remus thought she held Harry captive. Currently it was quite the opposite, "I want your murdering filthy blood stained mitts off of my cub," Remus growled, eyes positively glowing.

"I may be a murderer Werewolf. But at least I know the lives I have spent; the same can not be said for you."

"What, What do you mean," Remus spat with anger in his tone as his own personal beast clanged against the bars he had made for it in his mind.

"How many have you killed, or infected when you've not been in control. Hmmm, At least I know my victims... though perhaps you have the better; deal" she said, her own eyes glowing with emotion. However, it was not anger that Remus saw in those chocolate depths. He would not ever have attributed an emotion to her... It was regret. Remus fell silent in some confusion.

It was as well, because Dumbledore, Faith and Susan Bones tore into the room. They had been with Dumbledore in his office when the call had come.

"Who's the Goth," Faith asked.

"Bellatrix, how lovely to see you" Dumbledore said.

Susan just walked to the bed before anyone could grab her. Well before Remus could grab her, Faith had no clue what was going on and Dumbledore knew she was in no danger.

"Susan, get back here. She's dangerous."

Susan nodded, "For sure" she said, hoping up on the bed and touching Harry's leg. Giving it a squeeze, "Not to me though" she added. "Nor to Harry, especially not Harry" the red head said smirking at Bel's expression.

"Why; why oh why was Harry alone?" Bel asked.

"I was just on my way to him," Susan said seriously.

"He was in a state when I... arrived" Bel told her. They had never met, but they shared something in common via Harry. Bel also knew just who this attractive Red Head was. The fact that she of all people was not running around screaming at her was worthy of note to Bel.

"What's going on?" Remus said looking utterly confused.

"Bellatrix is Harry's person on the inside," Dumbledore said simply.

"He's working with that, that, Person?" Remus growled.

"Harry has that knack," Bel pointed out with a slight smile. She softly stroked Harry's hair and looked at Dumbledore. "What is wrong with him?" she asked.

"Who says there is anything wrong with him?" Remus put in before Dumbledore could say a word.

Bel smiled slightly sexily, "I am... unaffected by him. He didn't wake up when I arrived, and he has not woken even with all this noise." she became serious, "So something is wrong with Harry"

"He had a run in with some aliens," Susan said with a smirk.

Bel looked confused.

"Big fight, took a lot out of him. He's getting better though" Susan filled in.

Harry loosened his grip on Bel slightly, shifting around in his sleep. "Oh thank god I was starting to loose feeling in my arm" Bel said shaking it out and quite distracted from Susan's odd reply.

To Remus it had looked like she had her arm around Harry's throat. Apparently, that was not the case. He was probably more confused than he had been in his entire life at that moment.

"I take it you had something to report to Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

Bel nodded, still stroking Harry's hair, which was not missed by the others in the room. "Hamilton has cut me out entirely," she said simply. "I am no longer able to find out anything of note. The last thing I could garner is that now Fudge is dead. They are going to put forth their own candidate," she said. Moody had finally taken out Fudge the night before, making it look like an accident in the bath. It was typical Moody, efficient, clandestine and effective. Fudge was no more. Now apparently they had to worry about someone worse getting into office. However, it was not a much-unseen circumstance.

Dumbledore tugged at his beard, "Do you know who?"

Bel shook her head, "I have a few ideas, but nothing certain."

"Your ideas?"

"Lucius has managed to turn the suspicion into a power play. He has gathered a lot of support and a sympathy vote." Bel answered with a shrug, "He seems well placed."

Remus was looking at her strangely, but Bel did her best not to rise to the bait again. Remus though, was not trying to bait her. The last time he had seen her was at her arrest. She had been a snarling, screaming animalistic Creature at that time, the same at her trail by all accounts. Yet here she was, talking normally... and apparently she had some sort of, and he shuddered at this, feelings towards his cub. Judging by the way she was softly and gently stroking the young man's hair at least. Harry trusted her too. Even asleep, he did not let many get close. Willow had said something about the castle protecting him via his unconscious mind. Remus could not get close, and that hurt, Dumbledore could just. His girls no problem, Poppy and when he was around The Doctor and Rose were also able to approach. Yet the Creature that had killed his godfather was in Harry's trust zone. It was... bizarre.

How could, or rather what had happened, to make it so Harry would trust Bellatrix LeStrange of all people. Trust her enough that he actually looked as relaxed as he did when his girls were with him.

"You need to be extracted" Dumbledore said simply.

Bel nodded, "I was hoping to be," she admitted. "But my white knight is apparently otherwise engaged at the moment." she said smiling slightly.

"I will make the arrangements," Dumbledore said.

"I don't think so," Bel said with a mocking laugh, "I don't trust that ridiculous order of yours to find their arses with both hands"

Remus glowered at her.

"I'll stay in until Harry can..." she was cut off by Susan touching her.

"We'll do it" Susan said a serious look on her face.

"What, NO!" Remus shouted the last. "You're all too young."

"Alright" Bel said. She had been told what Harry's Girls could do by Harry himself. "You I trust"

"They're too young!" Remus spat, "Killing children LeStrange?" he accused as a question.

Susan glared at her professor, "Firstly... It's Black," she said pulling the angry werewolf up short. "Secondly we are more capable than anyone else around here. Of that you can be certain."

"I'll go with" Faith said, she had been training with Harry's Girls. She knew they were not kidding. They had a way to go with their fighting, but the things she had seen them do... A Slayer could take them, but anything else she was not sure would have a damn chance.

"What spell have you cast LeStrange, to get such trust?" Remus ground out.

Bel laughed not an evil laugh, but actual amusement, "You think I cast the spell? Harry has en spelled me Werewolf. I thank him for it too." Bel told him. She crooked a finger to Susan who leaned in. They held a whispered conversation for a minute. Then Bel swapped positions with Susan. Just maintaining contact via a hand Bel looked at Remus, "I've been told you have control of the wolf," she said. "Do you find it so hard that others can control their monsters too?" she said and let go of Harry's hand. She just disappeared without preamble leaving Remus stunned in her wake.

Faith laughed, "I like her" she said smiling. "Come on wolfie, it's okay the girls are GOOD. This will be easy."

Susan nodded, "Actually it is going to be very easy. Harry already had an extraction planned out with Bel. He told us about it and she has just given me her location. This is a milk run at most."

"I am not happy about this. Harry has obviously taught you more than I had imagined" Dumbledore said, "More than I knew, he knew for sure."

Susan just smiled, "If you don't mind headmaster. While I have a free period, the others do not."

"I will fetch them forthwith." Dumbledore said. "Where will you take Miss Black?"

"I can't tell you that," Susan said seriously. "Plans, items, place, it's all planned out and a lot of it is dependant of secrecy."

Dumbledore actually smiled slightly at that. Then he nodded, "It appears it is time for us to let go Remus. The next generation is active and as is the natural order of things. They seem ready to outstrip us."

Remus was tugged away, leaving Faith in the room with Susan. "So legs, what's the plan?" she asked.

-xXx-

Carla looked up as Harry's girls and a sultry brunette stepped out of the elevator. "Hello Ladies" Carla said smiling slightly. She got up and started to walk towards them. She had maintained her killer figure but there was now a large designer bump on the front of her. She cupped it with her hands as she walked. Rubbing it slightly, "Time for my treatment already? And who's your friend?"

"Carla, Faith; Faith, Carla" Hermione said, and then pointed at Carla, "You, should be sat down."

"Pfft" Carla said waving it off, "If I sit around all day my arse goes numb," she said getting a chuckle from Harry's Girls.

"Urh... Why is there a pregnant chick in Harry's apartment, and oh wow" Faith said looking around, her eyes though kept resting on Carla's stomach.

"This is Carla, a friend ... of sorts to Harry." Ginny said with a grin. She walked over to a blank wall. She then touched it in three different places and it shimmered out of sight.

"Harry got some chick up the duff?" Faith asked.

"No" Carla said for herself, smiling slightly at the brunette, "Harry just saved my self and my baby girl. And now his girls are continuing that trend." she said with a fond smile at Harry's girls. Since Harry was otherwise occupied with being out for the count for the last week, Hermione had realised Carla would not be getting her treatments. Ginny, being the most powerful had been volunteered. It was after all an infusion of pure magic. That took power and Ginny was the only one with enough grunt to do it. As part of their training they had been told how to channel their magic, they also knew what it was Harry was going for Carla so they had taken over her treatments.

"Oh, he's a regular Boy scout," Faith noted wryly. Her eyes, though, kept returning to Carla's stomach.

Carla noted this and said, "Would you like to touch it," she asked.

Faith got a deer in headlights look and shook her head, "No I don't wanna hurt her."

"You won't hurt her," Carla said, walking to the dark haired girl. Who now looked scared, "Have you not- seen a pregnant woman before?"

"Yeah, of course," Faith said, trying to get her bad girl persona back in place.

"Go on, you won't hurt me or the Baby" Carla said softly. Faith looked terrified, but she really wanted to do it. Carla could read that a mile away, so she reached out and did something slightly suicidal. She breached a slayer's personal zone. She took Faith's hand and laid it on her bump.

Faith looked... There were no words to describe the sheer amazement that appeared on Faith's face. "Oh god" she said jumping a little.

Carla smiled, "She must like you. She kicked."

The girls looked over at the scene. They had known Faith a week now. Via training with her and just hanging out, they had gotten to know her fairly well. They had never seen her as unguarded as she was at that moment. Sultry was gone, in was a beautiful smile that knocked years off her.

The girls continued to get ready, changing into combat like gear and tooling up with some weapons. There was a range under the apartment block now and each had been drilled by Jack, in proper use and handling of guns. Harry had said that whilst he was good, Jack was amazing with guns. He had not been wrong either and Jack had taught Harry's Girls well. The guns though were largely just in case. None of them expected trouble.

"Faith" Susan called out, tossing a Berretta to the Bostonian. Faith caught it with her spare hand without looking and tucked it in to her waistband. Unlike Buffy, she knew how to use a gun, and was not against the idea either. Her hand though did not leave Carla's belly.

Luna laughed slightly, "Come on Faith, we'll come back after I swear."

Faith nodded, smiled thanks to a smiling Carla and walked over to the girls. "So, how we getting there?"

Hermione reached into one of Harry's desk drawers pulling out a couple of necklaces. "Apparition, you'll side along with me. These are for you and Bel," she said brandishing the necklaces. "I know Harry would want you to have one," she added.

"I agree," Pansy said as she strapped on a short sword to her back.

"Are you going to war ladies?" Jack said walking in via the elevator.

"Hello honey" Faith purred.

Carla growled at her. Faith blinked and looked between the two, "Damn" she noted and held up her hands, "No offence, he's just a... honey. Didn't know he was taken," she said backing off the hormonal woman who was looking ready to bite her in half.

Jack smirked, "Makes a change," he noted, "Normally I'm growling at Harry," he said, pulling his wife into a hug, "Kids are due at the weekend" he said to Carla.

Carla smiled radiantly, "I've missed them."

"Them?" Faith asked.

Hermione smirked, "Carla's older than she looks and this will be her forth child."

Faith looked at Carla, "Again; no offence, but ... Bitch"

Carla laughed.

"We Ready?" Pansy said, strapping another sword to her back crosswise from the last.

"What's occurring?" Jack said stilling their departure.

"We're extracting Bel." Ginny said, walking to stand in a line with her friends.

Jack's eyes ran across them. They were all gorgeous and tooled up; it was a strangely erotic sight actually. He smiled at them. "Need a hand?"

They shared a look, "More can't hurt" Susan said holding out a hand to Jack.

"Oh, apparition?" he asked looking sick.

"What?" Faith asked.

Then they were gone in a pop.

Carla laughed at the way Faith was going to feel shortly.

-xXx-

"You don't need masks with me boys" Bel said backing away from the approaching Death Eaters. She was glad she had gotten her nephew and sister to the safe house Harry had arranged for her. "I can see MacNair, Malfoy and you Pettigrew," she added.

"You're no longer pure" Malfoy spat, pulling off his mask.

"My blood is a damn sight more pure than yours Malfoy," the Black said. "My family is one of the oldest in the country."

"Pure of mind, as well as blood" Pettigrew said also pulling off his mask

"You have to be joking" Bel said, her wand in a ready position, "You're about as pure as a lump of shit. Look like one too."

"Hamilton has sent us to purify you," MacNair said nastily, he alone left on his mask.

"Well, I'm not really in the mood for that" Bel said, a nasty smile appearing on her face. She triggered one of the outer wards, turned and ran towards the forest.

The ward exploded, sending her once fellow Death Eaters flying.

"Get her" Pettigrew coughed, getting up.

-xXx-

Giles walked into the Headmasters living room to find Willow. She was there, standing over Harry her hands glowing and floating just above Harry, feeding him power. They had kept him unconscious for the most part but the nightmares were getting worse though, so they would have to wake him soon. They had kept him out, because the day after he had arrived and woken up again he had gotten up. They had been unable to persuade him back into bed leading to one of his girls stunning him. The girl, Pansy, had been shocked she'd managed it to such a degree that Giles was a little worried about how powerful Harry really was. The fact Harry B was also Harry Potter was a little disconcerting as well.

Therefore, they kept him out, allowing his body to regenerate power, and normal energy. What ever he had done, had wiped him out.

He looked at the Red haired witch with a little concern. Firstly, her hair was currently white. That meant she was channelling a LOT of power. Secondly, she had been doing magic almost constantly. This was a possible return of her Magical addiction and the reason he had been looking for her. To find her doing more magic just firmed his resolve on the matter.

He cleared his throat. He had no wish to make her jump when she was using that sort of power.

He hands stopped glowing and her hair turned back to its usual brand of fiery red. "Hello Giles" Willow said turning with a slight smile on her face. Her eyes were looking a little dreamy.

"Willow" he replied.

She made a face, "Oh dear, that doesn't sound good."

"Willow" he said again, "I, we, have noticed you using a large amount of magic. We're... concerned."

"Don't be Giles. It's all part of the natural order," she told him. "This isn't like the magic I was addicted to. I'm not getting addicted again."

"So you can stop?" he asked.

Willow smiled and shook her head, "I could, but I'm not going to."

"Why not?"

"Because, he" she pointed at Harry, "Told me not to."

"I don't understand, he has not been all that chatty," Giles said with a hint of amusement.

"In the alternate time section," She said. "Also my patron wants me to do as much magic as I can."

"It's dangerous" Giles pressed.

"I swear to you Giles that it isn't. Not this time, the more Earth magic I use, the more dark crap gets flushed out. The more of Earth magic I use, the more is released for others to use. It's all part of my calling," she said seriously. Utter conviction on her face. She turned and looked at Harry. "He told me a lot that night, but that is the most important part. This magic is not just for me. It's for everyone."

"You are some sort of... conduit?" Giles asked.

Willow nodded "I Am." she said, her hand hovering over Harry's fringe, as if she were about to push it out of his eyes. Her fist clenched and she pulled her hand back.

Giles frowned, "You never touch him," he noted. "That's not like you. I have met few as tactile as you are Willow."

"I keep being shown that section of the night. The section where he said we should not touch. I assumed that means I'm being told not to touch him for some reason." Willow said, and then frowned.

"What is it?"

"She's laughing at me." Willow said. Through meditation and dedication in the week previously, she had learned a slightly deeper method of communication. It was now quite emotive as well as pictorial. "I'm missing something, and I don't know what. She will not just tell me though. Says it's not something to do with my calling and that I'll figure it out eventually." she said with a smile and a laugh. "She thinks it's hilarious though."

Giles smiled, "I am… glad in one way you have that connection. In another it worries me." Giles admitted.

Willow smiled, "I love you too Giles" she said softly.

Giles smiled at her in much the same way.

-xXx-

Pansy drew one of her short swords. They arrived to find a minor magical battle was taking place at the meeting co-ordinates. She glanced to either side her fellow women were looked at her. Off to the Side Jack and Faith were looking a little green. This was to be expected. Pansy smiled as she thought about their return trip. They could apparate out of Harry's place, but not in. Out only if they were one of the allowed few. The sizzle of a nearby spell turned her attention towards the forest. Their aim was out there and fighting for her life by the sounds of it.

She hefted the word and reached up to her neck. Harry's other girls did the same, and they changed to the outside world showing five women all similar looking but different enough to fool the enemy. Faith and Jack would be all right, they were not known. The girls were recognisable so they had to change that. This is one thing the necklaces could do, as well as be a port key back to Harry's place.

"Faith, put this one," Ginny said handing one of the necklaces to the brunette slayer.

Faith looked at it and swung it over her head, it glowed briefly, "Not really my style" she noted with some amusement.

Ginny smiled back at her, "When this is done, or you get hurt. Just say 'Harry's Place' while holding that necklace." She looked at Jack.

Jack in turn brandished his watch, "I know," he said simply.

"Let's move out" Pansy said. The girls had long ago decided that they would need some sort of leader if Harry were not around. After some debate, that person was now Pansy. She had a good grasp of tactics and was actually the oldest by about a month. That and she just had a bit of a command presence to her. It was not something Pansy relished truth be told, but she had said yes in the end.

-xXx-

"How did you find me anyway?" Bel said. She was ducked down behind a fallen tree with spells flying around her. Her heart was beating a little fast, but she knew she had help coming soon.

"We tracked your apparition Bellatrix," Malfoy said in a voice that dripped with satisfaction.

Bel aimed a curse towards his voice and fired it off. A bright red beam crossed the distance and slammed into a tree just to his left. The blond backed away with a swear word.

"That's not supposed to be possible," Bel noted, listing carefully.

"Hamilton has many fascinating new ideas," Pettigrew answered.

Bel smirked, and fired off a curse that got a yelp and the sound of someone running around putting out their robes. She looked over her cover and fired off a stunner. Despite her reputation and ability with the unforgivable's she was trying to get away from them. They were all dark magic and dark magic had a way of twisting the soul. She considered her soul twisted enough thanks, and did not want it made any worse.

Pettigrew dropped like a rock.

A yell made Bel chance a glance over her protection. She could not see anything though. There was a bang and she heard Malfoy swear loudly.

"What the..." MacNair said, and then yelled as a sharp blade was placed at his neck.

"Move and you'll be a lot shorter," a female voice told him in a cold voice.

He froze, but sneered, "What would a woman do to... urh" he slumped. Ginny was standing behind him with a smirk and looking down at him, a sword in one hand and a gun in the other.

"You'll get yours LeStrange," Malfoy shouted triggering a port key and running for it.

Bel stood up, "It's Black you bastard" she said, mostly to herself. Just then, the bodies of MacNair and Pettigrew disappeared as well. That caused her to pause. Death Eaters did not usually bother with picking up the wounded when they retreated. It must be something Hamilton had instigated.

"Bel?" Luna called out causing the gothic beauty to turn towards a blonde haired woman she did not recognise.

"Who are you?" Bel asked, wand rising.

"Luna" Luna said, "Harry's Girls. We're in disguise."

Ginny walked in as Bel nodded relaxing somewhat. "Here" she said tossing Bel a necklace, "Put that on."

Bel did as requested, changing almost immediately to someone that looked a lot like her, but not quite. "Harry made that especially for you," Susan said, walking in to the clearing. The rest followed.

Faith looked around, "Shame, was expecting a fight" she said with a put upon sigh.

Jack looked at her and smiled, "Harry's trained them well" he said, "Three Death Eaters... not much of a challenge."

"Come on, let's get out of here. No doubt re-enforcements are on the way," Hermione said.

Pansy nodded and reached for her necklace. "Just say Harry's Place" she told Bel and disappeared.

Shortly followed by the rest of them, including Bel.

-xXx-

"That was quick," Carla noted as the Elevator arrived and spilled out Harry's girls, her husband, Faith and Bel.

"Easy" Jack said hugging her wife, "Didn't even have to get dirty"

"Shame I like you dirty" Carla said with a lascivious smile.

Jack beamed at her.

"Oh brother," Faith said, then moved into the room, Looking around properly this time as She had not had much chance before. Her original assessment stood though… Wow.

Bel had a similar look on her face, more so because she had never seen a Muggle home. In her bad old days, she had been to Muggle places but tended to wait for her victims to be driven out to her. "Harry... lives; Here?" she asked looking around trying to figure what most of the things where. She walked to the TV and touched it, "What is this?" she asked, then moved to the PC, "Or this?" she moved to the stereo, "Or thing?" she added, gaining speed. She then pressed a button and loud music spilled out of the device. Her eyes lit up, "Music!" she said smiling.

Harry's girls shared a look and laughed. Faith was looking at Bel as if she were mad. "You really don't know what all this shit is?"

Bel shook her head, swaying to the music slightly. It was not like any music she had heard before. Her tastes tended towards the classical end of the spectrum. Not the Eye Candy girl's latest track that was blasting out of the Stereo at that moment.

"Really?" Faith pressed, unable to quantify that.

"The magic world is, what was it Harry called it," Pansy said, looking to Ginny.

"An outdated society bubble due for a bursting." she said with an impish smile.

"What?" Faith asked.

"It means they are isolated from anything Muggle like all this," Hermione said moving her hands around to show the entire apartment. "Bel honestly has probably never seen most of this gear in her life."

Faith smiled, "Then I think I'm gunna show ya the world" she said to the gothic beauty.

Bel looked at her and smiled slightly. "Before I would've cursed you for the mere idea, now I will say… thank you I'd like that."

"That's okay, once I'd have killed you as soon as look at ya" Faith replied smiling slightly as well.

Bel laughed, and danced around, "I like this music... I LOVE music" she said twirling around and smiling.

"Bah girl group bullshit. I like that new band, Whatsit... The Weird Sisters" Faith said, "They got some grunt to them."

Hermione laughed, and began stripping off her weapons as the others did the same. "They're magical actually, that's how they started out. Our biggest band, famous as say well the Candy's in the Muggle world. It's because of that Girl band that you have them to listen to."

"No way," Faith said in amusement not really believing it.

"Them and Harry indirectly," Luna added. "He knew Chantelle, who met Kirby at our Halloween ball; they went out for a while actually. Via the Candy's Kirby got a foot in in the Muggle world... The rest as they say is history."

"Huh, you can never tell huh" Faith noted, wincing, "Can you change the track or something?" she asked, "They put my teeth on edge. I know your friend is a member and all, still..."

Bel looked at the huge stereo, and prodded it a few times. It changed to a classical piece and she smiled, "Marvellous" she said. "So inventive these Muggles" she noted. "This was going to be my bread and butter once," she said wistfully.

Carla noticed the woman's mood, "How is that?" she asked, sitting back down with a little pain.

"I was going to join an orchestra," Bel said, her eyes lost in the mists of time. "Then I was contracted to be married and forgot about everything else. My - Ex-husband didn't like music."

"What is it you play?" Ginny asked, curious despite herself.

"A couple of things" Bel said offhandedly. Obviously, she was not boasting, as if she expected everyone to be able to play multiple instruments. "I always preferred the Violin though" she looked down at her hands, "Doubt I could any more." she added. "My fingers got broken in Azkaban"

"Harry plays the Violin" Luna said thoughtfully, "Maybe he can help."

Bel laughed, "I already owe him so much. I can hardly ask for more now can I?" she looked around again. "Am I to stay here?" she asked.

"Actually Harry has an apartment set up for you." Susan said. "We'll take you down in a bit. He decorated though so..." she shrugged with a smile. It was bizarre Susan noted, she should be calling her aunt and having this ... woman, dragged back to Azkaban. Because of Harry though, there was no way she would. Let alone the fact Bel, rather than Bellatrix, was actually growing on her showing a real person that lay beneath the monster of legend.

"Anything is good; thanks to Harry my sister and nephew are safe. I didn't really think I would end up safe myself," she said sounding amazed.

"I think Harry has an offer for you," Hermione said.

Bel smiled sultrily, "I'm sure," she said.

"Yeah, this link - with Harry," Susan asked. "What is it like?"

Bel looked at the younger woman steadily, and then smiled. "It's-" she trailed off waving her hands in the air as if trying to catch the words. "Intense," she finished.

Susan smiled, "No doubt, Lucky bitch"

Bel did a double take and then laughed heartily.

The girls all looked a bit shocked at that. Especially those that had seen her in the Ministry only a year before, a lot had changed, that much was obvious. They had saved her for Harry. Because Harry had given his promise, Now they were wondering what they had saved, it was not the monster they were expecting that was for sure.

Bel walked over and sat down next to Carla, she titled her head at her stomach and smiled, "How long?"

"Not long now" Carla said smiling and patting her stomach.

"You're lucky" Bel said, then looked around the room again, "All of these... things. What do they all do?" she asked before anyone could comment on the tone of her voice when she had spoken to Carla.

There in followed a Q and A session on modern Muggle gear.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
Awakenings, and Parties

Boom, Boom

Boom, Boom

Boom, Boom

Boom, Boom

Dumbledore looked around at his school in worry.

Boom, Boom

Remus looked up from his book, looking at his class who were also looking around.

Boom, Boom

Willow smiled at Harry who she was once more watching over.

Boom, Boom

Buffy spun around looking for the source of the sound and Then realised it was coming from everywhere.

Boom, Boom

Despite the fact, he was drugged to the gills and under a sedation spell... Harry's eyes snapped open.

Boom, Boom

Then all was silent in the school. Hogwarts settled back, she had shown those that needed to that Harry was awake she had done her task.

"Hello Harry" Willow said with a smile.

Harry swung around and looked at her. Causing her breath to catch in her throat, His eyes were glowing with power and life, energy was apparently not a problem any longer. She could feel the power pouring off him now.

He blinked and smiled, "How long was I out this time?"

"A week" she said.

Harry shook his head and cricked his neck. "Wow I feel buzzed," he noted.

"I and the school have been feeding you power" Willow said. "Have to admit I'm a little shocked at how much you have on you, if you see what I mean. Your personal power well is... big"

Harry flashed a sexy smile, "As are many things" he said with a wink and jumped out of bed. "I feel like ... I'm on speed," he said with a grin.

"Do I want to know how you know that feeling?" Willow asked a little strangled.

Harry waved it off, "We all go through phases." he said, and then looked down. "I'm naked," he noted.

"The doctor wanted his coat back," Willow said not quite averting her eyes.

"I should get dressed," he noted grabbing a sheet and swirling it around himself. It morphed into a gothic looking ensemble. Much the same as he had worn to the Burrow after his journeys.

"That's an interesting look." Willow said, still blushing wildly.

"Just kind of a default look actually" Harry said, "Urh... do we need to talk about your calling or..."

"I was filled in on that night as it went first time."

"Oh"

Willow nodded, "We need to talk about that."

"I'm not sure we do" Harry said seriously. "Though talking of ... Bel was here?"

Willow frowned at the reference. She did not see how the two topics fitted together. She shook it off until later, "She was, and your girls have extracted her. Supposedly, anyway they left a while ago. Then sent word all was well, but they had to... settle her in. Apparently she was having a bit of a culture shock."

Harry laughed, "No doubt; if they took her to my place." he paused, "I should go check in..."

"I'd wait till everyone see's that you're okay. We've all been worried about you Harry." Willow told him.

"What even Buffy" he said with a teasing smile.

"Yes" Willow said surprising him, "Even Buffy."

"Well, you must've all been very worried then" he said somewhat more seriously. "Sorry about that."

He stretched out, "God I need to DO something." he said taking a breath. "Burn off some damn energy before I start bouncing off of the walls."

"Ahh Harry" Dumbledore said walking into his living room, "I see you have awoken."

"That's remarkably observant of you Albus," Harry said with a cheeky grin. "Urh... what day is it?"

Dumbledore told him and Harry groaned.

"What is the matter Harry?" he asked.

"I missed Chantelle's Birthday party. I will be in the shit now; you do not mess with a red head... Urh, no offence Willow"

"None taken, it's true you don't... Which is why we WILL be speaking about that subject you don't want to."

"Wow, one breath too, impressive" Harry noted.

Dumbledore smiled and looked between the two, "It's good to see you as yourself Harry" he said, "You've had some... terrible dreams"

Harry nodded, "Yeah..." he trailed off his eyes going dark, "It wasn't fun. But I'm here and everyone is alive, so I'm good." he said, though it was obvious he was not 100% just yet. "I understand my girls have gone to get Bel. I need to check in on that situation," he said to the Headmaster. "It is... the weekend right?"

"No Harry. It is Friday"

"I hate loosing time, or travelling it for that matter. It's so bloody confusing." he looked at Willow, "Want to see my pad," he asked.

She nodded with a smile. Harry looked at the Headmaster, "Can you tell the others I'm fine, those that give a shit at least?"

"I can, but Harry," Dumbledore began to say.

Harry waived him off, "I'm sure Poppy will check me over later."

"Poppy?"

Harry smiled, "Last year she said I spent so much time around her that I should call her by name," he said getting a laugh from Dumbledore. Harry looked at the necklace on Willow's slender neck, "Can I borrow that," he said.

Willow said and bared her neck to him but Harry just smiled, "Could you pass it to me?" he said.

Willow frowned, and took off the delicate item, "That talk, soon"

Harry put the necklace in his fist and focused. "Here, just say Harry's Place and we'll be off." he said tossing it back to her.

"Do I want to know how you can do that, here of all places?" Dumbledore asked

"You already know that Headmaster... I think that night is a bit confused for me but I think I told you about the founder thing?"

"Oh yes, of course" Dumbledore said with a nod, "That makes sense."

Harry smirked at him, "This won't," he said and disappeared without having the grace to create a pop.

"Good grief" Dumbledore said running a hand down his face.

"Harry's Place" Willow said and she too disappeared. Just as everyone else arrived in the room.

-xXx-

Willow looked around, "Not very big this place is it?" she asked, looking at the elevator with wry amusement.

Harry smiled slightly, keeping his distance. Willow frowned at him and walked towards him. Somehow, he managed to dodge her. "Harry?" she said sounding part hurt part angry.

Harry just smiled and then the door slid open to his apartment. There was loud music, and some laughing one voice was Bel's and the other was Susan oddly enough. Of the two he thought might be friendly, those two were not on the list.

"Oh wow" Willow said walking out of the elevator and looking around.

That made everyone turn and pretty soon Harry was buried in his girls. This was not something he minded at the best of times. Right then it was just what the Doctor ordered. "I wish my arms were bigger so I could hug you all at the same time," he said swapping around his girls who were making a serious fuss of him. Eventually they stopped the hugging, dragged him to the sofa, and made him sit down, putting Sue on his lap and piling in around him. To the point, they had to enlarge the sofa. Willow sat next to Harry, how she had managed that Carla had no idea. Since she had seen, the girls pile in around him.

"Hello Bel" Harry said with a smile, "Looking... different" he said, alluding to her disguise. She was sat at the desk next to Faith who was showing her the joys of the web. Those that knew the slayer would be surprised she knew of the joys of the web. A girls gotta get her porn from somewhere.

"Thanks to your ladies" Bel said turning and smiling slightly.

"Well done girls. No one hurt I hope."

"Only the Death Eaters" Jack said from beside his wife.

"Good" Harry said.

Hermione looked at Harry seriously, "Pettigrew was there."

Harry nodded seriously, "I'll get him sooner or later," he said.

Willow went to touch his arm to get his attention and he managed to dodge it. "Alright that's IT, what's going on, what is your problem?" she suddenly demanded derailing the conversation that had been building.

Harry sighed, "There wouldn't be a problem if you didn't like women," he noted wryly.

Willow jerked back, "It's because I like girls?" she asked, hurt and surprised.

"No!" Harry said, "Not exactly. It is not that I am a homophobic or something. Gay straight, bi I do not really care... Well, Pan-sexual's kinda put me off a bit," he said thoughtfully.

Hermione looked at him curiously, "A what?" she asked.

"Oh I'm sounding like some sort of 'phobe in general now." Harry said. "It's not that I care what a sexual preference is... How to explain - Oh I know, imagine you have met this person in the 52nd century okay. This by the way is as far as I have been... sort of but I was unconscious so it does count... anyway, he has something I want. We are talking it over and he is hitting on me a little. Now this is not the first time I have had that so I kinda ignore it, hoping he will get the message. He does, we make the deal and he tells me he will take me to this item... We are walking along the crowded streets of New-New York, and suddenly he points something out with a wink. I look over, it is a man, good looking, and all but, I kinda just shrugged that off. I think the bloke I am talking to is obviously gay, no problems there. Each to their own, A little further and he is pointing out these girls kissing with a wide smile. I am a man, straight, I am like Way-hey, and now I am thinking, okay he is bi. We walk a bit longer... He points out this alien and I am like okay the extra hands could come in useful I suppose. So far so good right?"

His girls nodded at Harry. He smiled, "Twenty feet down the street he points something else out. I turn as he is going phwoar, and stop dead. I looked at him and said, 'It's a dog' he looks at me and says, 'it's hot'. Now sexual preference aside, how do you respond to that exactly?"

The room in general laughed, but they were nodding, "So as I said they're a bit... tricky. I got used to it and all still. You are never sure what is going to be thought of as sexy. That's what Pan means, global."

They all laughed but Willow was not, she was looking at him seriously, "So it IS my liking of girls and it isn't... I don't follow you."

"Well, if you liked guys and were willing I'd be hilt - Urm," Harry stuttered to a stop, laughed and said, "We would not have the problem it is very rare this thing you see."

Bel looked at him in surprise, knowing where this was going. She suddenly got up, pulled Sue off his lap, and got on herself. Sue looked a little amused and confused. Bel's eyes turned smoky, her smile sexy and relieved, "Oh thank god I thought it had gone;" she said, moaning slightly as she got off his lap.

Harry grabbed a pillow and put it on his lap, "Bel," then he frowned, "Why did you think it gone?"

"It wasn't- active when I popped in on you. I suppose because you were so out of it, or the lack of magic or something." Bel said.

"I'd have thought you'd be glad?" Harry said slowly.

Bel just shook her head and sat Sue back onto Harry's lap. Laughing at the smile that came to the red heads face at what she was now sat on.

"What?" Willow said, "You people are worse than the scoob's." she said shaking her head, "Back to the point maybe?"

His girls all went "Oooh" at the same time, finally getting it. This was slightly bizarre to Harry as he had already told them, but that was in the alternate time line. Some times travelling in time in whatever fashion really did confuse him.

"It's a ... connection." Harry said, "Rare, very rare. Nevertheless, you see this is where it is kinda cruel. You like girls, so... we cannot explore that connection. So I am staying away and since its contact based, mostly, I can't really touch you."

"I'm not sure I follow" Willow said.

Luna leaned into her and whispered in her ear. An array of emotions went over Willows face, finally settling into amusement. "Really?" she asked the blond and Luna nodded at her.

"Urh... yeah I wasn't going to actually tell her Luna," Harry said with some amusement. "Kinda cruel don't you think."

"What I don't understand is why you think I'm a lesbian," Willow said after a moment.

"You like urh... women" Harry said as if it were obvious.

"Yes" Willow agreed, "But the point is I like People. I am Bi Harry, if I were to put myself in a box. This slightly sweet, but dumb, obsession with not 'taking advantage' is largely irrelevant. That is not to say you are getting anything hilt deep in me. I am just saying that you needn't treat me like a leper or anything."

"Oh" Harry said slightly chagrined. "All the files I've read have listed like one boyfriend and two girlfriends. Playing the figures alone, you know it was a fair assumption," he said actually blushing slightly.

Willow shook her head laughing, "Whoever wrote those files, and hey there are files on us?" she shook her head this time to get back on track, "They listed facts, not emotions. Assumption is the home of all stupidity."

"As you've often told us Harry," Hermione said wry amusement plain on her face.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah... Nobodies perfect." he cracked a smile, "Even me"

"I wish I had my camera" Jack said, "To record the event that Ja... Harry Black says he is not always right... Oh the missed opportunities."

"Can it Jack" Harry said with a grin.

His phone beeped and he answered it so fast it drew some shocked looks. "Oh it's a text," he said.

"Urm… what was that?" Pansy asked.

"I am NEVER missing a call again." Harry said his eyes dark. Then he read the message and winced. "Oh boy"

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Chantelle is ... PISSED" Harry said. "Urm... off you get girls," he said, trying to stand.

"Oh no, you need rest" Hermione said.

"No, I really don't I'm about ready to bounce out the window. I need to make this call and you're... distracting me," Harry said with a wink.

They all got off him, or around from him, Sue the only one that had been atop of him.

He flipped open the phone, pausing slightly. He then dialled a number from memory, it rang a few times and was then answered making Harry wince.

"Chantelle my darling," he said with a big smile, "Don't be that way."

...

"Oh now it's not like that," Harry said seriously. "I've been out of commission for the last week."

...

"A little incident that left me out for the count for the week" he replied to the obvious question.

...

"Yes, I'm fine now. I really am sorry to have missed your party"

...

"Well, it's the weekend. You lot doing anything?"

...

"Brilliant. Then let us have ourselves a little bash here, at mine. Daphne can get you here, and I know the girls would love to see you all again." Harry smiled sexily. "Yes, I'll be sure to go down on bended knee" he said with a throaty laugh, "Okay, get Daphne to bring you here tomorrow at about what... 8pm, you'll be done by then yes? Fabulous, see you then my love... Okay you too." Harry flipped his phone shut, "Looks like we're having a little do"

The girls all cheered. "You're all welcome too" He said to Faith, "Just get them in contact with you and trigger that very familiar necklace," he said with a grin.

"You don't mind?" she asked.

"Nope, not a bit, Now..." he looked around, "I'll have to do some decoration before tomorrow" he said then looked at Bel, "Have you seen your apartment yet?" he asked smiling.

She shook her head. "Not as yet. I'm not even sure what an Apartment is?"

"American word for Flat, but flat doesn't do these 'flat's justice" Jack said with a smirk.

Harry smiled, "Quite so," he said.

"So..." Willow said, "Can I come, or are you going to dodge me the entire night and not let me dance with you?"

Bel smirked, "Just be aware, one slight touch will get you hot. Prolonged contact leads to..." she smiled sexily at Harry, "naughtiness."

"I thought you two haven't," Sue said with a shake of her head to indicate sex.

Bel smiled again, "We've not had actual, sex no."

"Because you wouldn't," Harry put in. "Bel doesn't want sex with me until she see's only pure lust in my eyes," he said in explanation. Then he walked over to her, grabbed her chin and looked in her eyes, "How am I looking at you now Bel," he asked, his tone low and sensual.

Her breath caught, "Like, Like you want to eat me for dinner," she said, then laughed throatily, kissing him passionately. "I'll let you - later" she said, "For now I'd like to see my new home."

Harry grinned at her, "Come on then, all who's coming." he said.

"Wait" Willow said, "I'd like an answer first." she said seriously.

Harry walked to her taking her hand in his, "Do you think you can… handle it?"

Willow's pupils dilated somewhat at the rush of raw need that flooded her but she nodded, "I think so." she said her tone charged.

Harry laughed, "Then I would adore a dance with you" he said kissing her cheek and walking off. His girls and Bel trailing after him with Faith bringing up the rear.

"He thinks he's smooth doesn't he," Willow said, smiling slightly but looking a little flushed.

"The annoying thing about James, sorry Harry, is that he IS smooth... The bastard" Jack put in smirking slightly.

Willow laughed then she looked at him, "Why James anyway?" she asked.

Jack glanced at his wife who nodded. Therefore, Jack began to explain.

-xXx-

Bel walked into her Apartment, looking around oddly silent.

"I urh... Well, I decorated it for you." Harry said a little worried at her silence. "I did a little checking with the family documents that listed your likes and that... I then had a peek at your old room in Grimmauld place."

"Where," she asked.

He waved it off; the Fidelius was apparently still in effect. He was surprised he could say the name, but then it was just a name, not a location. "And I came up with this. It's what the Muggles call Goth, but I thought you'd like it" he said emphasising the word, 'Thought'.

Her eyes were wide as she span, "I love it," she said, looking at the gothic decoration with a smile gracing her face. Reds, blacks, purples and a host of other Gothic colours were mixed into a positive palace, at least in her estimation. "It's... It's beautiful," she said smiling widely.

Faith looked around and smirked. Glancing at the Girls who looked surprised, they had told Harry that it was NOT a good look. Apparently, he knew Bel pretty well. Better than they thought, he had.

She walked into her living room and gasped, "Oh" she said moving towards the Violin laid out, "Oh Harry" she said, tears in her eyes.

Harry looked a little worried and walked over to her, "What's wrong."

"I love the violin" she said, her tone sad, "But my fingers," she added, bringing up her hands. They looked fine, but Harry did note they were a little larger in the knuckle than perhaps they should be.

Luna stepped forward, "Her hands were broken in prison Harry," she told him.

Harry looked at her, "You're our medic, what do you think?"

Luna walked to Bel and said, "May I?"

Bel held out her hands, without much hope in her eyes, there was a little though for which she cursed herself. A monster did not deserve the beauty of music, did she?

"Nasty breaks, how?"

"A guard, I'd been, in this case, blamed for the death of his cousin." Bel replied.

Luna nodded but looked at her, "Blamed?"

"Bel didn't do much of what she was blamed for. She took that blame gladly though, it gave her an edge with her fellow death eaters and built her legend. LeStrange was proud when he heard the stories." Harry said his tone dark. "She did much she wants to repent for. But not all that is listed as her crimes are in fact her crimes."

"Repent" Faith said with a smile, "You and me. We've got a lot in common Goth Girl."

Bel smiled at her slightly.

"I can fix this" Luna said, "But... It's going to be painful."

Bel smiled, "Do it, please."

Luna nodded, cupped Bel's hands in hers. There was a glow, a Nasty cracking sound and Bel let out a gasp. Her face showed pain, and then another crack sounded and more pain. Luna let out a breath, "It's done. A few hours you'll be as good as new," she said with a smile. "Just don't try to play till then."

Bel smiled brightly. However, Harry was not smiling he looked... Pissed.

"What is it Harry?" Ginny asked walking up to him and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No one should be that used to pain." Harry growled a bit.

Bel smiled at him, "That was nothing compared to a Crucio from the Dark Lord himself. As you well know"

Harry nodded, "True enough. It's just wrong that so many were introduced to Pain under that bastard."

"Well Hamilton isn't like that" Bel said seriously, "Frankly I wish he were."

"Oh yes, so... Tell me what made the girls yank you out? I was planning on it myself of course, but something must've happened in specific."

Bel and his girls filled him in. Harry listened and nodded steadily.

"And that was it" Ginny said.

"He's an odd one." Harry said and looked to Bel, "You said Malfoy mentioned he had tracked your Apparition?"

Bel nodded. Then looked worried, "What about a port key, perhaps he can track that?"

Harry shook his head, "Not those port keys he can't," he said utterly sure of that. "Using techniques he can't possibly know about and double bluffed locations they're pretty much immune to tracking," he said.

Bel nodded a little relieved. "The ones you gave me for Cissy and Draco?"

"The same" Harry assured her.

"Good" Bel said.

-xXx-

The party was in full swing. Harry had worked some magic on his apartment, spreading out the area available, moving furniture and a host of other little things. Mostly just to let off some energy but the end effect was a virtual nightclub with music ponding in the main room and shaking the halls. This might have been a problem if not for the magic around. In addition, everyone that lived in the building was in the apartment. Oh and Harry owned the damn place anyway.

He smiled at that thought and watched Bel trying to shake her stuff lead by some of the Candies and Ginny. It was amusing to watch. She had a good sense of rhythm for sure, most musicians did. She was just having a little trouble moving as the Candy's and Ginny could. She was also laughing her head off. It was an oddly comforting thing to see. The track changed and the girls all leapt around and started singing.

That was the thing with the Candy's and his girls come to think of it. They loved to sing, loved music and in the case of the Candy's had some serious talent behind them. Each of his girls could sing, some better than others, but the Candy's were pros. Even Daphne could now be called that, her musical training had been taking up a notch from where Harry had left it. She sounded amazing now and she had just been 'good' before. They had seen that talent in her and had worked with her to tease it out. Never mind the fact the pure blood princess was now dressed like a Muggle super star and fitted right in.

Harry smiled to watch his girls having fun and the Candy's whom he had come to think of as a bit of an extension to his girls. Others of his rapidly growing group of 'family' were up there too as well as others like Buffy and Dawn, up there shaking their stuff. Dawn in heaven dancing with the pop stars as Faith moved in her own way, that was nice to watch but was quite unlike the Candy's or any one else in fact.

Giles had begged out of the entire thing and Xander was sat next to Harry enjoying the show.

"You're a lucky guy Harry," Xander said. "Surrounding your self with those girls."

Harry smirked at looked at Xander askance, "You're a one to talk," he said.

Xander smiled, his eyes going to Buffy, "I'm really not I suppose," he said laughing. "But you've managed to amass some serious honeys. Including some superstars, that's impressive."

Harry smiled, "Truth is, there is something I particularly like about every single one of my girls."

Xander looked at him, "Oh; what's that."

"Okay, Ginny. I adore that girl's hair, love it. It is so luxurious and soft. It burns in the sunlight with gold. Susan has the best legs in all of Scotland in my opinion. Hermione has the most kissable lips I have seen in a long time. Daphne, I have to admit I was quite taken with her eyes, and... Rack. Luna it is her personality in a way. The way she looks at the world just a little right of centre I admire that."

"Pansy?" Xander asked, looking at the beautiful girl dancing. He would be hard pressed to find something he DID'NT like.

"Well, she is an utter babe in general" Harry said with a grin, "But she has the nicest arse..." he said laughing.

Xander joined him.

Harry then said, "Okay, you're turn"

Xander looked at him, "How do you mean?"

"You know what I mean." Harry said smirking.

Xander sighed, "I love them all. Willow has been my constant friend throughout my entire life. She and I have some serious history behind us. Buffy came later but... oh god I feel for her. Not only is she gorgeous to look at, but she has a beautiful soul. She can come over as hard sometimes, but it is not really her. Dawn, Dawn is like my little sister and I adore the way she smiles, it is the biggest smile in the world that smile. Faith" Xander laughed, "Don't tell her I told you, but she's my first."

Harry nodded; the first was always special, never forgotten.

"She tried to kill me actually" Xander said with a sigh, "But then at one point every single woman in Sunnydale tried to kill me"

"Oh?" Harry said with a smile.

"Yeah, it was the stupidest thing I've ever done. Which brings me to my other girl, the one I lost," Xander looked a little sad, "Cordy, one of the most beautiful women I've ever met. She was sharp though, we went out and it was a bad idea to be honest. Still we were good together, then she dumped me one valentine's day, and this would not be the last time she dumped me. But I was angry, so the next day I got a witch to cast a spell. To make Cordy love me, so I could... Well I am not proud of this, but dump her as hard as she had just dumped me. Spell went kablooie though. Only girl that did not love me was Cordy. Possibly, because she already did, a night of being chased around later and oh Buffy in just a raincoat... That was probably the high point of my life actually." Xander said with a slight smile. Then he shook himself. "But with spells it's not love, its obsession and I had every single female in Sunnydale after me, wanting to kill me because if they couldn't have me, no one else could."

Harry laughed, "Ouch" he said, "That's a nasty spell."

"Even a vampire called Drusilla was after me."

Harry frowned, "A vampire, a demonic vampire?"

Xander looked at Harry strangely, "Yeah, why the odd look."

Harry spread out his hands, "I know a bit about magic." he said in a wild understatement, "I also know a fair bit about demons and demonic vampires. Urm... That spell would NOT have affected a vampire. For example, how many female vampires were after you that night?"

Xander frowned in thought, "Just the... one."

Harry nodded seeing that Xander got it. "Now I know of Drusilla as well. I have met her quite a long time ago. That is not your normal vampire that. Still the spell would not have affected her at all. So her interest in you was real mate."

Xander shivered, "That's a scary thought."

"If I remember correctly and I usually do with these matters, Drusilla was hot." Harry said with a smirk, "Why so sick looking."

"Demon, no soul, any of this ringing a bell?" Xander said.

Harry just smirked at him. "So what about Buffy?" Harry said after a moment, "I've flirted with Dawn, Faith even your oldest friend Willow. No fork in my head, what makes her so special?"

"I've always loved Buffy, ever since I first saw her." Xander admitted. He did not have many men friends, and none that he had felt safe talking to about this stuff ... before now.

"Ahhh" Harry said smiling. "She likes you too you know"

Xander gave him a wildly over the top look of shock at that statement, then waved it off, "No she doesn't." he smiled mirthlessly, "She once called me one of the girls and the one time I asked her out she shot me down in flames."

Harry frowned, "How long ago was that?"

"8 years" Xander said.

Harry slapped him across the back of the head, "People change you wally. GO out there and ask her to dance. If she says no, I'll... eat something nasty."

"Yeah well, we're friends she won't say no." Xander said.

Harry shook his head, and then clicked his fingers. Suddenly a slow track was playing, "Now ask her."

"You really think I should?" Xander asked looking worried.

"I know you should" Harry said, pushing the larger man to standing, "Now go"

Xander nodded, smiled slightly and set his shoulders. "Okay, but if she says no you're eating crow- For real."

"Fine by me, I'm not wrong now go up there and ask."

Xander nodded again and walked across the dance floor. The ladies were swaying around a bit with each other. Since there were a lot, more girls than guys knocking around they pretty much had to.

Xander smiled at Buffy, who smiled back. "Would you...liketodance," he asked in a rush

Buffy blinked and untangled that in her head, then beamed at him, "I'd love to," she said.

Xander's smile astounded her.

"Playing match maker Harry," Chantelle said dropping into the chair Xander had just vacated.

Harry looked at her with a smile, "Something wrong with that?" he asked.

"Nah, that whole love stuff isn't my cup of tea for sure, but some people like it"

Harry smirked, "Wasn't your last number one some girly love song thing?"

"Well yeah" Chantelle said with a grin, "Doesn't mean I believe a damn thing about it. Now for instance, I was talking with Ingrid while you were going out."

Harry sort of blinked at the turn in topic and said, "What was she saying?"

"All sorts sweetheart, girls like to talk. She said there is a thing you can do with your finger and thumb. Now that's what I'm talking about."

Harry smirked, "Oh did she?"

"Hmm, I could go some of that."

"I can show you right now."

"What here, in front of everyone?" Chantelle asked, scandalised but not against the idea. "You gunna throw up a spell so no one can see or something?"

Harry tossed her a bemused smile, "What did Ingrid tell you exactly."

"Well she said it was just the thing after a stressful day. I'd agree I think." Chantelle said.

Harry moved towards her, reaching for her neck. Chantelle leaned forward eagerly wetting her lips. Harry's finger rested along her chin with his thumb on the side of her neck.

She frowned slightly, "This isn't what I had in mind."

"That much is obvious."

"See I thought you'd stick you finger up me and then your thumb up my Arrrhhhson of a gun" she said melting as Harry trigged the spell. She turned into a very attractive puddle of girly goo beside him. "Oh baby." she said with a silly smile.

Harry laughed at her.

Hermione turned to Pansy having watched that entire thing and said, "When do you think they're going to shag anyway?"

Pansy shrugged with a smile, "Anytime now I'd say. Wonder what he did to her?"

"Not sure, did you hear what he was saying earlier though?"

"When, to Xander, yeah I just made it out over the music."

"I don't think he meant for us to hear him," Ginny said, entering the conversation. "Was flattering oddly enough, and bore out what we said before."

Sue elbowed her way into the sudden Huddle, Luna joining her. "What's this?" she asked.

Harry looked across at the huddle with a slight smile, "That never bodes well," he muttered. Then looked across at Buffy and Xander still dancing, despite the fact the song had changed already to something a little more upbeat.

"Hmmm" Chantelle said leaning against him heavily, "What was that?" she asked.

"The thing I can do with a finger and Thumb. I think Ingrid was having you on my love," Harry said chuckling slightly. "But... It's of interest to me you were willing to let me do what you thought I was going to do." he added with a sexy smile.

"Harry..."

"Yes Chantelle"

"For gods sake take me into your room and fuck me" she told him her sexy look in her eye and voice throaty.

Harry smiled, got up and lifted her over his shoulder to her giggling at him, "Yes Ma'am"


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23  
New Life

Faith meandered into Harry's flat to find his girls, Bel and Willow all sat around his now reset living room. "Hey" she said looking around, "Where's sexy?"

"YES"

Faith turned a mildly amused look in the direction of Harry's bedroom. "They still at it, or have they had a break since last night?"

Willow opened her mouth but was interrupted by, "OH GOD!" yelled at the top of a female pair of lungs. She mostly ignored it and said, "I think they must've slept at some point"

Faith glanced at her watch, a mildly impressed look on her face. "She's gotta be getting sore by now" she noted wryly.

Luna grinned at her, "Magic rocks" she said, by way of explanation.

Faith nodded, "If it can stop that I'm all for it," she commented.

"RIGHT THERE BABY"

"How long has this... session been going on?" Faith wondered, mostly to herself.

Hermione glanced at her watch, "She's been yelling like that for about... 3 hours now."

Faith looked more than slightly impressed. She looked at a blond she had not seen before, so integrated with Harry's girls was she, that Faith hadn't noticed before, "You're.…"

"Daphne" Daphne said with a grin.

Faith smirked, "Don't let Xander see you. You're one of the Whatsit Girls right?"

Daphne smirked in a slightly bemused fashion, "I am; who's Xander?"

"He was the one dancing with Buffy most of the night," Susan told her. "Apparently you're his favourite."

Daphne beamed, "I'm someone's favourite... Wicked," she said.

"Yeah well you ain't Buffy's," Faith said slumping down in a nearby chair grinning.

"Xander is her... boyfriend?" Daphne asked.

"OH OH HOLY COW!"

They glanced at the bedroom door smirking as a sort of group thing. "That's a little distracting." Faith noted wryly. "And not too sure on that yet, after last night, could be. She had a damn big smile on her face at breakfast."

"AHHHHH YEAH"

Ginny smirked, "I had always wondered why Harry had a water cooler in his room. Now I know."

Faith looked at her a little oddly so she continued, "For his guests throats, and no doubt they're getting a bit dehydrated by now."

Willow looked at her, "You think he knew that and that's why he has one?"

Ginny nodded.

Willow and Faith shared a look.

"So avoid Buffy then?" Daphne said with a smirk. "Despite the fact it's obviously nothing to do with me personally."

Faith nodded, as there was a bang and a thump. Followed by a woman laughing, A beat or two and then, "OH YEAH!" Faith's lips twitched.

"So nothing on today then?" Susan asked Daphne.

"Luckily not," Daphne noted wryly. Then she looked thoughtful, "You know what we were talking about before?"

"Yeah," Hermione drawled out slowly wondering where her friend was going with that question.

"Any of you," she nodded towards Harry's door, "Yet?"

There was a group shaking of heads.

"Shame, I was going to ask what it's like. Obviously good, because Chantelle is usually more careful with her voice than," "WOOHOO RIDEM COYWBOY", "That."

They all laughed as Bel smirked to herself.

"What's that smirk for," Susan asked.

"Oh I was just thinking..." Bel replied.

"Go on..." Hermione urged.

"Me and the red head" she said nodding at Willow, "Could have it even better than that," she noted.

"Bitches" Susan shot back with a grin.

"HOLY MARY MOTHER OF GOD DO THAT AGAIN"

"Bitch" they all said together at the door.

"Why are we all sat here listening to that?" Faith wondered aloud.

"A) Harry obviously forgot to silence his room." Hermione said.

"B) Its amusing" Ginny added.

"C) For a while this could be as close as we get" Susan added.

"D) We're thinking of recording it and selling it back at Hogwarts," Luna said with a smirk.

"E) Damn... I can't think of anything," Pansy said with a smirk. "Other than its wank material I suppose"

Faith glanced at Willow as the others fell about laughing, "What's a wank?" she mouthed at the red head. Willow shrugged in reply.

"What's a wank?" Faith asked much more loudly.

This stopped everyone dead she loved to do that. "Masturbation" Hermione said, not blushing in the least.

"Oh, well I suppose. I'd rather be able to see what's got her so..." "FUCK!" "...Enthusiastic." Faith continued as if nothing had happened.

"Anyway, is there something we can do for you Faith? Or are you just dropping by because you're bored?" Ginny asked.

"Bored mostly, but beardy guy asked me to let Harry know he wants to see him."

"Beardy?" was the general question.

"The headmaster," Faith replied.

"Not your best nickname" Willow pointed out with a smirk.

"Nope" Faith agreed happily, "I thought of Santa, but apparently that's been done before." she said with a meaningful look at Pansy.

Pansy laughed in reply and nodded. "I thought I was in for it. It was part of the character Harry had set for me and out it came.

"Character? He got ya doing role play?" Faith said with a smirk.

Daphne laughed, "Sort of." she said with a nod, "I was still with this lot back then. It was our Halloween skit."

"Oh I heard about that. Something about schoolgirls didn't seem too original since you know... you are." Willow said.

Harry's girls shared a grin. "Apparently someone DID have a camera that night so there are a few pictures of us knocking around." Hermione said.

Ginny sniggered, "Talk about wank material."

The girls laughed again.

Willow looked confused by that statement and Luna noticed, "Harry had us in slutty school girl outfits complete with stockings sets. Dressed to the nines and made up sexy. Basically we had so many offers after that it was stupid in the end."

Ginny nodded, "Should have seen the riot act Ron tried to read me."

"Who's he kidding Lav and Parv were in less than us?" Hermione asked.

Ginny shrugged, "I threatened him with another go at the log, and he soon ran off."

The girls laughed again.

"Mind you" Hermione said, "Have any of you noticed Lav lately?"

"She's kind of hard to miss 'Mione" Pansy said, "Half the time you can tell where she is by the trail of drooling guys in her wake."

Ginny snorted, "Like you're a one to talk about that?" she commented with a giggle.

Pansy waved it off, "I don't wear skirts THAT short. Or my top open THAT many buttons undone." she commented with a grin.

"No, that's true. You're a classier kind of tart" Luna said and was nailed in the head by a pillow. Luna smiled and then threw it back.

One short pillow fight later and everyone, even Faith was laughing and Bel was looking at them as if they were mad. "I've signed on to the nut house," Bel commented, but there was a twinkle in her eyes.

"Best place to be," Willow said with a cheeky smile.

"I'd rather be in there," Bel said pointing at Harry's bedroom.

"You know you're twice his age right," Ginny said with a smile, to take out any insult in her words.

Bel grinned, bobbed her eyebrows and nodded.

Another group giggle.

The bedroom door opened and Harry started to walk out, his mouth opening. Then suddenly an arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him backwards before he got a word out. The door slamming shut in the process.

They shared a look and laughed aloud.

-xXx-

"OH"

"OH MY"

"FUCKING HELL!"

"WOW, GOD YEAH"

"GARBLE BURBLE GHEY!"

"WAH FAUKKKEEERRR"

"YES!"

"AIYEEEEEE!"

Faith was staring at the bedroom door in shock, "What the Fuck is he doing to her now?" she asked the room in general.

Ginny and Luna shared a look, "We think we know, bear with him"

"HOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLYYYYYYY FUUUUUUUUUUUUUU...CCCCCCKKKK"

Ginny and Luna nodded in time, "Yeah, we know that one."

Just then the elevator doors sprang open and Jack came tearing into the room, "Harry, Harry, Where's Harry, Harry, Harry, I Need Harry, Where's Harry?"

The occupants of the room blinked at him, having never seen Jack looked so freaked out. Not scared quite, but Excited, VERY ,VERY excited, "Jack," Ginny said standing up and laying a calming hand on either of his shoulders. Of course, to do so she had to stand on the couch, "What is it?"

"Carla!" Jack said, eyes wild, "She's having a BABY!" he looked around, "WHERE'S HARRY" he asked panicked.

"Did you call an ambulance?" Hermione asked.

Jack stopped dead; "FUCK!" he said turning to head back to the lift. The doors had meanwhile closed, and then reopened a moment later. Carla waddled in to the apartment.

"What the HELL, sit down!" Jack shouted at his wife, in a ... well - a panicked fashion.

Carla waved him off, "I'm fine, this isn't the first time I've done this you know," she said laughing at him and wincing suddenly and holding her stomach. "Oh yeah, this is happening."

Harry's girls scrambled. Hermione headed for the phone, Susan to Harry's bedroom door which she then banged on, "CARLA'S HAVING HER BABY," she called out.

There was a thump, a startled female voice and Harry appeared with a sheet wrapped around him, "Where is she?" he asked, and then spotted Carla himself and dashed over to her. A hand going to her stomach and one to her forehead and there was A moment of silence and he nodded, "Oh yeah, here she comes. Someone-"

"Done it," Hermione said.

"Thanks, Jack, Jack, JACK," Harry said snapping his fingers in front of the man. "Go downstairs; direct them up while I give Carla a shot of magic ok?"

Jack nodded looking scared, confused and excited all at the same time.

Harry smiled at him, "I remember that feeling," he said mostly to himself. Nevertheless, he was overheard. He pushed Carla towards a chair, "SIT" he ordered.

Carla could not deny the command in his voice and sat. "Lay down" Harry further ordered her. Carla was led back before she knew what was happening.

Harry tucked in his sheet, and then there was a noise like a flash going off. Then he held his hands over Carla's stomach and closed his eyes.

Chantelle appeared in the bedroom door, a faint smile on her face. Otherwise, she was thoroughly mused though. She looked at the scene with a raised eyebrow. Just then, Harry's hands started to glow and there was an electric feel in the air.

"Merlin," Bel said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"That's some power he's putting out." Willow said blanching.

Harry's eyes opened and they were glowing emerald, he laid his hands on Carla's stomach and she yelped slightly in surprise. Power poured out of Harry and in to Carla for about three minutes until Harry stopped and staggered. Faith, once again caught him.

"This is familiar," he noted wryly, having not lost consciousness this time. "Put me down; you don't know where I've been" he said with a grin.

Faith nodded, "Yeah I do. In her" she said nodding back to Chantelle who was wide eyed and looking at the bedlam building in Harry's living room. Faith set him down, a hand on his back to steady him as he checked Carla over. Carla for her part was glowing softly.

"Carla, darling, you need to hide the magic. Like I taught you okay?" Harry said. "Otherwise the paramedics that come in here are gunna think you part glow worm."

Carla smiled rather dreamily, but nodded. The glow slowly fading away as she worked some of the magic Harry had taught her long ago.

"He's not taught us that," Hermione noted.

Harry heard and looked at her over his shoulder, "Not yet" he agreed, leaving unsaid that he would.

Carla still had a dreamy smile on her face so Willow said, "Why is she smiling like that."

"It's somewhat... Euphoric," Carla said, answering for her self.

Just then, the elevator doors sprang open and Harry walked over to greet the Paramedics, "She's stable, but weak. She's going to need some..."

Harry then went on to sprout a lot of medical information to the lead paramedic who nodded at him, "You a doctor?"

Harry nodded, much too every ones surprise. "I need you to get her in a gurney and I'll be right back. I have ID in my trousers," he said, confirming the Paramedics assumptions.

Harry then turned on a heel and walked back into his bedroom. Chantelle walked in after him.

"Is there anything you can't do?" she asked, mildly amused but a little shocked.

Harry nodded, "Many things, but that said I've had a ... full life. I really am a doctor," he said and smirked at the end. "Luckily enough, It's just I practice medicine in a different way to the quacks we're going to see. To... erh fit in with them I did some study and got qualified." he said throwing on his clothes in a haphazard fashion, then he kissed the red head for a long moment, "Sorry I have to cut this short. It's likely this could take a while."

Chantelle smiled at him, "That was short?" she asked.

"I was going to spend the weekend on you," Harry said with a big smile. He reached into his nightstand and grabbed a few documents. "Help yourself to anything you want, Daphne can get you back."

Chantelle nodded, "Thank you Harry. Look after your ... friend."

Harry caught the pause, but didn't make mention of it when he replied, "I will"

-xXx-

Harry paced back and forth down a corridor, Jack doing the same the other way around. They passed in the middle, each giving the other a half smile as they did so. Harry's documents as fake as they were, he had qualified but in something like 1000 years time. Obviously, he did not have documentation for that. Still his documents got him through the door, he could really be in there but Jack needed him more. Carla was out for the count after the magic he had infused in her and the Epidural that had been administered ready for her C-Section. They wanted the room clear because of the complications etc so Jack was outside.

Therefore, he and Jack were worried. Both loved her and both loved the baby. It was not Harry's child but he had looked after it as if it were. Meaning he had made some serious emotional connections to the baby. Some of those bonds he would have to snap now and step back. Harry felt safe in assuming, though, that he would be an uncle to the baby girl at the very least.

Jack looked at Harry and suddenly clicked his fingers, "I forgot." he said, "Carla will kill me if I don't ask you now..."

Harry walked up to him, "What is it mate?"

"We want you to be Pandora's god father."

"You're calling her Pandora?" Harry said with a laugh, which died in his throat at Jacks' glare, "Lovely name" he finished, "And I would be most honoured... This time at least I do not have to leave to go back to the ... future, so I will be able to carry out that duty properly. Though I have a few leads about what happened to Jacky by the way."

Jack stopped his smile dead, "You do?"

"I do, we'll talk about that later on though. For today, you concentrate on Carla and your daughter. Leave the nasty shit to me."

Jack looked at him steadily, smiled and grabbed the smaller man into a firm hug, "We missed you while you were gone," he said as they pounded each other's backs.

"I missed you too mate. You and Carla both, not to mention Jacky - I will be seeing him sometime?"

"Of course man, of course. Just with everything that has been happening... well he is 10 so he has been with my parents, and going to school. We are looking to bring him to school in London. There are some good schools here."

Harry nodded, "Anything you need... You ask and I will get it. You know that right?"

Jack nodded and smiled. A few moments later, they were back to their pacing.

Jack suddenly stopped again and caught Harry's eye. "There's something I need to tell you about that night Harry," he said seriously.

"Are you sure this is the time mate?" Harry asked, though he was curious and a little worried.

Jack nodded, "Yeah" he said and rubbed the back of his neck. Then looked at Harry with intense blue eyes, "The reason Jacky was taken- I found out from the same guy, I urh, persuaded to talk on the location."

Harry frowned, "What is it mate?"

"The people that took Jacky- Erh, they did it because they thought he was yours."

Harry blinked, utterly floored. "What," he asked, not sure, he had heard correctly.

"I know he's mine," Jack said simply, "They weren't so sure- You've got to admit, to anyone watching they might," he shrugged.

"I would NEVER do that Jack. I know I flirt but I swear to you..."

Jack waved him off, "You think I'd stick to toilet cheery bombs if I really believed you would?" he asked with a slight smile. "It's just a game we play; you and I know that... To others it might not look so innocent though. Whoever it was, and the only thing I found out was a name Zantic Industries... Whoever it was thought there was something... special about you."

Harry frowned, "Like what the..." he wiggled his fingers his meaning clear... Magic.

Jack nodded, "I think so at least that's what I assume. It's not like I got any files before I blew the fuckers up."

"The name has come up in my research I'll admit," Harry said thinking as he talked. He and Jack began to pace again, this time together. "The government knows about the magical world. Their prime minister is told when he signs on."

Jack nodded, "Yeah I know, so I figured they were private sector, but backed up by some one high up, who were not in the know."

Harry nodded, just then the doors to the theatre open and Carla's doctor walked out. He took off his surgical cap and smiled. Both Jack and Harry relaxed slightly. "Congratulations Mr Smith you're a father"

Jack grinned.

Harry smirked and mouthed, 'Mr Smith?' at him. Jack though was too far gone to make reply.

"How's my wife?" Jack asked.

"Still unconscious, but stable. There is one thing though Mr Smith," the doctor said becoming more serious. "She is bleeding heavily in her womb... As Mrs Smith is unconscious we must ask you permission to perform an emergency Hysterectomy."

Jack paled, and looked at Harry. Harry looked grave but nodded at him. "Yes sir Doctor, you have my permission." Jack said his tone solemn.

The Doctor nodded and went back into the room quickly.

"Did I just do the right thing?" Jack asked Harry.

Harry nodded seriously, "She would bleed to death if they didn't remove her womb... I know that Carla in particular may chance more children. She is not strong enough to do it though, not again, not even with my help. This is for the best Jack I can, I can tell her if you like."

Jack looked at him seriously then smiled softly, "Thanks Harry, but... I think I should do it."

Harry nodded, and smiled at his friend. "That's probably the best idea."

"How long till I can see my girls," Jack asked.

Harry paused, "After the op, she'll be taken to post; you should be able to see Pandora then and Carla later on when she's out of post so it could be a few hours mate. Want a coffee?" Harry said flashing a smile at his question.

"Oh god yes," Jack said smiling.

Harry laughed and walked towards the nearest drinks machine.

-xXx-

"She is beautiful," Harry said smiling at the stupid grin on Jack's face. He was holding his baby girl gently and looking down at her as if he had never seen anything before. Let alone his daughter.

Harry patted him gently on the back, "She really is special mate. Remember that, she's VERY special."

Jack looked at him curiously, "I know about the erh," he trailed off meaning magic. "But I sense you mean more?"

Harry nodded, "She was awake for a long time. They often say genius's awaken in the womb and can remember birth. That is true, but... this is more. This is unique. The box woke her up, and the ... treatments ... have improved her cognitive ability quite a bit, especially given her age. When she is older she is going to be POWERFUL, and I mean that with capital letters. Luckily, the thing we are talking about lays dormant for the most part. Only showing up when it is needed, so expect a few... floating items. When she is a little older, that will stop for a while. Then" Harry grinned, "Things will get interesting"

Jack nodded, "Good job her god father will be around to watch over that side of things hey?" he said with a smile.

"You better believe it mate." Harry said and glanced back. His girls had arrived; he had not let them come along only when he had called had he let them come along. "Looks like some adoring fans are here, little Pandora." Harry said with a wink at the baby.

Who cooed in return, giggled and went back to sleep.

Harry smiled softly and seemed to fade into the background. Somehow, and he was not sure how, Chantelle had managed to come along without drawing too much attention to herself. Even Bel was there, though she too hung back quite a bit. Faith, Willow and Harry's girls all crowded around the proud new father and went a little gaga over the baby. Even Faith, after starting a little scared relaxed enough to say hello.

Harry smiled; there was a closet children lover if he was any judge.

"What's her name?" Hermione finally asked, realising no one had actually asked yet.

Jack smiled, "Pandora" he said softly.

Daphne looked up from cooing at the baby, she was by far the worst of the bunch. "That's pretty," she said after a moments thought.

"We like it" Jack said with a smile, and looked around for Harry. Not seeing him, he looked back and winked, "Harry took the Mick, but I think he likes it too."

Harry smirked to him self; he was stood beside Carla's bed unseen by all. He was checking her over, doing what he could to make sure she would recover well. It was not the sort of thing he wanted anyone to know he could do though. He was speeding her healing quite a bit, not too much because that would make people wonder. It was just enough to insure that Carla would not suffer too much debilitation from her ordeal.

"Where is Harry?" Chantelle asked looking around suddenly, "I swore he was here a minute ago?"

The girls looked at her, and then around. A little confused they could not see him either.

Harry walked around to beside Jack, showed himself and smirked at the man. Jack smiled back and handed over Pandora to him. Harry smiled his thanks.

Everyone turned back to find Harry holding the baby. It was obvious he had done it more than once too. He was completely natural with her and she was staring up at him. As if, she knew him. Which, of course, she did, it was just the first time she had really looked at him rather than sensing him.

"Hello my darling, you've got your mums looks... thank god."

"Hey" Jack said mildly, though in truth he agreed with that statement. Especially since his boys looked like him. He had the sort of looks that were great for a bloke but probably would not suit a girl so much.

Pandora giggled at him gurgled a bit. This was all she was capable of at that point. The fact she had her eyes open was proof of Harry's claim.

Carla woke up at that moment and looked around a half smile on her face at the visitors. "Erh... You're not catching me at my best here you do realise" she said a little groggily.

Jack rushed over to her and gently hugged the hell out of her. Harry stood behind him and when the opportunity presented itself gave Carla Pandora.

Carla's already beautiful eyes became astounding as she looked at her daughter.

Harry smiled, and then motioned everyone out of the room. Locking eyes with Jack and giving him a slight nod. Jack smiled sadly and took a breath.

Hermione looked at Harry curiously when they were in the corridor, "Two things" she said smiling, "One, how is it you got around without us seeing you. You have trained us to see through most things now, Two, why did we leave?"

"I'll answer that in reverse order. Jack and Carla need some time with Pandora; you know I am going to have to come up with a nickname for her. I can't believe they picked that, what was I saying?"

"Some time with Pandora" Ginny filled in.

"Oh, yeah... Jack has to ..." Harry trailed off as he saw Carla begin to cry, but she was hugging Jack hard, which was a good sign she was not angry about the decision. "Tell her something." Harry said. Sometimes it hurt, he loved Carla, but she was Jack's, not his. In truth he would like to be comforting her himself, but he knew that was not his place, perhaps it never was.

"The other," Susan asked softly, noticing that Harry was a bit sad. She was not the only one Chantelle was looking between Harry and the window of Carla's room.

"Oh, you know... I've taught you all you know." Harry said and cracked a grin. "Not all I know."

"Uh huh" Ginny said with a grin. "Mr Mysterious hey?"

Harry still smiling nodded.

"So what now," Chantelle said, "Little girly looks good. Mother is okay, when do they get out and all that stuff?"

"Well 'Dora is a little early" Harry said, tasting the nickname he had given her on his lips, "Not sure I like that… She is a little early but I think they will release them tonight, her lungs are fine vitals are marvellous. Carla will be bed bound but she should in truth be able to go home tonight. They may keep them over night just in case, but with how busy hospitals are these days..." he shrugged, "I doubt it."

"I think... Okay, well, I want to do something special for her, just not sure what" Chantelle said smiling slightly.

"Did I ever tell you that Music and Magic have a lot in common?" Harry said with a smile, "Sometime, go see Carla and sing to Baby. I KNOW she'll like that."

"How do you mean?" Hermione asked, "I've never heard that before."

Harry smiled, "It's something I've been working on for a while, and Al...Dumbledore and I think we are on to something. There are a very high number of students at Hogwarts that can play something. That's a little odd, add to that the fact I can see a tiny little bit of magic in all musicians I've ever met and you have an interesting correlation."

"Magic; In me," Chantelle asked smiling suddenly.

Harry nodded, "You betcha."

Chantelle's smile turned into a sexy smirk, "I know there was earlier," she said with a wink, though there was something a little forced about the humour.

Harry smiled, "For now" he glanced at the room, "I'm going to nip in there and let them know we're leaving." he said and walked to the door giving it a knock.

Chantelle watched as he was invited inside. He talked for a moment and Jack shook his hand and Carla... Carla hugged him and kissed him. There was something about that relationship that did not gel right to Chantelle. She was obviously older, she looked damn good, but after what she had been through Carla was showing her age a little more than normal. However, the way she held Harry was a bit off to Chantelle, like an old love. That did not make a lot of sense to the red head star, not a lot at all.

Daphne put a hand on her shoulder distracting her. The blonde's eyes serious as she looked at her bandleader and friend. "It's hard to explain, but those three go WAY back. There was something between Harry and Carla, but not any more."

Chantelle smiled radiantly, "It's not like I care... I was just curious."

Daphne looked at her with little belief in her expression.

Chantelle turned back to the window to see Carla had yet to let go, and appeared to be crying. Harry was talking to her and rubbing her back softly. "He's something else isn't he?" she said softly.

"That he is." Daphne agreed. "Are you urh..."

Chantelle smiled slightly, "I told him last night I didn't believe in that stuff," she said by way of an answer. It was not much of an answer to be sure, but it pretty much said all that needed to be said.

"Let's go back to the Apartment and get pissed, to wet the baby's head of course." Daphne said causing the elder woman to laugh and nod.

"Sounds like a damn good idea." she said with a wry smile.

-xXx-

"To Pandora" Harry said raising his glass.

The room agreed with his toast and they all drank together. Of course, it was about the 20th time they had toasted so far each randomly toasting every so often, usually as an excuse to get another drink.

"Woohoo I'm pissed," Chantelle said with a drunken smile.

"Hope you don't have to be up early," Ginny said to the other red head.

"Oh fuck," Daphne said suddenly, "We do!"

Chantelle repeated her curse, "Oh boy that's gunna hurt," she commented and then she and Daphne fell against each other laughing.

Harry laughed and walked to the kitchen, returning a few minutes later with two small potion bottles. "You'd better take these in the morning ladies," he said, swaying slightly.

"Oh Harry you're a god among men" Daphne said reaching for the tiny bottle.

"What is it?" Chantelle asked, tucking hers into her bra.

"Hangover cure" Daphne said with a smile, "Unlike Hair of the dog this shit works"

Chantelle grinned; "Wicked" then she checked her watch, "Oh Christ look at that."

Harry blearily looked at his watch glaring at it so it came into focus, "Oh fuck me."

Chantelle smiled, "I would but I gotta be up early stud," she told him drunkenly. She stood up, "To that end. Daph lead the way to your flat Hun. I can stay over right?"

Daphne laughed nodded and hooked and arm around her fellow singer. Then she turned to the room, "Night all" she said smiling widely. "See you again soon."

Everyone waved at her and Chantelle wildly.

Harry stood and walked them to the elevator, then seeing they were swaying even more than he was stepped in with them.

Chantelle grinned at him, "No means no young man" she said pointing at him drunkenly.

"Just walking you two home, don't want you to pass out in the lift now do I?"

"Oh, that's alright then" Chantelle said, lunging at Harry and planting a big long and hot kiss on his lips. "Thanks for the GREAT night doll."

"My pleasure" Harry said with a sexy smile.

He walked them to Daphne's door once they arrived on the correct floor and saw them in. "You two got alarms set and all that?" he asked.

"Yep" Daphne said giving him an only slightly chaste kiss than Chantelle had. "Go tuck up the others," she said with a smirk and a wink.

Harry laughed and turned to say good night to Chantelle only to find her passed out on Daphne's couch. Chuckling to himself, he headed back up stairs to the sounds of Daphne's snoring even before he had gotten out of the door of her apartment.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24  
Lessons

The sound of a ringing phone and the smell of a cooking breakfast woke Hermione up. She opened her eyes blearily, "Shut that phone up," she begged.

Harry's chuckle was heard, as he did as requested.

"Urh... Where's that fucking gorilla?" Faith said, her head appearing from behind the couch.

"Gorilla?" Luna asked, looking disgustingly perky and sat on a stool by the kitchen. She was nibbling on toast and looking fresh as a daisy.

"The one that shit in my mouth" Faith said sticking out her tongue and making a face of disgust.

"Well if I see it, I'll send it your way," Luna said brightly.

"Fucking morning people" Willow said getting up off the floor.

Faith looked at her and burst out laughing.

"Shut the fuck up!" Hermione begged holding her head.

Willow glared, "What's so damn funny?"

Faith managed to stop laughing and pointed to her own head. Obviously meaning Willow should check out her own.

Willow's hand went to her hair and she went white, "Oh god I have bed hair don't I?"

Faith started laughing again.

"For Merlin's sake," Hermione said covering her head with her arm.

"She's NOT a morning person is she," Susan said getting up, looking a little worse for wear herself. Nevertheless, not as effected as the others.

"Yes that's right Mr Giles they're with me" Harry said walking into the living room with a tray full of black coffee cups. All of which held black coffee as well. "Yes that's right ... uh huh, why?" Harry's smile grew wicked, "We had ourselves a nice big orgy actually it was great. They'd come to the phone but Faith is wearing a ball gag and Willow is whipping her at the moment..." Harry's eyes widened, "You've got a filthy mouth on you don't you." he said a slight smile. "Well obviously I'm joking...Actually I have the whip." Harry pulled the phone from his ear with a wince. He tossed the small device to Willow, "I think he wants to talk to you."

Willow had a bit of a bunny in headlights look on her face, but took the phone trying wildly to sort out her hair.

Meanwhile Faith was laughing her arse off while trying to drink hot coffee. Not a good combination, Willow walked away just as Faith started coughing. There was a relaxed moment, in which Hermione moaned thankfully. Then Faith said, "Hey, aren't you lot supposed to be in school."

There was a stunned moment in which they heard, "Anyway, if it's any of your business I would much rather be the one tied up!" from Willow. That brought an amused looked from everyone then the room exploded into action.

Hermione sat bolt upright, "Oh SHIT!" she said also running around.

Only Harry remained calm, smirking to himself, "Relax" he said suddenly. "I got a message to Dumbledore earlier. We're fine."

Ginny looked at him, "How? I don't see any owls and I don't think he has a mobile?"

"Actually" Harry said, "There is one owl around. On the roof there is a small owlery, I keep Hedwig up there. Obviously due to the way, she stands out... I caught a pigeon and made it take a message. Plenty of the f'ing things around anyway." he said with a smirk and a shrug.

"What about class!" Hermione said.

Harry just looked at her for a moment.

"Oh, yeah I don't suppose we are learning anything we don't already know. I just goes against my grain a bit." Hermione said with an embarrassed tone and slight blush.

"Well, anyway, I told him about what happened and he said we're all alright till tomorrow. I figure we'll go see Carla and Jack in a minute then we should probably show up anyway." Harry said with a smirk, "You know show willing and all that" he added with a chuckle.

"No! I do not have a ball gag!"

Harry glanced over to Willow and smirked at her. She blushed red, and started to whisper fiercely into the phone.

"You know G, he get's a bit protective of the Scoobies," Faith said a note of regret in her voice.

"Well..." Harry began, "I'm the same I suppose with my ladies." he paused and looked at Faith steadily, "Even the new ones" he added with a wink.

Faith lapsed into silence.

"We can look after ourselves; actually hang on, where is Pansy?" Ginny said and then asked.

Harry looked at his bedroom door with a nod.

"You didn't?" Susan asked, without rancour.

"No" Harry said, "I was out all night, gave her my bed since she was the last of you to drop off. I then put sleeping bags down for the rest of you. Some of you even used them," he said with a grin. "I'll go wake up Pansy, you lot can queue for the shower" he said with a smirk and then wandered off towards his bedroom.

He opened the door and walked in; stopping dead at the sight that he was greeted by. He smiled widely at said sight and wondered if he should just take a picture and be done with it. It was no secret that out of all his girls, he really wanted to bed Pansy and since she was led on, his bed with just one of his shirts on the pull of that idea was extreme at that moment. Long legs all over the place and just the top of her arse showing since she was on her face sleeping soundly.

Or so he thought.

"Are you just going to stare or are you here for a reason" Pansy said a laugh in her voice.

"I thought I'd ogle for a minute longer actually," Harry said showing no surprise. Despite the fact, she had made him jump.

"You could just hop in... Show me what Chantelle was screaming about?" Pansy said turning over slowly, her eyes bright with amusement and a hint of interest in the idea.

Harry cocked his head and then laughed, "I forgot to put up silencing charms didn't I?"

Pansy nodded with a sultry smile, then ran a hand down her front and caressed her own leg, "So... like the view?" she asked.

Harry smirked, "Indeed. I'm here to wake you up though."

Pansy crawled up the bed towards him, stepping off at the last moment and sauntering over to him with a studied gait. She got really close to him, her hands on his pectoral muscles as she smiled. She leaned in almost at kissing distance and said, "Thanks" then brushed past him and out of the door.

Harry smiled, and then banged his head against the door jam. "It's really most soothing," he noted wryly.

-xXx-

April turned to June, and the end of term was looming in the minds of Hogwarts. Buffy took Dawn with her in the end, but Dawn was due to start a special training course at Hogwarts the following year. Obviously, Xander and Giles went with them, working towards rebuilding the council of watchers. Faith stuck around, she did not much like being a third wheel in a relationship that was blooming between Xander and Buffy. Giles had Dawn to talk to and train somewhat so Willow also stayed. She learned about magic from a master of the art, and Dumbledore himself. The girls trained Martial arts with a slayer, which helped the slayer herself get to peak form. Harry and Chantelle saw each other a few more times, but the Red head was busy, Harry was busy, in the end, they agreed they should become much more casual. However, Harry did note that Chantelle was a little strange with him after that. Like he had failed some sort of test. Still school was much the same for Harry and his Girls, meaning dull and boring while training was their focus.

Carla and Jack's family arrived and joined their new sister in the bottom floor apartment of Harry's building. Having been working solidly for many years they were not hard up for money. Bel acclimatised to a more normal life of not doing a lot, relearned how to play her beloved Violin and practised it daily.

Willow and Harry danced around each other a bit but Harry was holding back even more so than Willow. He still considered that she probably only liked him because of the bond they shared and thus stayed back but this time he did not avoid her.

Harry started the women off on some advanced training, a lot more internal work than they had been doing thus far which was difficult and long-winded.

The Purity Movement grew out of the ashes of the old Death Eaters. Harry and Dumbledore watched it with growing worry. For starters, it was not a paramilitary organisation as the Death Eaters had been, with a much more political leaning and propaganda. It began to gain support with the old guard and some of the younger guard too. At its head was the charming and charismatic Alexander Hamilton who appeared in public like some sort of messiah. Luckily, Dumbledore managed to keep Lucius Malfoy out of office, somewhat curtailing their political influence.

Amos Diggory became the new Minister for Magic. The man had little else in his life after the death of his son and took to it as his calling. Starting to weed out the corruption that Fudge had instilled in the Ministry and removing some of the ridiculous old laws. Slowly but surely the Ministry began to change, perhaps for the better. Only time would tell that.

It was one oddly dark and dingy weekend at the end of June when Carla finally managed to pin Harry down. She had recovered well, and was mostly back to her old self. Perhaps with less of an edge than she had, but she looked like a million bucks and her normal 25 year old looks.

"Harry" Carla called out walking into the oddly bereft of people apartment.

ZZT, "Ow!"

Carla walked further in to the apartment and looked in the living room proper. Harry was leaning over a large table with parts of his gun spread out all over the place, sucking his finger while glaring at a circuit board. "Harry," Carla said again, smiling slightly. It had taken a while but she was now either calling him Harry, or sometimes although much more rarely it was Jimmy. Jack too had finally started to call him Harry all the time.

Harry looked around, smiling when he saw her, "Hello beautiful. What can I do to you?" he asked his eyes twinkling with mirth.

Carla smiled seductively, "You can make me understand."

Harry frowned, "Huh?"

She laughed and took a seat near to him, looking at the long low table he had laid out. "What is that thing?" she asked. However, it was obviously not the question she had come to ask.

"It's a ... weapon of sorts." Harry said picking up a foot long circuit board.

"That isn't going to fit." Carla noted.

"I've heard that before" Harry said with a smirk, and then the board shrunk in his hand to a tiny little thing.

"Ahhh," Carla said in understanding. "What is it you are doing to this, weapon?"

"Adding a few things, things I didn't think I'd use before." Harry face grew a little dark, "I suddenly find myself in need of it though."

Carla noted the darkness and said, "Are you alright Harry?"

Harry brightened and smiled, "Of course. Just have to do something later that harks back to my bad old days a bit," he said.

"Yeah; about your 'old days," Carla said. "When I was pregnant you and I had a little chat."

"We talked quite a bit as I remember it," Harry said with a smile, though he knew damn well, what Carla was talking about.

"You said at the time you wouldn't say it to a pregnant woman. I'm not pregnant any longer." she pointed out.

Harry nodded, "That's true." he looked around, and began sliding parts back into his gun. "Shoot then, but I warn you. You might not like the answers I give you. Also, don't forget that oath I had you do back when I was training you."

Carla smiled slightly, "I remember it Jimmy"

Harry smiled, he was sure she said that to make him melt. "Well, ask away my love."

"How old are you really Harry? In life lived."

Harry slid in the slide of his gun. It was after all a modified desert eagle. It is just it did not move any more. It did not need to. It clicked into place, and he began to fiddle with the stock. He debated with giving her the run around, but in truth he wanted to tell someone. Someone that he could trust and confide in a bit, someone that would understand him somewhat, "You're 40 rights?"

Carla frowned and pursed her lips, "Yes"

"So is Jack right"

"Yes" Carla answered wondering where he was going with that.

"Add those ages together and add 20 years."

Carla went white but nodded, "Good grief I thought it might be but..."

Harry smiled at her.

"Oh god you're not finished are you?" Carla asked with a little worry.

"If I tell you this my love, you're not going to look at me the same. So, let me start with this. I AM coming up on 18. However, in my head there are memories from a ... different version of me. He sent himself, in a way, back in time and we merged. At that point, the old Potter and he died, and I, Harry, or James, Black was born. It helps to think of it like that; to me at least."

"Okay, you're delaying, you don't do that often, only if you are about to drop a bomb."

"Okay, we have a figure of a 100 now right?"

Carla pouted, "Yes, stop the messing around Harry, what am I doing times it by what. 2, 5, ... 10?"

Harry pointed up. "20?" Carla said pale.

More upwards pointing.

"30?" Carla said shock on her face.

"50" Harry said seriously.

"No, no way Harry, you are having me on- right?"

Harry shook his head, and slid in a glowing crystal into the stock of his gun. Once it clicked into place, it began to hum in an oddly soothing way. Then he flipped a selector with his thumb and the hum became significantly more ominous sounding.

"When Senior sent himself back he as 5032 years old. Thanks to something, he called Mystical Quantum Resonance. Everything he was at that time, including his... ability to live a long life, merged with me. Start of last summer I was a total bloody mess, end of it I am as you see me now."

Carla shook his head, "To live that long, it must be amazing"

Harry snorted in a slightly bitter way, and then flashed a smile. "Every one says that," he noted wryly. "And I've seen wonderful things in my life. On the other hand, he did, I say me because it is less confusing. I've seen such beauty on an array of planets that has to be seen to be believed."

Carla smiled, "Must have been wonderful."

Harry nodded, and then said in a serious voice, "I've also been married 15 times. I have had I dunno 25 children. I have out lived every single one of my kids. Can you imagine what that is like? In addition, I have NEVER been a grandfather... makes you wonder about the state of the universe does it not? Ten of my wives died of old age and to be honest I am not sure if that was crueller than the five that were killed. Some right in front of me. I was married 200 years once. No children in that one."

Carla looked very sad but had to ask, "Why not?"

Harry smiled, "We weren't genetically compatible. She was my first wife and I met her up there," he said pointing up. "Her people are VERY long lived. She herself was like, 300 years old when I met her. Thing is they need to be with others of their race to pull that off if something happens. We were visiting this planet in the network and bang... A goddamn earthquake of all things, I could not get her home in time to save her. Does that sound amazing?"

"No" Carla said heavily.

"Imagine out living your kids. It is not the natural order to out live ones children. In the end, I had had enough. I spent something like the last 1200 years alone. I was... well I was a bastard by then, bitter and well and truly fucked off with the universe in general. I spent 500 years researching a way to ... go back and do it again. This time differently. You see, in that other life I was a warrior, even when I was doing other things. Even when I was married to a Nox, the most anti war race you can imagine. I was always fighting or looking for a fight. Not even my first wife could persuade me I was anything but I warrior. I had been... programmed to believe that is what I was. I was not willing to let that go. Until the end, when I found a way to boost myself backwards 5000 odd years to this last summer. Senior and I had a chat, we merged and I became what I am. Nevertheless, all he had done, seen, learned. It is in my head. I really am a trained doctor. I spent time in academia, taught, was in prison for like 150 years." Harry smiled, "Though after that first time, no one ever quite managed to put me back in one." he laughed, "They tried sometimes. For a good 800 years I think I was more than a little crazy."

Carla reached out and touched his arm, "You think this, makes me love you less?" she asked.

Harry turned away, looking out of the window. "Yes" he said simply.

"Idiot" Carla said and pulled him into a hug.

They broke apart a little later, "Thank you."

"Who else knows?"

"No one" Harry replied, "I'm dropping a lot of clues," he laughed, "It's so staggeringly unlikely though I doubt anyone will get it any time soon." then he smiled a little more, "But the thing is, some parts of me reset. I am for all intents and purposes a teenager again, which is actually really cool."

Carla laughed, "I can imagine."

"This is just one of the many reasons I like to have a lot of fun, in what ever form that may take."

Carla smiled seductively, "Yes I remember your favourite way of having fun."

Harry grinned at her. "May as well not hide this around you," he said.

Carla frowned and he indicated the hand he had his gun in. "One thing about a life as long as I have had is that you learn a LOT. Mostly to fill time, but..." he smirked. His gun glowed, particles stripping off it quickly and appearing to be sucked into his forearm. "You got to love technology," he said with a wink.

Carla laughed. Then he became a little more serious, "If you're up for it. I have a couple of things that have been bothering me. Now I know the truth, perhaps you can reply honestly."

Harry frowned slightly, "That's sounds a little ominous."

"Mostly, it's curiosity." Carla said smiling slightly, "Bellatrix LeStrange... How do you know about this connection?"

"Other time line" Harry replied smiling slightly. "Excuse my tenses here. In about 2 years from now, she came to me literally on her knees. That point had killed her husband in action and her mind had become un-fogged. I nearly killed her, tortured her... I dunno for hours to the point of making her insane. Even with her ... virtual immunity to the Cruciatus curse by that point. Eventually she got through to me. I am still not sure what made me stop in the end. Nevertheless, I listened and she made me an offer, to spy for me, to let me know what Voldemort was doing. Since our other spy had by that point been found out and tortured to death before being ripped apart by... well it wasn't pretty. Anyway, I said yes. She point blank refused to work with anyone else though. Therefore, I became her 'handler'."

"Okay, as interesting as this is..."

"What's the point," Harry asked with a smile, "For nearly 3 years she pulled off the spying game. Then finally one night shortly before I urh… became long lived. She told me about the spell that was to be cast, Filled in all the details and what have you, but she missed some stuff. Therefore, I sent her back in. During this time, Draco Malfoy murdered someone I had gotten close to actually. After killing the little fucker, I went to my cabin in the New Forest and got smashed. Utterly blotto, Well Bel found me to give me the info she had missed. I was in a total state obviously. One thing let to another and BANG. What followed was without doubt the most pornographic three days of my ENTIRE life. That is when I found out there was some sort of connection between us. As you can imagine I was fairly disturbed by that. Moreover, I was curious. It was not until much later I found out the full details. By then Bel was dead, helping me to stop Voldemort from getting the spell that I got hit with."

Carla looked surprised, but nodded, "How long afterwards"

"Not long afterwards I took Volde out for good." Harry said appearing to dodge the question, but he continued, "Minister Fudge in for his third term by then he covered me in shit in the press, tried me and convicted me. I was sent to Azkaban. He put me in the basement, threw up a magical suppression ward, and bricked me up. By then I was powerful you see, so he thought that would keep me locked up. He was right, I was there 150 years."

Carla blanched, "My god."

Harry nodded, "I went crazy, and then I got better. I played with my magic and in a way; the shithead did me a favour. It was like weight training you see. The harder I had to work the more my levels grew. I never breached the ward, it was a good piece of work that. However, near the end I was not that fussed. I fed myself, watered and all that stuff entirely with magic. I am immune to dementors now I was around them so long. Even though I was bricked up, they still came down to, see me. I learned a lot about magic during that time, which eventually led me to being noticed by magic itself, but not for a long time afterwards." he laughed, "Took me 500 years in total to realise some truths of magic... Anyway, after a bit of a worldwide disaster Azkaban was ... destroyed. All the prisoners within died. I was the only one left; they eventually found me when they were clearing the site to build a new prison."

"150 years alone, my god," Carla breathed out in shock.

"Yeah, scary, it took me a while to remember how to talk properly. Obviously, they had no clue who I really was, and after that I actually became Harry Black. My vaults were obviously still around, so I was well off and after that I started to learn to live with my... urh... condition."

"Natural disaster, you said that in a way that tells me you're hedging a bit."

Harry laughed, "I didn't know exactly what was going on outside. Nevertheless, I felt that all right. Fucking hell it was… big. Mother earth became a little ticked at humans. Three giant storms later, a bit of a mini ice age and about a third of the entire worlds population was wiped out."

Carla blanched, "Oh god."

"I wouldn't worry too much. She has chosen someone this time and seems to want to pump a lot of magic into the world. I think she remembers that time line and wants to do differently this time. Consequently humans DID learn from the experience."

"The things you've seen and learned Jimmy. It's staggering."

Harry laughed, "Yeah, I found out some wacky shit alright."

Carla smirked, "Sounds like a story."

Harry smiled at her, "For instance... One that will make you go, 'Fuck off Jimmy stop pulling my leg' but I swear it's true."

"Go on" Carla said with a grin.

"Merlin... The father of the wizarding world, Wizard to Arthur and builder of Camelot - Wasn't human."

Carla made like a guppy and Harry pointed up with a smirk.

"I... I..."

"Don't believe me do you?" he said with a grin.

"I do, but ... wow"

Harry chuckled, and pulled out his phone as it binged at him.

Carla looked at it curiously. "I've never heard it do that before. I know you didn't change your ring tone, because you told me you can't find it."

Harry laughed, "That's true, I couldn't. I have since though. No this is a little program I knocked up. As most mobiles do these days, this thing has a radio. Unlike most, this one can pick up the Wizarding Wireless Network. I programmed this baby to scan it constantly for some key words. It just found one. Shhh" he said with a wink and hit a button.

["Purity, Is Truth!"

"Today, we are in peril my fellow magical peoples. Our culture is being over run with Muggle ideas and practices. Even now, we have an inept Minister in office that is looking to exasperate that situation. I tell you this needs to stop. I am not a monster. I am not against Muggleborns, they are like us. They are magic. It is the purity of magic and our society that I am concerned with, not blood. Though I think you will agree, that pureness of blood shows. Not only in culture but in power. That said, we would be idiots if we did not see the need for an injection of new blood into the lines, to further our aims.

To become pure, to become Magic as it is Magic that makes us special my friends. It is Magic that makes us better than those around us. The Muggles, they are mere ants compared with us, yet for some unknown reason we are integrated their dirty, impure society with our own. This does not make sense to me my brothers and sisters. We are not Muggles we are magical. We should stay magical, or magic itself will desert us. We will become no more than a mere Muggle if we continue as we are now.

Right now in our nations most auspicious of schools, Hogwarts. The Muggle loving headmaster is trying to blur the lines between our cultures. I say this is wrong. He is breeding insanity into our kind and it must be stopped. I call to the Ministry to take this situation in hand before it is too late. By integrated Muggle culture and ideas, we weaken our very nature. Magic will not stand idly by and watch this happen. Magic will fight, and if we do not heed its words, it will desert us."

Harry pursed his lips in thought ending the transmission as it went into the adverts. "That guy is dangerous."

Carla nodded, "And he is very different from Voldemort."

Harry nodded, "You know what bothers me?"

"What?"

"I have no clue who he is. He did not turn up before. I mean I have changed a lot; killing Voldemort earlier would have a serious impact. Nevertheless, this person nothing, I would have thought I would. Funnily enough, he is completely wrong, but I think people will rally behind him. Mostly because he is saying blood should be pure, but at the same time saying, it should not be. In the other time line, magic dimmed a LOT. One of the reasons I was called eventually I think. By then magic was weak on Earth. In addition, why Willow was called too I think. Since I am sure, Mother Earth remembers that other time line. Blurring the lines may help. However, the really annoying thing is. He's actually right about the blood thing."

"What?" Carla said in shock.

"Pure Bloods are stronger magically. However, as he said, they need an infusion of new blood. They did not get that in my time line and things were washed out. New wands were created to amplify magic just so they could keep doing spells."

"Yet you say he's dangerous."

"He's too militantly anti Muggle. Wizards start a way with the Muggles, well one thing they will wipe wizards out. Secondly, if by some hint of a miracle Wizards ended up ruling the world. We will loose hundreds of magical lines. Those with a hint of magic in the genetic make up that will one day become the Muggleborns of the future. They will be gone and the same thing will happen anyway. This man Hamilton it seems to me that is the way he will push when he has more power behind him. This public way he's doing things worries me too."

"Why, it's a change for sure, Voldemort was much more behind the lines."

"Size, One thing I have learned in my long life is this. People are stupid. Do not get me wrong a person is bright, but people are stupid... What's more, they are sheep. Start a movement, get momentum and more and more will join him. He will have a damn army before you know it. Doing this out in the open will give him backing, money, power, just normal Joe's in the street saying Muggles are bad. The tide will turn and that war will start. I have seen things like it before and it does not end well. But there is only one way to fight propaganda."

"More propaganda" Carla said with a nod.

"Ah ha, you DO remember some of my training"

Carla poked her tongue out.

"Careful I might take that as an invitation."

Carla winked in reply then said seriously, "With your fame, you could," she cut off because Harry was already shaking his head.

"This, for a change, isn't my battle. I am not a good public speaker. I get annoyed with the press and get a little... testy quickly. No when it comes time to fight, I'll be there just like I always have been."

"How many dark lords have you fought?" Carla had to ask.

Harry smirked, the waved his hand, "I dunno 50 odd? Nevertheless, I have been in a lot of wars, and so many battles I have lost count. I am not a warrior any more, but I will not stand idly by when there is a fight that needs to be fought. For now, this is more Dumbledore's area. He has just been attacked directly. He will now have to reply to that. Luckily, Albus is like 162 years old. He knows his state craft."

Carla nodded and spontaneously hugged Harry. "I do still love you. Nothing will change that. I think your girls would be the same as well."

"Maybe" Harry allowed hugging her back. "Now go, get out of here. I have to go see a guy about something," he said smiling in a fake fashion.

"Alright, you need me you call" Carla told him seriously.

Harry nodded, and tossed her a wink. Watching her walk of out his apartment with a smirk, "Damn she looks amazing again already," he noted to himself and then he stood up and concentrated.

-xXx-

Doctor Gabriel Jones span round like a cat when a voice said, "Hello Doctor Jones."

He saw a medium height man, a set of cold green eyes under a black haircut. Dressed in what looked like gothic gear. All of which he registered, but it was the large humming gun in the man's hand that really stood out to the Doctor. "Who are you?"

"That's not important." Harry said his eyes cold. "I've popped in to have a bit of a chat with you," he said, leaning back against the wall. At the same time, he silenced the private office they were in. It was one of those line-blurring places that happened a lot in the underworld.

"I'll call security!" The Doctor said and dived for his desk.

Harry watched him go with a calm look on his face. The doctor picked up his phone, finding it dead. He then hit his panic button. Due to the nature of their business, their clients were sometimes rather dangerous. Nothing happened and all the while, the man just stood nonchalantly leaning against the wall. Cold emerald orbs surveying the scene and showing no emotion.

The Doctor rallied a little, "What do you want? Do you know who I AM!"

A cold smile, to match the cold eyes appeared, "I do indeed. It has taken me a while to find out exactly who you were. I wanted to be sure of course. As to what I want..." Harry pulled out his phone, flipped it open and used the camera to begin recording. "A chat as I say."

The Doctor looked at the camera, "I can't give you any information."

"Not that interested in information. I'm mostly here to pass on a message, and hopefully teach you something."

"Yeah what could you teach me?" The Doctor snarled, angry in the face of his fear.

Harry's expression grew dark, "That you don't fit A Box, in a pregnant woman."

The Doctor frowned, "What are you talking about?"

Harry glowered at the man, "You really didn't even check did you. Then proceeded to fit it with such a slap dash fashion that even if she wasn't pregnant it was unlikely she would've survived."

The Doctor narrowed his eyes, "I fit those devices all the time. I've never had any complaints."

"You have now," Harry said and the gun rose. The ominous hum filled the Doctors world as he watched Harry's finger tighten on the trigger. Then as the trigger was pulled back, he did not see his death. He saw a sickly yellow light that filled his eyes. Then amazing agony ripped a scream out of his throat. The pain seemed to last for ever. In fact, it was only a few seconds.

"P.P. ," The Doctor begged, holding up his hand and crying softly.

"If you had only checked Doctor, this would not be happening. I suggest in future you remember that and take considerably more care."

"Yes, Yes, Anything, please don't kill me!"

Harry frowned, "If I killed you, what would you learn," he said pulling the trigger once more.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25  
Endings Are Beginnings Too

Harry looked up and smiled widely, "Oh Luna thank god, how are you; how is your dad?" he said getting up and picking the slender blond up in a huge hug and swinging her around. It was the day before the end of term. A week before Luna had received a message at breakfast and had been rushed off. Her father had fallen ill, more ill than he was before. His mental state deteriorating rapidly, due to a form of Wizarding Alzheimers, It was worse than the Muggle version as it also affected the sufferer's ability to perform magic. This rendered them back to the stage of accidental magic. This was quite dangerous in a full-grown wizard of course, due to the power involved. His already somewhat malfunctioning view of the world was descending into madness. Luna had been called to St Mungo's and Harry and his girls had heard little from her since. His girls all got up and took turns hugging the slender blond as well, whom Harry noted was crying freely. This was NOT a good sign for her father's health.

Once she had done the rounds, she jumped back on to Harry and cried into his shoulder. He rubbed her back and soothed her as much as he could, his other girls looking on in worry. It was just the six of them, sat around chilling out before the departure tomorrow. He had pretty much ordered them to go home and spend time with their families. Despite the fact their training had just entered a rather... intense stage. "What is it my love" Harry said in a soft voice to the crying blonde.

"Oh Harry" Luna sniffed, "I'm so sorry."

"Why on earth are you sorry?" Harry asked.

"I've spent all week getting ready for this. Professor Dumbledore helped, but I didn't let him tell you."

"Tell me what Luna?"

"I've left school, Tested out with my OWL's, and my NEWT's. I'm... oh god, Harry I'm so sorry."

"Shh, Shh, Shh" Harry said holding her close, "You can tell me, its okay."

"Daddy's dying." she sniffed, "In one of his more... lucid moments... He asked me for something, and I ... I could not refuse him, did not want to refuse him. But..."

Harry nodded, and pulled her tightly to him. "Anything you need, you come to me. Any help I can give you, you tell me. Papers, you are going to need them. I will get them for you. Money, you name it. It's yours."

"Oh Harry" Luna said crying all the harder, this time smiling slightly, "Thank you."

Hermione looked a little puzzled, "What's going on" She asked Ginny.

Ginny also looked sad, "If I had to guess..."

"Then there were four." Pansy remarked sadly.

"Oh," Sue said, they all dived on Luna. Sending Luna and Harry both to the floor into a big puppy pile of a hug.

Harry smiled, under a pile of female flesh how could he not, but it was tinged with sadness. He had known it was likely he would loose some of his girls eventually, to various things, ranging from marriage to career choices. He had not realised he would loose two within the first year of training. Not through lack of their ability to finish, but through outside factors, it sucked in a way, but he understood Luna's need to do this.

"One thing" Harry said with a smirk, "You're going to be a fucking dangerous reporter"

Luna laughed, as did his girls. It was true with the sorts of things he had taught them; Luna would be deadly as a reporter. Most of the arrangements had already been made. Even to the point of giving her the Quibbler. Despite the fact it was a business, no one else wanted it. So special dispensation had been given to her; which was one of the many things she had sorted out the week before. All while visiting her father in hospital and taking exams she was two years off taking, and passing. Due to a large part, to the training she had gotten.

She looked down at Harry with large clear eyes, loving shining in their periwinkle blue depths. Harry smiled in reply, his won eyes showing her he loved her back.

-xXx-

A somewhat subdued group went back to Hogwarts. Luna going straight back to her home in Ottery St Catchpole, to begin her new life, somewhat early at 16, nearly 17. Harry had no doubt though that she would succeed. She could not fail, not because of his training this time, but because she was Luna. He was going to miss her like crazy though as he loved the way she looked at the world. Thankfully, they had all agreed to stay in close contact. Of course, Luna also had her apartment in Harry's building. She had tried to give it back, but Harry was having none of that. It was her bolthole, somewhere secret to be. It was also somewhere to hide if the need arose. A reporter's life was not always the safest. Especially since he KNEW, she would poke around where others would not. Thankfully, with his training she had good odds of survival, despite being unable to complete it.

"And we find ourselves at the end of another year at Hogwarts." Dumbledore said smiling softly, and addressing the school at the end of term feast. "It has been an eventful year, with much good happening. We at Hogwarts are proud of our program of education, especially with the changes made this year. These changes WILL stay in place in the next scholastic year," he said. Obviously, he was making a statement to the future generation. "Two of our own have left us earlier than was intended. Both will be a great success I am sure. Miss Greengrass is already enjoying the fruits of her endeavours with the Eye Candy's. Miss Lovegood will shortly be heading up the Quibbler and I am certain that we will see great things there too." he paused to take a drink. "

This year has seen a blurring of the lines between the magical and mundane worlds. This is something we will be continuing next year and during this summer, we of course, have our concert. Tickets for each of you have been acquired free of charge. If you wish tickets for your family or friends, they will be available for sale. The sale of these tickets will be going to a charity set up for two reasons. One, to help orphans of the last two wars we have had with Voldemort. In addition, it will help bring students to Hogwarts that might not have been able to come otherwise. As you know, Hogwarts is a private school. While we do have some government help, it is by the fees paid that we survive. Because of this some families, particularly Muggleborns of less fortunate families are unable to attend, this charity will help end that," he smiled widely.

"To that end, I would like to announce the creation of a New House," he said twinkling madly.

The school was silent, it was unheard of, impossible and a host of other shocked reactions floated through them. Harry just smirked; it took a Founder to make the school bigger, what luck they had one knocking around. Dumbledore's eyes floated to Harry, "We have yet to pick a name," he said. He had wanted to call it either the Potter, or Black house. Harry had directly refused. This was a cause of disagreement between them somewhat.

"The new towers and associated facilities will be raised shortly. We are just finalising a few details. Professor Vector has agreed to be the head of this new house. The sorting hat will be sorting the new students next year and including the new house then. Obviously, it will be a little empty to begin with. So, next year if anyone is... interested in doing so, we will allow you to be resorted."

Another shocked moment and then a round of applause. Many felt they did not quite fit in with their house. Some more ardently than others, Harry's eyes drifted down the table to where Molly was grinning at him. He winked at the young girl and nodded. She was pretty much a dead cert for the new house if the personality traits he was suggesting about would be followed.

Of course, not one of his fellow students, including his girls, knew he had anything to do with the new house. Nevertheless, Molly had a way of knowing things she should not. However, Harry had a heart attack about Vector being the head of the new house. He could say little about it. She was stern, gave horrendous amounts of homework but she was fair and loyal, bright and cunning and brave. All traits they were persuading the hat to take into account. It was pretty much a mix of all the houses. Those that did not really fit the stronger personality typing would probably end up in the new house, once Harry had talked the castle into expanding herself in such a large respect.

Dumbledore then went on to award the house and Quidditch cups and for the first time since Harry had been in Hogwarts Gryffindor lost the Quidditch cup. Snape smiled as his house gotthat cup and Ravenclaw got the House cup. They had been raking in the points that year without the usual brave exploits of Gryffindor to bump up their points. Namely Harry had not gotten into any trouble and pulled the schools fat out of the fire, well nothing they knew about at least.

Hermione was also awarded a special services award. She had eventually created the Ward suppression bracelet that Harry had bluffed with and he had made damn sure Hermione got all the credit she was due. Thanks to her invention, Muggles would be able to get in the school for teaching; this meant next year's curriculum should be even more interesting.

Then finally dinner was done, everyone went to their dorms and waited for the morning and the Hogwarts Express to arrive. 7 Weeks of summer loomed in their minds and there was the usual buzz and pranks that happened at the end of the year. When things had settled, Harry snuck up to his private tower. He sat and watched over the castle for about an hour until he was disturbed.

The trap door hatch opened behind him causing him to jump up and spin around. He had been lost in his thoughts somewhat, as he had not noticed anyone getting that far up the ladder. A head of shining hair arrived with a raven's wing head of hair following it.

"Faith, Willow," Harry said in surprise.

"Hey Sexy," Faith said, flopping down beside him, "Nice view."

Willow began to sit, but Harry had his coat off and flicked it, creating a chair much as before. This one big enough for two, "You two should be sitting on the floor." he said.

Willow glanced down at her skirt, "I'd have thought this one was short enough for you to get a nice look. Without using your usual tricky methods," she said with a smile.

Harry's eyes flicked over her and he smiled, "Indeed. I like It." he said, "But there are no tricks to this one. For shame, Faith isn't wearing a skirt."

Faith smirked at him, "I may have nasty legs."

Harry smirked at her, "Not what I've heard."

Faith half frowned at him but laughed it off, she and he had become close over the months they had been there. He and Willow as well, despite the distance he kept between them. Nevertheless, of the people he had expected to find him, well it had not been those two. "So is it the view or me you want?" Harry asked, sitting on the edge of the tower. Leaning so he had a sheer drop on one side, but could see Willow and Faith sat on the double seat.

"It's you actually," Willow said.

"Ohh a threesome, happy day" Harry said with a sexy smile.

"That's not what I was planning" Willow said with a sexy smile of her own, "We've actually come to ask a bit of a favour."

"Oh?"

"Yeah" Faith began slowly, Willow picked up the slack.

"We and I mean Faith and I, would like to rent an apartment off you. You see, and the council is behind us with this, Professor Dumbledore has asked us both to teach. Faith with a more practical DADA, and me with an alternative Magic class. Obviously, we will not be doing much teaching. They are going to be voluntary classes. Of course, nothing until next school year either. However, we need somewhere to stay. We both love the castle, but with the other stuff there's not going to be room so..." she trailed off hopefully.

Harry looked grave, "I won't rent you an apartment."

"Oh," Faith said looking crestfallen for a flash in time, "Okay, no worries..."

Harry held up a hand to cut her off. "I'll give you one." he paused, smirked and then laughed, "I will rephrase that. I will let you both have an apartment each. It will be yours, no rent, no mortgages or anything like that. I hope you do not think me... sexist, or anything. Nevertheless, I have come to think of you both as one of my girls. To that end, I got these made," he said digging in his trouser pocket. Again, it was a cover since the items were in his bracer. He fished out two mostly identical sets of keys. Except one had a Wicca symbol of protection as a key fob, and the other a pair of crossed stakes over a shield. He tossed them their keys and smirked. "I was trying to think of a way to bring it up actually. Figured I'd do it when I urh... make the adjustments tomorrow when everyone is gone." he smiled, "Thankfully you gave me a way of bringing it up."

Faith looked at the keys in her hand. The only other person that had cared enough to give her an apartment had been, oddly enough Richard Wilkins. As evil as the son of a bitch had been she had loved the person. She was damn fond of Harry too. Thankfully, she did not think he was an evil man. Nor did he want anything from her. Not that it would stop her giving him ... something if she got half a chance.

Willow looked at her keys a smile on her face, "Thank you Harry. I think I can speak for Faith when I say we are honoured to be thought of like that. We have both seen how you look after your 'ladies'. On the other hand, as they are known to staff and pupils alike around here. 'Harry's Girls'"

"Yeah, yeah I suppose I am honoured." Faith said slowly, a rare an unguarded smile on her face. Once again it knocked years off her and made her somewhat awe inspiringly lovely.

"I've not really been... possessive of my friends." Willow said leading somewhere Harry did not find out because Faith snorted.

"What?" Willow asked.

"Oh, I was just thinking back... Can I say…? Xander."

Willow glared, "You slept with my Xander, that's different."

"See, possessive." Faith said pointing with a smirk.

Harry watched them like a tennis match for a moment as they back and forth'd. "You know ladies. I am not sure if it is UST, or you just like to argue. However, I notice there is no nastiness. Just arguing... Therefore, unless it is that you like it. Two friends should not argue so much. It's bad for a relationship." Harry inserted.

That brought the two up short. They glared at him, making Harry smirk in reply. "Just saying," he noted wryly. Then his smirk got deeper, "Personally I hope its UST, and I'm there to see it when it goes bang"

Faith smirked at him, "Uh huh" she said, and then looked at Willow, her eyelid flicking. Willow looked a little worried. Then Faith pulled her in for an intense kiss, not coming up for air for a full minute later. "Not bad red," she commented and then looked at a smiling Harry. "Man, nothing puts a dent in you does it," she said with a sigh. Meanwhile Willow was blinking back some serious lust.

Harry smirked, "As incredibly erotic as I just found that, and BELIEVE me when I say I did. That is not the first time I have seen two hot women kiss. I could join you over there right now and I'd not be doing something new as such."

Faith smiled sultrily at him, "Oh, you would." Then she gasped as Willow grabbed her and planted one on the slayer, much to her surprise.

A moment later, Willow came up for air with a smirk on her face, "Not bad Faith, need to work on your tongue action though."

Harry nearly fell off the tower laughing at Faith's expression.

-xXx-

Harry walked into his apartment the next day. He had just helped the castle reform itself somewhat. The students were in for a shock in the coming year. The founders had not built Hogwarts. They had created a sort of energy matrix that was then - grown, for the want of a better word. Meaning that the school, with help from a founder could add to itself and reconfigure its walls, the moving staircases were just a side effect of that. It had taken all day after everyone else had left though. Therefore, as soon as his girls had departed for their homes, and obviously after he had said goodbye. He had started work.

Come the concert the students would see some small changes, and some dramatic changes, Not the least of which the new Lya House - Named for Harry's first wife. Although no one knew that other than Carla, which meant that Harry was also pranking the school. Still, it was a pretty name, and he hoped she would approve. However, the personality traits may not match her views exactly but they would approach it. She had been brave, loyal, clever and kind. She just was not that cunning.

Either way, the new house was the same size as the others, and created a new forth wing. In which there would be some new class rooms set aside and a host of other goodies.

Harry flung off his jacket, looking around the silent apartment. It did not feel right, not right at all. Since Carla was not bed bound, she had moved out, just before having her baby in fact. She and Jack now on the bottom floor. His girls were visiting Family. He had Bel out on a mission. Willow and Faith were out shopping and his apartment felt... empty.

He sighed and walked into his lounge, stopping dead when a raven-haired head appeared over the top of his couch.

"Pans?" Harry asked, looking at the crying girl. "What's the matter," he said while hoping he was not about to loose another one of his girls.

"It's my mother and father," she said, tears running down her face. Harry jumped over the couch and pulled her into a hug. "They've joined Purity. Apparently, I am not pure... I am... Less, they do not want me any more. Have in fact legally disowned me." she sniffed, "I'm on my own."

"No" Harry said firmly, pulling her up to meet his eyes with a finger on her chin. "You'll never be alone. You have me. You have us. Now I am sure they will come to their senses. In the meantime, you are our family and we will never disown you."

Pansy smiled radiantly at him and jumped on him hugging him half to death. "So I can stay in my apartment here?"

"Of course," Harry said. "You're one of my girls Pansy. You'll always have a home here."

"Thank you Harry" she said, sniffling and snuggling into him.

Harry smiled; suddenly his apartment did not seem so empty any more.

The End.


End file.
